Rendirse a un provocador
by K Alexandra Martin M
Summary: No importaba la fiebre no importaba el hambre, ni las persecusiones, solo importaba recuperar lo que es suyo, Emmett St Abuyn está vivo y luego de 7 años solo quiere recuperar el lugar que le pertenece, sin embargo nada es lo que era, ahora una hermosa dama habita su casa y tendrá que demostrar que sigue siendo noble no solo para recuperar su titulo sino para conquistar su corazón
1. PRELUDIO

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

Esta es la cuarta historia que viene a completar la historia de Esme y Carlisle en Tentación Americana, la historia de Edward y Bella en Licencioso Pecador, la historia de Alice y Jasper en Someter a una bestia, llegará el momento en que todo culmina con la reaparición de Emmett Saint Abuyn quizás lograremos saber que fue lo que desencadenó la masacre de Spiners Falls y nuestros soldados quizas obtengan la redención que buscaban.

Debo explicar como a nosotros como lectores la autora original Elizabeth Hoyt explicó que este preludio son 4 viñetas a modo de pequeños Flash back que nos da una pincelada del infierno que Emmett tuvo que pasar para llegar a situarse donde lo encontraremos en el primer Capítulo.

**UNO**

**FUERA DE LOS BOSQUES**

La gente miraba como él caminaba por las civilizadas calles de Boston. Se apartaban nerviosamente, teniendo cuidado de no mirarlo a los ojos. Obviamente se trataba de un salvaje, con una cruda violencia contenida y muy posiblemente loco.

Le importaba un comino lo que ellos pensaran. Estaba demasiado ocupado en contener los escalofríos de malestar que se acumulaban en su cuerpo. Él no había estado en torno a tantas personas en años, siete años para ser precisos. El ruido era alto en sus oídos - los coches traqueteando, la gente hablando y gritando, y el clip-clop de los cascos de caballos herrados. El movimiento de tantos cuerpos deslumbraba sus ojos, haciéndolo sentir como en un ataque fantasma, sin darle tregua a descansar su mirada.

Se detuvo por un momento tratando de poner sus sentidos bajo control, pero un soldado que pasaba cerca empujó su hombro.

Se dio la vuelta, con el cuchillo ya listo y un rugido en sus labios.

Los ojos del soldado se abrieron mientras retrocedía con las manos en alto antes de girar y correr.

— Malditos Renacuajos franceses—, murmuró alguien.

Se dio la vuelta, buscando el que habló, pero todo lo que veía eran caras blancas, hostiles o temerosas, todos ellos extraños y extranjeros. Salvo que no estaba bien.

Ellos no eran extranjeros y él no era Francés. Parpadeó y envainó su cuchillo, inhalando para mantener el equilibrio. Estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Él solo tenía que contener a sus demonios por un poco más de tiempo.

Agachó la cabeza y continuó su camino. Meses de caminata le habían traído hasta aquí, a la llamada civilización. Había vivido al borde de un juego en el que lo podían cazar, en que las bayas y raíces eran las que lo camuflaban.

Había caminado a través de la lluvia y del inmenso calor. Se había escondido de los indios y franceses y de esos que simplemente no podía identificar. Había salido del bosque siete días atrás y todavía no se había acostumbrado a la falta de cobertura en torno a él.

Pero aún caminaba.

Él había sacrificado demasiado: sangre, gente que había querido y su propio honor — para llegar hasta aquí. Podía oler la sal del océano ahora, junto con el hedor de peces en descomposición. En otro minuto el Puerto estaría a la vista. Altos barcos estaban anclados y podía escuchar el grito de las gaviotas.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Tan cerca, Tan cerca.

Él no tenía dinero o influencias aquí. Las ropas en su espalda estaban andrajosas, sus mocasines eran antiguos y él estaba esqueléticamente delgado de las carencias de comida y de tanto caminar. Pero él debía abordar un barco con destino a Inglaterra, aún si tuviera que fregar los pisos de la cubierta para pagar su pasaje.

Él era Emmett St. Aubyn, el vizconde de Hope, y por Dios o por el diablo iba a regresar a casa.

_**DOS**_

_**AL OTRO LADO DEL OCEANO**_

El barco se balanceaba _violentamente_, sacudido por el océano como un toro tirando de las pulgas, y las oraciones que Jenkins musitó se elevaron como un grito en la oscuridad.

\- Cierra la trampa yer, - Wilton el cocinero gruñó.

Jenkins no lo había escuchado. Su voz era alta e histérica ahora, implorando a Dios, a los ángeles y a varios santos que lo salvaran de una tumba en el mar. Emmett cerró sus ojos, abrigándose con una manta sucia sobre sus hombros mientras yacía balanceándose en una hamaca. La mitad de los hombres estaban débiles por la fiebre, él estaba malditamente helado, y las oraciones de Jenkins eran realmente irritantes.

El barco bien podría ir a dar al fondo del mar en esta tormenta, pero dudaba mucho que Dios o cualquier Santo los cuidara.

Un terrible craqueo llegó desde arriba y el primer oficial se lanzó a abrir la puerta. — El mástil principal está cayendo! Todos a cubierta. — Emmett se lanzó desde su hamaca junto con cada otro hombre en la habitación, luchando por ponerse los zapatos. Se dirigió a la puerta mientras Jenkins gritaba detrás de él.

— No, Dios, no! — Jenkins estaba gritando. Era un hombre pequeño, un estadounidense que iba en camino a visitar a un tío en Londres con la vaga promesa de algún tipo de aprendizaje.

Por un momento Emmett sintió lástima por el hombre. A continuación, el primer oficial esposó a Jenkins. — Cada uno de ustedes sangrando en la cubierta si quieren vivir para ver el amanecer! — Emmett corrió hacia abajo por el pasillo y salió por la puerta a la cubierta. La noche era negra con la tormenta, la única luz provenía de las linternas que oscilaban tremendamente.

Inmediatamente quedó empapado hasta los huesos por la lluvia punzante, y por una ola que se estrelló contra la proa.

— Frenchie! Dame una mano aquí! Un marinero llamado Hood gritó al viento.

Emmett se tambaleó hacia él, deslizándose sobre la cubierta mojada. Hood se preparaba, con todo su peso aferrado a una cuerda atada al mástil principal. Emmett agarró la cuerda por encima de las manos del otro hombre y tiró con fuerza.

\- Tiene que bajar las velas, - jadeó Hood, - antes de que ellas nos tiren a todos al agua

Emmett había firmado en la humilde posición de ayudante del cocinero, pero se había enterado de que en una crisis todo el mundo ayudaba en un barco. Las velas por encima de ellos ya estaban en su mayoría hacia abajo, pero habían logrado liberarse en un extremo, por los azotes del viento. El mástil se inclinaba peligrosamente, el empuje de las velas ondeando lo arrastraban hacia abajo.

El barco se balanceaba, inclinándose en tal medida que Emmett estaba seguro de que lo volcaría. El primer oficial estaba maldiciendo y esposar a los hombres a la izquierda y la derecha. – ¡Aférrense, Aférrese usted también hijo de puta de mierda! - Escozor de agua de mar y lluvia en sus ojos y un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo. Emmett sintió repentinamente y a la vez un frío que lo congelaba y un calor que lo quemaba. Se apoderó de la cuerda, sintiendo arañazos en la piel de sus palmas. El barco se inclinó y repentinamente se enderezó a si mismo. Al mismo tiempo, escucharon un terrible grito y Jenkins se deslizó a través de la cubierta y cayó por la borda.

Por un momento Emmett simplemente se quedó mirando el lugar donde el hombre se había caído.

Entonces Hood se inclinó y gritó en su oído. - Siempre quise su pipa de fumar. - Jesús. Estaba en una cueva de ladrones. Emmett se concentró en sostener la cuerda, tirando sombríamente. No podía mostrar ninguna debilidad o caerían sobre él como lobos. No permitiría que eso sucediera. Él no podía sucumbir a la tormenta, la fiebre, o los depredadores en el barco. Pasara lo que pasara él estaba regresando a su casa.

_**TRES**_

_**INGLATERRA**_

Londres era un marrón y gris miasma, Emmett pensó vagamente mientras miraba por encima de su hombro y veía los muelles. Tiró con todas sus fuerzas de los remos del bote de remos, pero todavía veía leche desnatada en la parte superior de las olas.

\- ¿Se siente mal, usted, Frenchie? - Le preguntó Hood con generosidad simulada a sus espaldas.

Emmett no le hizo caso. Al morder el anzuelo sólo demostraría debilidad y él podía sobrellevarlo así fuera con dificultad. Estaba muy cerca, cerca de su hogar. Su corazón latía en un frenesí muy rápido, un signo de que se había recuperado de su enfermedad recientemente. Durante varios días había permanecido en su hamaca balanceándose, su mano en el cuchillo desenvainado, alucinando combates nocturnos. Excepto cuando Emmett se había sentido finalmente suficientemente bien como para levantarse, Hood había tenido una nueva cicatriz en su mandíbula y uno de los marineros en una diagonal en su manga. Lo que parecía que no todos los ataques habían sido pesadillas.

Ellos atracaron el bote de remos y Emmett saltó tan ágilmente a tierra como pudo. Sus músculos le dolían, sus huesos le dolían, y él podía sentir el sudor salir a lo largo de su cabello, Pero al final, estaba parado en suelo inglés.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda? - Le preguntó Hood.

Emmett movió negativamente su cabeza, caminando rápido a lo largo del muelle. La mansión de su padre estaba en el West End de Londres naturalmente, y tendría que ir hasta allí caminando. Él no tenía si no su nombre, las ropas andrajosas en su espalda y su cuchillo colgando a su lado.

El tiempo vaciló y se escabulló mientras él se tambaleaba.

Al momento siguiente Emmett fue consciente, y se dio cuenta de que alguien le seguía. La zona donde él estaba era pobre. Un mendigo colgaba en una puerta, mirándole fue como él tropezó pasando. ¿Era el mendigo un puesto de observación? Los pasos se precipitaban hacia él y Emmett giró, con el cuchillo en la mano.

Se apoyó con los pies separados, echando hacia atrás la cabeza y gruñendo. Dos jóvenes habían ido acercándose a él, pero vacilaron, sus ojos como platos al ver la expresión de su rostro.

— Encuentren otra presa, — Emmett les gruñó, y ellos se dispersaron.

El sol estaba sobrecargado ahora, Emmett continuó arrastrando sus pies, con su cuchillo en la mano. La gente que se encontraba se alejaba alarmada de su lado. Caminó y caminó durante horas y luego de pronto, milagrosamente, la casa de su padre estaba delante de él.

Él entrecerró los ojos, mirándola fijamente, preguntándose si estaba soñando. Pero la puerta con su llamador de bronce en la forma de una cabeza de león todavía estaba allí. Colgó su cuchillo a su lado y subió las escaleras de su casa. Respiraba con dificultad, el sudor se había enfriado por la espalda, y la misma puerta vaciló ante sus ojos.

Emmett apretó los dientes y golpeó. Él no se vendría abajo ahora, tan cerca de su meta.

Sólo unos minutos más y él vería a su padre. Él debía estar en casa.

La puerta se abrió para revelar el rostro de un mayordomo desconocido. Los labios del hombre se curvaron mientras contemplaba a Emmett de arriba a abajo. Empezó a cerrar la puerta.

Emmett golpeó su palma de la mano plana contra la puerta, evitando que se cerrara. - Yo soy Emmett San Aubyn el vizconde Hope. Lléveme con mi padre. –


	2. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**PRÓLOGO**

_Érase una vez, en un país sin nombre, un soldado que viajaba a casa desde la guerra. Había marchado varios kilómetros con tres amigos, pero en una encrucijada, cada_

_uno había elegido un camino diferente y continuado, mientras que nuestro soldado se había detenido para recoger una piedra de su zapato. Ahora estaba sentado solo._

_El soldado puso su zapato nuevo, pero aún no estaba interesado en continuar su viaje._

_Había estado muchos años en la guerra, y no conocía a nadie que le esperaba en casa. los_

_que podrían haberle dado la bienvenida a su regreso hace mucho tiempo que murieron. Y si no lo hubiesen hecho, no estaba seguro de que habrían_

_reconocido al hombre en que se había convertido en los últimos años. Cuando un hombre va a la guerra, nunca regresa el mismo. Miedo y necesidad, coraje y pérdida, matando_

_sutilmente de aburrimiento a todo lo trabajado en él,_

_minuto a minuto, día a día, año tras año, hasta que al final estaba cambiado por_

_completo, una distorsión para bien o para mal del hombre que una vez fue._

_Así que nuestro soldado se sentó en una roca y contemplaba estas cosas mientras la brisa_

_soplaba con frialdad contra sus mejillas._

_Por su lado tenía una gran espada, y era en honor de esa espada que él_

_había sido designado._

_Por eso él era llamado Espada Larga. ..._

_-De Espada Larga_

**CAPÍTULO PRIMERO Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé**

_Espada Larga era una extraordinaria espada,_

_ya que no sólo era fuerte, aguda y mortal sino que además sólo podía_

_ser manejada únicamente por él mismo. . EspadaLarga._

_-De Espada Larga_

Londres, Inglaterra

Octubre 1765

Pocos acontecimientos son tan aburridos como un té político. La anfitriona de un asunto

social está a veces demasiado deseosa de que -algo-cualquier cosa se produzca en su

fiesta con el fin de hacerla más emocionante. Aunque, tal vez un impresionante hombre

muerto en el té era un poco demasiado emocionante, pensó Rosalie Hale.

Hasta que el hombre un poco muerto-asombrosamente hizo su entrada-, las cosas habían

ido como es habitual con una reunión para tomar el té.

El cuál iba a ser a decir verdad francamente aburrido. Rosalie había elegido el salón azul, que era, como era de esperar, azul. Un tranquilo, muy tranquilo, azul pálido. Pilastras blancas cubrían las paredes, llegando hasta el techo con florituras poco discretas en su parte superior. Mesas y sillas estaban esparcidas aquí y allá, y una mesa ovalada estaba situada en el centro de la sala con un jarrón de margaritas de Michaelmas. Los refrescos incluían el pan en finas rodajas con mantequilla y pasteles pequeños, de color rosa pálido.

Rosalie había defendido la inclusión de las tartas de frambuesa, pensando que al

menos podría ser colorido, pero tío Reggie -el conde de Blanchard para todos los demás se

había negado a la idea.

Rosalie suspiró. Reggie era un viejo tío querido, pero le gustaba pellizcar los peniques. Que

era también el motivo por el que el vino había sido suavizado con un anémico de color rosa, y el té estaba tan débil que podía verse la pequeña pagoda azul en la parte inferior de cada taza de té. Miró a través de la habitación donde estaba su tío, apuntalado sobre sus piernas torcidas regordetas y con los brazos en jarras, discutiendo acaloradamente con Lord King. Al menos él no estaba probando los pasteles, y ella se había asegurado cuidadosamente de que su copa sólo se llenara una sola vez.

La fuerza de la ira del tío Reggie había hecho ladear su peluca. Rosalie sintió un tirón de sonrisa afectuosa en sus labios. Oh, querido. Ella hizo un gesto a uno de los criados, le dio su plato, y comenzó poco a poco su sinuoso camino a través de la sala para ponerle a su tío la peluca en su sitio nuevamente.

Solamente iba a medio camino de su meta, cuando fue detenida por una luz que le tocó el

hombro y un susurro conspiratorio. — No mires ahora, pero su Señoría está interpretando su famosa imitación de un bacalao esponjado. — Rosalie se giró y miró en un abrir y cerrar de sus ojos marrones. Eva Graham tenía un poco más de cinco pies, regordeta, de cabello oscuro y la inocencia de su redondo y pecoso rostro era totalmente desmentida por la agudeza de su ingenio.

Él no lo está haciendo, — Rosalie murmuró, y después tuvo que hacer una mueca de dolor

cuando casualmente miró por encima. Eva estaba en lo correcto, como siempre, — el

Duque de Lister de hecho se veía como un pescado enfurecido.

Además, eso que hace, no debería enojar a un bacalao de todos modos.? —

— Exactamente, — Eva replicó, como si ese fuera su punto. — No me gusta ese hombre —

Nunca lo había hecho. — y eso es totalmente aparte de su politica. —

— Shh, — Rosalie siseó. Aunque estaban solas, había muchos grupos de caballeros que

podían escuchar por casualidad lo que ellas susurraban. Algunos de ellos en la sala eran

acérrimos conservadores, era necesario que las mujeres escondieran sus inclinaciones Whig (Liberales).

— Oh, pish, Rosalie, querida, — dijo Eva. — Aún si alguno de esos finos e inteligentes

caballeros escuchara lo que estoy diciendo, ninguno de ellos tiene la imaginación para

preguntarse si nosotras tenemos un pensamiento o dos en nuestras preciosas cabezas especialmente si esos pensamientos no son del agrado de ellos. —

— Ni siquiera el Sr. Graham? — Preguntó Rosalie.

Ambas damas voltearon a mirar a un atractivo joven que tenía una peluca blanca como la

nieve en la esquina de la sala. Tenía las mejillas rosas, los ojos brillantes y estaba parado

derecho y altivo mientras entretenía a otros hombres con una historia acerca de él.

— Especialmente no Nate, — Eva dijo, con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia donde estaba

su esposo.

Rosalie inclinó su cabeza hacia su amiga. — Pero pensé que estabas avanzando en atraerlo

hacia nuestro lado —

Yo me equivoqué, — Eva dijo ligeramente. — Donde los otros conservadores van, ahí va

Nate también, así esté de acuerdo con sus puntos de vista o no. Él es tan fuerte como un

pajarillo contra un fuerte viento. No, mucho me temo que él votará en contra del proyecto

de ley propuesto por el Sr. Wheaton para sostener a los soldados retirados del Ejercito de

Su Majestad. — Rosalie mordió su labio, el tono de Eva era casi impertinente, pero ella sabía que la otra mujer estaba muy disgustada. — Lo siento. — Eva encogió un hombro.

\- Es extraño, pero me encuentro más desilusionada por un marido, que se deja persuadir fácilmente por puntos de vista de otros de lo que sería por uno cuyas opiniones, aunque fueran totalmente opuestas a las mías, fueran defendidas apasionadamente. ¿No es eso quijotesco en mí? -

— No, eso solamente demuestra tus fuertes sentimientos. — Rosalie unió su brazo al de

Eva. — Además, yo no me rendiría todavía con el Sr. Graham. Él te ama, tú lo sabes. —

— Oh, si, yo lo sé. — Eva examinaba una bandeja de pasteles rosados sobre la mesa

cercana. — Eso es lo que hace que todo esto sea tan trágico. — Se llevó un pastel a su boca. — Mmm. Saben mucho mejor de lo que se ven. —

— Eva! — Rosalie protestó, medio riendose.

— Bien, es cierto. Ellos son unos pastelitos conservadores tan poco apropiados, que había

pensado que tenían sabor a polvo, pero con encantador toque de color rosa. — Ella tomó

otro pastelito y se lo comió. — Te diste cuenta que la peluca de Lord Blanchard está

torcida? —

— Sí. — Rosalie suspiró. — Estaba en camino a arreglársela correctamente, cuando tú me

asaltaste. —

— Mmm. Tendrás que enfrentarte al viejo pez, también. — Rosalie vio que el Duque de Lister se había unido a su tío y a Lord King.

— Encantador. Pero, todavía necesito salvar la peluca del pobre tío Reggie. —

— Qué alma tan valiente tienes, — dijo Eva. — Yo me quedaré aquí cuidando los pasteles.

— Cobarde, — murmuró Rosalie.

Ella puso una sonrisa en sus labios y se encaminó de nuevo hacia el circulo de su tío. Desde luego Eva estaba en lo cierto, los caballeros que se reunían en el salón de su tío eran las grandes figuras de la fiesta conservadora. La mayor parte se sentaba en la Casa de los Lores, pero allí no había plebeyos como aquí, tal como Nathan Graham. Ellos se enojarían mucho si se dieran cuenta que ella guardaba simpatía por algunas ideas política, sobre todo, unas que iban en contra de su propio tío. Generalmente, ella guardaba esos pensamientos para sí misma, pero el tema de una justa y merecida pensión para los soldados veteranos era tan importante que no podía ser negligente.

Rosalie había visto de primera mano, las heridas que la guerra podían hacerle a un hombre— y como podían afectarlo años después de haber dejado el ejército de Su Majestad. No, no era un asunto simple

La puerta del salón azul fue violentamente abierta, rompiéndose contra la pared. Cada

cabeza en la sala se volvió a mirar al hombre que estaba parado allí. Era muy alto, con unos imposiblemente anchos hombros que llenaban todo el umbral. Llevaba un cierto tipo de pantalones de cuero opaco y una camisa debajo de una capa azul brillante. El pelo largo y negro le caía salvajemente por la espalda y una barba tupida, cubría sus demacradas mejillas. Una cruz de hierro pendía de una oreja, y un enorme cuchillo desenvainado estaba colgado de una cuerda en su cintura.

Tenía los ojos de un hombre muerto hace mucho tiempo

— Quién diablos es usted?... — Tío Reggie comenzó a decir. Sin embargo, el hombre habló

sobre él, su voz profunda y oxidada preguntó. - Où est mon père? -

Él estaba mirando justo a Rosalie, como si nadie más existiera en el cuarto. Ella se congeló,

hipnotizada y confundida, con una mano sobre la mesa oval. No podía ser...

Se dirigió hacia ella, con paso firme, arrogante e impaciente. - J'insiste sur le fait voir mon

père! -

\- Yo. .. yo no sé dónde está tú padre, - tartamudeó Rosalie. Su larga zancada estaba

acabando con el espacio entre ellos. Estaba casi sobre ella. Nadie hacía nada, y Ella había

olvidado por completo sus clases de francés. - Por favor, yo no lo sé-

Pero él ya estaba sobre ella, sus manos grandes y ásperas alcanzándola. Rosalie se

estremeció, No pudo evitarlo. Era como si el diablo hubiera venido por ella, aquí en su

propia casa, de todos los lugares del mundo a este aburrido té.

Y luego se tambaleó. Una mano morena agarró la mesa como si fuera a perder el equilibrio, pero la pequeña mesa no estaba hecha para la tarea. Se la llevó con él cuando se desplomó sobre las rodillas. El vaso de las flores se estrelló contra el suelo a su lado en un lío de los pétalos, agua y fragmentos de vidrio. Su enojada mirada seguía atrapada con la suya, aún mientras él se hundía en la alfombra. Luego sus ojos negros se fueron hacia atrás de la cabeza, y cayó sobre ella. Alguien gritó.

— Buen Dios! Rosalie, ¿estás bien querida? ¿Dónde diablos está mi mayordomo?

Rosalie escuchaba al tío Reggie detrás de ella, pero ella ya estaba sobre sus rodillas, al

lado del hombre desmayado, sin pensar en el agua derramada del jarrón. Vacilante, tocó

sus labios y sintió el roce de su aliento. Aún estaba con vida, gracias a Dios. Tomó su pesada cabeza entre sus palmas y la localizó sobre su regazo para ver su rostro más de cerca.

Ella contuvo la respiración. El hombre estaba tatuado. Tres aves rapaces estilizadas volaban sobre su ojo derecho, salvajes y silvestres, sus imponentes ojos negros estaban cerrados, pero sus cejas eran pesadas y ligeramente fruncidas, como si la desaprobara a ella, aún en medio de su inconsciencia. Su barba estaba sin recortar y tenía al menos dos pulgadas de longitud, pero de ella sobresalía una boca incongruentemente elegante. Los labios eran firmes, el superior formaba un arco ancho y sensual.

— Querida, por favor apártate de esa… esa cosa. — Dijo el tío Reggie. Él había puesto su

dura mano sobre el brazo de ella, urgiéndola a levantarse. — Los lacayos no podrán sacarlo de la casa hasta que te muevas. —

— Ellos no se lo pueden llevar, — dijo Rosalie, todavía mirando el rostro impasible.

— Mi querida niña. . . — Ella miró hacia arriba. Tío Reggie estaba siendo muy amable, aún, cuando su cara estaba roja por la impaciencia. ¿Esto podría matarlo, y ella ¿qué significaba esto para ella?

— Es el Vizconde Hope.

Tío Reggie parpadeó.

— Qué?

— Es el Vizconde Hope. — Repitió ella

Y los dos se voltearon a mirar el retrato cerca de la puerta. Era de un joven y guapo hombre, el heredero del condado. El hombre cuya muerte había hecho posible que tío Reggie se convirtiera en el Conde de Blanchard.

Negros. Los mismos ojos negros de párpados caídos los miraban desde el retrato. Ella miró

hacia abajo, hacia el hombre vivo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero ella los recordaba bien.

Negros, furiosos, y brillantes, ellos era idénticos a los ojos del retrato. El corazón de Rosalie se congeló de asombro. Emmett St. Aubyn, Viszconde Hope, el verdadero Conde de Blanchard, estaba vivo.

Royce King, miraba como los lacayos del conde de Blanchard levantaban al

lunático inconsciente de donde se había desplomado en el suelo de la sala de estar. Cómo el hombre había superado al mayordomo y los lacayos hacia la sala era una incógnita.

El conde debería cuidar mejor de sus huéspedes, la sala estaba llena de la élite conservadora, por amor de Dios.

Maldito idiota, — el duque de Lister gruñó a su lado, poniendo voz a sus pensamientos.

— Blanchard debería haber contratado guardias extra, si la casa no era segura. —

King gruñó, bebiendo su abominable vino aguado.

Los lacayos estaban casi en la puerta, obviamente luchando con el peso del salvaje loco. El conde y su sobrina estaban dándoles instrucciones, hablando en voz baja. Blanchard posó su mirada en él, y King levantó una ceja en señal de desaprobación. El conde miró rápidamente hacia otro lado. Blanchard podría tener un rango más alto, pero la influencia política de King era mayor — un hecho que por lo general King cuidaba de usar a la

ligera. Blanchard era, junto con el duque de Lister, su mejor aliado en el parlamento.

King había puesto el ojo en el asiento del primer ministro, y con el apoyo de Lister y

Blanchard, él esperaba llegar el próximo año. Eso, si todo iba de acuerdo a sus planes.

La pequeña procesión salió de la sala y King retornó su mirada a los invitados, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. La gente cercana al lugar donde el hombre se había caído estaba en pequeños grupos, hablando en murmullos bajos, excitados. Algo estaba ocurriendo. Uno podía ver la onda expansiva de una noticia extendiéndose hacia el exterior a través de la multitud. Al llegar a cada nuevo grupo de caballeros, las cejas se levantaban y las cabezas con pelucas se inclinaban juntas más cerca.

El joven Nathan Graham estaba cerca, con un grupo de chismosos. Graham había sido nuevamente elegido en la Cámara de los comunes, un hombre ambicioso con suficiente riqueza para respaldar sus aspiraciones y además de ser un gran orador. Era un hombre joven para mirar y tal vez preparar para su propio uso. Graham rompió su círculo y se alejó de ellos caminando hacia donde estaban parados King y Lister en un rincón de la sala.

— Ellos dicen que se trata del Vizconde Hope.

King parpadeó, confundido.

— Quién?

— ¡Ese hombre! — Graham gesticuló al lugar donde una criada estaba limpiando los restos del jarrón. La mente de King momentáneamente se congeló en estado de shock.

—Imposible

Lister gruñó.

— Hope ha estado muerto por siete años.

— ¿Por qué están pensando que se trata de Hope? — King preguntó calmadamente.

Graham frunció el ceño.

— Hay un parecido, señor. Yo estaba lo suficientemente cerca para estudiar el rostro del hombre cuando irrumpió en la sala. Los ojos son… bien, la única palabra es extraordinarios.

— Ojos, extraordinarios o no, difícilmente son una prueba de la resurrección de un hombre muerto, — declaró Lister.

Lister tenía motivos para hablar con llana autoridad. Él era un hombre grande, alto con un gran vientre, y tenía una innegable presencia. Lister también era uno de los hombres más poderosos de Inglaterra. Era natural, entonces, que cuando hablaba, los hombres se tendieran a escucharlo.

— Si, Su Gracia. — Graham hizo una pequeña reverencia al duque. — Pero él estaba

preguntando por su padre. — Graham no necesitaba añadir, — y nosotros estamos en la

residencia londinense del Conde de Blanchard—

— Ridículo. — Lister vaciló y luego dijo en tono más bajo, — Si se trata de Hope, entonces

Blanchard pierde su título. — Él miró significativamente a King. Si Blanchard pierde el

título, no se podría sentar más en la Cámara de los Lores. Ellos perderían un aliado crucial.

King frunció el ceño, volviéndose a mirar el retrato de tamaño natural que estaba

colgando de la puerta.

Emmett St Abuyn, Vizconde de Hope era un hombre joven, quizás solo tendría veinte años, cuando él posó para el mismo. La pintura describía un risueño jovencito, de intachables mejillas blancas ligeramente sonrosadas, ojos negros alegres y transparentes. Si el loco era Hope, había sufrido un cambio de monumentales proporciones. King regresó la Mirada hacia al otro hombre y sonriendo habló en tono grave.

— Un lunático no puede desbancar a Blanchard. Y, en cualquier caso, nadie ha probado que él sea Hope. No hay por qué alarmarse.

King sorbió su vino, aparentemente frío y sereno, mientras en su interior reconocía

el inesperado final de su sentencia: — No hay por qué alarmarse… Todavía—

Habían tomado cuatro lacayos para levantar al Vizconde Hope, y aún ahora ellos se

tambaleaban bajo su peso. Rosalie miraba cuidadosamente al hombre mientras que ella y

su tío iban detrás, preocupada que ellos pudieran dejarlo caer. Había persuadido a tío

Reggie para que permitiera llevar al inconsciente hombre a una habitación no usada,

aunque su tío estaba muy lejos de estar feliz con los hechos.

Tío Reggie había pensado inicialmente lanzarlo a la calle, pero ella tomó una vía más prudente, no solo desde la caridad cristiana, sino también desde una preocupación más mezquina, porque si se trataba realmente de Lord Hope, no les ayudaría mucho en su defensa, que lo hubieran tirado a la calle.

Los lacayos se tambaleaban en el pasillo con su carga. Hope estaba más delgado que en su

retrato, pero todavía era un hombre muy alto—cerca de los seis pies, estimaba Rosalie.

Ella estaba temblando. Afortunadamente, él no había recuperado la consciencia después de haberla mirado tan malvadamente. De otra forma no estaba segura que hubieran sido

capaces de moverlo para nada.

— El Vizconde Hope está muerto, — murmuraba tío Reggie como si trotara detrás de ella.

Claro que no parecía como si creyera en su propia protesta. — ¡Muerto estos siete años!

— Por favor tío, no permitas que tú mal humor vuele, — le dijo Rosalie ansiosamente. Él

odiaba que se lo recordaran, pero el tío Reggie había tenido un ataque de apoplejía justo el pasado mes—un ataque que había sido absolutamente terrible para ella. — Recuerda lo que el doctor dijo.

— Oh, ¡bah! Estoy tan en forma como un violín, a pesar de lo que piensa ese charlatán, —

dijo valientemente el tío Reggie. —Sé que tienes un corazón amable, querida, pero este no puede ser Hope. Tres hombres juraron que lo vieron morir, asesinado por los salvajes en las colonias americanas. Uno de ellos era Edward Masen, ¡el Vizconde Vale, su amigo desde la infancia!

— Bien, ellos obviamente estaban equivocados, — Rosalie murmuró. Ella frunció el ceño,

viendo como los lacayos jadeaban mientras subían las escaleras de roble oscuro, delante de ellos. Las habitaciones estaban todas en el tercer piso de la Casa.

— ¡Cuidado con la cabeza!

— Si, señorita, — George, el lacayo más viejo replicó.

— Si este es Hope, entonces él ya perdió su cabeza, — Tío Reggie resopló mientras ellos

llegaban al pasillo superior. — Deliraba en francés, de todas las cosas. ¡Acerca de su

padre! Y estoy absolutamente seguro que el último conde murió hace cinco años. Asistí a

su funeral yo mismo. No me vas a convencer que el viejo conde está vivo, también.

— Si, tío, — Rosalie replicó. — Pero no creo que el Vizconde sepa que su padre está

muerto.

Ella sentía una punzada de tristeza por el hombre inconsciente. ¿Dónde había Lord

Hope estado todos estos años? ¿Cómo él había obtenido esos extraños tatuajes? Y ¿por qué no sabía que su padre estaba muerto? Querido Dios, quizás su tipo estaba en lo cierto. Quizás la mente del Vizconde estaba rota.

Tío Reggie le dio voz a sus pensamientos.

— El hombre está demente; eso está claro. Delirando. Atacándote. ¿Yo digo, no deberías acostarte, mi querida?, puedo enviar a alguien a conseguir algunos de esos dulces de limón que tanto te gustan, sin importar el maldito costo.

— Eso es muy amable de tú parte, tío, pero él no se acercó lo suficiente como para ponerme una mano encima, — Rosalie murmuró.

— Pero lo intentó!

Tío Reggie vio con desaprobación como los lacayos dejaban al Vizconde en la habitación

escarlata. Era la segunda mejor habitación de invitados de la casa, y por un momento Rosalie tuvo un remordimiento de duda.

Si este era el Vizconde Hope, entonces seguramente merecía estar en la mejor habitación para invitados o era un punto discutible ya que, si él era Lord Hope, entonces debería usar el dormitorio del conde, en el cuál, desde luego dormía el tío Reggie

Rosalie sacudió su cabeza. Todo esto era demasiado complicado para decirlo con palabras, y, en cualquier caso, la habitación escarlata debería servir por ahora.

— El hombre debe estar en un manicomio — estaba diciendo su tío. — Podría matarnos a

todos mientras dormimos, cuando se despierte. Si es que despierta.

— Dudo que hiciera alguna de esas cosas. — afirmó Rosalie, ignorando tanto el tono lleno de esperanza de su tío, como la inquietud que ella misma tenía. — Seguramente solo ha

sido por la fiebre. Estaba ardiendo cuando toqué su rostro.

— Supongo que tendré que enviar por un médico. — Dijo tío Reggie señalando a Lord Hope. — Y pagarlo también.

— Sería lo más cristiano para hacer — Rosalie murmuró. Mirando como los lacayos

bajaban a Hope en la cama. No se había movido ó hecho sonido alguno desde que colapsó. ¿Estaría agonizando?. Escuchó a su tío gruñir. — Y también tendré que decirle algo a mis invitados. Obligado a ser objeto de chismorreos desde este mismo instante. Vamos a estar en boca de toda la ciudad, tenlo por seguro

— Sí tío, — le dijo Rosalie dulcemente. — Yo puedo hacerme cargo aquí, mientras tú

atiendes a nuestros invitados.

— No te quedes mucho tiempo, y no te hagas muy cerca porque podría tener la plaga. Sin

contar lo que podría hacer si despierta. — Su tío echó una última mirada al hombre

inconsciente antes de salir renqueando de la habitación.

— No lo haré. — Le dijo Rosalie antes de que se fuera, luego se volvió hacia los lacayos que estaban esperando. — George, por favor ve que el medico sea llamado en caso que el

conde se distraiga y olvide ocuparse de ello. — o piense mejor los costos, añadió ella

mentalmente.

— Sí señorita. — George se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— ¿Oh, y por favor podrías enviar a la Sra. Callahan aquí arriba, George? — Rosalie frunció

el ceño al hombre pálido y barbudo en la cama. Se movía sin cesar, como si estuviera despertándose. — La Sra. Callahan siempre sabe qué hacer.

— Sí, señorita. — George se apresuró fuera de la habitación. Rosalie miró a los tres lacayos que permanecían allí todavía. — Uno de ustedes debe ir a decirle a Cook que caliente algo de agua, brandy y — pero en ese momento, los ojos negros de Hope se abrieron de golpe. El movimiento fue tan repentino, su mirada tan intensa, que Rosalie pegó un grito como una tonta y saltó hacia atrás. Se enderezó y se sintió un poco avergonzada por su estupidez, se adelantó presurosa hacia Lord Hope cuándo éste empezó a levantarse.

— No, no, milord, Usted debe permanecer en la cama. Está enfermo. — Ella le tocó su

hombre, ligeramente, pero firme y lo empujó hacia atrás. Y de repente fue presa de un

torbellino. Lord Hope violentamente la agarró, empujándola en la cama, y cayó encima de

ella. Podía estar delgado, pero Rosalie sintió como si un saco de ladrillos hubiera caído

sobre su pecho. Ella jadeó para tomar aire y miró hacia arriba en sus negros ojos que la

miraban malévolamente a pocas pulgadas de distancia. Estaba tan cerca de ella, que podía

contar cada una de sus tiznadas pestañas.

Tan cerca, que ella sintió el dolor que le causaba la presión del horrible cuchillo en un

costado de ella. Trató de hacer presión con su mano contra el pecho de él, pero no podía

respirar Pero él la atrapó dentro de su propio puño mientras gruñía

— J'insiste sur le fait—

Él fué golpeado por Henry uno de los lacayos, quién lo inhabilitó con una bota de agua

caliente. Lord Hope se desplomó, su pesada cabeza cayó con fuerza sobre el pecho de

Rosalie. Por un momento ella estaba asfixiada del terror también. Entonces Henry se lo quitó de encima. Ella tomó un profundo respiro y se levantó en sus temblorosas piernas, volviendo su mirada hacia el paciente inconsciente sobre la cama.

Su cabeza le colgaba, sus penetrantes ojos negros velados ahora. ¿La habría realmente

herido? él se había visto tan mal, demente incluso. ¿Qué en nombre de Dios le había sucedido? Se frotó la mano dolorida, tragando saliva mientras ella se serenaba.

George volvió y parecía sorprendido cuando Henry le explicó lo sucedido.

\- Aun así, no debería haberle pegado tan fuerte, - Rosalie regañó Henry.

— Él estaba hiriéndola, señorita. — Henry parecía obstinado.

Ella se pasó una mano temblorosa sobre su cabello, chequeando que su peinado estuviera

en su lugar.

— Sí, bien, en realidad no llegó a hacerlo, aunque debo admitir que por un momento tuve mucho miedo. Gracias Henry. Lo lamento, todavía estoy un poco desconcertada, — Ella se mordió los labios, mirando de nuevo a Lord Hope.

\- George, creo que es conveniente colocar un guardia en la puerta del vizconde. Día y

noche, claro está.

\- Sí, señorita - respondió George tenazmente.

\- Es tanto por su propio bien como el nuestro, - murmuró Rosalie. - Y estoy segura que estará bien una vez que se recupere de esta enfermedad. -

Los lacayos intercambiaron miradas inciertas. Rosalie puso un poco de acero en su voz para cubrir su propia preocupación.

— Me sentiría muy agradecida si Lord Blanchard no escuchara nada de este incidente.

— Si, madame, — George respondió por todos los lacayos, aunque todavía parecía

dudoso.

La Sra. Callahan entró agitadamente en ese momento dentro de la sala.

— ¿Qué es todo este escándalo, señorita? Hurley me dijo que un caballero se había desplomado.

— El sr. Hurley está en lo correcto. — Rosalie señaló hacia el hombre en la cama. Se giró

hacia el ama de llaves ansiosamente tal como pensó que le iba a ocurrir.

— ¿Lo reconoce? —

— ¿A él? — La Sra. Callahan arrugó su nariz. — No podría decirlo, señorita. ¿Está muy

peludo el caballero, no?

— Dice ser el Vizconde Hope, — Henry comentó con satisfacción.

— ¿Quién? — La Sra. Callahan lo miró.

— El de la pintura, — aclaró Henry. — Discúlpeme, señorita. —

— No se preocupe, Henry, — Rosalie replicó. — ¿Usted conoció a Lord Hope antes que el

viejo conde muriera?

— No señorita, lo lamento, — La Sra. Callahan dijo. — Llegué nueva cuando su tío ya era el

conde, si usted recuerda.

— Oh, por supuesto, — Rosalie dijo algo decepcionada.

— Prácticamente todo el personal lo era, — La Sra. Callahan continuó, — y los que se

quedaron…. Bueno, ellos ahora no están. Después de todo, habían pasado cinco años,

luego de que el viejo conde muriera.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero yo tenía la esperanza. - ¿Cómo podrían decir con certeza quién era el

hombre hasta que alguien que en realidad había conocido a Hope lo identificara? Rosalie sacudió la cabeza. -Bueno, no importa por el momento de todos modos. No importa quién sea, es nuestro deber cuidar de este hombre. — Rosalie organizó a su personal y les entregó sus tareas. Por el tiempo que pasó mientras ella había consultado con el médico. Tío Reggie no se había olvidado de enviar por él, después de todo supervisando a Cook, haciendo la papilla, y planificando un régimen para enfermos, el té político terminó de una vez.

Rosalie dejó a Lord Hope, - si es que era verdad que era él - bajo el ojo de águila de Henry y bajó por las escaleras hasta el Salón Azul. Se encontraba vacío ahora. Sólo la mancha de humedad en la alfombra daba evidencia de los dramáticos acontecimientos de horas antes. Rosalie se quedó mirando la mancha por un momento antes de girar e,

inevitablemente, se enfrentó al retrato del vizconde Hope.

¡Se veía tan joven, tan despreocupado! Ella se acercó, impulsada, como siempre, por

alguna fuerza de atracción que no podía resistir. Había tenido diecinueve años cuando vio

por primera vez ese retrato. La noche que llegó a la casa Blanchard con su tío, el nuevo

Conde de Blanchard, estaba muy tarde. Le habían mostrado su cuarto, pero la excitación de una nueva casa, el largo paseo en carruaje, y Londres en sí mismo le habían hecho escapar el sueño. Había estado despierta por media hora o más antes de arroparse con una cobija acolchada y bajar las escaleras. Recordaba cómo llegar a la biblioteca, examinando el estudio, moviéndose silenciosamente por los pasillos, y de alguna manera, inevitablemente —fatídicamente, parecía—había terminado aquí. Aquí dónde estaba ahora parada, solamente a un paso del retrato del Vizconde Hope. Entonces, como ahora, la mirada risueña en sus ojos la habían atraído desde el primer vistazo. Ligeramente cerrados, llenos de maldad y humor perverso. Su boca cercana, ancha, con esa lenta y sensual curva en el labio superior. Sus cabellos eran negros como la tinta, echados hacia atrás sobre una frente ancha. Él descansaba en una pose relajada contra un árbol, una escopeta descansaba casualmente a través del hueco de uno de sus brazos, dos perros spaniels mirándolo con adoración. ¿Quién podría culparlos? Tal vez ella tuvo la misma expresión cuándo lo vio por primera vez. Quizás aún la tenía. Había pasado innumerables noches mirándolo justo como ahora, soñando con un hombre que pudiera ver dentro de ella y amarla solo por ella misma.

En la noche de su veinte cumpleaños, ella había bajado hasta aquí, sintiéndose excitada y al borde de algo maravilloso. La primera vez que ella había sido besada, había venido aquí

para contemplar sus sentimientos. Era gracioso como ahora no podía recordar la cara del

niño que inexpertamente había juntado sus labios con los de ella. Y cuándo Jeremy había

regresado, deshecho de la guerra, ella había venido aquí. Rosalie le dio una última mirada

a esos malvados ojos negros y se apartó. Por cinco largos años, ella había alucinado con un

hombre pintado, y ahora ese hombre de carne y hueso estaba tendido solamente dos pisos encima de ella. ¿La pregunta era, debajo de ese pelo y esa barba, debajo de la suciedad y la locura, estaría el mismo hombre que había posado para este retrato tanto tiempo atrás?


	3. Esta no es mi casa

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO Esta no es mi casa**

_Ahora el rey Goblin llevaba largo tiempo envidiando la espada mágica de Espada Larga,_

_pero los duendes nunca están contentos con lo que ya tienten. Cuando la noche comenzó a_

_caer, el rey Goblin apareció ante Espada Larga, vestido en un rico manto de terciopelo. Se_

_inclinó y dijo, - Buen señor, yo tengo treinta monedas de oro en esta cartera que le daré a_

_usted a cambio de su espada -_

_\- No deseo ofenderlo, señor, pero no voy a separarme de mi espada, - respondió_

_Espada Larga. Y el rey Goblin entrecerró los ojos…_

_-De Espada Larga_

Sus ojos castaños miraban a través de una máscara de sangre, sin brillo y sin vida. Ya era demasiado tarde para él.

Emmett St. Aubyn, Vizconde de Hope, despertó con el corazón latiendo con fuerza y rápido, pero no hizo ningún movimiento, ninguna señal de que estaba consciente.

Permaneció inmóvil, sin dejar de respirar en silencio mientras evaluaba su entorno. Sus brazos estaban a su lado.

Así que ellos habían dejado la cuerda que generalmente ataba sus manos en la tierra. Un error de su parte. Esperaría en silencio hasta que estuvieran dormidos, y entonces recogería el cuchillo, la manta hecha jirones, y la carne seca que había acumulado y enterrado debajo de un lado de la choza.

Esta vez él estaría muy lejos cuando ellos despertaran. Esta vez Pensó, Pero algo no estaba bien.

Aspiró con cuidado y olía a pan horneado ¿estaba bien? Abrió los ásperos ojos y su mundo giró vertiginosamente, atrapado entre el pasado y el presente.

Por un momento, estaba levantando sus cosas y después todo había cambiado. Reconoció la habitación.

Emmett parpadeó en el desconcierto, era la habitación escarlata en la casa de su padre.

Allí estaba la ventana batiente de bastante altura, cubierta de terciopelo escarlata y dejando entrar levemente el sol. Las paredes estaban revestidas de madera oscura, y un solo cuadro de pequeñas rosas de color rosa adornaba la exagerada pared cerca de la ventana.

Debajo se encontraba el sillón mullido Tudor, que su madre había odiado, pero que su padre le había prohibido tirar, porque el viejo Enrique VIII se dice que se había sentado en el. Madre lo había desterrado hasta aquí el año antes de morir, y su padre nunca había tenido corazón para moverlo después.

La chaqueta azul de Emmett yacía sobre la silla, cuidadosamente doblada. Y al lado de la cama, sobre una pequeña mesa, había dos panecillos y un vaso de agua.

Él miró fijamente los alimentos por un momento, esperando a que desaparecieran. Había soñado demasiadas veces con el pan, el vino y la carne, los sueños siempre se desvanecían al despertar, por lo que él tomó distancia de esta abundancia de inmediato. Cuando vio que los panecillos seguían allí un momento después, se abalanzó sobre ellos, sus dedos esqueléticos arañaron el plato. Tomó uno de los panecillos y lo partió en trozos, empujándolos en su boca. Masticando con sequedad, miró a su alrededor.

Yacía en una cama antigua hecha para algún antepasado bajo de estatura. Sus pies colgaban fuera del extremo, y estaba enredado en sábanas rojas, pero lo que importaba era que estaba en una cama. Él tocó el cobertor bordado que cubría su pecho, medio esperando que se disolviera en su delirio. No había dormido en una cama en más de siete años, y la sensación era extraña. Estaba acostumbrado a las pieles y al piso de tierra apisonada. Hierba seca si él estaba de suerte. La colcha de seda era suave bajo sus dedos, la fina tela se quedaba atrapada en su piel áspera y callosa. Él debía creer en la evidencia.

Él estaba en su casa.

El triunfo se apoderó de él. Meses de tenaz viaje, en su mayoría a pie, sin dinero, amigos, o influencias. Estas últimas semanas de miserable fiebre y purga, el miedo que había tenido de ser atrapado tan cerca de llegar a la meta. Todo había acabado. Finalmente.

Había vuelto a casa.

Emmett se estiró por el vaso de agua, haciendo una mueca. Cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía. Su mano le temblaba tanto que parte del agua se derramó en su camisa, pero continuó tomando la suficiente para pasar el panecillo. Él movió el cobertor, tirando de él sobre su espalda como un hombre viejo, y descubrió que estaba vestido con sus pantalones y su camisa. Alguien se había llevado fuera sus mocasines, sin embargo, miró a su alrededor buscándolos, presa del pánico; esos eran sus únicos zapatos, y sólo se veía sobre la silla Tudor su chaqueta doblada.

Se acercó cuidadosamente al borde de la cama y se detuvo, jadeando. ¡Maldita sea!

¿Dónde estaba su cuchillo? Estaba demasiado débil para defenderse sin él.

A su paso encontró y utilizó el orinal, y luego se dirigió a la silla tudor. Bajo la chaqueta azul estaba su cuchillo. Lo sostuvo en su mano derecha, y el familiar mango de cuerno desgastado le hizo tranquilizarse inmediatamente.

Descalzo, él se arropó bien con la colcha y regresó a la mesa de noche, se embolsilló el resto de pan y luego se fue hacia la puerta, moviéndose sin hacer ruido, aunque el esfuerzo extra causó que el sudor saliera a lo largo de su cabello. Siete años de cautiverio le habían enseñado a no dar nada por sentado.

Así que no se sorprendió al encontrar a un lacayo de librea estacionado en el pasillo fuera de su habitación.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió un poco cuando el hombre se movió para impedir su salida.

Emmett arqueó una ceja y le dio al criado una mirada que durante los últimos siete años había hecho a otros hombres ir por un arma.

Este chico nunca había tenido que luchar por la comida o la vida, pensó.

Él no reconoció el peligro, incluso cuando se le quedó mirando a la cara.

\- No debo dejarlo salir, señor - dijo el lacayo.

\- Sors de mon chemin, - espetó Emmett. El lacayo lo miró con ojos desorbitados a él, y tardó un momento para darse cuenta que él, Emmett había hablado en francés, la lengua que había utilizado para la mayor parte de los últimos siete años. – Es ridículo, - él dijo con voz áspera, esas palabras en inglés sonaron extrañas sobre su lengua.

\- Soy Lord Hope. Déjeme pasar. -

\- La Señorita Hale dice que usted debe permanecer ahí, - respondió el criado, mirando el cuchillo. El muchacho tragó saliva. - Me dio órdenes estrictas. -

Emmett apretó su cuchillo y se dirigió al lacayo, con la intención de moverlo.

\- ¿Quién diablos es la señorita Hale? -

— Yo — Una voz femenina vino más allá del lacayo. Emmett hizo una pausa. La voz era baja, dulce y muy culta. No había escuchado a nadie hablar en inglés en ese tono desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¡Y qué voz! Podría mover montañas y matar hombres, con tal de escucharla. Esa voz era más que atractiva, tenía vida por sí misma.

Una joven se deslizó rodeando al lacayo.

— O es ese ¿Yo? No la recuerdo, ¿usted sí? —

Emmett frunció el ceño. Ella no era de ninguna manera lo que esperaba. Era de estatura mediana, con el pelo dorado y piel clara y una expresión hermosa. Sus ojos eran grandes y grises. Era tan inglesa, que se veía exótica. No, esto no estaba bien.

Él se balanceó dónde estaba, tratando de despejar su mente. Era simplemente que todavía no estaba acostumbrado a la visión de una mujer rubia. A una mujer inglesa.

\- ¿Quién es usted? - él exigió saber. Las cejas rubias pálido de ella se levantaron.

\- Pensé que se lo había explicado. Perdón. Soy Rosalie Hale. ¿Cómo está usted? - Luego ella hizo una reverencia como si estuvieran en un salón formal de baile. Que lo colgaran si tenía que devolverle la reverencia, estaba muy inestable sobre sus pies como para hacerlo. Él comenzó a avanzar de nuevo, con la intención de eludir a la mocosa.

\- Yo soy Hope. En donde está…- Pero ella le tocó el brazo, y el contacto lo congeló. Una imagen salvaje de su forma redondeada tendida debajo de él mientras presionaba su longitud en su suavidad le asaltó la cabeza. Esto no podía ser un recuerdo en su cabeza, lo sabía. ¿Estaría aun delirando? Su cuerpo parecía conocerla.

\- Usted ha estado enfermo, - le decía ella, hablando lentamente y con firmeza, como si fuera un niño pequeño o el idiota del pueblo.

\- Yo- empezó él a decir, pero ella lo estaba acorralando, moviéndolo hacia atrás inexorablemente, y la única forma de seguir adelante sería empujarla y tal vez hacerle daño. Todo su ser retrocedió ante la idea. Así, poco a poco, suavemente, ella le hizo retroceder hasta el cuarto escarlata, mientras que él miraba fijamente hacia abajo a su corpiño y luego hacia la cama otra vez. ¿Quién era esta mujer?

— Quién es usted? — él repitió la pregunta.

— ¿No lo recuerda? Ya se lo he dicho, soy Rosalie.. —

— Hale, — él finalizó para impacientarla. — Si, eso lo entiendo. Lo que no comprendo es porqué está usted en la casa de mi padre. —

Una expresión cautelosa cruzó la cara de ella, tan rápidamente que pensó que lo había imaginado. Pero no lo había hecho. Ella estaba escondiéndole algo, y sus sentidos estaban en alerta. Echó una mirada inquieta alrededor del cuarto. Estaba acorralado aquí si un enemigo lo atacaba. Así que, si tenía que pelear por una vía de escape a la puerta, no había mucho espacio en ese cuarto para maniobrar.

— Vivo aquí con mi tío, — contestó dulcemente, como si sopesara sus pensamientos.

— ¿Puede decirme usted, en donde ha estado todo este tiempo? ¿Qué sucedió con usted? —

— No. — Unos ojos marrones lo miraban a través de una máscara de sangre, opacos y sin vida. Él sacudió la cabeza violentamente, desterrando al fantasma. — ¡No!

— Todo está bien. — Los ojos grises de ella se ampliaron con alarma. — Usted no tiene que decírmelo. Por favor solo regrese de nuevo a la cama.

— ¿Quién es su tío? — él podía sentir un inminente peligro erizando el pelo del cuello en su espalda. Ella cerró sus ojos y luego lo miró francamente.

— Mi tío es Reginald St. Aubyn, el Conde de Blanchard. — Él agarró su cuchillo fuertemente.

— ¿Qué? —

— Lo lamento, — dijo ella. — Usted necesita acostarse de nuevo. —

Él agarró su brazo.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? —

Su lengua rosada salió como una flecha y se lamió los labios, él fascinado, pensó incongruentemente que ella olía a flores.

— Su padre murió hace cinco años, — dijo ella. — Usted fue dado por muerto, así que mi tío reclamó el título.

No estaba en casa después de todo, pensó él con amargura. No en casa en absoluto.

— Bien, esto debe haber sido muy incómodo — Estaba diciendo Eva con su natural franqueza la tarde siguiente.

— Fue simplemente terrible. — Rosalie suspiró. — Desde luego, él no tenía ni idea de que su padre había fallecido, y estaba allí sosteniendo el inmenso cuchillo. Yo estaba un poco nerviosa, medio expectante por si hacía algo violento, pero en lugar de eso él se quedó muy, muy calmado lo cual fue tal vez peor.

Rosalie frunció el ceño, recordando con dolor, la punzada de simpatía que la había atravesado ante la inmovilidad de Lord Hope.

Ella no debería sentir simpatía por un hombre que podría despojar de su título y de su casa al tío Reggie, ella no lo podía evitar, pero sentía pena por su pérdida. Tomó un sorbo de té. Eva siempre tenía tan buen gusto para el té, —fino y fuerte—tal vez fuese por el hábito que tenía de visitar la casa de su amiga Eva Graham cada martes por la tarde para tomar el té y hablar de algunos chismes.

La salita privada de Eva era tan elegante, decorada en rosa profundo y una especie de verde que uno podría pensar que era aburrido, pero que en realidad era el complemento perfecto para el rosa.

Eva era extraordinariamente buena con los colores y que Rosalie se siempre se preguntaba si ella había comprado a Pan, su pequeño Pomerania blanco, sólo porque también era muy inteligente.

Rosalie miró al pequeño perro, acostado como una alfombra en miniatura a sus pies, atento a la posibilidad de tomar las migas de las galletas.

— Los caballeros tranquilos son los que debes tener en cuenta, — dijo Eva mientras añadía juiciosamente un pequeño terrón de azúcar a su té. Le tomó un segundo a Rosalie retomar el hilo de su conversación. Entonces contestó

— Bien, él no se veía muy tranquilo cuando hizo su aparición. —

\- No, de hecho, - dijo Eva con satisfacción. - Pensé que él te iba a estrangular. –

\- Suenas bastante emocionada por la perspectiva, - Rosalie dijo severamente.

\- Me daría una historia para las cenas fuera por un año o más, debes admitirlo, - respondió Eva sin asomo de vergüenza. Bebió un sorbo de té, arrugó la nariz, y añadió otro pequeño terrón de azúcar.

— No, han pasado tres días, y no he escuchado otra cosa que la historia del conde perdido, irrumpiendo en tú pequeño té político. —

— Tío Reggie dijo que nosotros seríamos el tema de toda la ciudad, — dijo Rosalie con tristeza. — Y por una vez, él estuvo en lo cierto. — Eva tomó su té de nuevo, y debió encontrarlo aceptable porque sonrió y lo puso a un lado.

— Ahora dime, ¿es o no es él verdaderamente Lord Hope? —

— Pienso que debe serlo, — Rosalie dijo lentamente, escogiendo un pastelito desde la bandeja que había sobre la mesa entre ellas. Pan levantó su cabeza y siguió su mano mientras transfería el pastel a su plato. — Pero hasta ahora nadie que realmente lo conocía desde antes de la guerra lo ha visto. - Eva levantó la vista seleccionando su propio bizcocho.

\- ¿Qué, nadie? Él tiene una hermana, ¿no? –

\- En las colonias. - Rosalie picó en su bizcocho y le dijo algo confusa, - Hay una tía también, pero en el extranjero en alguna parte. Su mayordomo era más bien impreciso. Y el tío Reggie dijo que había conocido a Hope, Pero el vizconde había sido un niño de diez años o menos en ese momento, por lo que no ayuda. –

\- Bueno, entonces, ¿qué pasa con los amigos? - Preguntó Eva. - Él está demasiado enfermo como para salir todavía. - Rosalie se mordió el labio. Ella había usado todos sus poderes de persuasión para mantener a Lord Hope en el dormitorio escarlata esa mañana.

\- Hemos enviado una carta al hombre que dijo que presenció la muerte de Hope, Edward Masen, el vizconde Vale. –

\- ¿Y? - Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

\- Él está en su casa de campo. Es posible que pasen días antes de que pueda venir.

\- ¡Bien! Entonces simplemente tendrás que jugar a la enfermera de un apuesto y perverso hombre — incluso si él tiene demasiado pelo en este momento—ya sea un conde perdido hace mucho tiempo o simplemente un sinvergüenza que podría poner en peligro tú virtud, debo decir que estoy terriblemente celosa. —

Rosalie miró hacia abajo a Pan, quién había descubierto un terrón de azúcar caído cerca de su silla.

Las palabras de Eva la habían hecho pensar en el cuerpo del Vizconde sobre ella y lo pesado que era. Y como, al menos por un pequeño segundo había temido por su vida.

— ¿Rosalie? — Oh no, Eva estaba sentada muy erguida, con su nariz frunciéndose.

Rosalie le lanzó una mirada desinteresada.

— ¿Si? —

— Rosalie Lilian Hale. ¡Suenas como si la mantequilla no se fundiera en tú boca! ¿Qué sucedió? — Rosalie hizo una mueca.

— Bueno, él tuvo un momento de delirio la primera tarde —

— ¿sí? —

— Y cuándo nosotros lo llevamos a su alcoba nuevamente—

— ¿Algo sucedió en esa Alcoba? —

— Realmente no fue su culpa—

— ¡Oh, mi Dios! —

— Pero de alguna forma él me jaló hacia abajo sobre la cama y él cayó también, — Rosalie miró a la cara excitada de Eva y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente dijo, — Sobre mí.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Rosalie abrió los ojos. Eva estaba mirándola con los ojos desorbitados, y parecía —milagrosamente— sin habla.

— Nada sucedió, realmente, — Rosalie dijo débilmente.

— ¡Nada! — Eva encontró el poder de hablar cercanamente a un grito. — Te comprometió.

— No, no lo estoy. El lacayo estaba allí. —

— El lacayo no cuenta, — dijo Eva, y tiró vigorosamente de la campana.

— Desde luego que el lacayo cuenta, — replicó Rosalie. — Había tres de ellos. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Llamando por más té. — Eva miró críticamente hacia la desechada bandeja de té. — Necesitaremos un nuevo servicio con un plato de más pastelitos, creo. — Rosalie miraba hacia las manos en su regazo.

— La cosa es... —

— ¿Si? —

Rosalie tomó el aliento y de repente miró hacia su amiga. — Él fue bastante aterrador, Eva.

Eva se sentó, con sus bonitos labios apretados. — ¿Te hizo daño? —

— No. Al menos — Rosalie sacudió su cabeza— por un momento no pude respirar. Pero no fue nada. Fue la mirada de sus ojos, como si no le importara matarme, — ella arrugó su nariz. — Debes pensar que soy una tonta.

—Desde luego que no. querida — Eva mordió su labio. — ¿Estás segura que es bueno tenerlo en la casa de tú tío? —

— No lo sé, — admitió Rosalie. — Pero ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer? Si lo tiramos a la calle y resulta que, si es el Conde, seremos juzgados muy duramente. Él podría comenzar un procedimiento jurídico en contra de mi tío. He tomado la precaución de apostar guardias en su puerta. —

— Eso suena prudente. — Eva todavía la miraba preocupada. — ¿Has pensado que harás si resulta que él es el Conde? —

La criada entró en ese momento, distrayendo a Eva y salvando a Rosalie de tener que responderle a su amiga. La verdad era que su pecho comenzaba a apretarse por el pánico, cuándo pensaba lo que el futuro podría traerle. Si el hombre en la habitación escarlata era el Vizconde Hope y si tenía éxito en recuperar el título, ambos, ella y su tío Reggie deberían salir de su casa.

Perderían el estatus y el dinero que habían usado durante los últimos cinco años y eso agravaría terriblemente la salud de su tío Reggie. ¿Que podría hacerle a él dicha situación?

Él podía protestar que el ataque de apoplejía no había sido nada, pero ella lo había visto blanco, con la cara sudorosa y con dificultad para respirar. Ese recuerdo la hizo presionar su mano contra su pecho. Querido Dios, ella podría perder a su tío Reggie también.

Realmente no deseaba discutir este tema en este momento.

Así cuando Eva se dejó caer en su exquisito sofá a rayas rosa y blanco, y la miró expectante, Rosalie sonrió y dijo, — Pensé que hoy íbamos a discutir el Proyecto de Ley de los veteranos, con el sr. Graham. He tenido noticias de que al sr. Wheaton le gustaría tener otra reunión secreta antes. —

\- Oh, bah sobre Nate y el proyecto de ley de veteranos. - Eva tiró un cojín de seda con borlas de oro en su regazo y lo abrazó. - Estoy harta de la política y de los esposos. - La criada apresuradamente regresó con una bandeja cargada en ese momento. Rosalie miró a su amiga mientras se disponían las cosas para servir el té fresco. Eva siempre hablaba sin cuidado, pero Rosalie comenzaba a preocuparse que algo estuviera realmente mal entre ella y el sr. Graham.

Habían tenido un matrimonio de moda, por supuesto. Nathan Graham era el vástago de una familia rica relativamente nueva, mientras que Eva provenía de un antiguo pero empobrecido nombre. La suya había sido una unión eminentemente práctica, pero Rosalie pensó que había sido un matrimonio por amor también, al menos de parte de Eva. ¿Habría estado equivocada?

La criada salió nuevamente con prisa, y Rosalie dijo suavemente, — Eva. . . —

Su amiga estaba sirviendo el té, su mirada resueltamente fija en la tetera en su mano.

— ¿Has oído que Lady King cortó a la Sra. Hunt en la velada musical de ayer? He escuchado especulaciones desenfrenadas que señalan la desaprobación de Lord King hacia el sr. Hunt, pero uno no puede dejar de preguntarse si Lady King lo hizo del todo accidentalmente. Ella es tan tonta. - Eva le tendió una taza de té a rebosar, y tal vez era su imaginación, pero Rosalie pensó ver una súplica en los ojos de su amiga. ¿Y qué podía hacer ella? Era una muchacha que había llegado a la edad madura de los veinte y cuatro sin recibir una oferta. ¿Qué sabía sobre los asuntos del corazón de todos modos? Rosalie asintió silenciosamente y tomó su taza de té.

— ¿Y que le respondió la Sra. Hunt? —

El problema con el matrimonio, y Eva Graham lo reflejaba, era que había mucha diferencia entre lo que uno soñaba que el estado matrimonial debería ser y la realidad.

Eva se sentó en su silla

—Wallace e Hijos, compraron el año pasado por una escandalosa suma de dinero

y se quedó mirando las cosas de té frío. Ella había acompañado a Rosalie a la puerta después de balbucear a su mejor amiga en todo el mundo por una sólida media hora más. Pobre Rosalie sinceramente debía lamentar venir a tomar el té semanalmente.

Eva suspiró y arrancó la última galleta de la placa, desmoronándola entre los dedos.

Pan vino a sentarse al lado de sus faldas, su carita sonriente y astuta hacia ella.

—No es bueno para ti, son muchos dulces por hoy, — le murmuró Eva, pero, de todas formas, le dio un pequeño pedacito de galleta. Pan lo tomó delicadamente entre sus pequeños dientes y se retiró con su regalo bajo el diván francés.

Eva se dejó caer en el sofá, desplazando su brazo con cansancio a lo largo del espaldar.

Tal vez ella esperaba demasiado. Quizás eran fantasías de niña que debería haber superado hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez todos los matrimonios, incluso los mejores como el de sus padres, finalmente se fundamentaban en una indiferencia triste, y ella era simplemente una boba como Lady King.

Annie, la camarera con la cabeza agachada, vino a recoger las cosas del té. Echó un vistazo a Eva y dijo vacilante: - ¿Alguna otra cosa, señora? -

Oh, Dios, incluso los sirvientes lo intuían.

Eva se enderezó un poco, tratando de lucir serena. — No, eso será todo. —

— Si, señora. — Annie hizo una reverencia. — Cook desea saber ¿si habrá uno o dos para cenar esta noche?

— Solo uno, — Eva susurró, y volteó su cara hacia otro lado.

Annie dejó la habitación silenciosamente.

Ella se quedó sentada allí, en el sofá drapeado, por algún tiempo, con algunos pensamientos salvajes, hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo un poco más tarde.

Nate entró en la sala y de repente se detuvo.

— ¡Oh, lo lamento! No era mi intención interrumpirte. No sabía que había alguien aquí. —

Al oír la voz de Nate, Pan emergió desde debajo del sillón y se puso a hacer cabriolas para ser acariciado. Pan adoraba a Nate desde el principio.

Eva arrugó la nariz a su mascota y luego dijo más bien sin cuidado a Nate,

\- yo no sabía que estarías en casa para la cena. Acabo de decir a Cook que habría sólo un comensal. -

\- Eso está bien. - Nate se enderezó desde donde estaba Pan y le dio una de sus encantadoras sonrisas -La sonrisa que hacía que su corazón se acelerara. – Voy a cenar con Collins y Rupert esta noche. Solo me detuve a ver si me había dejado ese panfleto Whig por aquí. Rupert está interesado en verlo. Ah. Allí está.

Nate se acercó a una mesa en la esquina, donde había un montón de papeles desordenados, levantando el panfleto con evidente satisfacción. Regresó a la puerta, absorto en el folleto, y solo en el último momento levantó la vista cuando estaba a punto de salir. Frunció el ceño vagamente hacia Eva. — Creo, que está bien, ¿cierto?. Quiero decir, lo de cenar fuera con Collins y Rupert, Pensé que estarías atendiendo algún otro evento social cuando hice el plan. —

Eva levantó la frente y dijo con altanería.

— Oh, no te preocupes por mí. Yo estoy.. — Pero le estaba hablando a su espalda.

— Bien, bien, sabía que entenderías. — Y diciendo esto salió de por la puerta, con la nariz enterrada en el miserable panfleto.

Eva suspiró y lanzó un pequeño cojín a la puerta, por lo que Pan comenzó a ladrar.

\- ¡Casado dos años y está más interesado en la cena con un par de viejos aburridos que en mí! - Pan saltó sobre el sofá junto a ella - aunque sabía que estaba estrictamente prohibido hacerlo-y lamió su nariz. Con lo cual Eva se echó a llorar.

VEINTE Y CUATRO AÑOS y ni siquiera una sola oferta.

El pensamiento se repetía en la cabeza de Rosalie durante todo el camino a casa como un canto poco agradable. Nunca había visto su soltería en términos tan contundentes antes. ¿A dónde se había ido el tiempo?. No era como si se pasara el día suspirando y esperando para comenzar su vida cuando el caballero adecuado finalmente se presentara por sí mismo. No, ella llevaba una vida muy ocupada, una vida plena, se recordó a si misma aunque algo a la defensiva.

Porque el tío Reggie se había quedado viudo hacía diez años, prácticamente había crecido aprendiendo a ser anfitriona para él. Y mientras que los tés políticos, cenas, fiestas, y la temporada anual podría ser un poco aburrido, fueron todo un trabajo de manejar.

Para ser justos, si había sido cortejada. La pasada primavera, El sr. Jacob Black había parecido muy interesado, antes de que él se pegara un tiro en la cabeza, pobre hombre. Y una vez había estado muy cerca de una propuesta de matrimonio. El sr. Freddy Finch - el segundo hijo de un conde, nada menos-había sido gallardo y divertido, y la había besado con tanta dulzura. Él la había acompañado durante la mayor parte de la temporada de hace varios años. Había disfrutado de sus salidas, había disfrutado de Freddy, pero no, como finalmente se dio cuenta, de una manera especial.

Ella estaba feliz de ir con él a pasear en carruaje, pero si él tenía que suspender una visita por alguna razón, ella sólo se decepcionaba un poco. Ella habría podido haber vivir con con su propia complacencia en ese aspecto, pero había sospechado que los sentimientos de Freddy no eran más profundos que los suyos, y ella no podría vivir con eso en un matrimonio. Cuando ella se casara —si ella se casaba—ella deseaba un caballero que fuera fervorosamente, apasionadamente enamorado de ella. Un hombre que nunca la abandonaría. Así, que ella rompió con Freddy, no de una forma dramática, sino que simplemente empezó a verlo menos, y frecuentemente menos, hasta que eventualmente se fue alejando de él. Ella había estado en lo correcto en su evaluación del vínculo emocional de Freddy hacia ella, pues no había protestado ni una sola vez porque ella se alejaba. Un año después, él se había casado con Guinevere Crestwood, una dama bastante sencilla que dirigía una fiesta de té igual que una campaña del ejército.

¿Estaba celosa?, Rosalie miró por la ventana del carruaje mientras examinaba sus sentimientos, teniendo cuidado de ser bastante honesta con ella misma, porque despreciaba el autoengaño. Sacudió su cabeza. No, honestamente podía decir que no estaba celosa de la nueva Sra. Finch, aun cuando sus pequeños hijos fueran adorables. Los pequeños adorables, podrían crecer y tener los enormes dientes de Guinevere por un lado y por otro.

Bien, Freddy era gracioso, encantador y apuesto, pero no había estado enamorado de Rosalie. Quizás Freddy había caído apasionadamente enamorado de Guinevere, pero Rosalie lo dudaba. Y esa era la cruz de la materia, ¿no?. Ninguno de los caballeros con los que ella había paseado en carruajes, con los que había bailado y caminado, había estado interesado en ella con algún sentimiento profundo y real. Ellos hacían cumplidos a sus guantes, sonreían mientras bailaban con ella, pero nunca realmente la veían a ella —la mujer detrás de la fachada. Quizás un matrimonio sin pasión fuera suficiente para Guinevere Crestwood, pero no lo era para ella.

Ella recordaba ahora viniendo a casa de un baile, un año o más atrás, caminando en la salita de estar azul y solamente mirando el retrato de Lord Hope. Él se veía tan lleno de pasión. Se acercó a él—aun cuando fuera una plana imagen pintada—Todos los otros caballeros que ella conocía se desvanecían en el fondo como fantasmas transparentes. Él era mucho más real, aún entonces cuando ella sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo muerto, más real que esos caballeros de carne y hueso con quienes se había paseado algunas horas antes. Tal vez esa fue la verdadera razón por la que estaba soltera todavía a los veinte y cuatro: que había estado esperando a un hombre tan apasionado como ella había soñado que Lord Hope había sido.

Pero, ¿fue él realmente ese hombre?

El carruaje se detuvo ante la casa Blanchard y Rosalie descendió los pasos con la ayuda de un lacayo. Usualmente, a esta hora ella se reunía con el cocinero para consultar sobre los menús de la semana. Pero hoy ella entró derecho a la cocina y le pidió al cocinero tener una bandeja preparada y lo puso al tanto de su cambio de planes. Luego subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso a la habitación escarlata, con la bandeja en sus manos. George, el lacayo permanecía apostado fuera de la habitación escarlata, asintió con la cabeza mientras ella se acercaba.

— ¿Puedo llevar la bandeja por usted, señorita? —

— Gracias, George, pero creo que puedo manejarla. — Ella miró preocupadamente hacia la puerta.

— ¿Cómo está él? —

George se rascó la cabeza.

\- Intratable, señorita, si no le importa que se lo diga. No le gustó cuando la doncella vino a prender su fuego. Le gritó algo horrible en ese lenguaje francés— o eso creo. No habla el mismo idioma mío.

Rosalie frunció los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Puede tocar por mí, por favor? -

\- Desde luego, señorita. - George llamó a la puerta.

\- Adelante - dijo Hope.

George abrió la puerta y Rosalie se asomó dentro. El vizconde estaba sentado en la gran cama con un camisón suelto y escribiendo en un cuaderno sobre su regazo. El cuchillo se encontraba fuera de la cubierta a la derecha de la cadera. Parecía lo suficientemente compuesto ahora por lo menos, y ella exhaló un suspiro agradecido.

Las mejillas de él ya no tenían el color agitado que habían tenido los últimos dos días, aunque su rostro todavía estaba demacrado. Su larga cabellera estaba trenzada en una cola apretada, pero su mandíbula estaba cubierta por una barba negra y espesa. Los dos primeros botones de su camisa estaban abiertos y un poco de vello oscuro se revelaba, encrespándose contra la tela blanca. Por un momento, Rosalie encontró su mirada fija en esa visión.

— ¿Viene a cuidarme, prima Rosalie? — murmuró él, y ella apartó su mirada hacia arriba.

Unos ojos negros con conocimiento, se encontraron con los suyos.

\- He traído un poco de té y panecillos, - le dijo con aspereza. - Y usted no necesita sonar tan sarcástico. Usted ha asustado la mayor parte de las criadas, y George, dijo que gritó a una esta mañana.

— Ella no tocó la puerta. — Él miraba mientras ella venía y colocaba la bandeja sobre la mesa junto a la cama.

— Esa no es una razón para asustarla.

Desvió la mirada irritado.

— No me gusta que la gente entre en mis habitaciones. No debería haber entrado sin mi permiso.

Ella lo miró, su voz estaba ablandándose.

— Los empleados están entrenados para no golpear. Creo que usted tendrá que acostumbrarse a eso, pero mientras lo hace, voy a advertirles que deben llamar a su puerta primero.

Él se encogió de hombros, buscando un pastel de la bandeja. Se metió la mitad de este en su boca groseramente.

Ella suspiró y acercó una silla cerca de la cama, para sentarse en ella.

\- Parece hambriento. -

Él se detuvo en el acto de agarrar otro panecillo.

\- Usted nunca, obviamente, tuvo que comer galletas con gusanos y bebidas descompuestas a bordo de un buque. - Mordió el panecillo, con los ojos negros mirándola con actitud desafiante.

Ella le devolvió la mirada con calma, ocultó el temblor de inquietud en su mirada. Su ojos eran salvajes, como los de un lobo hambriento.

\- No, nunca he estado a bordo de un barco. ¿Regresó usted a casa navegando recientemente?

Él miró a lo lejos, en silencio comía el resto del segundo muffin. Por un momento, pensó que no le respondería. Luego dijo con amargura

\- Tomé un puesto como ayudante de cocina. No era que hubiera mucha comida para cocinar.

Ella lo miró con asombro. ¿Qué habría sucedido para que el hijo de un conde tuviera que tomar tal trabajo?

\- ¿Desde dónde navegó usted?

Hizo una mueca y luego la miró con picardía a través de las negras pestañas.

\- ¿Sabe usted, yo no recuerdo haber tenido una prima Rosalie?

Obviamente, él no tenía ninguna intención de responderle. Rosalie ahogó un suspiro de frustración.

\- Es que yo no soy su prima. Al menos no por la sangre. -

Él podría haber usado esa pregunta como una evasión, pero ahora ladeó la cabeza con interés.

\- Explíquese.

Hizo a un lado su cuaderno de notas, y toda su atención se concentró en ella, haciéndola sentir un poco consciente de sí misma. Rosalie se levantó y se ocupó de verter el té mientras hablaba.

– Mi madre era hermana de la esposa del tío Reggie, mi tía María. Madre murió cuando yo nací, y tenía cinco años cuando murió mi padre. Mi tía María y mi tío Reggie me llevaron con ellos.

\- Una historia triste, - le dijo en tono burlón.

\- No. - Rosalie negó con la cabeza, entregándole una taza de té sin leche, pero con unagran cantidad de azúcar. - En realidad no. Siempre he sido amada, siempre ha sido atendida, la primera vez por mi padre y luego por el tío Reggie y la tía Mary. No tenían hijos propios, por lo que me han tratado tan bien como a una hija, quizás incluso mejor. El tío Reggie ha sido maravilloso conmigo – Ella lo miró con seriedad. - Él es un hombre bueno.

\- Entonces, tal vez debería renunciar a mi título y dejar al tío Reggie mantenerlo. - Su voz era sarcástica.

\- No es necesario ser malo, - respondió con dignidad.

\- ¿No debería? - Él la miró como si no pudiera entenderla.

\- No. No hay necesidad. Sólo que esta es nuestra casa ahora.

\- ¿Y se supone que debo tener compasión de ti por eso? ¿Bajar los brazos y hacer la paz? -

Ella inhaló fuertemente para controlar su temperamento.

\- Mi tío es viejo. Él no... - más él la cortó

\- Mi título, mis tierras, mi dinero, mi maldita vida me han sido robados, señora, - dijo, alzando la voz con cada palabra. - ¿Crees que me importa un ápice tú tío? - Ella lo miró. Estaba tan enojado, tan determinado. ¿Dónde estaba el niño que reía en la pintura? ¿Había desaparecido por completo?

\- Usted fue dado por muerto. No hubo ninguna intención de robar su título-

\- Su intención no me importa, - dijo. - Sólo me preocupa el resultado. He estado privado de lo que es legítimamente mío. Yo no tengo casa.

\- Pero tío Reggie no tiene la culpa! - Gritó ella, perdiendo su sangre fría al final. - Sólo estoy tratando de explicarle a usted que esto no es una guerra. Podemos ser civilizados.

Él arrojó la taza contra la pared y luego extendió el brazo en un gesto brusco y violento sobre la mesa. Rosalie se vio obligada a saltar fuera de la silla por la forma como la bandeja, plato y tetera llena de té caliente, se estrellaron contra el suelo.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve? - Preguntó ella, mirando por primera vez el lío en el suelo y luego al salvaje en la cama. - ¿Cómo se atreve? -

Sus ojos negros, la quemaron con tanta fuerza que sentía su calor en la piel.

\- Si usted no cree que esta es una guerra señora, - dijo en voz baja, - entonces es usted aún más ingenua de lo que pensaba.

Rosalie puso sus manos en las caderas y se inclinó hacia adelante, con la voz temblando de rabia.

\- Tal vez soy una ingenua. Tal vez sea tonta y juvenil y... y tonta al pensar que uno puede resolver hasta la situación más difícil de una manera civilizada. ¡Pero prefiero ser una completa idiota que un desagradable hombre sarcástico, tan perdido en la amargura que ha olvidado su propia humanidad!

Se volvió para salir de la habitación, pero su salida espectacular fue destruida cuando él cogió su muñeca. Tiró, y, ella perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas contra la cama, específicamente sobre su regazo. Ella abrió la boca y miró hacia arriba.

Vio unos brillantes ojos negros.

Él se inclinó tan cerca que sintió su aliento en sus labios. Los músculos de su pierna moviéndose en la cadera de ella, recordándole su situación precaria. Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de los brazos, reteniéndola prisionera.

\- Yo la verdad puede que sea un hombre desagradable, amargado y sarcástico, señora, pero le aseguro que mi humanidad está más que intacta.

Rosalie dejó de respirar como un conejo atrapado ante un lobo. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo saliendo de él en ondas. Su pecho se presionó contra el de ella y, por si fuera poco, esa mirada brillante y negra cayó sobre su boca.

Mientras ella lo miraba, los labios de él se abrieron y los párpados se entrecerraban mientras que él gruñía suavemente, - Y utilizaré todos los medios a mi alcance para ganar esta guerra.

Así hipnotizada como estaba por la intención malvada en sus ojos no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Lord Hope liberó de manera abrupta sus brazos. Él estaba mirando más allá de ella al intruso. Por un instante fugaz, le pareció ver algo parecido a la alegría cruzar por su cara, pero desapareció tan rápido que quizás ella se había equivocado.

En cualquier caso, tanto en su rostro y su voz eran de piedra cuando él habló.

\- Masen.

**_Continuará..._**


	4. El Traidor

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**CAPÍTULO TERCERO El Traidor**

— _Venid, Señor, — gritó el rey Goblin, te voy a dar cincuenta monedas de_

_oro por la espada. Me dicen que estarás de acuerdo. _

— _Me temo que no puedo — Espadalarga respondió._

_¿Entonces seguramente lo harás por unas cien monedas de oro? Por una_

_espada vieja y oxidada, y usted puede comprar veinte más iguales o_

_mejores por ese precio. — Ante esto Espadalarga se rió._

— _Señor, no voy a venderle mi espada por ningún precio que usted nombre_

_y le diré por qué: renunciar a esta espada podría costarme mi propia vida,_

_porque ella y yo estamos atados mágicamente. _

_¿si ese es el caso — el rey Goblin dijo con tesón, — me venderá un_

_mechón de su cabello por un céntimo? _

_De EspadaLarga_

Durante siete años, Emmett había pensado en lo que diría y cómo se sentiría cuando viera a Edward Masen nuevamente. Las preguntas que pediría, las explicaciones que demandaría. Y ahora, ahora que el momento estaba aquí, buscó dentro de sí mismo y sintió… nada.

— Soy Vale ahora, — dijo el hombre parado en la puerta. Su cara estaba un poco más delgada, sus ojos ligeramente tristes, pero de cualquier forma era el

mismo hombre con el que Emmett había jugado cuando era un niño. El mismo hombre con el que había comprado una comisión en el ejército. El mismo hombre que había considerado su mejor amigo.

El hombre que lo había dejado para morir en una tierra extranjera y salvaje.

— Entonces, ¿alcanzaste el título? — le preguntó Emmett.

Vale asintió con la cabeza. Él todavía estaba en el marco de la puerta, sombrero en mano. Miraba fijamente a Emmett como si tratara de descifrar los pensamientos de una bestia salvaje.

La Señorita Hale se levantó desde donde él la había tirado en su regazo. Como la atención de él estaba sobre Vale casi se había olvidado de la presencia de ella. Hizo un intento tardío de agarrarla de su mano pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella ya se había movido fuera de la cama y estaba más allá de su alcance. Tendría que esperar a otra ocasión cuando ella estuviera inevitablemente cerca de nuevo.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

— Creo que nos presentaron una vez en una de las fiestas de su madre, Lord Vale. — Vale volvió su mirada hacia ella, y parpadeó antes de que una ancha sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. Se inclinó extravagantemente.

— Perdóneme, gentil dama, ¿Usted es? —

— Mi prima, la Señorita Hale — gruñó Emmett.

No necesitaba decirle a Vale que la conexión no era de sangre. Vale levantó las cejas.

— No sabía que tenías un primo de género femenino.

Emmett sonrió levemente

— La descubrí recientemente.

La Señorita Hale miraba a los dos hombres, sus cejas levantadas y claramente confundida

— ¿Envío por té?.

— Sí por favor, — dijo Vale, mientras al mismo tiempo Emmett movía su cabeza negativamente

— No — cuando Vale lo miró, su sonrisa había desaparecido.

La Señorita Hale carraspeó de nuevo, — Bien, Yo creo, ah, sí, yo creo que los dejaré solos, deben tener muchas cosas que les gustaría poner al día.

Ella caminó hacia la puerta donde Vale seguía parado y le susurró, — Solamente no se quede mucho tiempo, él ha estado enfermo.

Vale asintió con la cabeza, sostuvo la puerta para ella y entonces la cerró suavemente después que ella salió. Se volvió a mirar a Emmett, quien hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

—No estoy inválido

— ¿Has estado enfermo?

— Un poco de fiebre que tomé en el barco. No es nada Vale levantó sus cejas pero no comentó nada más. En lugar de eso, preguntó,

— ¿Que sucedió? — Emmett sonrió sardónicamente.

—Creo, que debería hacerte esa pregunta a ti — dijo Emmett.

Vale desvió la mirada, con su rostro pálido.

—Pensé… Nosotros todos pensamos… que tú estabas muerto.

—Lo estuve — Emmett masticó las palabras, sus incisivos cerrándose con afilada firmeza, mientras recordaba el olor de carne quemándose. Las sogas cortando sus brazos. Las marchas desnudo a través de nevadas. Sus ojos marrones mirando a través de una máscara de sangre. ... Él negó con la cabeza una vez, fuertemente, persiguiendo a los fantasmas de su mente, centrándose en el hombre vivo frente a él. Su mano se movió hasta la empuñadura del cuchillo.

Vale miraba su movimiento con cautela.

— Yo nunca te habría dejado si hubiera sabido que estabas vivo

— Sin embargo, el hecho es que yo estaba vivo y tú me dejaste.

— Lo lamento, Yo… — La boca de Vale se aplanó. Se quedó mirando la alfombra entre sus pies. - Te vi morir, Emmett.

Por un momento, los demonios charlaban en el cerebro de Emmett, susurros de traición. Él vio claramente el rictus un hombre moribundo, mientras que iba siendo quemado vivo. Luego, con un esfuerzo, empujó atrás la imagen y las voces enojadas.

\- ¿Qué pasó en el campamento Wyandot? - Le preguntó Emmett

\- ¿Después de que te llevaron, te refieres? - Vale, no esperó la respuesta, pero suspiró profundamente. - Nos ataron a postes y torturaron a los otros hombres- Whitlock, Black, Uley, y Coleman. Ellos mataron a Coleman. -

Emmett asintió con la cabeza. Había visto cómo los enemigos-tanto blancos como nativos-fueron tratados por los indios que los capturaron. Vale inhaló, como si se diera fuerza a sí mismo. - Entonces, después de la muerte de Coleman en el segundo día, los indios nos llevaron a donde estaban quemando a un hombre en la hoguera. Nos dijeron que eras tú. Llevaba tú abrigo, tenía el pelo negro. Pensé que eras tú. Todos pensábamos que eras tú.

\- Vale miró hacia arriba, encontró con la mirada a Emmett con sus obsesivos ojos color esmeralda. - Su rostro ya se había consumido. Ennegrecido y quemado por las llamas. — Emmett desvió la mirada. La parte razonable de su mente sabía que Vale y los otros no habían tenido escogencia. Ellos habían creído que él estaba muerto por esa contundente evidencia. Cualquier hombre en sano juicio podría haber creído lo mismo al enfrentarse a lo que ellos habían visto y les habían dicho. Y sin embargo…

Y sin embargo la bestia que tenía dentro se negaba a esa explicación. Él había sido abandonado, dejado por los que había arriesgado la vida y su integridad física. Dejados por los que había llamado sus amigos.

\- Pasaron casi quince días antes de que Carlisle Cullen trajera un grupo de rescate para salvarnos, - Vale dijo en voz baja. - ¿estuviste en el campo indio todo ese tiempo? - Emmett negó con la cabeza, mirando su mano izquierda aplanarse contra la colcha, observando distraídamente el contraste de su piel morena contra la tela blanca. Su mano estaba muy delgada, los tendones levantados de forma clara en la parte posterior.

\- ¿Cómo está mi hermana, Esme? –

Él escuchó a Vale suspirar con frustración.

— Esme. Esme está bien, muy bien. ¿Está casada ahora, sabes?, con Carlisle Cullen.

Emmett alzó la cabeza bruscamente, sus ojos se estrecharon.

— ¿El cabo Cullen? ¿El guarda forestal?

Vale sonrió.

— El mismo, sólo que ahora él no es más un humilde cabo. Él ha hecho su fortuna importando y exportando mercancía desde las Colonias.

— La señorita Hale me dijo que ella se había casado con un colono, pero no me imaginé nunca que fuera Cullen. — Incluso si Cullen fuera rico ahora, Esme se ha casado por debajo de su estatus. Ella es la hija de un conde. ¿Qué la habrá poseído para hacerlo?

— Él vino a Londres hará un año atrás por negocios y por otros asuntos también, y creo verdaderamente que robó el corazón de tú hermana

Emmett analizaba esa información, su mente se revolvía entre la confusión y la rabia.

¿Habría cambiado tanto Esme en esos siete años? ¿O estaban los recuerdos de él contaminados? ¿Deformados por el tiempo y todo lo que habían hecho con él los indios?

\- ¿Qué pasó, Emmett? - Vale preguntó en voz baja. - ¿Cómo escapaste de la muerte en el campamento indio? - Emmett Alzó la cabeza. Él miró a su antiguo amigo.

\- ¿Realmente te importa? –

\- Sí. - Vale parecía desconcertado. - Si, por supuesto. -

Vale lo miró como esperando la historia, pero Emmett estaba condenado si hubiese desgarrado su alma por él. Finalmente Vale miró hacia otro lado.

– Ah. Bueno, Estoy contento, muy contento de que estás sano y salvo. - Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Eso es todo? - Emmett enunció. Estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir, maldita sea, a pesar de que no permitiría que el otro lo supiera. - ¿Has terminado lo que sea que viniste a buscar? -

Vale echó hacia atrás la cabeza como si le hubiera sido cortada por la barbilla.

Luego amplió su postura, cuadró los hombros y apuntó con su cabeza. Una ancha sonrisa sin humor se dibujó en su boca.

\- No del todo.

Emmett levantó sus cejas.

—Yo también deseaba hablarte acerca del traidor, — dijo Vale sedosamente.

Emmett sacudió su cabeza. — ¿Traidor…? —

— El hombre que nos entregó a los indios en Spinner Falls, — Vale dijo las palabras con un rugido y luego con palabras ahogadas puntualizó. — Un traidor con una madre francesa.

ROSALIE oyó el estruendo mientras ella subía las escaleras con otra bandeja de té y galletas. Ella se detuvo en la escalera, ciegamente mirando hacia el piso de arriba. ¿Habría sido un accidente? ¿Una figurita China o un reloj al caerse de una mesa?.

El pensamiento era esperanzador, pero decidió acelerar sus pasos, redondeó el vestíbulo superior cuando el segundo estruendo se escuchó. Oh, querido Dios. Sonaba más bien como si Lord Hope y Lord Vale se estuvieran matando mutuamente.

Al final del pasillo, la puerta de la habitación de Lord Hope se abrió de golpe y el vizconde Vale salió dando grandes zancadas, enojado, pero afortunadamente todavía intacto.

\- No pienses que esto ha terminado, Emmett, - le dijo. - ¡Maldita sea, volveré! –

Metió su tricornio en su cabeza, se volvió y vio a Rosalie. Una mirada tímida por un momento pasó por su rostro. Luego asintió con sequedad. - Perdón, señora. Es posible que no deba ir allí por el momento. Él no es apto para compañía civilizada. - Ella miró hacia la puerta de la habitación escarlata y luego de vuelta a Lord Masen. Mientras él se acercaba, vio con horror que una marca roja echaba a perder su barbilla. Como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Le preguntó ella. Él negó con la cabeza.

\- No es el hombre que conocí. Sus emociones son extremas. ...Salvajes. Por favor, tenga cuidado. - Vale le hizo una reverencia elegantemente y luego pasó junto a ella y bajó las escaleras.

Rosalie lo vio desaparecer antes de echar un vistazo a la bandeja todavía en sus manos. El té se había derramado un poco, manchando la tela de lino que cubría la parte inferior de la bandeja. Podría ir de nuevo a la cocina y pedirle a una de las criadas traer una nueva bandeja y tal vez dejar que la muchacha la entregara también.

Excepto que sería una cobardía. No era su obligación enviar a las sirvientas a los lugares que ella tenía miedo de aventurarse. Ella miró por el pasillo. La puerta del dormitorio de Lord Hope todavía estaba abierta. Él estaba allí solo. Ella enderezó los hombros y se dirigió a la puerta abierta.

\- He traído un poco de té y galletas, - anunció rápidamente mientras ingresaba en la habitación. - Pensé que en realidad podría beber algo en este momento. - Lord Hope estaba en la cama, vuelto hacia la pared, al principio pensó que podía estar dormido, esa idea era muy tonta después de oír la conmoción de antes. Él no se volvió.

\- Fuera.

\- Usted parece estar en un error, - dijo conversadoramente. Ella empezó a organizar la bandeja en la mesita al lado de la cama, pero había fragmentos esparcidos alrededor de la mesa, compuesto por lo que había sido antes un feo reloj de porcelana y un par coincidente de vasos de cerámica. Añadido a lo que fue el servicio de té anterior que había traído antes de la visita de Lord Vale, estaba empezando a ser un buen montón de cosas rotas. Ella se volvió hacia la mesa cerca de la ventana, bien lejos de la cama.

\- ¿Qué está usted balbuceando? - Lord Hope masculló.

\- ¿Hmm? - La mesa estaba ya ocupada por un florero y un candelabro de bronce, y Rosalie tuvo que maniobrar la bandeja del té con cuidado para evitar otro derrame.

— El error del que usted dijo que yo estaba — Lord Hope gruñó con voz malhumorada.

— Oh. — Con la bandeja organizada, Rosalie lo miró por encima de esta y le

sonrió, aunque él todavía le estaba dando la espalda. — Usted parece pensar que yo soy uno de sus sirvientes.

Hubo silencio desde la cama mientras Rosalie vertía el té. Quizás él estaba cubriendo su vergüenza de ella por su leve regaño.

— Usted sigue trayéndome té.

O quizás no.

— Encuentro que el té es muy fortificante, especialmente cuando uno siente bajo el clima. — Ella añadió azúcar al té, había notado que a él parecía gustarle el té muy dulce y le acercó el té hasta su cama. — Pero eso no significa que me guste ser tratada en un tono tan agrio.

Él permanecía mirando la pared. Ella dudó un momento, con la taza agarrada insegura en su mano; entonces la puso cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Era una taza muy fea con una decoración naranja y negro representando un puente más bien desigual, pero aun así no le gustaría ver la taza china hecha pedazos.

— ¿Le gustaría un poco de té? — ella le preguntó.

Un hombro grande se encogió, pero aun así él no se movió. ¿Qué habría sucedido entre él y Lord Vale?

— Entibiará su espíritu, — susurró ella.

Él bufó.

— Yo dudo eso.

— Bien. — Ella alisó su falda. — Lo dejaré entonces.

— No.

Esa única palabra fue dicha en voz tan baja, que ella casi no la escucha. Ella lo miraba, él seguía sin moverse, y ella no estaba segura de qué hacer. No sabía lo que él deseaba. El brazo superior de él descansaba sobre el cubre lecho, y ella dio un paso adelante y estiró su mano, era terriblemente impropio, pero por alguna razón parecía correcto. Ella tocó su mano, grande y cálida. Lentamente ella metió sus dedos bajo su mano hasta quedar enlazada con la suya. Él apretó sus dedos gentilmente y Ella sintió un punto de inicio el calor en su pecho, extendiéndose poco a poco, como un charco de agua tibia hasta que su cuerpo entero estaba iluminado desde dentro y ella identificó el sentimiento. Felicidad.

Él la hizo sentir salvajemente, e inapropiadamente feliz con sólo ese apretón de los dedos, y ella sabía que debía tener cuidado con ese sentimiento. Debía tener cuidado con él.

Y entonces él habló bajo.

\- Él me considera un traidor.

El corazón de ella se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

Entonces se volvió, por fin, su rostro era una máscara, con los ojos sombreados, pero no soltó su mano. - ¿Usted sabía que nuestro regimiento, el vigésimo octavo de pie, fue masacrado en las colonias?

\- Sí. - La masacre fue de conocimiento común, una de las peores tragedias de la guerra.

\- Vale, dice que alguien contó nuestra posición. Que fuimos traicionados a los Franceses y sus aliados indios por un hombre dentro de las filas de nuestro propio regimiento.

Rosalie tragó. ¡Qué terrible saber que tantos habían muerto a causa de una Persona pérfida. Y el conocimiento de un traidor debía ser aún más terrible para Lord Hope. De alguna manera, ella todavía no estaba segura de cómo-y en realidad estuvo a punto de morir por preguntar-si sus siete años perdidos estaban conectados a Spinner Falls y la tragedia allí.

Todo esto pasó por su mente, pero Rosalie se limitó a decir

\- lo siento.

— Usted no entiende. — Él tiró su mano con énfasis. — El traidor tenía una madre francesa, Vale piensa que yo soy el traidor.

— Pero… pero eso es ridículo, — Rosalie exclamó sin pensar. — Quiero decir, no la parte de la madre francesa—eso tiene sentido, supongo —pero que alguien

pueda pensar que usted es el traidor… eso… eso no es justo en absoluto. —

Él no dijo nada, únicamente sacudió su mano de nuevo.

— Yo pienso, — Rosalie dijo cautelosamente, — ¿ese Lord Vale fue su amigo? —

\- Al igual que yo, pero que fue hace siete años, y me temo que ya no conozco a ese hombre.

\- ¿Por eso usted le golpeó? - Le preguntó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Rosalie se estremeció ante la confirmación de sus temores. Se acordó de la advertencia de Lord Vale en el pasillo: Tenga cuidado. Sin embargo, ella se humedeció los labios y dijo:

\- Creo que cualquiera que realmente le conoce se dará cuenta de que no es usted un traidor.

\- Pero usted no me conoce. - Por fin, dejó caer la mano de ella, y el calor comenzó a escaparse de su cuerpo con la pérdida de contacto. - Usted no me conoce en absoluto.

Rosalie inhaló lentamente.

\- Tiene razón. Yo no le conozco. - Ella se fue a recoger la bandeja del té. - Pero entonces tal vez la culpa de ello no es del todo mía.

Cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de ella.

A pesar de que Rosalie visitaba a Jeremy Oates por lo menos una vez a la semana-y más a menudo cada vez, dos o tres veces, su mayordomo, Putley, siempre fingía que no la conocía.

— ¿Quién le digo que lo busca? — Putley preguntó temprano a la tarde siguiente, con los ojos salientes mirándola fijamente a ella en lo que parecía ser una sorpresa horrorizada.

\- Señorita Rosalie Hale, - Rosalie respondió como siempre, suprimiendo la urgencia de dar un nombre.

Putley sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo. Bueno, al menos ésa era la explicación más caritativa, y Rosalie trataba de ser caritativa cuando podía.

\- Muy bien, señorita, - Putley entonó. - ¿Va a esperar en la sala de estar, mientras yo compruebo si el sr. Oates está en casa?

La caridad era una cosa, la ridícula adhesión a las formas era otra cosa.

\- El sr. Oates nunca iba a ninguna parte fuera de su casa. Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco. - Si, Putley.

Él le mostró la segunda mejor sala de estar, una habitación húmeda con muy poca luz y un exceso de muebles pesados, y oscuros. Ella utilizó el tiempo de espera mientras Putley volvía para componerse a ella misma. Rosalie todavía sentía un poco de calor desde su discusión con Lord Hope, y ella se había sentido un poco culpable después de que había salido de su habitación. ¿Después de todo, debía una dama dejar que un Caballero le llegara tan a fondo sólo porque estaba postrado en una cama y acababa de tener una pelea con su mejor amigo, a quien no había visto en casi siete años? ¿No estaba siendo un poco tonta?

Después de todo, él se había portado muy desagradable con ella. Sabía que él debería estar frustrado, incluso enfurecido, por todo lo que le había sucedido desde su regreso a Inglaterra, pero realmente, ¿debía él usarla como objeto de flagelación?

Putley regresó en ese momento con la noticia de que Jeremy en realidad la iba a ver, y Rosalie siguió al que desaprobaba volver a subir mayordomo los dos tramos de escaleras a la habitación de Jeremy.

\- la señorita Rosalie Hale vino a verlo, señor, - Putley zumbó.

Rosalie se abrió paso entre el mayordomo y entró a la habitación. Ya era suficiente. Se volvió con una deslumbrante sonrisa hacia Putley y dijo con firmeza

\- Eso es todo. -

El mayordomo gruñó por lo bajo, pero salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

\- Él está empeorando, ya sabe. - Rosalie se acercó a la ventana y echó hacia atrás un lado de las cortinas. La luz a veces hacía doler los ojos de Jeremy, pero no podía ser bueno para él estar en una habitación oscura en la mitad del día, tampoco.

Yo trato de pensar en ello como un halago, - Jeremy arrastró las palabras desde la cama.

Su voz era más débil que la última vez que lo había visitado. Ella respiró hondo y Puso una amplia sonrisa antes de volverse del todo. La cama dominaba el área, rodeada por los escombros de una habitación de enfermo. Dos mesas estaban al alcance de la cama, su superficie cubierta con pequeñas botellas, cajas de perfume, libros, lápices y tinta, vendas, y las gafas. Una vieja silla de madera estaba a un lado, un cordón de seda rodeaba el espaldar, los extremos estaban sobre el asiento. A veces, a Jeremy le parecía que era más fácil para los lacayos que lo ataran a la silla cuando lo movían frente a la chimenea.

\- Después de todo, - dijo Jeremy, - Putley debe tener alguna confianza en mi capacidad para violarla si él desaprueba tanto sus visitas. -

\- O tal vez simplemente es un idiota, - Rosalie dijo mientras ponía una silla cerca de la cama. Había un olor acre, junto a la cama-una combinación de orina y otras tóxicas emisiones corporales, pero ella se encargó de mantener su rostro impasible. Cuando Jeremy había llegado a casa desde la guerra en el continente hacía cinco años, le habían horrorizado los olores a enfermería. Él no estaba seguro de si se había acostumbrado a los olores y los ignoraba o si simplemente ya no los olía, pero, en cualquier caso, ella no iba a herir sus sentimientos, llamando la atención sobre ellos.

\- Te he traído las hojas de noticias y algunos panfletos que mi criado me consiguió, - Rosalie comenzó sacando los papeles de una bolsa protectora.

\- Oh, no, no, - dijo Jeremy. Su voz bromeaba, incluso en su estado debilitado.

Ella levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos azul claro. Jeremy tenía los ojos más bellos que cualquier persona que ella conociera, ya fuera hombre o mujer. Ellos tenían una verdadera luz de azul, como el color del cielo en primavera. Ningún otro color enturbiaba sus profundidades. Fue - o había sido- un hombre muy guapo. Tenía el cabello de color dorado, con el rostro abierto y alegre, pero los estragos de su enfermedad habían dejado líneas marcadas de dolor alrededor de su boca y ojos. La madre de Jeremy había sido amiga de toda la vida de la tía de Rosalie, la tía María, así que Rosalie y Jeremy prácticamente habían crecido cada uno en el bolsillo del otro. Él la conocía a ella como nadie más lo hacía —ni siquiera Eva. Cuando ella miraba los ojos de Jeremy, algunas veces sentía que esos ojos eran iguales a los ojos de Jeremy, a veces sentía que los orbes azules veían más allá de la máscara de alegría que ella se ponía en su presencia, directamente a la fuente de aflicción que ella sentía por él. Ella apartó la mirada hacia abajo sobre la colcha de su cama. En el lugar, de hecho, donde sus piernas deberían haber estado.

\- ¿Qué? -

\- No finjas inocencia conmigo, Rosalie Hale, - dijo con la misma sonrisa que había tenido a sus ocho años de edad. - Puedo ser un inválido, pero todavía tengo mis fuentes de chismes, y están alborotados con la noticia del regreso de tu Conde. - Rosalie arrugó la nariz.

\- No es mi Conde. -

Jeremy ladeó la cabeza contra las almohadas. Por lo general, estaba sentado derecho por este tiempo en la tarde pero hoy estaba acostado sobre su espalda. Rosalie sintió un escalofrío de miedo atravesando sus entrañas. ¿Estaba empeorando?

\- No puedo pensar en cual otro Conde podría ser si no es el tú yo, - bromeó-. ¿No es éste el mismo hombre rebosante de juventud que está en un retrato en tú salita de estar? Te he observado a la luz de la luna, ver su retrato por años.

Rosalie retorció los dedos con aire de culpabilidad.

\- ¿Era tan obvio como parece? -

\- Sólo a mí, querida, - Jeremy respondió con cariño. - Sólo para mí. -

\- Oh, Jeremy, ¡soy un ánade silbón! -

\- Bueno, Si, pero es una adorable, hay que reconocerlo. -

Rosalie suspiró con tristeza.

\- Es sólo que no es en absoluto lo que pensé que sería. Bueno, si yo pensaba que él todavía estaba vivo, algo que por supuesto no hice, porque todos lo pensábamos muerto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Él es feo? - Jeremy retorcía sus rasgos en una mueca grotesca.

\- Nooo, a pesar de que tiene barba y el pelo terriblemente largo en este momento.

\- Las barbas son un asco.

\- No en capitanes de barco, - Rosalie objetó.

\- Especialmente en los capitanes de barco, - Jeremy dijo con severidad-

No tiene sentido tratar de hacer excepciones. Uno debe ser firme sobre el tema.

\- Por supuesto. - Rosalie hizo un gesto con la mano. - Pero créeme, la barba es lo de menos en el caso del Conde Hope Él está tatuado.

-Escandaloso - Jeremy respiraba con deleite. Parches de color rojo fueron inflamando sus mejillas.

\- Te estoy sobreexcitando. - Rosalie frunció el ceño.

\- No, en absoluto, - él respondió. - Pero incluso si así fuera te ruego que sigas adelante. Yo estoy aquí todos los días, todo el día y la noche, Rose, querida. Necesito emoción. Por lo tanto, dime. ¿Cuál es el problema real con Lord Hope? Él puede tener una barba espesa y haberse tatuado a sí mismo con anclas y serpientes, pero no creo que eso sea lo que te preocupa.

\- Aves triangulares, - Rosalie dijo distraídamente.

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Los tatuajes son extraños pajaritos, tres de ellos, alrededor de su ojo derecho. ¿Qué podría haberlo poseído para haberlos colocado allí?

\- No tengo la más leve idea.

\- ¡Es sólo que está tan amargado, Jeremy! – Estalló ella. - Él. .. él es absolutamente odioso a veces, como si todo lo que pasó con él hubiese quemado su alma.

Jeremy se quedó en silencio un momento y luego dijo: - Lo siento. Él estaba en la guerra, ¿no? ¿En las colonias? - Rosalie asintió con la cabeza. Suspiró y dijo lentamente: - Es difícil de explicar a alguien que nunca lo ha experimentado, pero la guerra y las cosas que suceden en la guerra, las cosas que te ves obligado a hacer y a ver a veces... bueno, eso cambia a un hombre. Lo hacen más duro, si es que tiene alguna sensibilidad después de todo.

\- Tienes razón, por supuesto, - dijo ella, retorciéndose las manos. – Pero parece más que eso de alguna manera. ¡Oh, me gustaría saber qué estuvo haciendo durante los últimos siete años! - La mitad de Jeremy sonrió.

\- Sea lo que sea, dudo que el conocer su historia cambiará algo sobre él ahora.

Rosalie lo miró a sus queridos, y muy perspicaces ojos.

\- Soy una idiota, ¿no? Esperando sacar un romántico príncipe, a partir de un hombre al que conocía sólo por un retrato.

\- Tal vez, - admitió. - Pero si no fuera por los sueños románticos, la vida sería terriblemente aburrida, ¿no crees?

Ella arrugó la nariz hacia él.

\- Tú siempre sabes exactamente qué decir, Jeremy, querido.

\- Si, lo sé – Dijo él complaciente. – Ahora, dime, ¿le quitará el título a tú tío?

\- Creo que él debe hacerlo. – Rosalie miró hacia abajo a sus manos unidas, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho. - Justamente esta mañana, el Vizconde Vale vino a visitarlo, y aunque ellos estuvieron discutiendo, no pensé que hubiese ninguna duda en que realmente él es el Conde Hope.

\- ¿Y si él lo hace? -

Ella lo miró, preguntándose si él conocería cuanto pánico le producía a ella ese prospecto.

– Bien, pues perderemos la casa.

\- Siempre puedes venir a vivir – Se burló él

Ella sonrió, pero sus labios temblaron.

– Tío Reggie podría tener otro ataque de apoplejía.

\- Él es mucho más fuerte de lo que tú crees, - le dijo gentilmente.

Ella se mordió su labio, no pretendía sonreír ahora

\- Pero si algo hace que se enferme, si algo le sucediera a él… Oh, Jeremy, yo no sé lo que haría. – Ella presionaba su mano contra su pecho, frotándose el dolor que sentía.

\- Eso sucederá algún día lejano, Rose querida, - dijo Jeremy con dulzura. – No tiene sentido preocuparse desde ahora.

\- Yo lo sé – ella suspiró, y trató de lucir alegre para él. – Tío Reggie tuvo una cita esta mañana con sus abogados. Regresó justo antes de venir a verte.

\- Hmm. - Hmm. Eso será un desastre. Si tú tío no suelta la mano sobre el título, supongo que tendrá que presentar su caso ante el Parlamento. - Jeremy parecía alegre. - ¿Me pregunto si habrá puñetazos en Westminster?

\- No es necesario que suenes tan feliz ante esa perspectiva, - Rosalie lo regañó.

\- Oh, yo no veo por qué no. Es este tipo de cosas las que hacen que la aristocracia inglesa sea tan entretenida. - A pesar de sus palabras, Jeremy terminó con un grito ahogado. Su mano en la parte superior de la colcha hacía una bola en un puño, los nudillos los tenía blancos.

Rosalie se levantó de su silla.

\- ¿Qué te duele?

\- No, no. No te preocupes, Rose, querida. - Jeremy tomó aliento, y ella sabía que él estaba sintiendo un dolor muy grande, aunque él lo negara. Su rostro se había puesto un poco gris, con excepción de las manchas rojas siempre presentes en el color de sus mejillas.

\- Por favor, deja que te ayude a sentarse para que puedas tomar un poco de agua. -

\- ¡Maldita sea, Rose!

\- Ahora, no admito quejas, Jeremy, querido, - dijo con suavidad, pero con firmeza, mientras tomaba sus hombros y le ayudaba a sentarse. El calor irradiaba fuera de él en ondas. - Me he ganado ese derecho, creo yo.

\- Sí que lo tienes, - jadeó Jeremy.

Ella echó agua en una taza pequeña y se la tendió a él.

Él tomó un sorbo y le devolvió la taza. - ¿Has pensado lo que significa el que Hope se convierta en el conde de Blanchard?

Ella dejó la taza en una de las mesas atestadas, frunciendo el ceño.

– Ya te lo dije, el tío Reggie y yo vamos a tener que salir de la casa de la ciudad.

— Si, pero más allá de eso, Rose. — Jeremy hizo de lado la pérdida de la casa. — Él debe reemplazar a tú tío Reggie en la Cámara de los Lores.

Rosalie retrocedió lentamente hacia su silla.

— Lord King podría perder un voto.

— Y, más importante aún, nosotros ganaríamos uno, — Jeremy dijo significativamente. — ¿Sabes cuáles son las inclinaciones políticas de Hope?

— No tengo la más leve idea

— Su padre era un Conservador, — Jeremy reflexionó.

— Oh, entonces él probablemente también lo es, — Rosalie dijo, disgustada.

— Los hijos no siempre siguen los pasos políticos de sus padres. Si Hope vota a favor del proyecto de ley del sr. Wheaton, nosotros podríamos ganar al final. — El alto color rojo de sus mejillas se había extendido sobre todo el rostro de Jeremy en medio de su excitación, así que ahora él parecía como si estuviera siendo consumido por un fuego interno. — Mis hombres—los soldados que sirvieron y pelearon tan valientemente bajo mis órdenes —podrían tener la pensión que se merecen.

\- Voy a averiguar en qué dirección se inclina políticamente. — Rosalie sonrió, tratando de compartir el entusiasmo de Jeremy, pero en su interior estaba dudosa. Lord Hope parecía únicamente enfocado en sus propios asuntos. Ella no veía nada que la hiciera pensar que él podría preocuparse de una manera o de otra sobre los soldados comunes.

Cinco días de una cama de enfermo habían hecho sentir a Emmett condenadamente inquieto. Molesto porque las visitas regulares de la Señorita Hale a su habitación se habían vuelto asiduas. Ella parecía pensar que era normalmente simple deslizarse como un cisne en su habitación sin preguntar primero si él deseaba su compañía —el hecho era que él se había acostumbrado a ella.

Usaba ese tiempo para tomarle el pelo y discutir con ella. ¿Y dónde estaba esa mujer hoy? Él no había visto ni un pelo de ella ese día. Emmett se deslizó de la cama, se puso su vieja chaqueta azul, y agarró su cuchillo antes de lanzarse a abrir la puerta de su habitación. Un lacayo joven estaba estacionado fuera de su cuarto—quizás cuidando que él no se saliera de control en su propia casa.

Emmett miró furioso al hombre.

\- Dile a la señorita Hale que me gustaría hablar con ella.

\- Él comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero el hombre dijo: - No puedo. - Emmett hizo

una pausa.

\- ¿Qué? -

\- No, - dijo el lacayo. - Ella no está aquí.

\- Entonces, ¿cuándo se espera que esté de vuelta? - El criado dio un paso atrás con nerviosismo antes de tomar el control de él mismo y enderezarse de nuevo. - No demasiado tiempo, espero, pero no puedo afirmarlo con seguridad. Ella está visitando al sr. Oates, y a veces ella se queda allí un tiempo razonable.

— ¿Quien, — Emmett preguntó suavemente, — es el sr. Oates? —

— El sr. Jeremy Oates, eso es, — dijo el hombre, cada vez más hablador. — De los Oates de Suffolk. Una familia con un poco de dinero, o eso me han dicho. Él y la señorita se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo, y a ella le gusta visitarlo tres o cuatro veces a la semana.

\- Entonces, ¿es un envejecido caballero? - Preguntó Emmett.

El lacayo se rascó la cabeza. - No lo creo. Es un caballero joven y apuesto, por lo que he oído. - Se le ocurrió a Emmett en este punto que a pesar de que había visto a la señorita Hale todos los días desde su regreso a Inglaterra, en realidad no sabía mucho acerca de la mujer. ¿Sería este señor Oates -este correcto caballero inglés- un novio? ¿O un prometido? La idea estimuló una parte primitiva de él, y soltó abruptamente la siguiente pregunta. - ¿Está comprometida con él? -

— No todavía, — replicó el lacayo, guiñando un ojo alegremente. — Pero ¿no puede faltar mucho, puede, si ella lo visita a menudo, no? Por supuesto, está el tema de… - Pero Emmett no estaba escuchando. Él se abrió paso entre el lacayo y se dirigió a las escaleras. — Hey! — el lacayo gritaba detrás de él. — ¿A dónde va?

— A recibir a la señorita Hale en la puerta, — Emmett gruñó. Sus piernas estaban más endebles de lo que se había dado cuenta, y sólo lo hizo sentir más irritable. Se agarró a la barandilla con una mano mientras descendía lentamente. Se movía como un maldito hombre viejo.

\- No debo dejar que salga de su habitación, - dijo el sirviente, de repente a su lado. Él tomó el codo de Emmett para ayudarlo y tan débil estaba Emmett que ni siquiera protestó por la familiaridad. - ¿Quién ordenó que me mantuviera en mi habitación? - Emmett exigió saber.

— La señorita Hale. Ella estaba preocupada de que pudiera lastimarse. - El lacayo lo miró de reojo. - ¿No se supone que debo llevarlo de regreso, mi señor? -

\- No, - respondió Emmett brevemente. Jadeaba, maldita sea. Sólo hace un mes, había caminado todo el día sin cansarse, y ahora jadeaba bajando una maldita escalera!

\- No lo creo, - dijo el hombre opinando sobre el asunto con la mayor naturalidad.

Él no dijo nada más hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo de entrada. - ¿Quiere un poco de agua, mi señor, mientras usted espera? -

— Por favor. — Emmett se recostó contra la pared hasta que el hombre desapareció en dirección de las cocinas. Entonces él fue al frente de las puertas y las abrió.

El viento le dejó sin aliento al salir del paso. El día era gris y frío, el invierno estaba extendiendo sus alas sobre Londres. En este momento habría nieve en la tierra al norte del lago Michigan, y los osos estarían gordos y lentos, preparándose para su sueño invernal. Recordó cómo a Gaho le encantaba comer carne de oso asada en su propia grasa. Ella sonreía cuando él le llevaba una cerda recién muerta o un jabalí, las arrugas de sus mejillas color marrón se hacían más profundas, sus ojos casi desaparecían de felicidad. Por un momento, su vida anterior y su presente se fusionaron frente a sus ojos, y se olvidó de dónde estaba. ¿Quién era él? Entonces el transporte Blanchard se detuvo frente a la casa de la ciudad.

El lacayo saltó a la acera y colocó el escalón. Emmett se enderezó y miró hacia el carruaje. La puerta se abrió y la señorita Hale descendió los peldaños.

Sus cejas se levantaron cuando lo vio.

— ¿Que está haciendo fuera de la cama?

— He venido a recibirla, — Emmett dijo, su voz sonaba dura. — ¿Dónde ha estado?

Ella ignoró su pregunta.

— No puedo creer que usted sea tan tonto como para estar parado afuera en este frío. Debe ir adentro inmediatamente. Arthur — ella se dirigió hacia el cochero — por favor lleve a Lord Hope adentro

— Yo no voy a ser llevado a ninguna parte, — Emmett dijo con una calma mortal. El cochero le dio una mirada y encontró fundamental ponerse fuera de su

camino. — Yo no soy un niño, ni un idiota para que me tengan que cuidar. ¿Le repito, donde ha estado?

— Entonces usted debería permitirme ayudarlo a ir adentro. — La señorita Hale hizo caso omiso de su creciente ira con un movimiento de su mano. Él la

agarró por los brazos, haciéndole terminar su sentencia en un chillido.

\- Respóndame. - Algo verde estalló dentro de los ojos de ella, un destello sorprendente de una voluntad de hierro. - ¿Por qué debería responderle a usted?

— Porque... — Toda su visión estaba llena de los ojos de ella, destellos de gris y verde pardo se mezclaban. La combinación era absolutamente fascinante.

Ella miró detrás de él y le dijo, en tono muy bajo, — Y, de cualquier forma, ¿por qué le preocupa a usted en donde he estado?

Se había enfrentado a la captura, la tortura y la perspectiva inminente de su propia muerte durante años, pero por su vida que él, no tenía idea de cómo responderle a esta pequeña mujer.

Por lo tanto, quizás fue bueno el disparo que sonó en ese momento.

_**Continuará…**_


	5. ¿Estoy loco?

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**CAPÍTULO CUARTO ¿Estoy loco?**

_Espada Larga no podía encontrar ninguna razón por la que este extranjero_

_podría desear un mechón de su cabello, incluso por un penique, pero él no_

_vio ningún riesgo para sÍ mismo tampoco. Pensando en el humor del otro_

_hombre, tomó su gran espada, cortó un mechón de su pelo, y se lo dio al rey_

_Goblin._

_El rey Goblin sonrió y le entregó el penique. Pero en el momento en que_

_Espada Larga tomó la moneda, la tierra se abrió en una enorme grieta por_

_debajo de él. La tierra se tragó tanto a Espada Larga como a su espada, y él_

_cayó abajo, y cada vez más abajo, hasta que aterrizó en el reino de Goblin._

_Desde allí miró hacia arriba y vio al Rey Goblin atravesar su manto de_

_terciopelo. Ahora revelaba sus ojos naranjas brillante, su largo pelo verde y_

_sus colmillos amarillos._

— _Quién es usted? — Gritó Espada Larga._

— _Soy el Rey Goblin — Replicó el otro._

— _Cuándo usted aceptó mi moneda por su mechón de pelo, usted se vendió_

_a si mismo a mi poder. Porque si yo no puedo tener la espada sola, entonces_

_los tendré a los dos, a usted y a la espada… —_

_De Espada Larga_

Rodeado. El enemigo estaba a ambos lados, los disparos posiciones ocultas, sus hombres gritaban como si estuvieran siendo sorprendidos. No podía formar una línea de defensa, no podía concentrar sus tropas. Todos iban a morir si él.. —

El Segundo disparo sonó. Emmett se encontró a sí mismo en el suelo contra un carruaje, el cuerpo de la señorita Hale dulce y cálido bajo el suyo. Sus grises ojos lo miraban hacia arriba ya no con el verde de la ira sino simplemente aterrorizados. Y los gritos—los gritos estaban alrededor de él.

— Descendez! — Emmett le rugió a un soldado sentado en el frente del carruaje mirando estúpidamente a su alrededor. — Formen una línea de defensa!

— ¿Qué? — comenzó a decir la señorita Hale.

Pero él la ignoró. Un hombre había sido alcanzado y estaba retorciéndose en la cima de los escalones de la entrada de la casa, su sangre chorreaba manchando la piedra blanca. Era el joven soldado, el que había caminado junto a él. Maldita sea, era _**su **_hombre, y él todavía estaba expuesto.

— Quédese con la señorita Hale — le indicó a un soldado que estaba cerca.

El soldado que estaba en el carruaje, finalmente había bajado y se había deslizado al lado de ellos también. ¿Dónde estaba el sargento? ¿Dónde estaban los otros oficiales? Todos serían asesinados aquí en el campo abierto, atrapados entre el fuego cruzado. La sien de Emmett palpitaba con dolor; su corazón tronaba como un rayo. Tenía que salvar a su hombre.

— ¿No está entendiendo? — él le gritó al soldado cercano a él. El soldado parpadeó aturdido mirándolo. Emmett tocó el hombro del hombre y lo sacudió.

— Permanezca con la señorita Hale. Yo cuento con usted.

Algo en la cara del soldado se despejó. Su mirada quedó clavada en la de Emmett, tal como siempre lo hacían, y luego asintió. — Si, milord.

— Buen hombre. — Emmett miró el soldado en las escaleras, midiendo la distancia. Había pasado al menos un minuto desde el último disparo. ¿Estarían los indios al acecho en el bosque? O se habrían deslizado de nuevo en silencio como fantasmas?

— ¿Qué es lo que usted va a hacer? — Preguntó la señorita Hale. Emmett miró sus claros ojos grises.

— Tomar a mi hombre. Quédese aquí. Tenga esto. — Él presionó la empuñadura de su cuchillo dentro de la palma de ella.

—No se mueva hasta que yo le diga. — Y diciendo esto, él la besó fuertemente, sintiendo la vida —la de él y la de ella—corriendo a través de sus venas. Querido Dios, tenía que llevársela lejos de aquí.

Él se levantó antes de que ella pudiera expresar su protesta y corrió hacia las escaleras, manteniendo bajo su cuerpo superior. Se detuvo por el gimiente soldado solo el tiempo suficiente para agarrar al hombre debajo de los brazos. El joven gritaba mientras Emmett tiraba de él hacia el frente de la puerta, el sonido alto y animal, un grito de agonía primitiva. Tantos estuvieron en agonía.

Tantos estaban muertos. Y todos tan jóvenes.

La tercera bala alcanzó el marco de la puerta mientras Emmett tiraba a su hombre a través de ella, astillas de madera impactaron contra su mejilla. Emmett estaba jadeando, pero el muchacho ya estaba al menos fuera de la línea de fuego. El bastardo no podría dispararle de nuevo, no podrían quitarle el cuero cabelludo mientras estaba agonizando. Los ojos cafés de ella lo miraban a través de una máscara de sangre, opacos y sin sacudió su cabeza deseando pensar a través del cegador dolor. Algo…. Algo no estaba bien.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Reginald San Aubyn, el ladrón condado, gritó, con la cara roja. Se dirigió hacia la puerta. Emmett disparó el brazo, cerrando el paso.

\- Francotiradores en el bosque. No salga. - San Aubyn echó hacia atrás la cabeza, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

\- ¿Qué es lo que usted está balbuceando? -

\- No tengo tiempo para esto, - gruñó Emmett. - Hay un tirador, un hombre. -

\- Pero. .. pero, ¡mi sobrina está ahí fuera! -

\- Ella está segura en este momento, protegida por el coche. -

Emmett evaluaba la multitud de soldados reunidos por la conmoción en el hall de entrada. Excepto. .. Excepto que no parecían soldados. Algo andaba mal. Su cabeza estaba dividida con el dolor, y no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo ahora.

Su espalda se arrastró con el conocimiento que los indios estaban todavía ahí fuera, esperando. El muchacho se quejó a sus pies.

\- Usted. - Señaló hacia el más viejo. - ¿Hay armas en la casa? ¿Pistolas de duelo, piezas de observación de aves, rifles de caza? -

El hombre parpadeó y se cuadró.

\- Hay un par de pistolas de duelo en su estudio señoría. -

\- Bueno. Tráelos. -

El hombre dio media vuelta y corrió por el pasaje de vuelta.

\- Ustedes dos -Emmett señaló a dos mujeres de aspecto práctico, - busquen un poco de trapos limpios, ropa de cama, todo lo que puedan utilizar para hacer vendas.

\- Sí, señor. - Se fueron sin decir una palabra.

Emmett se volvió hacia el muchacho, pero fue suspendido por una mano en el brazo.

\- Ahora, ven aquí, - St. Aubyn, dijo. - No dejaré que mis siervos sean ordenados por un delirante loco. Esta es mi casa. Usted no puede simplemente… -

Emmett giró y en el mismo movimiento tomó al hombre de más edad por el cuello y lo empujó en la pared. Lo miró a los ojos café aguado, ensanchados de repente, y se inclinó cerca..

— _Mi _casa, _mis hombres_, — él respiró sobre el rostro del otro hombre. — Ayúdeme o salga de mi camino, no me importa, pero nunca cuestione otra vez mi autoridad y _nunca _vuelva a posar una mano sobre mí.

No había duda en su voz, St. Aubyn tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

— Bien. — Emmett lo dejó ir y miró hacia el sargento. — Mire fuera de la puerta—rápidamente— y chequee que la señorita Hale y los otros todavía están bajo el carruaje.

— Si, milord.

Emmett se arrodilló junto al hombre herido. La cara de niño estaba grasienta de sudor, con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor. La herida estaba en la cadera izquierda. Emmett se quitó la chaqueta y encontró el cuchillo pequeño y delgado, que llevaba en un bolsillo. Luego, enrolló el abrigo y lo puso debajo de la cabeza del hombre.

\- ¿Me estoy muriendo, mi señor? - Susurró el muchacho.

\- No, en absoluto. - Emmett hizo un tajo en los pantalones del muchacho desde la cintura hasta la rodilla y retiró el tejido ensangrentado. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Henry, mi señor. - El muchacho tragó. - Henry Carter. -

\- No me gusta que mis hombres mueran, Henry, - dijo Emmett. No había orificio de salida. La bala tendría que ser extraída de la cadera, Era una operación delicada, ya que a veces la cadera sangraba mucho. - ¿Entiendes? -

\- Si, milord. - El chico levantó las cejas inquisitivamente.

\- Así que usted no se va a morir, - Emmett dijo con determinación.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, su rostro se había suavizado.

\- Si, milord. -

\- Las pistolas, señor. - El soldado de más edad fue de nuevo, jadeando, con una caja plana en sus manos. Emmett se levantó.

\- Buen hombre. -

Las mujeres habían vuelto, así como con la ropa de cama, y una inmediatamente se arrodilló y comenzó a vendar a Henry.

\- tuve que enviar al cocinero a buscar un médico, milord. Espero que estuviera bien. -

¿El cocinero? Esa sensación de que algo no estaba bien regresó de nuevo a su cabeza, pero Emmett mantuvo la calma en su rostro. Un oficial nunca mostraba temor en la batalla.

\- Muy inteligente. - Emmett asintió con la cabeza a la mujer, y una oleada de placer, se esparció por su cara simple. Se volvió hacia el sargento.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo afuera? –

El sargento se enderezó desde la hendidura de la puerta.

– La Señorita Hale sigue bajo el coche, Milord, junto con el cochero y dos lacayos. Una pequeña multitud se ha reunido en la calle, pero aparte de eso, todo parece como de costumbre. -

\- Bueno. ¿Y su nombre? -

El sargento se echó hacia atrás los hombros. - Hurley, milord. -

Emmett asintió con la cabeza. Puso la caja de pistolas de duelo en una mesa y la abrió. Las pistolas dentro parecía que podrían ser del tiempo de su abuelo, pero habían sido debidamente engrasadas y mantenidas. Emmett las tomó fuera, comprobó para ver si estaban cargadas, y se acercó a la puerta.

\- Manténgase lejos de la puerta, - le ordenó el sargento. - Los indios aún podrían estar allí afuera. -

\- ¡Dios mío, él está loco! - St. Aubyn murmuró.

Emmett no le hizo caso y se agachó fuera de la puerta. La calle estaba extrañamente tranquila, o quizá eso parecía así después del caos de los disparos. Emmett no se detuvo sino que corrió rápidamente por las escaleras y cayó al suelo donde la señorita Hale, quien estaba casi debajo del carro.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Le preguntó.

\- Sí. Bastante. - Ella frunció el ceño y puso un dedo en su mejilla. – Estás sangrando.

\- No importa. - Le tomó la mano y le lamió la sangre de su dedo, por lo que sus ojos grises se ensancharon. - ¿Todavía tienes mi cuchillo? -

\- Sí. - Ella le mostró el cuchillo, oculto entre sus faldas.

\- Buena chica. - Miró a los soldados. .. salvo que ahora eran un cochero y dos lacayos. Emmett parpadeó con fuerza. Concentrado. - ¿Han visto de dónde venían los disparos? -

El cochero sacudió la cabeza, pero uno de los lacayos, un tipo alto, con un diente perdido, dijo:

\- Un carruaje negro se alejó muy rápido justo después de que usted arrastró a Henry en la casa, milord. Creo que los tiros podían provenir del interior del carro.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

\- Eso tiene sentido. Pero vamos a tomar todas las precauciones con la señorita Hale por si acaso. El sr. Cochero, por favor irá primero. Voy a seguir con la señorita Hale, mientras que los lacayos vendrán detrás. - Le dio una de las pistolas al criado que había hablado. - ¡No dispare, pero asegúrese de ver que cualquiera vea que usted está armado.

Los hombres asintieron, y Emmett se levantó con su pequeña compañía. Él puso un brazo sobre la señorita Hale, cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo con el suyo como pudo. - Adelante. -

El cochero corrió hacia las escaleras, y Emmett siguió con la señorita Hale, terriblemente consciente de lo expuestos que estaban. La figura de ella era cálida, pequeña y delicada junto a su cuerpo. Pareció que pasaron minutos, pero ellos estaban dentro de la casa de nuevo en cuestión de segundos. No resonaron más disparos, y Emmett cerró la puerta detrás de él.

\- Dios mío. – La señorita Hale estaba mirando a Henry, el soldado herido. Pero no era un soldado, Emmett se dio cuenta de todo a la vez. Henry era el lacayo que había estado vigilando la puerta de su dormitorio. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía la bilis quemando las paredes de su garganta. El sargento era el mayordomo, las mujeres eran las criadas, y no había soldados, eran los lacayos que lo miraban con cautela. ¡Y los indios? ¡En Londres? Emmett negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como si su cerebro fuera a estallar de dolor.

Querido Dios, tal vez si estaba loco después de todo.

Rosalie estaba inclinada sobre un libro de pequeñas oraciones. Le resultaba más fácil pensar cuando sus manos estaban ocupadas. Así que después de que Henry había sido visto por el médico, después de que Lord Hope se había retirado a su cuarto, después de que los criados se habían calmado y los enviara de vuelta al trabajo, después de todo eso, por fin había sido restaurada el orden en su casa, ella se retiró aquí a su interior para repasar los acontecimientos ocurridos esa tarde.

Todavía ella no había llegado a ninguna conclusión firme, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

Ella suspiró y miró hacia un segundo toque.

\- ¿Rosalie? -

Era la voz del tío Reggie, lo que era extraño, porque casi nunca la visitaba en su habitación, pero este había sido un día muy extraño. Ella dejó el libro en la mesita, y se levantó de su silla para dejarlo entrar.

\- Yo quería asegurarme de que estabas sana y salva, querida, - dijo una vez que había entrado. Miró vagamente por la habitación.

Rosalie sintió una punzada de remordimiento. En toda la emoción de los disparos, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su tío.

\- Estoy muy bien, ni siquiera tú ve un rasguño. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes? -

\- Oh, nada puede hacer daño a un anciano como yo, - bramó él. - Claro, ese impostor me golpeó contra la pared un poco. - Él la miró por debajo de sus pobladas cejas, como si esperara una reacción de parte de ella.

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Pero por qué? -

\- La arrogancia de la sangre, si me lo preguntas, - su tío respondió acaloradamente. -Estaba delirando acerca de los indios en los bosques. Comenzó a ordenarle a los criados y me dijo que me hiciera a un lado. Creo que el hombre está loco. -

\- Él me salvó. - Rosalie miró sus zapatillas. La cordura de Lord Hope era el tema que había estado tratando de resolver cuando el tío Reggie la había interrumpido. -

Tal vez sólo estaba confundido por la rapidez de los acontecimientos. Tal vez hablaba de prisa, cuando hablaba de los indios. -

\- O tal vez está loco. – La voz del tío Reggie se suavizó en su mirada. - Yo sé que él te salvó la vida, y no pienses que no estoy muy agradecido porque ese bastardo arriesgó su vida por tí. Pero ¿es seguro que le tengamos en su casa? ¿Qué pasa si se despierta una mañana y decide que soy un indio-o tú?

— La mayoría de las veces parece cuerdo. —

\- ¿Lo está, Rose? -

\- Sí. La mayoría de las veces. - Rosalie se sentó en la silla delante de su mesa de trabajo y se mordió el labio - Yo no creo que él nunca me haría daño a mí o a ti, tío, de verdad, sin importar su estado de ánimo. -

\- Hum. No sé si comparto tú optimismo. - Reggie El tío se acercó y miró su trabajo. - Ah, has empezado un nuevo proyecto. ¿Qué es? -

\- El viejo libro de oraciones de tía María, -

Él tocó suavemente un dedo en el libro desmontado.

\- Recuerdo muy bien cómo solía llevarlo a la iglesia en el campo. Le pertenecía a su tátara-tátara-abuela, ya sabes. -

\- Recuerdo que ella me lo dijo, - Rosalie dijo en voz baja. - La cubierta estaba muy gastada a través de la columna vertebral agrietada, y las páginas se soltaban de la costura. Pensé en coserlo y luego volver a enlazarlo en una piel de becerro azul. Estará mejor que nueva.

Él asintió con la cabeza

\- A ella le hubiera gustado eso. Es bueno que cuides tales cosas de ella -

Rosalie miró sus manos, recordando a la tía María y sus amables ojos azules, la suavidad de sus mejillas, y la forma en que se reía todo el tiempo. Su familia nunca había sido lo mismo sin ella. Desde la muerte de tía María, tío Reggie se había convertido en un hombre menos risueño, más propenso a juicios rápidos, y menos capaz de comprender o simpatizar con las intenciones de otras personas.

\- Yo lo disfruto, - dijo ella. - ¡Ojalá estuviera aquí para ver el resultado!

\- Al igual que yo, querida, al igual que yo - le dio unas palmaditas en las páginas una vez más y luego se alejó de su mesa. - Creo que debo alejarlo, Rose por tú seguridad -

Ella suspiró, sabiendo que había vuelto al tema de Lord Hope

\- Él no presenta ningún peligro para mí. -

\- Rose, - El tío Reggie dijo con suavidad: - Sé que te gusta poner las cosas en orden, pero algunas cosas no se pueden arreglar, y me temo que este hombre salvaje es uno de ellos

Rosalie apretó los labios obstinadamente

\- Creo que debemos tener en cuenta cómo va a verse si lo tiras de Blanchard House y él recupera el título. Él no nos verá con buenos ojos a nosotros.

El tío Reggie se puso rígido

\- No va a obtener el título-no lo voy a dejar.

\- Pero, tío…

\- No, estoy firme en esto, Rose, - dijo con la severidad que rara vez le había mostrado.

\- No voy a dejar que ese loco tome nuestra casa y nos la quite. Prometí a tú tía María que yo te proporcionaría todo para que vivieras correctamente, y tengo la intención de hacerlo. Voy a permitir que se quede aquí, pero sólo para que yo pueda mantener un ojo sobre él y reunir pruebas de que él no se merece llevar el título.

Y con eso, cerró la puerta de su habitación con firmeza.

Rosalie miró el viejo libro de oraciones de tía María, si no hacía algo pronto habría derramamiento de sangre en su casa. El tío Reggie era firme, pero tal vez podría hacer que Lord Hope comprendiera que su tío era sólo un viejo terco.

— MI TIO REGGIE NUNCA enviaría a alguien a matarlo, — La señorita Hale dijo por tercera o quizás por cuarta vez. — Le estoy diciendo que usted no lo conoce. Él es realmente muy dulce.

— Tal vez para usted, — Emmett replicó mientras afilaba su cuchillo, — pero usted no es la que está siendo desplazada de su título— y dineros—que él pensaba que le pertenecían. — La examinó bajos sus gruesas cejas. ¿Creería ella que él estaba loco? ¿Le daría miedo estar en su compañía? ¿Qué habría pensado ella de sus acciones justo horas antes? Pero a pesar de su vigilancia, lo único que vio fue la irritación en la cara de señorita Hale.

\- Usted no me está escuchando. - Ella se paseaba desde la ventana de su dormitorio a donde él estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y se puso delante de él, los brazos en jarras como un cocinero regañando al muchacho del carnicero. - Incluso si el tío Reggie quisiera matarlo a usted-que, como le he dicho, él nunca habría hecho- él "no sería tan estúpido como para organizar un asesinato delante de su propia casa.

\- Mi casa, - gruñó Emmett Ella lo había estado arengando por la última media hora y no mostraba señales de detenerse.

\- Usted, - La Señorita Hale dijo con los dientes apretados, - es imposible

\- No, yo estoy en lo correcto, - él respondió - Y usted simplemente no quiere reconocer el hecho de que su tío no puede ser tan dulce como usted piensa.

\- Yo - empezó ella de nuevo, su tono de voz indicaba que podría muy bien seguir con su argumento hasta el día del juicio final.

Pero Emmett había tenido suficiente. Arrojó a un lado el cuchillo y la piedra de afilar y se levantó de la cama, casi en su cara le dijo - Además, si usted realmente me considera imposible, nunca debió haberme besado.

Ella dio un respingo hacia atrás, y él sintió una como una lanza de ira lo traspasaba. Se dio cuenta que Ella no le temía. Y eso no estaba bien Entonces su boca exuberante se separó en lo que parecía indignación Por un momento no podía hablar, y luego estalló,

\- ¡Fue usted quien me dio el beso! -

Dio un paso hacia ella. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Él la acechaba en silencio por la habitación, esperando ver el miedo en ella oscureciendo sus ojos. ¿Es que ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que él había estado gritado, allá afuera en el carruaje? ¿No entendía ella que él estaba loco?

Se inclinó sobre ella, y fue bajando hasta que sus mechones de pelo estuvieron cerca de su boca rozándole los labios, inhaló en ella el aroma de las flores dulces inglesas

\- Usted me devolvió el beso, no crea que no me di cuenta – le dijo él en un susurro.

Ella sabía que él tenía razón. Sus suaves labios se habían abierto bajo los de él por sólo una fracción de segundo antes de que él diera la vuelta y corriera hacia el lacayo herido. Ese beso se quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre. Él ladeó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. En vez de estar oscuros del miedo ellos estaban destellando con chispas de color verde.

\- ¡Pensé que usted estaba a punto de morir! – dijo ella a su favor.

Niña tonta.

\- Dígase eso a sí misma si eso alivia su delicada sensibilidad, - murmuró él -, pero el hecho es que usted me besó a mí.

\- ¡Qué cosa tan arrogante dice, - susurró ella

— Concedido. — él inhaló. Su piel olía a limpio y a una fragancia muy femenina, con un toque de jabón de flores que las mujeres indias nunca tenían. Era una esencia nostálgica para él, conjuraba los recuerdos de otras mujeres civilizadas que él había conocido alguna vez hace mucho tiempo— su madre, su hermana, jóvenes damas con las que él había compartido uno que otro baile mucho tiempo atrás. Ella olía a Inglaterra, y por alguna razón él encontraba ese pensamiento insoportablemente excitante y totalmente aterrador al mismo tiempo. Ella no tenía defensas contra él. Él ya no pertenecía a su mundo.

— ¿Pero disfrutó del beso? — Se oyó preguntar.

— ¿Y si lo hice? — susurró ella.

Él Rozó sus labios suavemente, con delicadeza-en contra de su mandíbula.

-Entonces la compadezco. Usted debería salir corriendo de mí. ¿No puede ver el monstruo que soy yo?

Ella lo miró con sus valientes ojos grises claro.

\- Usted no es un monstruo. - Él cerró los ojos, no quería ver su rostro, no quería tomar ventaja de esa pureza.

\- Usted no me conoce. Usted no sabe lo que he hecho.

\- Entonces, dígame, - dijo ella con urgencia. - ¿Qué pasó en las colonias? ¿Dónde ha estado durante estos siete años?

— No. — Una mirada marrón estaba fija a través de una máscara de sangre. Era demasiado tarde para él. Se apartó de ella, temiendo que ella pudiera ver los demonios riendo detrás de los ojos de él.

\- ¿Por qué no? - ella exclamó. - ¿Por qué no me lo dice? Nunca podré entender hasta que haya oído lo que le sucedió. –

\- No sea ridicula, - le espetó. - No hay necesidad que usted me entienda. - Ella echó los brazos al aire.

\- ¡Usted es imposible! –

\- Y estamos de nuevo donde empezamos. - Él suspiró. Ella frunció el ceño, sus ojos grises echando chispas con desagrado mientras pegaba contra el suelo con su pie pequeño.

\- Muy bien, - dijo al fin, - voy a dejar de lado el asunto de su pasado, por ahora, pero usted no puede ignorar el hecho de que alguien trató de matarlo hoy.

\- Yo no lo hago. - Él se dio vuelta y reunió el cuchillo, la piedra de afilar, y el pedazo de cuero que había estado usando para afilar el cuchillo. - No creo que sea algo que su interés.

\- ¿Cómo no puede ser de mi interés? - Preguntó ella. - Yo estaba allí. Vi ese tercer disparo. Los dos primeros podrían haber sido al azar, pero el tercero fue sin duda destinado a usted.

\- Y otra vez, yo digo que esto no es de su incumbencia. - Él guardó la piedra de afilar y el cuero en la parte superior de una cómoda, pero colgó el cuchillo de su cintura. Él lo había tenido durante siete largos años, lo utilizó para cazar ciervos y osos, y una vez, hace años ya, había matado a un hombre con él.

El cuchillo no era un amigo éste no tenía ningún vínculo emocional con él, pero que le había servido bien, y se sentía más seguro, más completo, con él a su lado. Él miró con curiosidad a la señorita Hale, aún en pie junto a la cama de la habitación.

\- ¿Por qué persiste? -

\- Porque me importa, - dijo, - no importa cuánto trate usted de mantenerme a distancia, todavía no puedo dejar de cuidarlo. Y porque soy la única persona que podría conseguir que usted entienda que el tío Reggie no tuvo nada que ver con el tiroteo. Piense: Si no fue el tío Reggie, entonces alguien más ha intentado matarle.

\- ¿Y quién cree usted que podría ser? -

\- No lo sé. - Ella se abrazó a su cintura y se estremeció. - ¿Y usted? - Él frunció el ceño mirando hacia la parte superior de la cómoda. Que tenía sólo un lavabo y una jarra de agua-nada que ver con los muebles que había en sus antiguas habitaciones en esta casa. Pero entonces, otra vez tomó nota de su riqueza en comparación con las tiendas indias en que había vivido durante muchos años.

Durante un breve momento, se sintió mareado con el desplazamiento de lugar en su cabeza. ¿No pertenecería a ninguna parte nunca más? Los demonios se lanzaron hacia delante para tomar el control. Luego meneó la cabeza, empujándolos de nuevo.

– Masen dijo que había estado buscando al traidor desde hace un año. Se obsesionó con la búsqueda. Y dijo también que el traidor tenía una madre francesa. Mi madre era francesa.

— ¿Desearía Lord Masen verlo muerto si pensara que usted es el traidor?

Emmett recordó al hombre que él había conocido, un hombre risueño, un amigo para cualquiera que conociera. Ese Masen nunca haría una cosa así, pero de nuevo, ese Masen estaba en el pasado, ahora era Lord Vale.

¿Desearía Vale matarlo si pensara que él había traicionado al regimiento en Spinner Falls? Un hombre podría cambiar de muchas formas en siete años, pero ¿podría Vale convertirse en un asesino de amigos?

— No. — Él respondió a su silenciosa pregunta. — No, Edward nunca haría una cosa así.

\- Entonces, ¿quién sería? - ella preguntó en voz baja. - ¿Si otro de los sobrevivientes de la masacre piensa que fue usted el traidor, podría pensar en asesinarlo? –

\- No sé. - Frunció el ceño, pensando, y luego negó con la cabeza con frustración. - Yo no sé ni siquiera quienes sobrevivieron a la masacre, además de Vale y un hombre llamado Carlisle Cullen.

_¡Maldición! _Deseaba poder llamar a Vale por ayuda, pero después de lo que había pasado ayer por la tarde, eso parecía imposible.

— No sé en quién confiar. - Él la miró, la plena comprensión de esa verdad cayó sobre él. - No estoy seguro de que haya alguien en quien pueda confiar.

\- Dicen que la bala pasó a pocos centímetros de su cara, - el duque de Lister arrastró las palabras, sosteniendo una copa de vino entre sus manos pálidas y grandes.

\- Por lo menos estuvo cerca. – Lord Blanchard frunció el ceño. - Tenía sangre en su mejilla. Aunque creo que una esquirla le golpeó.

\- Lástima que no estuvo más cerca, - King dijo haciendo girar el vino en su vaso. El líquido de color borgoña estaba tan oscuro que era casi negro. Igual que un vaso de sangre. Lo colocó sobre la mesa al lado de su silla con repentina repugnancia. - Si la bala hubiera destrozado su cráneo, usted, Lord Blanchard, no tendría que temer por su título.

Blanchard, como era previsible, se atragantó con su vino. King lo miraba, con una tenue sonrisa jugando alrededor de su boca. Se sentaron en su mesa de comedor, las damas se habían retirado a la sala de estar para tomar el té. Pronto tendrían que unirse a ellos, y él tendría que soportar a Jessica y su conversación increíblemente tonta. Su esposa de veinte y tantos años había sido considerada como una gran belleza cuando había sido presentada en sociedad, y los años habían hecho muy poco para atenuar su encantadora figura. Pero por desgracia, no habían hecho nada para iluminar su mente, tampoco. Jessica fue la única decisión emocional que había tomado en una vida llena de astucia calculada, y había estado pagando por ello desde entonces.

\- Él fue muy valiente, - murmuró a regañadientes Blanchard. - Rescató a mi sobrina de la calle a riesgo de su propia vida. Sin embargo, él pensaba que estaba luchando contra los indios. - Lister se agitó.

— ¿Indios? ¿Qué? ¿los salvajes de las Colonias?

— Eso era lo que él estaba delirando, — Blanchard dijo mirando desde King a Lister, con sus ojos calculadores. — Pienso que él está loco

— Loco, — King murmuró. — Y si él lo está, ciertamente no puede obtener el título. ¿Es eso lo que usted está planeando? — Blanchard señaló con un único gesto de asentimiento.

— Eso no está mal, — King dijo. — Y eso le evitará tener que matar al hombre también.

— ¿Está usted insinuando que yo estoy detrás del atentado a la vida de Lord Hope? — Blanchard balbuceó.

\- No, en absoluto, - King dijo suavemente. Era consciente de que Lister los observaba con los ojos entornados. - Sólo señalo un hecho. Que todo hombre inteligente en Londres estará pensando, sin duda incluyendo al mismo Lord Hope.

\- Malditos tus ojos, - susurró Blanchard. Su rostro se había vuelto blanco. Lister se echó a reír. - No se preocupe usted por eso, milord. Después de todo, el pistolero desapareció.

Por lo tanto, poco importa quién intentó matar al desaparecido Lord Hope. - King levantó la copa a sus labios, murmurando en voz baja - No, a menos que vuelva a intentarlo.

— Yo no entiendo a los hombres,— Rosalie anunciaba un día después mientras ella y Eva paseaban por la sala de enorme exposición de muebles del almacén de Godfrey e Hijos.

Ella entrecerró los ojos en señal de desaprobación a varios caballeros de la habitación que parecían estar compitiendo por la atención de una guapa chica pelirroja al demostrar que podían levantar más alto una silla rellena de gran tamaño por encima de su cabeza - No puedo entender por qué Lord Hope me besó ayer y luego _me _acusa a _mí _de besarlo a _él_.

— Los hombres son un enigma, — replicó Eva gravemente.

— Lo son. - Rosalie dudó, luego dijo en voz baja

\- Él parecía confundido durante el incidente del tiro - Eva la miró.

\- ¿Confundido? - Rosalie hizo una mueca.

– Estaba hablando de los indios y la formación de una línea de defensa. -

\- ¡Dios mío! - Eva parecía preocupada. - ¿Sabía él dónde estaba? –

\- No lo sé. - Rosalie frunció el ceño, recordando aquellos minutos acurrucados junto al carruaje. Su corazón se había detenido cuando se había dado cuenta de que Lord Hope estaba a punto de correr a campo abierto para ir por Henry el lacayo. - Yo. .. yo no lo creo.

\- Pero que locura, - susurró Eva con horror.

\- Lo sé, - murmuró Rosalie. - Y me temo que el tío Reggie va a usar eso en contra de Lord Hope para mantener el título.

Eva la miraba.

\- Pero ¿si él está loco Rose, querida, seguramente es mejor que no herede el título? -

\- El asunto es más complicado que eso. - Rosalie cerró los ojos por un momento. - Lord Hope parece estar perfectamente bien, sí, es hostil la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Debía un hombre ser privado de su título debido a un momento de confusión? - Eva ladeó la cabeza, mirando escéptica. Rosalie apretó el paso. – Y hay más a considerar. Qué pasa si Lord Hope logra el título, a fin de tomar su puesto en el parlamento y vota a favor del proyecto de ley del sr. Wheaton -

\- Estoy tan a favor del proyecto de ley del sr. Wheaton como tú - dijo Eva, - pero yo no sé si quiero que pase a tus expensas.

\- Si se tratara sólo de mí, no creo que me importaría, - dijo Rosalie. - Yo sé que sería difícil vivir en circunstancias reducidas en el campo después de estar en Londres durante todos estos años, pero creo que no sería tan malo. Es el tío Reggie quien me preocupa. Estoy realmente atemorizada de que perder el condado pueda matarle. - Ella apretó la mano contra su pecho para aliviar el dolor que sentía allí.

— ¿No hay forma de que todos ganen, cierto? — Eva dijo sombríamente.

— Me temo que no, — Rosalie respondió. Caminaron en silencio por un momento antes de que ella dijera — Todo el suceso fue terrible, Eva. El pobre Henry estaba empapado en su propia sangre, Tío Reggie gritaba, los sirvientes estaban en un tumulto, y Lord Hope se paseaba con una pistola de duelo, mirando como si quisiera matar a alguien. Entonces, dos horas después, él dijo que yo lo había besado a él, cuando claramente fue él quien me besó a mí. Y hasta ese momento yo no pensaba que él me _gustaba_. — Eva aclaró su garganta delicadamente.

— Bien, para ser honestos, él no tiene que _gustarte _para que él desee besarte. —

Rosalie la miró aterrorizada.

— Lo lamento, pero así son las cosas. — Eva se encogió de hombros y luego dijo en un tono muy inocente, — desde luego, generalmente hablando, a las damas no les gusta cuando ellos las besan. — Rosalie mantenía juntos sus labios, aunque sabía que su rostro se estaba calentando. Eva aclaró su garganta. — ¿Y a ti Te gusta Lord Hope, es eso?

— ¿Cómo podría gustarme? — Rosalie preguntó. — Él…es áspero, y sarcástico, y quizás está loco.

— Y sin embargo lo besaste, — le recordó Eva.

— _Él _me besó a _mí, _— Rosalie dijo automáticamente. — es solo que él tiene una forma tan intensa de mirarlo a uno, como si yo fuera el otro único ser humano en el mundo. Él está tan lleno de pasión. — Eva elevó sus cejas. — Me estoy explicando mal, — dijo Rosalie. Ella pensó un momento. — Es como si la única música de la que jamás hubieras oído hablar, fuera una flauta. Uno tal vez pensaría que estaba bien, que era una música bastante agradable, pero nada muy especial. Pero ¿qué pasa si entonces se asiste a una de las sinfonías del Sr. Handel? Lo ves Sería abrumador, hermoso, extraño y complejo, y tan absolutamente convincente.

\- Creo que entiendo, - murmuró Eva Su ceño fruncido Al otro lado de la habitación, uno de los caballeros juzgó mal el peso de la silla y la dejó caer La silla se estrelló en el suelo, los demás caballeros se doblaron de la risa, y la chaperona de la joven la escoltó fuera de la sala de exposiciones, regañándola todo el camino El dueño corrió hacia el escenario de sus mercancías destruidas. Rosalie negó con la cabeza

\- Nunca voy a entender a los hombres -

\- Escucha, querida, - dijo Eva - ¿Sabes lo que mi marido hizo esta mañana? -

\- No. - Rosalie negó con la cabeza - Pero yo en realidad no…-

\- Te diré, - dijo Eva sin tener en cuenta su respuesta. - Él vino a desayunar, comió tres huevos, la mitad de un filete de jamón, cuatro piezas de pan tostado y una taza de té- Rosalie parpadeó

\- Eso me parece bastante cantidad de comida. - Eva agitó la mano, irritada-.

\- Su desayuno habitual

\- Oh - Rosalie frunció el ceño. - Entonces, ¿por qué? -

\- ¡No me dijo una sola palabra a mí durante todo el tiempo! En su lugar, se ocupó de la lectura de su correspondencia y murmuraba acerca de las hojas de escándalos. Y de esta manera, él salió de la habitación sin necesidad de decirme adiós. Y cuando volvió en un minuto más tarde, ¿sabes lo que hizo? -

\- No tengo ni idea. -

\- ¡Se acercó al aparador, cogió otro pedazo de pan tostado, y se dirigió justo al lado de mí otra vez sin hablar!

\- Ah - Rosalie hizo una mueca - Tal vez tenía negocios importantes en su mente - Eva arqueó una ceja

\- O tal vez simplemente es un tonto - Rosalie no estaba segura qué decir a eso, así que por un momento se quedó en silencio Las dos señoras deambulaban lentamente a través de la abarrotada sala y se detuvieron en silencio ante una mesa totalmente pintada de dorados querubines - Eso, - dijo Eva con consideración, - es la cosa más fea que he visto nunca, ¿no te parece? Es casi como si el fabricante tú viera una aversión morbosa de las mesas auxiliares –Rosalie inclinó la cabeza, examinando la mesa.

\- Fui a visitar a Jeremy ayer.

\- ¿Cómo está? -

\- No muy bien. - Sintió la mirada rápida de Eva. - Es muy importante que pasemos el proyecto de ley del sr Wheaton. Los soldados que se beneficiarían de esta ley son muchos, quizás miles de hombres, y algunos de esos hombres fueron de Jeremy. Él se preocupa apasionadamente sobre el proyecto de ley. Sé que le haría un bien incalculable si sabe que por fin los veteranos tendrán una mejor pensión.

\- Estoy segura de eso, querida. Estoy segura de eso, - dijo suavemente Eva

— Él simplemente... — Rosalie hizo una pausa momentánea y tragó antes de poder continuar, entonces dijo más constante, — Él sólo necesita una razón para… vivir, Eva. Y yo estoy muy preocupada por él.

— Desde luego que lo estás.

— El sr. y la Sra. Oates lo dejan en ese cuarto solo por demasiado tiempo y a la vez. — Rosalie sacudió su cabeza. La reacción de los Oteases hacia las heridas horribles de su hijo cuando regresó a casa, había sido una gran fuente de tristeza para ella. — Creo que ellos han renunciado a él.

— Lo lamento querida

— La forma como ellos lo miraron cuando regresó, — susurró Rosalie, — era como si él ya estuviera muerto. Como si no significara nada para ellos a menos que él estuviera entero y sano. Ellos ahora se han volcado en el hermano de Jeremy, Alfred, y lo tratan como si fuera el heredero en lugar de Jeremy. — Rosalie miraba a su amiga, y al mismo tiempo no podía contener las lágrimas que asomaban en sus ojos. — ¡Y esa horrible mujer, Frances Cunningham! yo todavía siento ira cuando pienso en la forma como ella lo trató cuando él regresó. Fue tan vergonzoso.

— Lástima, y eso que nadie la condenó por ser tan despiadada, — Eva dijo pensativamente.

— Pero en ese momento él había perdido sus piernas y no esperaba vivir.

— Ella pudo al menos haber esperado hasta que él hubiera salido del hospital, —

Rosalie murmuró oscuramente.

— Y ahora está casada, ¿verdad? con un baronet.

— Un Viejo y gordo baronet, — dijo Eva con satisfacción. — O eso es lo que he oído. Quizás ella recibió su justo merecido después de todo.

\- Hum - Rosalie se quedó mirando un momento los querubines El que estaba en la esquina de la mesa más cercana a ella se parecía mucho a un viejo gordo con problemas digestivos Quizás Frances Cunningham había conseguido lo que había merecido. - Pero tú lo entiendes ¿verdad?, ¿lo importante que es que esta ley sea aprobada ahora, no en un año o dos?

\- Si, lo sé. - Eva enlazó su brazo con el de Rosalie, y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo. - Eres tan buena, Mucho mejor que yo

\- tú también quieres que esta ley sea aprobada

\- Pero mi interés es teórico - Una débil sonrisa curvada la boca de Eva. – Creo que es justo que los hombres que han trabajado durante años en condiciones aveces deplorables tengan una compensación justa. tú, querida Rosalie, crees con pasión. tú sientes por esas criaturas desdichadas, casi tanto como lo que sientes por Jeremy

\- Tal vez, - dijo Rosalie - Pero al final, Jeremy siente más que yo –

\- Exactamente Es por eso que estoy tan preocupada –

\- ¿De qué se trata? - Eva se detuvo y le cogió las manos

\- Yo no quiero que tú te decepciones- Rosalie volvió la cara hacia un lado, pero, aun así, no podía escapar del final de la oración de Eva - … si el proyecto no es aprobado en el tiempo.

_**Continuará...**_


	6. Spinner s Falls

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**CAPÍTULO QUINTO un Disfraz y una historia**

_Bien, a Espada Larga no le gustaba este giro de los acontecimientos, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que un pacto con el Rey Goblin, una vez hecho era muy difícil de romper. _

_Así pues, se vio obligado a trabajar para él, y ese era un trabajo sucio, se lo aseguro; ¡en efecto, les puedo decir! _

_Él nunca volvió a ver el sol, él nunca escuchó risas de nuevo y nunca sintió la brisa fresca contra su mejilla en el Reino de Goblin, como usted puede haber oído se trata de un sitio horrible. Pero la peor parte era el conocimiento que el maestro que servía y las cosas que hacía eran una afrenta a Dios y al mismo cielo. _

_Debido a esto, cada año Espada Larga debía ir con su amo, agachándose sobre una rodilla, e implorando ser liberado de su horrible esclavitud. Y cada año el Rey Goblin, rechazaba permitir que Espada Larga se fuera. _

_De Espada Larga_

-Es ridículo que no pueda tocar nada del dinero Blanchard — gruñía Emmett un día más tarde.

Él se paseaba por el pequeño salón desde la chimenea hasta la ventana, sintiéndose como un lobo salvaje enjaulado. — ¿Cómo voy a pagar a mis abogados si no tengo fondos? —

\- Usted no puede culpar al tío Reggie por estar renuente a pagar por su propia destitución, - La señorita Hale estaba sentada tranquilamente junto al pequeño fuego, bebiendo su té de los infiernos. - ¡Ja! Si él cree que me va a detener, va a llevarse una gran decepción, - replicó Emmett. - Tengo una petición ante el Parlamento para formar un comité especial que investigue mi caso. - La señorita Hale bajó su taza cuidadosamente.

— ¿Ya? No tenía ni idea — Emmett resopló.

\- Si fuera mañana, no sería lo suficientemente pronto para mí. Una vez que pruebe mi identidad, no puede mantener el título que me pertenece. – La señorita Hale frunció el ceño, jugueteando con su taza de té. Las cejas Emmett se levantaron juntas. - ¿No me cree? –

\- Es sólo que ¿Qué pasa si...? - Sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa si qué? –

— ¿Qué pasa si él dice que usted está loco? — ella preguntó precipitadamente, y alzó la mirada para verlo. Emmett contempló la idea. La demencia era una de las pocas razones que un hombre podría alegar a su favor para quedarse con un título.

— ¿Tiene usted información de que él lo hará? —

— Solo fue algo que él mencionó en el pasado. — Ella agachó la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos grises de él. Emmett frunció el ceño, preguntándose lo que su tío habría dicho en realidad. Sintió un sudor frío comenzar en la parte baja de la espalda. Nunca serás un apropiado inglés de nuevo, gritaban los duendes en su mente. Nunca vas a pertenecer allí de nuevo. Emmett hizo una bola con las manos, luchando contra las voces. — ¿Se siente bien? — Preguntó la señorita Hale.

— Bien, — Emmett dijo rápidamente. — Estoy bien. — Sus ojos grises lo miraban preocupados.

— Quizás si hablo con el tío Reggie, estará dispuesto a prestarle algo de su dinero para nuevas ropas y otras cosas. —

— Mi dinero, — gruñó Emmett. Ella estaba tirándole un hueso, y los dos lo sabían. Maldito fuera su tío y ojalá se fuera al infierno. Emmett abrió las cortinas y miró hacia afuera. Tres pisos abajo, un carruaje estaba oculto en frente a la mansión. Probablemente uno de los aliados políticos de St. Aubyn que venían de visita.

— Si, bien, su dinero o el del tío Reggie, el hecho que permanece, es que él es único que tiene el control del dinero, — observó la señorita Hale. - No estaría de más en su caso ser más civilizado con él, sobre todo porque se aloja en su casa. –

\- Mi casa. Tengo todo el derecho a vivir en mi casa, y que me parta un rayo antes de que me arrastre ante ese hombre. - Emmett dejó caer la cortina. La señorita Hale rodó los ojos con exasperación.

\- No dije que se arrastra ante él, sólo digo que sea más… -

\- Civilizado, lo sé. – él se acercó hacia ella. Ella estaba viéndose muy hermosa esta mañana con un vestido verde que contrarrestaba el rosa pálido de sus mejillas y le hacía brillar los ojos, como diamantes. - La única persona con la que me interesa ser — civilizado— es con usted. - Ella hizo una pausa, su té quedó a medio camino de sus labios, y lo miró con recelo. Bueno. Ella lo había llevado demasiado lejos, dando por sentado que estaba bien estar en un cuarto solos, por amor de Dios, y él había pasado los últimos siete años en una sociedad donde las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer eran mucho más fundamentales. De hecho, Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un lacayo que apareció en la puerta.

\- Usted tiene una visita, milord. –

Y el hombre se hizo a un lado para revelar una visión. Una señora mayor estaba allí parada, con su espalda recta, su pelo blanco como la nieve atado en un nudo fuerte sobre la coronilla de su cabeza, sus penetrantes ojos azules se estrechaban en señal de desaprobación.

Emmett no la había visto en siete años, y por un momento temió perder su sangre fría. Él sabía que las lágrimas - las lágrimas eran algo impropio de un hombre - estaban cerca de la superficie de sus ojos. Entonces ella habló.

— ¡Tiens! ¡Ese es un crecimiento horrible de pelo sobre tú rostro, sobrino! Lo encuentro bastante repulsivo, ¿es esto, entonces, lo que los caballeros usan en las colonias? ¡Yo no lo creo, no, no! — Él caminó hacia ella y tomó sus manos, besándosela delicadamente en la mejilla a pesar de sus murmullos de disgusto.

— Estoy feliz de verte Tante Cristelle. —

— ¡Tcha!, yo no creo que puedas ver nada con todo ese pelo. — Ella levantó una mano llena de venas azules para peinar el pelo que caía sobre su rostro. Ella lo tocaba, a pesar de sus palabras, estaba tocándolo delicadamente. Entonces su mano cayó. — ¿Y quién es esta joven que está aquí? ¿Has estado perdido tanto tiempo de la civilización que te encierras a ti mismo con una mujer en una casa respetable? — Emmett se volvió, divertido, para ver como la señorita Hale saltaba de su silla y miraba con recelo a Tante Cristelle. — Esta es una prima mía, la señorita Rosalie Hale. Señorita Hale, mi tía, la señorita Cristelle Molyneux. — Miss Hale hizo una reverencia mientras Tante Cristelle usaba sus lentes y decía

—No recuerdo a ninguna prima de apellido Hale en la familia de mi hermana. —

— Soy la sobrina de Lord Blanchard, — dijo la señorita Hale. Los ojos de Tante Cristelle se oscurecieron.

— ¡C'est ridicule! ¡Es ridículo! Mi sobrino no tiene ninguna sobrina, solamente un sobrino, y no cumple todavía los diez años de edad. — Emmett aclaró su garganta, sintiendo como una carcajada se formaba en su interior, desde el primer momento que había pisado suelo inglés.

— Ella quiere decir del actual Conde de Blanchard, Tante. — La vieja dama sorbió por la nariz.

— El pretendiente al título. veo. — Miss Hale los miraba con cautela.

— Um… ¿quizás pueda traerles algo de té? — Emmett preferiría café o brandy, pero tal vez la señorita Hale parecía tener una fijación con el té, así que él simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Ella se deslizó fuera de la habitación, y él la observo mientras salía.

— Es una joven muy bella, — Tante Cristelle observó. — No a simple vista, pero tiene un aire de gracia a su alrededor. —

— Desde luego. — Emmett miraba a su tía. — ¿Mencionaste a mi Hermana, está ella bien?

— ¿No lo sabes? — Sus cejas se juntaron con desaprobación. — ¿No has preguntado?

— Yo he preguntado — Emmett replicó mientras la llevaba hacia una silla. — Pero nadie sabe de ella tan bien como tú, Tante. —

— Humph, — dijo Tante Cristelle mientras tomaba asiento primorosamente. — Entonces te lo diré. Sabes que tú Hermana enviudó poco después de tú … desaparición. — Emmett asintió.

— Eso fue lo que la señorita Hale me dijo. — Él regresó de nuevo a mirar por la ventana.

Londres no había cambiado mucho desde su ausencia, pero aun así todo era distinto. Todo.

— Bon, — Tante Cristelle dijo. — Entonces el año pasado ella se casó con un hombre rústico, un hombre de las colonias de Nueva Inglaterra. Su nombre es Carlisle Cullen. —

— Eso también lo escuché, — replicó él. Era extraño pensar que Esme estuviera ahora casada con un hombre que Emmett había conocido en el ejército — un Colono. Una vez nuevamente, él sintió ese sentimiento nauseabundo que esa palabra ponía en movimiento, pasado y presente entraban en conflicto, luchando por su alma. Tante Cristelle continuó.

— Ella debió marcharse a vivir con su esposo muy lejos, más allá del océano a la Ciudad de Boston. Yo no sé si esa fue una sabia decisión de su parte, pero tú conoces a tú hermana. Puede ser más terca que una mula cuando lo desea.

— ¿Y mi sobrino, Seth? —

— Petite Seth está sano y fuerte. Naturalmente, su madre se lo llevó con ella a América— Emmett contemplaba ese hecho. Era irónico que ahora él estuviera más lejos de su hermana que lo que había estado antes de partir para Inglaterra. ¿Habría él retrasado su regreso si hubiera sabido que ella estaba en Nueva Inglaterra? Él, no estaba seguro de eso. La necesidad de recuperar su Antigua vida —sus tierras y su título —lo habían dirigido durante por siete largos años. De hecho, lo habían mantenido vivo y sano durante los últimos días y noches de su cautiverio. Nada, ni siquiera el amor por una hermana, podrían mantenerlo fuera de su meta.

— ¿Dónde has estado, Emmett? — Tante Cristelle le preguntó suavemente. Él sacudió su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos. ¿Cómo podría decirle a ella, a esta aristócrata de nacimiento, lo que había sido de él? Después de un momento él la oyó suspirar. — Bien. No hay necesidad que hables de eso si no lo deseas. — En ese momento, se dio la vuelta. Tante Cristelle lo observaba con paciencia. Ella había sido la Hermana mayor de su madre.

Ambas mujeres habían crecido en París y habían migrado a Inglaterra cuando su madre se había casado. Tante Cristelle estaba en su séptima década, pero sus ojos azules eran agudos y llenos de astucia, su mente era una de las más claras que había conocido.

— Yo Tengo la intención de recuperar mi título, Tante, - dijo. Ella asintió al tiempo.

— Naturalement. —

— He pedido que el paramento designe un comité especial para que escuche mi caso. Cuando se reúna, voy a tener que comparecer ante el comité de Westminster y defender mi caso. El conde actual presentará su lado, al mismo tiempo. - Tante aspiró por la nariz.

— Ese usurpador no dejará ir su robado título tan fácilmente, ¿eh? —

— No, — Emmett dijo en tono grave. — Él pretende tenerlo tanto como pueda, estoy seguro de eso. Y planea retener el título alegando que estoy loco. —

— ¿Loco? — Las viejas cejas de la dama se levantaron. Emmett desvió la mirada. — Yo estuve delirando de fiebre cuando arribé a esta casa, me temo que había un cuarto lleno de testigos que podrían declarar que soy un lunático. —

— ¿Y eso es todo lo que él tiene? — Emmett hizo una mueca incómodo. — También hubo un… incidente ayer. Fui abaleado en…

— ¡Mon dieu! — Él agitó la mano indicándole que no era importante.

— No fue nada tan terrible en verdad. Pero olvidé donde estaba. Pensé que estaba en una batalla de nuevo. — Silencio. Entonces Tante Cristelle soltó la respiración.

— Ah. Desafortunado. Bien, necesitaremos unos Buenos abogados y hombres de negocios que puedan combatir al usurpador. — Emmett miró hacia arriba, sintiendo de repente una débil esperanza.

— Me ayudarás.

— Mais oui. Por supuesto que sí, — Tante Cristelle frunció el ceño. — ¿Y pensabas que no lo haría? — Emmett la ayudó a levantar, sintiendo los frágiles huesos de sus brazos bajo su mano.

— No, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuve un aliado. — Ella sacudió sus faldas en orden otra vez.

— Debemos planear una campaña, creo. Buscaré esos hombres de leyes, los que han mantenido el estado de las cosas del pequeño Seth mientras está de viviendo en las Colonias y creo que ellos deben tener muchos contactos. Y mientras tanto, tú, tú debes afeitarte. —

— ¿Afeitarme? — Las cejas de Emmett saltaron divertidas. Tante Cristelle asentía agudamente.

— Pero desde luego, afeitarte y también necesitas nueva ropa, una peluca apropiada, y unos elegantes zapatos. ¿Porque tú debes recuperar el aspecto de un muy aburrido lord inglés, no crees? Así confundiremos a nuestros enemigos con tú muy apacible ser. — Emmett apretaba su mandíbula. Él odiaba preguntar, pero se vio forzado a hacerlo.

— Yo no tengo dinero, Tante. — Ella asintió, y no estaba sorprendida.

— Te prestaré lo que necesites, y cuando te conviertas en el conde de nuevo, me pagarás, ¿te parece? —

— Sí. Desde luego. — Emmett se incline sobre la mano de ella. — No puedo decirte, Tante, cuanto me alivia que tú estés de mi lado. —

— ¡Tcha! — La vieja mujer hizo un sonido de rechazo. — Veo que no has perdido tú encanto, debajo de esa selva sobre tú rostro. Pero recuerda esto sobrino: una afeitada y un corte de pelo son solo una parte de lo que tú necesitarás para transformarte en un respetable Caballero inglés. — Emmett frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué otra cosa piensas que necesito? Nómbralo y lo compraré. —

— Ah, pero esta es una de esas cosas que no se pueden comprar. Para ello tú necesitas de todo tú encanto. — Ella se volvió hacia la puerta y lo miró a los ojos, su mirada era solemne. — Una esposa es lo que tú necesitas. Una esposa inglesa y de buena familia. ¿Cómo un hombre va a estar loco con una dulce, y no demasiado hermosa esposa de su lado? Obtén un vale como este y estarás a medio camino de recuperar tú título.

La siguiente mañana amaneció brillante y soleada. Después de su baño, Rosalie decidió consultar con el cocinero. Ella estaba descendiendo las escaleras frente al pasillo cuando escuchó unas voces masculinas. Rosalie se detuvo en el rellano y miró por encima de la barandilla a la sala de abajo. Allí estaba el mayordomo, dos lacayos, y un caballero que no conocía pero que le parecía conocido-por lo menos le era familiar su espalda-de alguna manera. Ella siguió bajando por las escaleras lentamente, mirando al hombre. Llevaba una peluca blanca recién empolvada y un abrigo negro de corte muy fino, bordado sobre los puños con hilos de plata y verde. El mayordomo le decía algo a él, pero el extraño debió de percibir su mirada porque en ese momento se dio la vuelta. Y ella se quedó paralizada en la escalera.

Era Lord Hope—pero un Lord Hope transformado. Había desaparecido la espesa barba. Su mandíbula estaba recién afeitada, revelando su mentón cuadrado y los planos duros de sus mejillas. Debió cortarse el pelo muy cerca de su cabeza, porque la peluca la llevaba muy bien y estaba enrulada y empolvada de forma excelente. Debajo del terciopelo negro de su chaqueta, llevaba un chaleco de brocado en plata y verde, y el encaje asomaba en sus muñecas. Él era la personificación misma de un fino caballero Londinense, y Rosalie podría haber sentido una punzada de pesar por el hombre que había alimentado durante la última semana de no haber sido por dos cosas.

En primer lugar, desde la oreja izquierda, la cruz de hierro negro todavía colgaba primitiva e incivilizada, al lado de la perfección de su peluca blanca y, en segundo lugar, las tres aves aún tatuadas rodeando su ojo derecho, tan permanentes como el color negro de su ojo.

Llevaba los símbolos de la civilización, pero solo un tonto se dejaría confundir por la simple fachada que cubría al salvaje que había debajo. Él le hizo una reverencia, con una pierna extendida, su brazo haciendo una barrida con ironía.

— Señorita Hale. —

— Lord Hope. — Ella recuperó algo de su compostura y finalizó de descender las escaleras.

— Veo que ha sufrido un cambio, más que notable. — Él se encogió de hombros.

— Para luchar contra los demonios, uno debe tomar la apariencia de un demonio. — Ella lo miró.

— No estoy segura de entender a qué se refiere. —

— No importa. — Él apartó la mirada, y con cualquier otro hombre ella podría haber pensado lo incierto. — Iré a visitar a mi tía esta mañana. ¿Le interesaría acompañarme? — Era una invitación civilizada, y ella estaba más que tentada a conocer que había sucedido para que de repente se hubiera dado esta transformación, pero ella se mordió los labios. ¿Eso sería seguro? Su vacilación duró más de una fracción de Segundo, y la agradable expresión de él se convirtió en una mueca. — ¿Tiene miedo de mí, señorita Hale? —

— No, en absoluto. — Ella levantó su barbilla, desafiándolo a que la llamara mentirosa.

— Entonces no le importará un simple viaje por la ciudad. — ¿Por qué a él le importaba si ella lo acompañaba? Ella lo miró, tratando de descifrar sus motivaciones.

— Vamos, señorita Hale, — él la regañó suavemente, — un simple si o no servirá. —

— Si, gracias, — dijo ella. — Con una condición. —

— ¿Y cuál es? — los ojos de él se estrecharon siniestramente, al escuchar sus palabras. Ella tomó un respiro.

— Iré con usted, solo si me dice algo acerca de en donde ha estado por los últimos siete años. — La cara de Emmett se oscureció, y por un momento ella pensó que él se voltearía y la dejaría allí en el corredor. Entonces él asintió una sola vez, y agudamente dijo

— Hecho. Vaya a buscar un abrigo. — Ella subió corriendo las escaleras antes que él pudiera cambiar de opinión. Pero cuando regresó, Lord Hope no estaba allí. ¿Por un momento una ola de disgusto pasó a través de ella, soló había estado jugando con ella? Entonces George el lacayo dijo,

— Él ya regresa, fue a ver a Henry, señorita. Dijo que le tomaría solo un minuto. —

— Oh. — Rosalie soltó la respiración, estabilizando sus nervios. — Oh, bien, en ese caso, yo iré a ver a Henry también. — Los criados dormían bajo los aleros, por supuesto, en el camino que conduce a la parte superior de la mansión. Pero debido a que Henry era un muchacho grande y fuerte, y dado que necesitaba el uso de la enfermería, había sido colocada una plataforma para él en un rincón de la cocina de la casa. Un viejo biombo había sido encontrado y se ponía enfrente de la estancia donde descansaba Henry cuando él necesitaba privacidad, pero cuando ella entró en la cocina, Rosalie vio que había sido puesta a un lado. Lord Hope estaba en cuclillas a su lado, hablándole en voz baja al criado allí acostado. Rosalie permaneció justo dentro del quicio de la puerta de la cocina. Ella no podía ver el rostro de Lord Hope desde donde estaba — él estaba de espaldas a ella—pero el semblante de Henry estaba tan iluminado, como si el mismo Dios hubiera venido a visitarlo, a pesar de todo parecía un momento muy íntimo — aunque se encontraran rodeados por el bullicio de la cocina —y ella no quiso entrometerse. Así que ella decidió permanecer donde estaba y observar. Lord Hope hablaba mientras Henry lo miraba intensamente. Ella recordó como Lord Hope había llamado a los lacayos confundiéndolos con sus soldados. Aún entonces cuando ella no lo sabía que él estaba en medio de un extraño delirio, ella había visto su preocupación. Su verdadero interés por la protección de — sus — hombres. Rosalie presionó sus dedos temblorosos sobre sus labios silenciosamente. Justo cuando había decidido que él sólo estaba interesado en sí mismo, justo cuando ella había temido que él no era más que un demente, ahora él mostraba el lado más noble de sí mismo, Querido Dios, ¿cómo podía ella estar del lado de su tío en contra de un hombre como este? El Conde murmuró algo más, inclinándose un poco más cerca del lacayo, localizando su mano en el hombro de Henry. Con un asentimiento final, él se levantó. Se dio la vuelta y la vio. Rosalie, dejó caer la mano y le sonrió deslumbrantemente: — Lo lamento, solamente pretendía ausentarme un momento, — dijo él mientras se acercaba. La miraba con curiosidad.

— No hay ningún problema en absoluto. — Ella levantó su cabeza para mirarlo, todavía deslumbrada por la blancura de su peluca y la aspereza de sus tatuajes. — Henry parecía muy complacido de velo. — Él frunció el ceño, mirando nuevamente hacia la plataforma donde yacía Henry.

— En mis días en el Ejército yo notaba, que eso algunas veces hacía una gran diferencia. —

— ¿Hacer qué? —

— Visitar a los heridos. — Él extendió su brazo para que ella lo tomara, y Rosalie puso sus dedos sobre la manga negra mientras se retiraban de la cocina, muy consciente del duro musculo bajo la tela. — Sentarse y hablar con un hombre abatido Creo que eso alegra el espíritu del hombre. Le hace sentir que realmente es necesario en este mundo, y que hay personas que esperan por su recuperación. —

— ¿Los otros oficiales también visitan a sus hombres heridos? — le preguntó ella mientras llegaban frente al corredor de entrada.

— Algunos lo hacen, no muchos. — Él le dio una mano y la ayudó a subir al carruaje que estaba esperando y luego subió a sentarse frente a ella. - Siempre he pensado que es una pena que más oficiales no se den cuenta de la eficacia de visitar a sus heridos. - Él golpeó el techo para indicar al conductor que estaban listos.

— Quizás ellos no son tan compasivos como usted, — dijo ella suavemente. Él pareció irritado.

\- La compasión no tiene nada que ver con eso. Un oficial de servicio debe cuidar de sus hombres. Ellos están a su cargo. - Rosalie lo miró con asombro. La obligación podía ser un motivo diferente a la compasión, sin embargo, el resultado era el mismo. No había una mirada de asombro en el rostro de Henry cuando Lord Hope había hablado con él.

Entonces, también, si Lord Hope se preocupaba tanto por un lacayo a quien apenas conocía, pero a quien consideraba uno de - sus - hombres, ¿sería que le importarían igualmente los hombres que realmente habían servido en el ejército de su Majestad? Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios.

\- He oído que muchos hombres que han servido en el ejército de su Majestad quedan absolutamente desamparados cuando se van del servicio. - Él la miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Dónde ha oído eso? Yo no creo que esa sea una conversación normal entre las mujeres.

\- ¡Oh, aquí y allá! – Ella se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer indiferente. - También he oído que algunos miembros del parlamento están pensando en presentar un proyecto de ley que garantice a los veteranos una pensión justa. - Él soltó un bufido.

\- Eso tendrá una muerte rápida. Hay muchos que prefieren ver los fondos del país en otra parte.

— Pero si hay suficientes miembros que la respalden—

— Ellos no lo harán. — Él sacudió su cabeza. — A nadie le importa un soldado común. ¿Por qué cree que les pagan tan mal? — Rosalie se mordió el labio, insegura de cómo convencerlo de su causa.

— Si usted se convierte en el conde, se sentará en la Cámara de los Lores y—

\- No tengo el tiempo para pensar en la Cámara de los Lores en estos momentos. - Hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. - Tengo que enfocar toda mi mente, mi tiempo, mi energía en la obtención de mi título. Una vez que haya cruzado ese puente, entonces consideraré la maraña de la política, no antes. - El corazón de Rosalie se hundió. Para el momento en que decidiera involucrarse en la política, podría ser demasiado tarde para proyecto de ley del sr. Wheaton. Demasiado tarde para Jeremy. Se mordió el labio, mirando por la ventanilla del coche mientras retumbaban a lo largo del camino. ¿Cómo, entonces, podía convencer a Lord Hope de que El Señor Wheaton necesitaba su ayuda para aprobar el proyecto ahora? Si ella solo supiera por qué él ahora tomaba las decisiones que hacía, por qué estaba tan obsesionado con recuperar su título. Se enderezó y se volvió hacia él con decisión. Era aún más importante que nunca averiguar qué le había sucedido en los últimos siete años. Lo que lo había convertido en el hombre que era hoy.

Emmett observó a la señorita Hale por debajo de los párpados entrecerrados. Estaba sentada remilgadamente en el asiento frente a él, mordisqueando su labio inferior. ¿Qué pasaba por su pequeña y rápida cabeza? Y ¿por qué había traído a colación el Parlamento de entre todas las cosas? Su tío era un político agudo. Tal vez sólo quería saber si él se interesaría en la política una vez que lograra recuperar el título. Si se volvería como su tío. Él frunció el ceño. Eso no era probable que sucediera. Él podría estar usando una peluca y ropa adecuadas, pero nunca podría adaptarse por completo a la complaciente vida inglesa.

Su tiempo en las colonias lo había cambiado, deformado. Ya no era el adecuado aristócrata inglés que había salido de Londres hace siete años. Tal vez eso era lo que le preocupaba a ella ahora. Tal vez ella veía a través los símbolos de la civilización al hombre que en realidad era. A veces él la cogía mirándolo fijamente con una curiosa inquietud, como un ciervo olfateando el aire, consciente del peligro, pero sin saber que los lobos estaban escondidos en los árboles detrás de ella. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a ciegas por la ventana del carruaje. Su tía le había aconsejado que encontrara una esposa inglesa de buena familia. Bueno, ¿no era eso exactamente lo que era a la señorita Hale? ¿Debería reprochar una joven de la familia enemiga? Ella era perfecta para el papel de esposa. Hizo a un lado esa parte primitiva de sí mismo que se regocijaba ante la idea de que esta mujer en particular le perteneciera. En lugar de eso, él debía comenzar a planearlo todo. Un año atrás él simplemente la habría raptado en una redada. Ahora tenía que cortejarla a la manera inglesa, lo que significa ganarse el favor de la dama. Frente a él, ella despejó su garganta con un sonido pequeño y delicado. Él la miró. Ella sonrió, decidida y hermosa, por debajo de un sombrero ridículo de ala ancha.

\- Creo recordar que usted me hizo una promesa, milord - Él inclinó la cabeza, aunque su pulso estaba acelerado. Por supuesto que no se había olvidado de su negocio. Y de hecho las siguientes palabras que ella dijo consolidaron sus pensamientos. - Yo sé que no es asunto mío, pero ¿podría decirme dónde estuvo usted durante todos estos años? - Él la miró en silencio, luchando por no batearla con palabras duras y desdeñosas. Ella estaba ruborizada, pero sin embargo le sostuvo la mirada, incluso levantó su barbilla desafiante. - Por favor. - El coraje sería una ventaja en la madre de sus hijos.

— Es su negocio, — él le dijo. — Estuve en las Colonias Americanas. —

— Si, eso lo sé, — dijo ella gentilmente, — ¿pero dónde? Y ¿por qué?. ¿Acaso perdió usted su memoria? ¿Quién era usted?. Yo he escuchado extraños casos de hombres heridos que olvidaron quién y qué fueron. —

— No. Yo siempre supe quién era. — Él la miró, tan protegida de todo el mundo. ¿Podría tal historia impactarla demasiado? ¿Lo rechazaría ella? Pero ella lo había solicitado. - Fui capturado por los indios. –

\- En efecto. - Sus ojos grises se ampliaron. - Pero ¿seguramente no ha estado con ellos por siete años? –

\- Yo lo estuve. - Él vaciló. El tema no era uno que a él le gustara volver a recrear en esta vida, pero la expresión de la cara de la señorita Hale era extasiada. ¿No había conquistado Otelo a su Desdémona así? Si con contarle sus cuentos sangrientos de guerra la iba a ganar, lo volvería a hacer, no importaba el dolor que eso le produjera. Unos ojos marrones miraban a través de una máscara de sangre. Incluso si eso desgarraba su alma en dos. — Yo no tú ve escogencia alguna. Fui esclavizado. — Rosalie contuvo el aliento al oír la palabra esclavo. El carro tropezó al doblar una esquina, empujándola contra el lateral, pero sin embargo ella lo ignoró, pues su mente estaba atrapada con el pensamiento del orgulloso Lord Hope en la esclavitud. La sola idea era una abominación.

\- ¿Es ahí donde usted consiguió eso? - Ella apuntó con la cabeza a los tatuajes de aves. Él levantó una mano para recorrerlos.

\- Sí. –

— Cuéntemelo, — dijo ella simplemente. La mano de él cayó.

— Usted ha escuchado acerca de la masacre de Spinner Falls. — no era una pregunta, pero ella respondió de todas formas.

— Hubo una emboscada. Casi todo el regimiento fue asesinado. — Él asintió con la cabeza, su rostro se volvió hacia la ventana, ella sabía de alguna forma que él no estaba viendo nada de lo que sucedía afuera.

— Marchábamos a través de los bosques desde Quebec a Fort Edward. El camino era estrecho, y los hombres estaban forzados a caminar en una sola línea. El regimiento se había convertido en una cadena, una condenada cadena. — Ella vio como un musculo de su quijada temblaba. Él no deseaba contarle a ella esta historia, pero sin embargo lo estaba haciendo. Él tomó aire. — Yo iba en camino a decirle a nuestro coronel que pensaba que debíamos parar y permitir que la cola alcanzara la cabeza de la línea, cuando los indios nos atacaron. — Sus labios se cerraron firmemente, y por un momento ella pensó que él no iba a continuar, pero entonces, él la miró, con sus ojos negros desesperados. — No podíamos formar una línea de defensa. Mis hombres estaban siendo cazados antes de que pudieran replegarse. Los indios nos disparaban por ambos lados del camino, escondidos entre los árboles. Mis hombres gritaban y caían, y luego mi coronel fue arrojado de su caballo. — Emmett miraba ciegamente sus manos. - Le arrancaron el cuero cabelludo. Mis hombres estaban muriendo a mi alrededor, gritando y siéndoles arrancado el cuero cabelludo. - Sus dedos se flexionaron en puños. - Mi caballo fue cogido por una bala y se fue hacia abajo. Me las arreglé para saltar fuera, pero fui rodeado. No recuerdo lo que sucedió después- Creo que fui golpeado en la cabeza, pero cuando me di cuenta de mi entorno una vez más, nosotros estábamos siendo llevados hacia el campamento indio. Los franceses nos habían dado a sus aliados como botín de guerra. —

— Santo Dios, — Rosalie respiró, sintiendo enfermo su estómago. Que tan terrible para Lord Hope perder sus hombres de esa forma. Cuan impotente debió sentirse en ese momento. Él estaba mirando fuera de la ventana de nuevo y no había indicación de que la hubiera escuchado. — Después de que nosotros levantamos el campamento, fui separado de los demás por el indio que me había capturado. Su nombre era Sastaretsi. Él me hizo desnudar, Tomó mi ropa, y me dio sólo una delgada manta infestada de pulgas para cubrirme. Luego Sastaretsi me hizo caminar por el bosque durante seis semanas. Para el momento en que nosotros llegamos a su aldea, yo había caminado con los pies descalzos por la hierba con costras de hielo. - Hizo una pausa, recordando ese momento terrible, y Rosalie se quedó en silencio, esperando. - Durante todo ese tiempo, - susurró. - Durante todo ese tiempo, yo maquinaba sobre la manera de matar a Sastaretsi. Pero mis manos estaban atadas con tanta fuerza frente a mí que la carne había aumentado en las tiras de cuero. Él me había sacado las uñas de las manos, así que no podía utilizar siquiera su poder débil para rascar mis enlaces sueltos. Y por la noche me ataron las manos juntas a una estaca clavada profundamente en el suelo. Yo estaba debilitado por el frío y la falta de alimento. Creo que podría haber muerto en aquel bosque sin fin si no hubieran pasado un trampero francés y su hijo. El hombre hablaba un poco de Wyandot y parecía que se apiadaba de mí, porque me dio una camisa vieja y un par de polainas. Esos pantalones y esa camisa salvaron mi vida. — Él volvió a quedarse en silencio de nuevo, y esta vez Rosalie sabía a donde se había ido.

— Pero ¿por qué? — finalmente ella balbuceó. — ¿Por qué Sastaretsi le hizo todo eso a usted? — Él la miró entonces, y sus ojos estaban en blanco-planos como si estuviera muerto.

\- Porque él iba a quemarme en la hoguera cuando llegáramos a su aldea.


	7. La Mujer que me salvó

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**CAPÍTULO SEXTO La Mujer que me salvó**

_Ahora, un reloj de arena gigante se encontraba en la sala del trono del rey_

_Goblin, sus arenas sin fin fluían sin cesar hasta que el tiempo en sí mismo se_

_detuviera. Por este medio, los duendes marcaban el tiempo en sus profundas_

_tierras sin sol bajo tierra._

_Sucedió que un año cuando Espada Larga fue a pedir su libertad, el rey duende_

_estaba de un particular buen humor, habiendo justamente ese día derrotado a_

_un gran príncipe en batalla._

_El Rey Goblin miró su reloj de arena y luego le dijo a Espada Larga, _

_\- Tú me has servido bien durante siete años, mi esclavo. Debido a esto, voy a hacerte una_

_oferta. -_

_Espada Larga inclinó la cabeza, pues sabía bien que un pacto con el_

_Rey Goblin se adaptaría sólo al Rey Goblin._

_\- Podrás caminar sobre la tierra por un año, - dijo el Rey Goblin. _

_\- Márcalo, un año solamente. Al final de ese tiempo, si has encontrado un alma cristiana que se someta voluntariamente a tomar tú lugar_

_en la tierra de los duendes, entonces serás libre y yo no te perturbaré más. -_

_\- ¿Y si no lo hago? – Espada Larga preguntó._

_El Rey Goblin sonrió. - Entonces me servirás por toda la eternidad... -_

_-De Espada Larga_

Eva Graham tomó un sorbo de vino, mirando a su marido por el borde del vaso. Nathan fue absorbida en el pensamiento de esta noche, su frente amplia ligeramente unida, sus ojos azules vagos y desenfocados.

Ella dejó el vaso de vino con precisión, y dijo: - Hemos recibido una invitación a un baile organizado por la señorita Molyneux hoy.

Hubo una pausa que se extendió durante tanto tiempo que por un momento ella pensó que él no le iba a responder nada.

Luego Nate parpadeó. - ¿Quién? -

\- La Señorita Cristelle Molyneux. - Eva hizo un corte al pato asado en su plato. -

Ella es la tía de Emmett Saint Aubyn por su lado materno. Creo que ella planea reintroducirlo en la sociedad. En cualquier caso, la invitación se ha enviado con escandalosamente poca antelación-ella tiene previsto hacerla este jueves.

\- Parece una tontería planearlo con tan poco tiempo de aviso, - dijo Nate. - ¿Habrá alguien que se lo haga notar, me pregunto?

\- Oh, ella no tendrá problemas para llenar su salón de baile. - Eva pinchó un pedazo de pato, pero luego lo puso nuevamente en el plato. Su apetito parecía esta noche inexistente. - Todo el mundo va a querer ver al misterioso conde loco. - Nate frunció el ceño.

\- Él no es un conde todavía.

\- Pero, seguramente, sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que lo sea - Eva hizo girar el tallo de su copa de vino.

\- Sólo un tonto podría pensar eso- Eva sintió que las lágrimas afloraban en sus ojos. Bajó la mirada hacia su regazo.

-Lamento que te parezca que soy una tonta.

\- Sabes que no me refería a eso. - Su voz era enérgica, impaciente.

Había habido un tiempo atrás antes de que se hubieran casado cuando su menor gesto provocaría que él le ofreciera profusas disculpas. Una vez, él le había enviado un arreglo de flores tan grande que se habían requerido dos lacayos para entrarlo a la casa. Todo porque él no había podido llevarla conduciendo en un día que había llovido. Ahora, simplemente él pensaba que ella era una tonta.

\- Va a tener un comité parlamentario especial, creo yo, - Nate estaba diciendo mientras que ella pensaba en estas cosas tristes, - para decidir si este hombre es, en efecto Saint Aubyn, y si lo es, quién es el conde adecuado de Blanchard. Eso, al menos, es la opinión de muchos de los parlamentarios más estudiosos. No ha habido un caso como el presente en la memoria viva, y muchos están muy interesados en las implicaciones legales.

\- ¿Están? - Murmuró Eva. Había perdido el interés en la conversación mientras su esposo se había finalmente enganchado en ella. ¿Había sido su matrimonio siempre así?

-En cualquier caso, pensé que sería bueno ir al baile. Está destinado a tener todos los mejores chismes del año. - Ella miró a tiempo para captar la mirada de irritación que cruzó su rostro.

\- Yo sé que mantenerse al día con el último escándalo es vital para ti, querida, - dijo. -Pero existen cosas realmente que son de más importancia en el mundo, ya sabes. - Hubo un breve silencio, horrible.

\- Primero soy una tonta y ahora estoy interesada solamente en rumores, - Eva dijo con toda claridad, mientras contenía las lágrimas, con toda su voluntad. -Empiezo a preguntarme, señor, ¿por qué te casaste conmigo después de todo?

— Por favor, Eva, tú sabes que yo no lo estoy diciendo de esa forma, — él replicó, y aún no se molestaba en tratar de esconder el deje de exasperación en su voz.

— Entonces, ¿en qué forma es que quieres decirlo, Nathan? — Él sacudió su cabeza, un hombre razonable acosado por una esposa loca.

— tú estás susceptible.

— Yo no estoy, — Eva dijo, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir— susceptible.

Él suspiró, empujó su silla atrás de la mesa y se levantó.

— Esta conversación es inútil. Te dejaré sola hasta que de nuevo recuperes tu sentido común. Buenas noches madame.

Y se fue. Ella se quedó ahí en el comedor, jadeante, temblorosa y terriblemente humillada. Eso fue la última gota.

— Él estaba muy herido, Jeremy, — Rosalie decía mientras se paseaba desde la fuertemente cubierta ventana hasta su cama. — No tienes idea. Él me contó solo una fracción de lo que experimentó en las Colonias, y yo hice todo lo que pude para no gritar en voz alta. ¿Cómo pudo él sobrevivir a tales horrores? Y todavía estar increíblemente fuerte, increíblemente determinado. Era como si él expulsara de su alma cualquier suavidad que pudiera haber sentido alguna vez. Él había sido endurecido por el fuego.

— Él suena muy interesante, — Jeremy dijo. Rosalie lo miró.

— Yo nunca conocí un caballero como él en toda mi vida.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace que Lord Hope luzca ahora como si se hubiera en otro hombre? —

— Él es alto con hombros muy anchos y lleva una especie de resplandor distante la mayor parte del tiempo. Es un poco intimidante y más bien de aspecto salvaje, en realidad.

\- Pero dijiste que se había cortado el pelo y se puso una peluca y otros pertrechos civilizados. Suena bastante normal para mí, - dijo Jeremy desde la cama. Esa era la mejor parte de Jeremy, él siempre se interesaba por los pensamientos y los problemas de uno, no importaba cuán triviales fueran.

\- Él puede usar el mismo tipo de ropa como otros caballeros, pero de alguna manera le queda diferente. - Rosalie tomó una botella verde alta de la mesa de los medicamentos de Jeremy y contempló el líquido oscuro en su interior antes de devolverlo a su sitio. - Y no se quita ese pendiente del que te hablé. Entiendo que los tatuajes que tiene no se pueden eliminar, pero ¿por qué crees que no se ha quitado el pendiente?

\- No tengo la menor idea, - respondió Jeremy con evidente placer. – Me gustaría poder conocerlo. - Rosalie se volvió y lo miró. Jeremy estaba sentado en la cama hoy. Ella había acomodado las almohadas para él y lo ayudó a sentarse más alto. Sus mejillas estaban rojas todavía, con los ojos muy brillantes, pero le pareció que estaba un poco mejor que la última vez que lo había visto.

Al menos eso esperaba.

\- Tal vez yo pueda traerlo algún día, - dijo.

Él apartó la vista. - No, Rose.

Ella parpadeó. - ¿Por qué no? -

Sus ojos se encontraron, y por un momento toda la diversión abandonó su rostro.

Sus extraordinarios ojos azules eran severos, casi fríos, y ella se preguntó en un momento de lucidez, si esta era la forma en que él habría mirado en el campo de batalla cuando había dirigido a sus hombres. Entonces su expresión se suavizó un poco y dijo

— tú sabes por qué.

Ella hizo una mueca, porque sabía por qué.

\- Eres demasiado sensible a tus heridas. Muchos hombres llegan a casa sin un brazo o una pierna o incluso un ojo, y uno continúa viéndolos en los bailes y eventos. No hay nadie que los señale, excepto para decir lo valientes que fueron.

\- No fue eso lo que dijo Frances. - Los ojos de Jeremy se veían viejos y tristes. Ella mordió su labio.

\- Frances era una estúpida total y absoluta, y francamente creo que te salvaste de años de conversaciones insípidas por encima de su té matutino, cuando ella canceló el compromiso.

Él se rió, afortunadamente, pero desencadenó en tos, y ella se apresuró en ofrecerle una taza de agua. - En cualquier caso, - él jadeó cuando pudo respirar de nuevo, - no voy a salir en público de nuevo. Ya lo sabes. –

\- ¿Pero por qué? – Se arrodilló junto a su cama en un pequeño taburete acolchado, para que su rostro estuviera más cerca del suyo en la almohada. - Yo sé que le temes a las miradas de los demás, Jeremy querido, pero debes salir de esta habitación. Tú vives como si ya estuvieras profundamente enterrado en un ataúd. Tú No lo estás. Tú vives y respiras y ríes, y yo quiero que seas feliz.

Él le cogió la mano en la suya, y era como estar atrapada por las llamas.

\- Se necesitan dos criados sólo para levantarme en esa silla para que pueda sentarme junto al fuego. La última vez que trataron de llevarme escaleras abajo, uno de los criados se tropezó y casi me dejó caer. - Cerró sus ojos azules, dando un respingo como si le doliera. - Sé que tú piensas que soy un cobarde, pero no puedo hacer frente a eso de nuevo. - Ella cerró los ojos también, porque sentía como si lo estuviera perdiendo, su amigo más antiguo y más querido. En los últimos cinco años, desde su regreso de la guerra en el continente, ella había sabido que estaba lentamente alejándose de ella. Cada vez que lo veía, estaba un poco más distante, un poco más allá de su alcance. Pronto ella no sería capaz de tocarlo en absoluto.

\- Vamos a casarnos. - Rosalie apretó sus manos en torno de las de él, haciendo a un lado sus propios deseos por su temor desesperado hacia él. - Jeremy querido, ¿por qué no? Entonces podríamos comprar una casita y vivir juntos, tú y yo. No necesitaríamos muchos criados, sólo un cocinero y algunas doncellas y lacayos, y ningún mayordomo arrogante del que preocuparse. ¿No sería maravilloso? -

\- ¡Oh, lo sería realmente, querida Rose! - Los ojos de Jeremy estaban muy apacibles ahora. - Pero me temo que no funcionaría. Tú deseas tener hijos algún un día, y yo he puesto mi corazón en casarme con una muchacha de pelo negro, tal vez con los ojos verdes.

\- ¿Tú me rompes el corazón por una mujer de ojos verdes que ni siquiera conoces? - Rosalie medio se echó a reír, conteniendo las lágrimas. - Nunca supe que ocupaba un puesto tan bajo en su estimación, señor.

\- Tú estás por encima de los mismos ángeles, mi querida Rose. - Jeremy se echó a reír de nuevo. - Pero todos debemos tener sueños. Y mi sueño es que algún día estarás rodeada por una familia propia.

Ella inclinó la cabeza ante esa respuesta, porque ella, ¿qué podía responder? En su mente, Rosalie, también, se vio sentada entre una multitud de niños. Sin embargo, cuando se imaginaba a su padre, no era la cara de Jeremy la que ella veía sino la del vizconde Hope.

\- ¿Me dirá lo que pasó cuando llegó al campamento de Sastaretsi? - Rosalie le preguntó a la mañana siguiente. Ella había acompañado a Lord Hope en una expedición de compras en Bond Street, con la esperanza de una oportunidad de preguntar acerca de su pasado de nuevo. Su tía estaba planeando un gran baile al día siguiente para reintroducirlo a la sociedad, y había muchos artículos de último minuto que comprar, incluyendo zapatillas de baile para él. Pero lo más importante-al menos para ella, era que quería oír el resto de su historia.

\- Yo había pensado que usted olvidaría el asunto por ahora, - él respondió. Había pasado casi una semana desde que él le había contado la historia de la marcha hacia el campamento indio. Durante ese tiempo, ella no lo había visto, había estado tan ocupado consultando con su tía y haciendo otras cosas más misteriosas. Él desaparecía antes de que ella se levantara para desayunar y, a veces no volvía a aparecer en la casa Blanchard hasta después de la cena o más tarde. Esto significó que él y su tío y Reggie rara vez se cruzaran, -lo cual era bueno, - pero también significaba que ella había perdido su sarcástica compañía durante la semana pasada.

\- No, - murmuró en voz baja. - Dudo que alguna vez voy a olvidar lo que usted me ha contado.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me hace continuar? - Le preguntó casi con rabia. - ¿No es suficiente que deba soportar esas imágenes en mi mente? ¿Por qué debería compartirlas con usted también?

\- Porque quiero, - dijo simplemente. No podía explicarlo mejor que eso. Quería saber lo que había sufrido, la necesidad era más que simple curiosidad. Él la miró con curiosidad.

\- No la entiendo.

\- Bueno - dijo con satisfacción. Él gruñó en lo que podría haber sido una sonrisa. Ella se volvió para mirarlo con desconfianza, pero su rostro se tornó grave después de inhalar.

\- Cuando llegamos al campamento indio, Sastaretsi pintó mi rostro ennegreciéndolo con carbón para indicar que iba a morir. Ató una cuerda alrededor de mi cuello y me llevó hasta el pueblo en señal de triunfo. Él aullaba mientras llegamos para dejar que los demás supieran que él había traído a casa un cautivo.

— Qué aterrador. — Rosalie se estremeció.

— Sí. La intención era aterrorizar al cautivo. Debía correr el gauntlet - Lord Hope dijo esto mientras se acercaban ante un charco de mal aspecto en la calle. Estaba un poco ancho, y Rosalie lo miraba insegura cuando inesperadamente él la agarró de la cintura y simplemente la levantó por encima del mismo.

\- Oh, - Ella chilló. Él se quedó parado por un momento al otro lado del charco, sosteniéndola en el aire sin ningún signo visible de tensión. - ¡Milord! - Él ladeó la cabeza, estudiando su rostro sólo ligeramente por encima de él.

\- ¿Sí? - Ella sintió como el aliento la abandonaba, muy consciente de sus grandes manos en la cintura y el brillo de sus ojos negros.

\- Debería bajarme, - Rosalie siseó. - La gente está mirándonos fijamente. - Y de hecho lo estaban haciendo. Un grupo de damas se reía nerviosamente detrás de sus manos enguantadas, y un cochero les miró de reojo mientras pasaba por su lado.

— ¿Lo hacen? — preguntó el distraídamente.

— Lord Hope— Pero ya él la estaba bajando de nuevo al suelo como si nada hubiera sucedido realmente, Él no le había dado ninguna advertencia en absoluto de lo que iba a hacer. ¿Quería ser considerado un loco después de todo? Ella lo miró a los ojos y se aclaró la garganta. - ¿Qué es un gauntlet? –

— Una forma desagradable de dar la bienvenida a los cautivos en un campamento indio. — Él le ofreció su brazo y ella puso remilgadamente sus dedos sobre su manga. — Todos los habitantes de la villa forman dos líneas, y el cautivo debe correr entre ellos.

— Eso no suena tan malo. — Él bajó la mirada hacia ella, las aves de los tatuajes decorando su piel morena, la cruz de hierro balanceándose desde su oreja. Él se veía como un pirata. — Ellos golpean y patean al cautivo mientras este corre.

— Oh. — Ella tragó con dificultad. — Y cuando él alcanza el final de la línea, que sucede entonces?

— Eso depende, — dijo él, guiándola alrededor de un grupo de damas que miraban en la ventana de un almacén. — Si el rehén es un niño o un joven, algunas veces es adoptado dentro de la tribu india.

— ¿Y si es más viejo? — susurró ella, temiendo la respuesta.

— En la mayoría de los casos es torturado y asesinado.

Ella inhaló con dificultad. Él lo dijo con la mayor naturalidad.

— Fue usted. . . — Ella tragó. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle? Pero ella tenía que saberlo. La experiencia, no importaba cuan terrible fuera la parte de lo que le había sucedido. — Fue usted …

— No fui torturado. — Sus labios estaban apretados mientras él miró hacia adelante. — No en ese momento.

Las lágrimas repentinamente se precipitaron hasta los ojos de ella. **No**, una parte de ella gemía en su interior. Él no. No este hombre. Ella sabía que tenía que haberle sucedido en algún momento, pero escucharlo de los labios propios de él fue devastador. Al haber ellos lastimado-avergonzado-a este hombre habían destrozado una parte del alma de Rosalie. De pronto ella se sintió más vieja. Cansada con todo ese conocimiento.

— ¿Qué sucedió en lugar de eso? — preguntó ella en voz baja.

— Gaho me salvó, — contestó él.

— ¿Quién es Gaho? ¿Y como lo salvó él?

— Ella.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró, ignorando los murmullos de otros peatones quienes se vieron forzados a rodearlos.

— ¿Una mujer india lo salvó a usted? — Él la miró sonriendo, haciendo que las aves se arrugaran como si se hubieran tomado vuelo.

— Sí. Una poderosa mujer india me salvó la vida. Ella era la dueña de más pieles, más botes, y más esclavos que cualquier otro en la aldea. Usted podría incluso llamarla una Princesa.

— Humph. — Ella volteó el rostro y continuó caminando, pero fue incapaz de retener la pregunta que escapó de sus labios, — ¿Era bonita?

— Mucho. — Ella sintió el susurro de su aliento contra su oído mientras se inclinaba para burlarse de ella. — Para una mujer por su sexta década.

— Oh. — Ella ladeó su nariz en el aire, sintiéndose irracionalmente aliviada. — Bien, ¿cómo hizo Gaho para salvarlo? —

\- Sastaretsi tenía una reputación bastante mala al parecer. Un año antes, había matado a uno de los esclavos favoritos de Gaho en una discusión. Gaho era una mujer sabia. Sabía que Sastaretsi tenía muy poco a su nombre, así que ella esperó su tiempo hasta que él adquiriera algo que ella pudiera exigir como reembolso por la pérdida de su esclavo -Yo.. -

— ¿Y qué hizo ella con usted?

— ¿Qué está usted pensando, señorita Hale? - Su boca grande y sensual se retorció, curvándose hacia abajo con sorna. - Yo era el hijo de un conde, un capitán del ejército de Su Majestad, y me convertí en el esclavo de una vieja india. ¿Es eso lo que quería escuchar? ¿Que fui reducido al nivel más bajo de lo bajo que hay en un campamento indio? - Él se detuvo en la calle, pero nadie murmuró mientras la multitud les daba un gran rodeo. Lord Hope podría estar vestido como un aristócrata, pero su expresión era salvaje en ese momento.

Rosalie sentía una cobarde urgencia de desaparecer, pero se quedó parada en la tierra, levantando su mentón hacia él, sosteniendo la mirada de esos salvajes ojos negros mientras ella le decía

— No. No, Yo nunca quise escuchar que usted fue humillado. — Él se inclinó sobre ella, grande e intimidante.

— ¿Entonces por qué persiste en preguntar?

— Porque necesito saber, — dijo ella en voz baja y rápidamente. — Yo necesito conocer todo lo que le sucedió a usted, toda su experiencia en ese lugar. Yo necesito conocer porqué usted es el hombre en el que se ha convertido.

— ¿Por qué? — Sus ojos negros se estrecharon con confusión. — ¿Por qué? — Y todo lo que pudo susurrar fue

\- Yo solo lo hago. — Porque ella no podía admitir, incluso a sí misma, porqué.

Emmett había inducido a los hombres a la batalla, se había enfrentado a un — gauntlet— indio sin pestañear siquiera, había tenido que soportar siete años como esclavo de su enemigo y había sobrevivido. Todo esto lo había hecho sin un soplo de miedo. Por lo tanto, era simplemente imposible que sintiera nervios ante la idea de un gran baile. Sin embargo, imposible como parecía, aquí estaba él paseándose por el pasillo mientras esperaba que la señorita Hale descendiera por las escaleras.

Emmett se detuvo y respiró hondo. Él era el hijo de un conde. Él había asistido a innumerables bailes antes de su captura en las colonias. Este sentimiento rastrero que tenía, de que ya no pertenecía a la sociedad londinense, que él sería denunciado y repudiado, era ridículo. Se encogió de hombros en su traje nuevo, torciendo la cabeza para aflojar los músculos de su cuello. Su peluca nueva era impecable, él lo sabía-había contratado a un ayuda de cámara competente con el dinero prestado por su tía, - pero todavía se sentía un extranjero en su cabeza. Cuando él había vivido con los indios, lo único que había cubierto la cabeza fue una manta, y sólo cuando los inviernos eran especialmente fríos. Él había llevado una larga cola de cabello trenzado, y su ropa había sido una camisa, calzón, polainas y mocasines-todos de materiales suaves, bien desgastados y confortables. Ahora tenía una peluca áspera en la cabeza recién rapada, una media de tela atada al cuello estrangulándolo, y sus zapatillas de baile nuevas se sentían apretadas. Porque los llamados hombres civilizados debían optar por llevarlas-

\- Pensé que estaría fuera en el condenado baile en este momento - dijo una voz masculina detrás de él. Emmett se volvió, agachado, Ya su cuchillo estaba en su mano derecha. St. Aubyn comenzó a retroceder.

\- Tenga cuidado, - gritó el usurpador. - ¿Podría herir a alguien con ese cuchillo? –

\- No, a menos que yo lo desee, - Emmett dijo mientras se enderezaba. El corazón le latía de manera irregular. Él deslizó su cuchillo al interior de la vaina que había hecho especialmente y miró por la escalera. La señorita Hale está tardando.

\- Y yo estoy esperando a su sobrina si le interesa saberlo. -

— ¿Qué quiere decir con "esperando"? — El rostro de St. Aubyn se había oscurecido.

— Quiero decir, — Emmett pronunció claramente, — que pretendo escoltar a la señorita Hale al baile ofrecido por mi tía.

— ¡Que disparate! — el hombre mayor farfulló. — Si alguien va a escoltar a Rosalie, seré yo. — Emmett arqueó una ceja.

\- No estaba al tanto que usted asistiría al baile. - St. Aubyn había sido invitado, por supuesto, pero por la falta de comentarios durante la última semana, Emmett más bien pensó que el otro hombre había lanzado la invitación lejos. Al parecer no.

\- Por supuesto que voy a asistir. ¿Cree que dejaría que un papagayo como usted me ahuyentara?

Emmett dio un paso más cerca del otro hombre de modo que inclinó sobre él.

\- Cuando esté en posesión de mi título, voy a tener el gran placer de lanzarlo personalmente de esta casa. - El rostro de St. Aubyn estaba casi apoplético.

\- ¡Su título! ¡Su título! ¡Usted nunca lo verá señor! —

\- Ya he fijado la fecha para apelar mi caso ante la comisión parlamentaria. - Emmett

Lentamente sonrió mientras veía como se perdía todo el color del rostro del hombre mayor. La boca de St. Aubyn se retorció.

\- Ellos le echarán un vistazo a usted y le negarán el título. Usted está loco, y todo el mundo en Londres lo sabe. No hay más que ver los tatuajes y - Pero algo se había roto dentro de Emmett. Él se lanzó hacia delante, agarrando el cuello del hombre viejo y golpeándolo contra la pared. La cara del usurpador se puso morada, el olor acre del miedo salía de su cuerpo, y luego los ojos grosella de St. Aubyn cambiaron de repente, mirando detrás de Emmett. Al mismo tiempo que sentía como unos pequeños puños golpeaban su espalda.

\- ¡Suéltelo! ¡Suéltelo! — Gritaba la señorita Hale

Emmett le mostró los dientes a St. Aubyn y luego lo bajó de nuevo, liberando al hombre. De inmediato la señorita Hale voló hacia su tío.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —

— Estoy bien— Balbuceó el hombre mayor.

Pero ella se volvió hacia Emmett como una vengadora furiosa.

— ¿Cómo _se atreve_? ¿Qué fue lo que posiblemente lo poseyó para maltratarlo así?

Emmett levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. Él sabía que eso era mejor que tratar de defenderse por esto. Pero entonces, él realmente vio a la señorita Hale. Llevaba un vestido resplandeciente en color bronce que hacía brillar positivamente su piel cremosa. El corpiño era bajo y cuadrado, y sus pechos quedaban expuestos en dos montículos tentadores.

— Ejem. — La mirada arrebatadora que él le estaba dando a ella, hizo que su voz saliera en un murmullo. El pecho de la Srta. Hale podía ser atractivo, pero su expresión era todo lo contrario.

— Usted no tiene derecho a poner las manos en mi tío Reggie. Él está delicado.

— ¡Rosalie! — su tío protestó, mirando avergonzado.

— Pero es cierto, y él tiene que saberlo. — Ella se levantó con los brazos en jarras

y miró a Emmett. — Tío Reggie tuvo un ataque de apoplejía hace poco menos de un mes. Usted podría haberlo matado justo en este momento. Prométame que nunca volverá a ponerle las manos encima de nuevo.

Emmett le echó un ojo al hombre mayor, quién no se veía particularmente agradecido con la interferencia de su sobrina.

— Lord Hope. — Ella se acercó y posó una mano enguantada en la mejilla de Emmett, mirándolo a la cara. — Prométamelo, milord. — Él tomó su mano y, sosteniéndole la mirada se la llevó a los labios. — Como usted desee, — él respiró sobre sus nudillos

Ella se sonrojó y le arrebató de nuevo la mano. Emmett sonrió. Pero San Aubyn no estaba tan interesado en evitar la discordia.

\- Seguramente que tú no pretendes acompañar a este... este mequetrefe al baile, ¿Rosalie? - La Señorita Hale dudó, pero luego echó hacia atrás los hombros y se volvió hacia su tío.

— Me temo que si lo haré.

— Pero, mi querida, Yo no sabía que deseabas asistir a ese baile, yo podría haberte escoltado.

— Lo sé tío Reggie, querido. — Ella posó una mano sobre el brazo de su tío. — Siempre has sido muy atento en llevarme a cualquier diversión que me apeteciera. Pero verás, Lord Hope me ha pedido este baile, y yo quiero ir con él.

San Aubyn sacudió su mano bruscamente.

\- Es tú elección, ¿entonces, muchacha? ¿Él? Porque te digo ahora, tienes una elección que hacer: él o yo. No se puede tener ambas cosas. - La mano de la Señorita Hale cayó a su costado, pero su mirada se mantuvo firme e inquebrantable hacia su tío. Por primera vez, Emmett se dio cuenta de que había un tipo de fuerza allí bajo su forma dulce.

\- Tal vez tenga que tomar esa decisión algún día. Pero eso no es lo que yo deseo, de verdad. ¿No te das cuenta de eso?

— tus deseos no vienen al caso, muchacha. Recuerda eso. — Él agitó un dedo ante la cara de ella. — Y no olvides quién puso un techo sobre tú cabeza por estos diecinueve años. Si hubiera sabido cuán ingrata serías después del cuidado que yo te he prodigado…—

— Suficiente. — Emmett caminó hacia el hombre.

— No. — La señorita Hale posó su mano sobre el brazo de Emmett, pero a diferencia de su tío, él no iba a herir sus sentimientos agitándola. St. Aubyn miró la mano de ella, y sus labios se torcieron en una mueca. Luego se volvió abruptamente y subió las escaleras.

— Él no tenía ningún derecho a hablarle así, — Emmett gruñó suavemente.

— Él tiene todo el derecho. — Ella se volvió a mirarlo, pero, aunque su mirada se mantuvo firme, sus ojos grises brillaban por las lágrimas. - Él tiene toda la razón, él solo me ha proporcionado un hogar y amor durante diecinueve años. Y yo he herido sus sentimientos.

Emmett le tomó la mano y la movió sobre el brazo suyo de modo que él pudiera acompañarla al carruaje en espera.

\- Sin embargo, yo no quiero que actúe hacia usted de la manera en que él lo acaba de hacer. ¿No necesita un abrigo? -

\- Yo hice que mi criada pusiera un abrigo en el coche, y no trate de cambiar de tema. No es su deber defenderme de mi tío. - Él se detuvo junto a la escalinata del carruaje, obligándola a detenerse también. - Si yo elijo defenderla a usted de su tío-o de cualquier otra persona-yo lo haré condenadamente bien, con o sin su permiso, señora.

— Dios mío, cuán primitivo es usted, — dijo ella. — ¿Piensa ayudarme a subir al carruaje, o piensa tenerme aquí fuera, proclamando sus derechos de protegerme hasta que me congele?

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero cada respuesta que se le ocurría le haría parecer como un estúpido, por lo que simplemente le tendió su mano y la ayudó a subir al carruaje sin decir una sola palabra.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él, y en un instante los caballos comenzaron a avanzar. Él vio como la Señorita Hale, se ponía un delgado chal sobre sus hombros.

— Con ese vestido se ve transformada. — Ella sonrió, rápido y brillante. — Muchas gracias, milord. — Él buscó algo más que decir, pero pudo pensar en nada.

Estaba fuera de práctica en el arte de la conversación ligera, después de todo.

La mayor parte de sus conversaciones durante los últimos siete años había sido sobre el tópico de la comida — dónde podrían conseguirla y si sería suficiente para alimentar a la pequeña banda de Gaho para el invierno.

La Srta. Hale fue la que rompió el silencio.

— ¿Me contará sus experiencias en el campamento indio? — Él se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, reacio a continuar con la historia. Después de todo era parte de su pasado. ¿No era mejor olvidarlo?, recordar el hambre y las torturas, las noches de insomnio lejos de su familia, temeroso de nunca más ver Inglaterra de nuevo… ¿había necesidad de hacer que todo cobrara vida de nuevo?

— ¿Por favor? — ella susurró, y él captó la esencia de las flores inglesas—la esencia de ella.

¿Por qué demandaba esto de él?. Él ni siquiera la conocía bien, y sin embargo, se sentía obligado a responder a su demanda. Incluso, si eso significaba abrir una herida que aún estaba fresca.

— Después. — El resplandor de la linterna del carruaje iluminaba la cara de ella y los hombros, pero dejaba el resto de la dama en la oscuridad, dándole a ella un aire de misterio. Emmett sintió un mínimo de agitación en su vientre ante esa visión. Si contarle su miserable historia la atraía más cerca de él, entonces bien valía la pena. Él estiró las piernas para que rozaran las faldas voluminosas de su vestido. — Le contaré todo acerca de cómo se vive en una aldea india, sobre la caza de venados y mapaches, e incluso sobre la vez que tuve que luchar frente a frente con un enorme oso adulto.

—¡Oh! — Sus encantadores ojos grises se estrecharon de excitación. Él sonrió. — Pero no esta noche. Falta muy poco antes de que lleguemos a la casa de mi tía.

— Oh. — su labio inferior salió un poco en un encantador puchero. Él miró ese labio, lleno y brillante en la luz del carruaje. Deseó morderlo.

— Usted se burla de mí, milord, — dijo ella suavemente, y su parecía tocarlo. Él miró dentro de sus ojos, grandes e inocentes, pero con un brillo femenino que no parecía del todo tan inocente.

— ¿Lo hago? Y a usted le gusta eso, ¿señorita Hale? — Sus pestañas bajaron.

— Yo creo que… Sí, me gustan las bromas, mientras no sean muy prolongadas. — La sonrisa de él se ensanchó, convirtiéndose en lobuna.

— ¿Es eso un reto? — Echó un vistazo hacia él.

\- Tal vez. - Emmett se inclinó hacia delante, llegando a través del oscilante carruaje, y rozó los nudillos contra la mejilla de ella. Tan suave, tan cálida. Ella permaneció inmóvil. Él inhaló su aroma y se inclinó hacia atrás nuevamente.

— He vivido mucho tiempo lejos de la civilización. Me temo que he olvidado las sutilezas del filtreo. No deseo asustarla.

Ella se humedeció los labios, y los ojos de Emmett cayeron sobre la boca de ella. Observaba su movimiento, exuberante y atrayente, mientras ella decía,

— Yo… Yo no me asusto tan fácilmente como parece milord. Y nunca he sido particularmente aficionada a los artificios del coqueteo. — Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron ante sus palabras susurradas, sus músculos tensos y listos para saltar sobre su presa.

_Mía, _una parte de él lejana de la civilización le gritaba. _Mía. _No estaba seguro de qué habría hecho él después de esto, si no hubiera sido porque el carruaje se estremeció al detenerse.

Él tomó aliento y se enderezó, relajando sus hombros. Mirando hacia fuera, pudo ver que ya estaban frente a la casa de su tía. Se volvió hacia la señorita Hale y le tendió su mano.

— ¿Vamos? - Ella miró su mano una fracción de segundo antes de tomarla. Y él escondió una sonrisa. Pronto, muy pronto, él tomaría lo que era suyo, pero ahora tenía que enfrentarse a los horrores de un baile en Londres.

_**Continuará...**_


	8. Un baile revelador

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**CAPÍTULO SÉPTIMO Un baile revelador**

_¡Bueno, esto era un negocio terrible, por cierto! Sin embargo, Espada Larga_

_miró en los ojos brillantes del Rey Goblin de color naranja y supo que si él_

_alguna vez quería ver el sol, no tenía otra opción. Él asintió con la cabeza._

_Al dar su consentimiento, un fuerte viento lo levantó, dando vueltas y_

_barriéndolo alto, muy alto, hasta que fue arrojado de repente en la tierra_

_dura, y polvorosa. Espada Larga abrió los ojos y vio el sol por primera vez en_

_siete años. La brisa le rozó la mejilla. Se acababa de levantar y echado_

_mano a su espada cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de él. Espada larga se_

_volvió y vio a la dama más bella del mundo... en las garras de un dragón_

_gigante._

_De Espada Larga_

La señorita Molyneux había tenido sólo un poco más de una semana para planificar el baile en honor de Lord Hope, pero en ese tiempo ella había creado una maravilla. Rosalie se contuvo, para no mirar fijamente como el conde la introducía en el gran salón de baile.

Tres grandes lámparas colgadas del techo, brillaban como las estrellas en miniatura. A lo largo de una de las paredes, los espejos altos estaban cubiertos con guirnaldas de flores de seda y oro, y una gran pirámide de flores oculta de los músicos en una esquina.

— ¡Cuán esplendido! — Rosalie exclamó. — Su tía debe ser maga para haber logrado una decoración tan encantadora en este salón y en tan poco tiempo.

— No debería sorprenderme, — Lord Hope murmuró. — Siempre he pensado que Tante Cristelle tiene poderes que van más allá de los simple mortales.

Rosalie lo miró divertida. El cuerpo de Emmett se estremeció detrás de ella mientras entraban el espléndido salón de baile, y las cabezas se volteaban hacia ellos. La gente miraba y susurraba detrás de sus abanicos. Aun así, él parecía estar un poco relajado, aunque acariciaba el cuchillo que llevaba en su cintura.

— ¿Ella siempre ha vivido en esta casa de la ciudad por sí misma? — le preguntó Rosalie.

— ¿Qué? — La voz de él estaba distraída mientras miraba a través del salón, pero luego bajó la mirada hacia ella. — No. Actualmente, esta casa pertenece a mi hermana—o mejor dicho, a su hijo.

— ¿Su hijo? —

— Sí. Lord Seth Eddings—heredó el título de su padre. Cuando mi hermana, Esme, se casó de nuevo y se estableció en las Colonias con su nuevo esposo, Tante Cristelle accedió a permanecer aquí y ayudar a administrar su patrimonio.

Rosalie posó su mano sobre la manga de Emmett. — Usted debe extrañar a su hermana mucho.

— Pienso en ella cada día.

Una expresión de tristeza repentina cruzó su rostro, fuerte y fugaz y eso lo hizo más impresionante debido a que él raramente mostraba una suave emoción. Ella se acercó más a él, atraída por ese sentimiento, a pesar de la multitud que les rodeaba.

— Emmett - Una voz masculina detrás de ellos arrastró las palabras. Rosalie miró hacia arriba para ver a Edward Masen, Vizconde Vale con sus ojos esmeralda observándola con curiosidad. Había una contusión azulada en su mandíbula. Junto a él estaba su esposa, una dama alta y delgada con un rostro sereno, y con gracia.

Rosalie sintió como el músculo del brazo de Lord Hope se encogía bajo sus dedos, pero su rostro no revelaba nada. — Edward — Lord Vale ladeó su cabeza.

— Lástima que te hayas afeitado todos esos bigotes. Ellos te daban un aire más bíblico.

Los labios de Lord Hope temblaron.

— Siento mucho la decepción.

— De ningún modo, — Lord Vale dijo cuidadosamente. — Supongo que deberás usar el vestuario local, como el resto de nosotros. – La dama a su lado suspiró. — Edward — dijo ella, — ¿vas a presentarme, o continuarás intercambiando insultos con Lord Hope el resto de la noche?

— Ruego tú perdón, mi señora esposa. — Lord Vale se volvió y tendió su mano a la dama, quien localizó sus dedos sobre esta. — Puedo presentarte a Emmett St. Aubyn, Vizconde Hope y no dudo que muy pronto el verdadero Conde de Blanchard, Emmett, esta es mi señora esposa, Bella Masen, Vizcondesa Vale.

La señora hizo una reverencia majestuosa mientras Lord Hope se inclinaba sobre su mano.

\- Un honor, mi señora, pero ya nos conocemos, creo yo. ¿No era usted la querida amiga y vecina de mi hermana, Esme?

Las mejillas de Lady Vale se sonrojaron delicadamente.

— Efectivamente, milord. Yo pasé muchas tardes felices en la finca Blanchard en Suffolk. Conozco a su hermana y sé que estará muy feliz de saber que usted está bien. Las noticias de su muerte fueron un golpe terrible para ella. — Lord Hope se puso rígido, pero solo asintió con la cabeza a Lady Vale.

— Y esta, — continuó Lord Vale, — es la prima de Hope, la señorita Hale, a quién conocí la pasada primavera en una fiesta en los jardines de mi Madre.

— ¿Cómo está usted, señora? — Rosalie murmuró mientras se dejaba caer en una profunda reverencia. Cuando se levantó, vio que la dama y su marido intercambiaban una especie de comunicación silenciosa. Lady Vale sonrió y se volvió hacia Rosalie.

— ¿Le importaría dar un paseo conmigo, señorita Hale, y admirar la fina decoración de la señorita Molyneux también? Vale dice que tenemos que celebrar un baile a nuestros allegados pronto, y le agradecería su opinión.

\- Por supuesto, - dijo Rosalie. Los caballeros parecían corteses aparentemente, Pero había una tensión en sus posturas. Obviamente lord Vale quería hablar con Lord Hope solo. Lady Vale unió su brazo con el de Rosalie, y comenzaron una caminata lenta por la habitación.

— ¿Tiene su hogar en Londres siempre, señorita Hale? — Lady Vale preguntó.

— Yo vivo con mi tío, señora, en la casa Blanchard — Rosalie lanzó una rápida mirada sobre su hombro. Lord Vale estaba hablando intensamente con Lord Hope, pero al menos ellos no se habían ido a los puños. Ella volvió nuevamente su mirada al frente. — Es allí en donde Lord Hope permanece en este momento también.

— Oh. Eso debe ser… interesante, — Lady Bella murmuró.

— Si, ciertamente lo es. Yo creo que Lord Hope permanece fuera de sus casillas. — Rosalie observó esa comparación. — ¿Usted lo conoció cuando era un muchacho? —

— Generalmente, él siempre estaba lejos en la escuela cuando yo iba de visita a la finca Blanchard en el campo, pero, si, él era un muchacho en ese entonces, no todavía un hombre. Recuerdo que Esme y yo no habíamos llegado cuando él compró su comisión en el ejército.

— ¿Cómo era él? —

Lady Vale permaneció en silencio un momento mientras ellas hacían un amplio giro. Fueron por un lado del pasillo, y ella le preguntó, — ¿Le importa? Me molestan un poco las multitudes.

— No, en absoluto, — Rosalie replicó. Después del brillo del salón de baile, las luces del pasillo lucían apagadas. Altos retratos estaban alineados en las paredes. Otros pocos invitados vagaban aquí y allá, pero ellas estaban los suficiente distantes para que les escucharan su conversación.

— Usted preguntó acerca de Lord Hope, — Lady Vale comenzó. — No lo veía mucho cuando era un muchacho, pero recuerdo que me atemorizaba un poco.

— ¿De veras? — Lady Vale asintió con la cabeza.

— Era tan apuesto, aún entonces. Pero había algo más. Él era el joven heredero al trono, por decirlo de algún modo. Además parecía tener un resplandor dorado a su alrededor. —

Rosalie incline su cabeza, contemplando esa información mientras caminaban.

Qué caída debió haber sido para un hombre con un — halo dorado — tener que haber sido un esclavo. Cuánto más humillante debió haber sido para el orgullo de Lord Hope caer tan bajo. Llegaron a un retrato alto de un hombre con armadura al estilo del siglo pasado, y lady Vale se detuvo. Ella inclinó la cabeza, estudiando la pintura.

\- Su cabello es bastante extravagante, ¿no? - Rosalie miró la pintura, y sonrió. El caballero tenía abundantes rizos negros colgando a ambos lados de su rostro

\- Y orgulloso de serlo, ¿no? -

\- En efecto. -

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Entonces Rosalie dijo

— Hay un retrato de Lord Hope que cuelga de la sala de espera en la Casa Blanchard. Siempre ha estado allí, desde que yo llegué cuándo tenía quince años. Creo que debe haber sido pintado cuando él tenía más o menos la edad de la que usted habla. Era tan apuesto y lucía tan alegre. Yo pensaba él estaba escondido un pensamiento travieso cuando fue pintado. Confieso que me he pasado horas mirando ese cuadro. Más bien me ha fascinado. — Ella sintió a Lady Vale volverse a mirarla, y supo que estaba ruborizada. — Usted debe creer que soy una tonta. —

— No, en absoluto, — le contestó la otra dama gentilmente, — Simplemente una romántica

— Pero usted ve, desde que Lord Hope regresó. . . — Rosalie hizo una pausa y tragó porque su garganta estaba apretada. — Él fue capturado y retenido por los indios. ¿Lo sabía?

— No, me temo que no, — murmuró la otra mujer.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza, tomando aire profundamente. - No veo nada de ese joven en él más-el muchacho que ríe en la pintura. Las cosas que le ocurrieron en las colonias fueron tan terribles que lo cambiaron. Él es tan sombrío ahora. Su única intención es recuperar su título. Es como si hubiera olvidado lo que era antes, como si hubiera olvidado cómo disfrutar de la vida.

Lady Vale suspiró.

— Mi esposo estuvo en esa guerra también. Él es muy feliz por fuera, pero por dentro tiene sus heridas, créame. - Rosalie pensó acerca de eso. - Pero, lord Vale parece estar más libre de alguna manera. Él es feliz, ¿no? -

— Yo creo que sí. — Lady Vale sonrió secretamente. — Pero usted comprende que Lord Vale regresó de las Colonias hace cerca de siete años, mientras Lord Hope sólo pudo hacerlo ahora. Usted debe darle tiempo, es lo que pienso.

— Yo también supongo eso, — Rosalie dijo dubitativamente. Es verdad que apenas él se está ajustando a su regreso, pero ¿podrá el tiempo curarlo realmente? ¿Podrá convertirse en alguien más alegre, o su experiencia lo habrá quemado tan profundamente que ha cambiado para siempre? —Ella pensó en otra cosa.

— ¿Realmente Lord Vale cree que Lord Hope traicionó a su regimiento?

— ¿Qué?

Rosalie se giró a mirar a Lady Vale. El vestíbulo estaba oscuro, pero los ojos de la dama parecían perplejos. — Lord Hope dice que cuando su esposo vino a visitarlo la semana pasada, Lord Vale lo acusó de haber sido el traidor de su regimiento en Spinner Falls.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— Yo se lo aseguro.

Lady Bella suspiró.

— Los caballeros algunas veces nos son capaces de expresarse a sí mismos apropiadamente, y debo admitir que mi esposo, aunque le encanta hablar, no siempre es muy eficaz en la comunicación. Él nunca ha pensado que Lord Hope podría ser el traidor.

— ¿Está segura? — Un alivió circuló a través de Rosalie.

— Si, — Lady Vale dijo con toda la certeza. — Pero el problema es, si Lord Hope se ha hecho a la idea de que mi esposo desconfía de él, podría ser más duro disiparle esa idea de la cabeza.

— Oh, querida, — Rosalie murmuró. — Los caballeros pueden ser tan estúpidos algunas veces, ¿no es cierto? Y ¿qué pasa si ellos no pueden arreglarlo?

La otra dama miró gravemente.

— Entonces me temo que eso puede ser el final de una larga amistad.

— Y Lord Hope necesita mucho un amigo justo en estos momentos, — susurró Rosalie.

— Ten cuidado, — Emmett gruñó. — He vivido mucho tiempo alejado de la buena sociedad. Ya no me preocupa desafiar a un hombre que me insulta.

— ¿Cuándo te he insultado? — Vale siseó. — ¡Fuiste tú el que me golpeó, hombre! — Todavía estaban parados casi en el medio del maldito salón de baile, y si ellos hablaban muy alto, corrían el riesgo de causar una escena. Él ya era el objeto del escrutinio curioso. SI perdía el control aquí, en la mitad del baile de su tía, sería un daño irreparable para su causa. Un sudor frío se deslizó abajo por su espalda, pero permaneció mostrando sus dientes en una parodia de sonrisa.

— Yo te golpeé porque tú viste el maldito descaro de acusarme de traicionar a nuestro regimiento

— Yo no lo hice.

— Desde luego que sí lo hiciste.

— Lo que hice— Vale soltó la respiración fuertemente por la nariz. — Sonamos como unos chicos, cerca de llegar a los puños por más dulces.

— ¡Huh! — Emmett gruñó, desviando la vista. Sintió un impulso inexplicable por mover los pies. Por un momento, ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio, La charla de la gente a su alrededor iba en aumento. Vale se rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando robamos esas tartas de frambuesa de la cocina en la casa de mi padre?

Emmett levantó una ceja.

— Lo recuerdo. Nos cogieron y nos azotaron.

— Lo cual nunca hubiera sucedido, si tú no hubieras decidido que nos escondiéramos en el palomar.

— Tonterías. — Los labios de Emmett temblaron. — Habría sido un perfecto escondite si tú no te hubieras reído y asustado todas las palomas, lo cual le dio nuestra posición a todos afuera.

— Al menos nos engullimos las tartas antes de que ellos nos descubrieran. — Vale siseó. — Yo nunca tú ve la intención de acusarte, Emmett. — Emmett asintió con la cabeza una vez, secamente. — Entonces, ¿qué quisiste decir?

— Camina conmigo. — Emmett levantó una ceja ante la orden pero se puso a caminar con su amigo de la infancia sin protestar.

— Escuché que hubo un atentado contra tu vida la semana pasada, — Edward dijo en voz baja.

— Ciertamente, alguien me disparó. — Emmett frunció el ceño. — La señorita Hale estaba en la línea de fuego.

— Descuidado.

— Estúpido, — Emmett lo corrigió con un gruñido. — Cuando lo encuentre, lo mataré.

— ¿La señorita Hale significa tanto para ti? — Él sintió la mirada curiosa de Edward.

— Sí. — Ese conocimiento solidificó lo que acababa de decir. Rosalie Hale significaba demasiado para él— qué tanto, no estaba seguro. Pero él deseaba tenerla cerca. Deseaba tenerla segura.

— ¿De veras? — Vale dijo pensativamente. — ¿Y la dama lo sabe?

— ¿Acaso es de tú incumbencia? — Vale tosió como si estuviera cubriendo una carcajada, y Emmett se giró a mirarlo.

El vizconde alzó su mano conciliadoramente.

— No es mi intención ofender, pero la dama es excesivamente correcta y tú …. Bueno, — Emmett frunció el ceño mirando al piso, Edward tenía razón, la señorita Hale representaba todo lo que era apropiado en una dama inglesa. Todo, de hecho, eso que él ya no tenía más.

Quizás por eso fue que su voz sonó tan cortante cuando dijo

— Te dejaré conocer cuando desee tú opinión.

— No lo dudo. — La voz de Vale sonó seca. — Y espero que llegue ese día, pero mientras tanto, tenemos otros asuntos que discutir. ¿Sabías que King tuvo un atentado el verano pasado?

— No, no lo sabía. — Emmett miró a un lado de la sala, donde Lord King estaba con sus compañeros habituales.

El duque de Lister, Graham Nathan, y, por supuesto, St. Aubyn el usurpador estaban con él, todos ellos mirando más bien amargados.

\- ¿Crees tiene relación?

\- No sé, - Vale reflexionó. - King estaba con el brazo vendado y atado al cuello, entiendo que no fue una herida de gravedad. Se ve recuperado por completo. Se encontraba paseando por Hyde Park cuando alguien le disparó. El tirador nunca fue encontrado. Todo eso parece muy extraño.

\- King tiene aspiraciones de ser primer ministro, - Emmett señaló. – Lo podría haber sido simplemente un asesinato político que salió mal. –

\- Por supuesto, por supuesto, - Vale murmuró. - Pero no puedo dejar de señalar que recibió un disparo poco después de haber intentado hablar con él acerca de Spinner Falls. - Emmett se detuvo y miró a Vale. - ¿En serio?

\- Sí. - Vale miró a su alrededor la sala de baile. - Yo digo, ¿sabes dónde estarán mi señora esposa y tú señorita Hale? ¿A dónde se han ido? -

— Ellas estaban en la galería de los retratos. — Emmett mostró con la cabeza, el pasillo adelante que llevaba fuera del salón de baile.

— ¿Piensas que King conoce algo de este asunto?

— Tal vez. — Vale comenzó a caminar de nuevo, y Emmett lo acompañó. — O quizás alguien más simplemente piensa que él lo hace. O la cosas, no está relacionada para nada y yo solo estoy persiguiendo unicornios.

Emmett bufó. A Vale podría gustarle jugar al papanatas, pero él lo conocía desde niños y no se dejaba engañar. Edward era uno de los hombres más inteligentes que conocía. Al principio pensé que el atentado contra mí lo había hecho Reginald St. Aubyn.

— ¿Y ahora?

— La señorita señaló que tendría que ser un idiota para tratar de matarme frente a su propiedad.

— Ah.

— Si el atentado contra mí está relacionado con el disparo a Lord King, entonces, debe ser algo que tiene que ver con Spinner Falls, — Emmett dijo pensativamente. — ¿Pero qué? — Pienso que tú sabes algo, — Vale dijo.

Emmett se detuvo, mirando al otro hombre estrechamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Vale levantó sus palmas.

— No te estoy acusando. Sólo pienso que debes tener alguna información sobre el traidor que nosotros no hemos considerado todavía.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

— Yo fui separado de ti en el campamento indio y nunca más volví a verte hasta el otro día. ¿Qué es lo que puedo posiblemente saber que tú no? —

— No lo sé. — Vale se encogió de hombros. — Pero creo que debemos reunirnos con Jasper Whitlock y agrupar nuestros conocimientos individuales. —

— ¿Whitlock sobrevivió al campamento? — Las cejas de Emmett se levantaron. Él no había pensado en el naturalista en años.

— Si, pero con cicatrices. — Vale desvió la mirada. — Él perdió un ojo en el campamento, Emmett.

Emmett parpadeó. Él conocía muy bien qué destino les deparaba a los cautivos indios. Siete años de su vida se habían perdido, y ahora todo parecía indicar que era a causa de alguien—uno de sus propios hombres—los había traicionado en Spinner Falls.

\- Entonces vamos a encontrarnos con Whitlock y resolveremos esto, - dijo con decisión. - Vamos a encontrar al bastardo y asegurarnos de que lo cuelguen.

— Él fijó una fecha para defender su caso ante la comisión parlamentaria. – lord Blanchard susurró la noticia como si la planta en la maceta detrás de ellos pudiera tener oídos. Lister levantó una ceja con aire aburrido, como siempre, mientras inspeccionaba el atestado salón de baile.

— ¿Eso le sorprende?

La cara de Blanchard se enrojeció. — Usted no necesita sonar tan poco afectado. Si St. Aubyn toma mi título, su carrera política estará en un hilo también-

Lister encogió los hombros, aunque su rostro se había vuelto de piedra.

— Vamos, caballeros, — King dijo suavemente. — Pelearnos entre nosotros no va a servir a nuestra causa.

— Bueno, entonces ¿qué? - Blanchard estaba mirando sombrío. - Ninguno de ustedes ha ofrecido su apoyo para mí. Estoy solo, incluso mi sobrina se ha vuelto contra mí. Hope está cortejándola, el muy bastardo.

\- ¿Lo está? - King se volvió a mirar a Hope, que caminaba con Vale alrededor del perímetro de la sala de baile. - Una hábil estratagema. Si él tiene una esposa, que pueda disipar estos rumores de locura. Un hombre siempre se ve más estable con una mujer a su lado. –

\- En efecto, - Lister arrastró las palabras. - ¿No le parece, Graham? - Nathan Graham parpadeó. Había estado mirando a sus pies como perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Estoy diciendo, que una esposa hace la carrera del hombre, - dijo Lister. - ¿No le parece? - La cara apuesta de Graham enrojeció. Existían rumores sobre el baile de esta noche de que había discutido con su esposa. Sin embargo, él respondió bastante firme

\- Naturalmente. -

Los ojos de Lister se redujeron como si oliera a sangre. King frunció los labios.

— No había visto un evento lleno de figuras de la alta sociedad desde hace bastante tiempo. — Lister se volvió hacia él, con una pregunta desconcertada en sus ojos. King sonrió.

— Debo confesar, que admiro el coraje de la señorita Molyneux. —

— ¿Que quiere usted decir? — Blanchard preguntó. King se encogió de hombros.

\- Sólo que si su sobrino tiene un ataque de locura en este lugar, toda la sociedad lo verá.

El joven Graham fue el primero en entender. Su rostro quedó en blanco mientras daba un vistazo a Lord Hope a través de la habitación. Lister abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Jessica, que llegó ondeando sobre la tierra al lado de King. Llevaba un vestido de color amarillo pálido y lavanda, y parecía más que nada a una mariposa particularmente frívola.

\- ¡Cariño! - ella cantó. - ¡Oh, ven deja también tú escondido debate político y baila conmigo! Estoy segura que a estos señores no les importa si usted prestas una pequeña cantidad de atención a tú esposa. - Y bateó los ojos a Lister, Blanchard, y Graham. Lister, que había estado observando la extensión suave de su pecho al descubierto, hizo una reverencia.

— Para nada, señora.

— ¡Ahí puedes verlo! Su señoría nos ha dado su amable permiso. — Adriana hizo una reverencia coquetamente. King suspiró. Si protestaba, Jessica sólo engatusaría y adularía en formas cada vez más irritante hasta que se viera obligado a ceder o a hacer una escena.

\- Muy bien. ¿Si me disculpan, caballeros?

Los otros se inclinaron mientras su esposa se aferraba a él y lo arrastraba hasta la pista de baile. - Pensé que el joven Bankforth se encargaría de bailar contigo toda esta noche, - murmuró él.

Ella se rió, tan alegre como una niña en el aula de clase, en lugar de una mujer de unos cuarenta años.

\- Yo lo estaba usando, el pobrecito. Además -ella lo maniobró en la correcta posición - ¡ya sabes cómo te gusta bailar!

King suspiró de nuevo. Odiaba bailar, y le había dicho a Jessica eso en muchas ocasiones. Por alguna razón, ella decidió que él estaba bromeando cuando él protestó. O tal vez su cerebro era demasiado pequeño para llevar un registro de la información por mucho tiempo. King miró por encima de la cabeza de su mujer, mientras esperaba a que la música diera inicio y vio las dagas que Blanchard lanzaba mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación. No fue difícil encontrar el objeto de su mirada-Lord Hope se dirigía a la señorita Hale, que estaba sentada en una esquina con La Sra. Graham. Volvió a mirar a Blanchard. Si las miradas mataran, Lord Hope estaría tirado sangrando en el suelo. Interesante. Parecía que el odio de Blanchard hacia Hope fuera personal.

Hacía que uno se preguntara lo que tal animosidad tan intensa podría conducir a un hombre a hacer.

Ahora dime, — Rosalie decía un poco más tarde. — ¿Qué es tan urgente que necesitas alejarme de Lady Vale?

-Deseo que lo oigas primero de mí, — Lottie dijo solemnemente. Ellas estaban sentadas juntas a un lado del salón de baile en un sofá dorado de seda. Una estatua de un dios griego estaba a un lado y una planta asentada al lado contrario, dándoles una medida de privacidad.

— tú comportamiento es terriblemente reservado, — Rosalie dijo, y sus ojos bajaron hacia el regazo de su amiga. ¿Podría ser que ella…?

-Voy a dejar a Nathan.

La mirada de Rosalie subió rápidamente. — ¿Pero por qué? — Ella miró a Lottie con desconcertada preocupación. — Yo pensé que amabas al señor Graham.

—Lo hago, — dijo Lottie. — Desde luego que lo hago. Pero eso lo hace mucho peor.

— No veo cómo. — Lottie suspiró, y por primera vez, Rosalie vio que su amiga estaba realmente fatigada. Tenía tenues semicírculos de color malva por debajo de los ojos, y ella apretó las manos como para controlar el temblor.

\- Yo lo amo, y creo que él todavía me ama, pero a él ya no le importo. Yo... Yo soy una cosa para él, Rose.

\- No estoy segura de entender lo que quieres decir, querida. ¿Podrías explicármelo? -

\- ¡Oh! - Lottie levantó las manos de su regazo y apretó los puños. - ¡Oh, es tan difícil de articular! - Rosalie puso su mano alrededor de uno de los puños de Lottie.

\- Te escucho. - Lottie inhaló y cerró los ojos.

\- Es como si yo fuera una de los bienes que le pertenezcan o posea. Él tiene un coche, él tiene un mayordomo, tiene una casa, y él tiene una esposa. Debo llenar una posición, por así decirlo, y tal vez me ama, en algún lugar profundo debajo de su exterior diario, pero yo podría ser cualquier persona, Rose. - Abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga con algo muy parecido a la desesperación. Yo podría ser Regina Rockford o Pamela Thistlewaite o la chica que se casó con el conde italiano. –

\- Meredith Brightwell, - murmuró Rosalie.

Ella siempre había tenido una mejor memoria para los nombres de que Lottie.

— Si, — Lottie dijo. — - Cualquiera de ellas. Yo cumplo con un... un espacio en su vida, nada más. Si yo muriera, él lloraría y luego saldría y buscaría otra para llenar ese espacio de nuevo. –

\- Seguro que no, - murmuró Rosalie, no poco sorprendida. ¿Era esto realmente lo que el matrimonio era? ¿El amor, los cumplidos y el cortejo realmente no duraban?

\- Créeme, todo esto es cierto. - Lottie se secó los ojos con una muñeca. - Yo no puedo tomar eso por más tiempo. Puedo ser ingenua, pero quiero ser amada-querida por mí misma, no por la posición que tengo, así que me fui. - Rosalie tragó saliva, mirando hacia abajo a la mano todavía entrelazada con la de Lottie.

\- ¿Dónde estás permaneciendo? –

\- En casa de Papa, - dijo Lottie. - Él no está contento, y mamá está preocupada por el escándalo, pero me dejarán quedarme. –

\- Pero... - Rosalie frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué vas a hacer? -

\- No lo sé. - Lottie se echó a reír, pero captó el sonido y ella se calló. - Tal vez voy a ser escandalosa y tomar un amante. - Ella no parecía particularmente entusiasmada con la idea. Rosalie miró a través del salón de baile. Un minué había comenzado, y las parejas marcaban los pasos sin problemas en la pista de baile.

Ella pudo ver que Lord Hope se dirigía hacia ellas, y su corazón le dio una especie de salto en el pecho. Y más allá de él, de repente claro, estaba el señor Graham, mirando con nostalgia hacia ellas.

\- Tal vez puedas tratar de hablar con él. - Incluso mientras lo decía, sabía que la sugerencia era totalmente inadecuada. Lottie sonrió con cansancio.

\- Ya lo he intentado. No ha funcionado. –

\- Lo siento, - dijo Rosalie sin poder hacer nada. – Lo siento mucho. - Se quedó sentada allí con Lottie, sin decir nada y viendo como Lord Hope se acercaba a ellas. se sentía culpable porque aun sabiendo que la vida entera de Lottie estaba en desorden y que su amiga estaba profundamente herida, ella se alegraba ante la visión de él. Lord Hope parecía tan fuerte, estaba tan recto. Todavía estaba muy delgado, pero su rostro se había comenzado a llenar un poco, sus mejillas y sus ojos ya no estaban tan huecos. Era guapo en una clase de enormes proporciones de hecho, incluso con la expresión sombría que habitualmente usaba, y ella no pudo evitar la alegría que sentía al verlo.

Él continuó cortando implacablemente a través de la multitud hasta que se paró delante de ellas. Hizo una reverencia.

— Damas.

— Milord, — Rosalie dijo casi sin aliento.

Él miró a los bailarines.

— Este baile terminará pronto, creo. ¿Podría tener el honor del siguiente, señorita Hale?

\- Yo... me siento halagada, por supuesto. - Rosalie se mordió el labio. - Pero yo realmente no lo creo. –

\- Adelante, Rose. - Lottie se había enderezado con el acercamiento de Lord Hope, y ahora sonreía ampliamente. - De verdad. Yo deseo verte bailar. - Rosalie se volvió para mirar a los ojos de su amiga. El dolor aún se escondía allí, aunque Lottie estaba determinada a aparentar que no pasaba nada.

\- ¿Estás segura? - Lottie asintió con firmeza.

\- Si, sin duda. - Rosalie extendió la mano, y Lord Hope la tomó. Él miró a Lottie y dijo con una sonrisa torcida

— Gracias. —

Entonces condujo a Rosalie a través del gentío, sus amplios y fuertes hombros al lado de ella. Ellos llegaron al sitio de la danza y esperaron hasta que la música terminó con una floritura. Los bailarines hicieron una reverencia y se inclinaron hacia sus parejas, y luego se alejaron hacia la pista de baile. Rosalie y Lord Hope tomaron sus posiciones, esperando pacientemente para que la música comenzara de nuevo. Ella le dio una mirada de reojo y vio como él estaba al lado de ella. Parecía preocupado. Ella aclaró su garganta.

— La discusión que tuvo con Lord Vale ¿terminó bien?

— Sí. — La música comenzó y las figuras de la danza los llevaron lejos el uno del otro, por un momento. Lord Hope fruncía el ceño con fiereza cuando se acercaron de nuevo. - ¿Por qué lo pregunta? –

\- Él es su amigo, - ella respondió, y dijo, más bajo, - yo me preocupo por usted. - Ellos se alejaron. Un caballero cercano tropezó y empujó contra Lord Hope, Él se quedó inmóvil y miró al hombre, pero luego pareció recuperarse. Cuando se juntaron nuevamente, ella le

susurró, — ¿Se siente usted bien?

— Por supuesto, — le espetó, un poco demasiado fuerte. Algunas cabezas se volvieron. Él se paseó cerca de ella mientras ella permanecía quieta, y aunque era parte de la danza, ella sintió como si un gran depredador merodeara a su alrededor. Entonces sucedió algo terrible.

El mismo hombre que había empujado Lord Hope antes tropezó y chocó contra él de nuevo, esta vez mucho más duro, empujando a Lord Hope un paso. Lord Hope se volvió

hacia el hombre, sacando su enorme cuchillo de debajo de su abrigo. Los bailarines se tropezaron cerca de una parada. Una mujer gritó. El hombre se puso blanco, retrocediendo con las manos levantadas.

\- ¡Yo... yo digo, lo siento muchísimo! -

\- ¿Qué quiere hacer con esto? - Lord Hope exigía. - Usted deliberadamente me está empujando. - Rosalie empezó a avanzar.

\- Milord. - Pero Lord Hope agarró al hombre por el cuello.

\- ¡Respóndame! - ¡Dios mío, se habrá vuelto loco otra vez? Los Caballeros se apretujaban y ponían a sus mujeres detrás de ellos, la multitud estaba retrocediendo, dejando un amplio espacio despejado en el centro de la pista de baile.

\- Emmett, - Rosalie dijo en voz baja. Ella tocó el brazo que sostenía levantado el cuchillo. — Emmett, déjalo ir. — dijo ella.

Él hizo una pausa ante el sonido de su nombre en los labios de ella, y volvió la cabeza, los negros ojos vacíos y aterradores. Rosalie tragó y le susurró: - Emmett, por favor.

Lord Hope soltó al hombre tan abruptamente que este se tambaleó.

\- Nos vamos. - Con la mano libre, Lord Hope agarró el brazo de Rosalie y comenzó a remolcarla a través de la multitud. Todavía sostenía el cuchillo desnudo en la otra mano. Y mientras ellos salían, la masa de gente se separaba ante ellos, algunos casi caían en su prisa por alejarse de Lord Hope. En todos los rostros que pasaban, Rosalie vio la misma expresión.

Miedo.

_**Continuará…**_


	9. El Amante

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**CAPÍTULO OCTAVO El Amante**

_Espada larga levantó su poderosa espada. El dragón le rugió. Pero_

_Espada Larga había vivido siete largos años en el reino de los duendes, y el_

_fuego no era una cosa a la que él le temiera. Él saltó a través del fuego y_

_balanceó su fuerte espada, dirigiéndola entre los ojos del dragón. La gran_

_bestia se tambaleó y cayó muerta, pero mientras lo hacía, soltó a la más_

_bella dama en el mundo. Espada larga vio que la dama podía estrellarse_

_contra las rocas debajo de ella, y él corrió a atraparla en sus fuertes brazos._

_La dama se agarró a sus anchos hombros y lo miró con ojos del color del_

_mar._

— _Usted ha salvado mi vida, amable Caballero, y por esto yo le daré mi gratitud._

_Pero si usted salva la vida de mi padre el Rey, yo le daré mi mano en_

_matrimonio… _

_De EspadaLarga_

Rosalie se levantó temprano la siguiente mañana, llamó a su doncella y se vistió rápidamente con un simple vestido en rayas azul y blanco. Tomó el desayuno sola -ambos, su tío Reggie y Lord Hope aparentemente todavía estaban en la cama—y entonces en un impulso hizo llamar el carruaje.

Estaba muy temprano para hacer una visita social, pero ella sabía que Jeremy a veces tenía problemas para dormir, y a él le gustaba tener compañía cuando se levantaba en la mañana. Y a su vez, ella necesitaba hablar con alguien acerca de los eventos de la noche anterior.

Así fue como media hora más tarde, después de discutir con el odioso Putley, para que la dejara pasa, Rosalie estaba vertiendo el té para Jeremy y para ella misma.

— ¿Qué te pusiste? — le preguntó mientras ella cuidadosamente localizaba la taza de té en las manos de él. Ella lo llenó solo parcialmente—él estaba sentado contra dos almohadas, pero sus dedos estaban temblorosos, y ella estaba preocupada de que él pudiera echarse el caliente té encima.

\- Mi vestido bronce, - respondió ella, agitando una rica crema en su taza. - ¿Recuerdas que te mostré el patrón y una muestra de los materiales el pasado verano antes de que yo mandara a hacer?

\- ¿La seda que tenía una especie de iridiscencia? - Al asentimiento de ella, él sonrió. - Me recordó a los destellos que da el brandy en un vaso cuando uno lo sostiene contra la luz. -

Bebió un sorbo de té y puso su la cabeza contra las almohadas con los ojos cerrados. - Te debes haber visto hermosa.

Ella se rio.

\- Creo que me veía muy bien. -

Él cerró un ojo.

\- Tan modesta como siempre. ¿Qué es lo que Lord Hope dijo? – Ella bajó la vista hacia su taza, demasiado consciente de sí misma para encontrarse con su conocedora mirada.

\- Él dijo que el vestido me convirtió.

\- No es un hombre demasiado elocuente entonces - Jeremy dijo secamente.

\- Tal vez no, pero me gustó el elogio.

— Ah. —

Ella asentó su taza cuidadosamente Dejó la taza con cuidado de nuevo en el plato en su regazo.

\- Hubo un poco de... una escena en el baile.

Jeremy se enderezó.

\- ¿Y? -

Rosalie arrugó la nariz sin dejar de mirar a su taza de té.

\- Un caballero tropezó con Lord Hope en la pista de baile y él reaccionó mal.

\- ¿Con quién estaba bailando Lord Hope?

Ella soltó un suspiro.

\- Conmigo, si quieres saberlo.

\- Oh, yo debo, - dijo Jeremy con deleite. - ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tú quieres decir con mal? -

\- Él sacó su cuchillo -él siempre lleva un cuchillo muy largo con él, y él, bueno, la agitó en su mano, me temo. Mientras sujetaba la garganta del otro caballero.

Rosalie apretó sus ojos cerrados ante el recuerdo.

Hubo una pausa, y entonces Jeremy dijo:

\- ¡Oh, ojalá hubiera estado allí!

Rosalie abrió los ojos. - ¡Jeremy! -

\- Bueno, yo digo, - dijo sin asomo de remordimiento. - Suena como una buena y alegre cosa por hacer y ¿fue Lord Hope expulsado fuera del salón de baile? -

\- Era el baile de su tía, - le recordó Rosalie. - Así que no creo que habría realmente sido expulsado de la casa, pero no importa mucho ya que nos fuimos después de eso.

\- Ah, te llevó con él, ¿verdad? -

\- Él lo hizo. - Ella vaciló, luego dijo en voz baja, - Él no habló en absoluto durante todo el camino a casa. Tendrías que haber visto la forma en todo el mundo se le quedó mirando, Jeremy. Como si Lord Hope fuera una bestia peligrosa.

\- ¿Lo es? - Jeremy preguntó en voz baja. - ¿Peligroso, quiero decir?

\- No. - Ella sacudió la cabeza y admitió entonces, - Bueno, no es peligroso para mí, creo.

\- ¿Estás segura, Rose?

Ella se mordió el labio, mirando a Jeremy sin poder hacer nada.

— Él no me haría daño. En verdad no lo haría.

\- Espero que no, Rosalie, querida. - Jeremy puso su cabeza en la almohada, con aspecto cansado. - No me gustaría que él te lastime de ninguna manera. – Había una pregunta en la voz de Jeremy. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella mientras bebía su té, pero ella no quería compartir esto, ni siquiera con Jeremy. Sus emociones eran algo especial, algo suave en su interior, demasiado delicados para sacarlos a la luz del día. Se levantó y tomó la taza de té vacía de las manos de él, haciéndola a un lado cuando él indicó que no deseaba más. Cuando ella volvió a sentarse de nuevo, dijo

\- Lottie me dijo anoche que había dejado al señor Graham.

\- Probablemente una amante provocó la disputa Estará de vuelta dentro de una semana, recuerda mis palabras

\- No lo creo - dijo Rosalie lentamente - Ella parecía apagada de alguna manera, no tenía toda su alegría de siempre. -Echó un vistazo a ver los ojos de Jeremy cerrados, su rostro demacrado. Dejó la taza subida, Pero como si supiera que ella estaba mirándolo, él abrió los ojos. Él parpadeó y frunció el ceño.

\- No había pensado en Nate Graham como un mal tipo. ¿Ha tenido una amante y alardea de ella? - Rosalie dudó, pero luego decidió seguir el juego y fingir que no había visto ese momento de debilidad.

\- Lottie no dijo que había otra mujer. No creo que la haya, en realidad. Ella dijo que el señor Graham daba por sentado, que cualquier mujer podría serviría como esposa lo mismo que ella. Confieso que estoy... -

\- ¿Desilusionada? - Jeremy preguntó en voz baja. Ella asintió muda con la cabeza. - Los hombres pueden ser muy decepcionante, me temo, - dijo Jeremy. - Estamos, pero somos como las cosas de barro, torpes, tropezando con los sentimientos de los más queridos para nosotros. Es por eso que dependemos tanto de la compasión de ustedes, señoras, por si alguna vez pierden su lastima por nosotros, se sienten ofendidas, y nos abandonan en masa, nosotros estaremos muy perdidos, ya sabes. - Rosalie sonrió ante su juego.

\- Tú no eres así, Jeremy querido. -

\- Ah, pero ambos sabemos que no soy muy similar a otros hombres, a cualquiera, querida Rose, - replicó a la ligera. Antes de que ella respondiera, él continuó. - ¿Has discutido el proyecto de ley de veteranos con Lord Hope?

\- Bueno, empecé a hacerlo, - dijo lentamente.

\- ¿Y? - Ella negó con la cabeza. - El solo intenta recuperar el título y no puede considerar otros asuntos en este momento.

— Ah. — Jeremy miró abajo hacia su taza de té, frunciendo el ceño

\- Él hablaba muy bien de sus hombres-los soldados que dirigió en la batalla y eso me hace un poco optimista de que podría ser favorable a nuestra causa. El problema es convencerlo a actuar, creo. Todavía no he descubierto la manera de hacer exactamente eso.

\- Él parece bastante egoísta, - Jeremy murmuró.

\- No creo que él lo sea, - dijo Rosalie lentamente. - No realmente. Es sólo que él está tan enfocado en recuperar lo que perdió, que no parece haber lugar para ninguna otra cosa en estos momentos.

\- Hmm. Creo que todos tratamos de recuperar la vida que dejamos atrás cuando regresemos a casa, nosotros los viejos soldados. - La voz de Jeremy era cada vez más débil.

\- El problema es que algunas cosas no se pueden recuperar una vez perdidas. ¿Me pregunto si se dio cuenta ya de eso? -

\- No lo sé. -

\- En cualquier caso, debes hablar con él pronto. El proyecto de ley saldrá ante el Parlamento en el próximo mes. Nuestro tiempo se hace corto-muy corto. - Jeremy cerró los ojos mientras se apoyaba en las almohadas.

Ella mordió su labio.

\- Estás cansado. Debería irme. -

\- No, no. - Abrió sus ojos, tan azules y claros contra el blanco de su almohada. - yo adoro tú compañía, ya sabes. -

\- Oh, Jeremy, - dijo ella, tan tocada que su garganta se hinchó. - Yo... -

Algo golpeó fuerte en la sala de abajo.

Ella miró la puerta cerrada del dormitorio.

\- ¿Qué? -

Gritos llegaban de la planta baja, avanzando más hasta que una voz masculina gritó, - ¡voy a verla, malditos sus ojos! ¡Fuera de mi camino! - Sonaba muy parecida a la voz de Lord Hope. Rosalie se levantó de su silla.

\- No puedo creer que se...-

Las voces avanzaban rápidamente y más cerca. Si no hacía algo, iba a irrumpir en la habitación. Rosalie corrió por el pasillo, cerrando la puerta de Jeremy, con firmeza detrás de ella.

Él subía por las escaleras, mirando como un toro, el rostro de Lord Hope lucía sombrío.

Putley lo seguía, varios pasos atrás, había perdido la peluca, y tenía la cara asustada mientras le suplicaba al vizconde.

— ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? — ella demandó.

— Descubriendo a tú amante, — le gruñó mientras caminaba hacia ella.

— ¡Yo no tengo ningún amante! - Dio un paso hacia el lado para ir alrededor de ella hacia la puerta, y ella vio reflejado en un espejo su movimiento.

— ¡Váyase a casa! — ella siseó. — Está haciendo un ridículo terrible. —

\- traído por usted misma, señorita, - Putley cantó en algún lugar detrás a Lord Hope.

\- ¡Cállese Putley! - Rosalie gritó, chilló y luego vio como Lord Hope había eliminado la barrera con sólo un simple movimiento y la hizo a un lado. - ¡Oh, no! -

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había abierto la puerta, irrumpió en la habitación, y luego se detuvo, bloqueando su visión.

Ella oyó una risa sin aliento salir de Jeremy.

\- ¿Lord Hope, supongo? -

\- ¡Maldita sea! - dijo el vizconde.

\- ¡Oh, salga del camino! - Rosalie lo empujó con fuerza en su gran y estúpida espalda gigante. Él se movió amablemente a un lado. Ella se apresuró más allá de él. -, ¿Jeremy te encuentras bien?

\- Muy bien, - dijo, su color estaba alto y se veía agitado. - No he tenido mucho entusiasmo durante estos años.

\- Y no es bueno para ti. - Ella tomó su mano y se volvió para mirar a Lord Hope, aún de pie junto a la puerta. El hombre ni siquiera tenía la gracia para verse avergonzado.

\- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo aquí? -

\- Ya te dije -, con indiferencia pateó la puerta cerrándola detrás de él - Descubriendo tú nido donde te reúnes con tu amante. Parece que podría estar equivocado.

\- ¿Podría estar? - Ella agitó en el aire su mano libre y la puso sobre su cadera. - Usted ha sido un total y absoluto idiota y nos ha insultado tanto a Jeremy como a mi.. Es evidente que no somos amantes

\- No hay nada obvio acerca de eso, - le gruñó, mirando los restos de las piernas de Jeremy bajo las sábanas. - He conocido a hombres que han perdido sus piernas, pero no su-

\- No sea de mal gusto! - Ella le gritaba ahora, pero estaba completamente fuera de su control.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Qué tipo de mujer le parecía que era? ¡Él la había humillado!

Detrás de ella, Jeremy estaba haciendo sonidos de asfixia y ella se volvió rápidamente, alarmada. Él estaba tratando de contener las carcajadas en su vientre sin tener éxito.

\- Oh, no, tú también, - dijo ella, completamente exasperada, incluso mientras ella le servía un vaso de agua.

\- Gracias, querida, - dijo. - Y lo siento. En este momento, siento que debo disculparme por todo mi género.

\- Deberías, - refunfuñó ella. - Ustedes están podridos hasta la médula, todos ustedes.

\- Si, lo sé, - él dijo con humildad. - Tú eres simplemente una santa por aguantar con todos nosotros. Pero tengo un gran favor que pedirte, querida.

\- ¿Qué es? - Le preguntó ella, no muy amablemente.

\- ¿Te importaría mucho ir y ver cómo están los ánimos de Putley? Sé que es una tarea pesada, pero yo preferiría que no fuera con el chisme a mis padres acerca de este asunto.

\- Oh, está bien. - Miró a Lord Hope. - Pero yo voy a tener que dejarte aquí con él. -

\- Lo sé. - adoptó una expresión angelical que no logró engañarla ni por un momento. - Me gustaría tener una charla con el vizconde Hope. -

\- Hum - dijo ella. Luego se acercó a Lord Hope hasta que estuvieron prácticamente mentón a mentón, aunque ella tuvo que empinarse bastante hacia arriba y lo empujó en el pecho con su dedo índice.

\- ¡Ay! - dijo Lord Hope.

\- Si usted pone un solo dedo sobre él, - siseó en su rostro, - o lo sobreexcita de alguna manera, le voy a arrancar ese estúpido pendiente que cuelga de su oreja derecha. -

Detrás de ella, Jeremy estalló en carcajadas, pero ella no se molestó en echarle un vistazo de nuevo. Ella cerró la puerta detrás de sí y salió a grandes zancadas en busca de Putley. ¡_Hombres_!

Emmett frotó el lugar donde la señorita Hale había tratado de perforarlo con el dedo índice a través de su esternón.

\- Pido disculpas.

— No soy yo el que necesita la disculpa, - el hombre en la cama, dijo, sin dejar de reír. - Le daré una pista, sus flores favoritas son los lirios del valle.

\- ¿De veras? - Emmett volvió los ojos hacia la puerta especulativamente. No había llevado flores a una mujer en eras, pero la situación podría muy bien ameritar seguir el método oficial inglés, al pedir la paz a una dama. Por el momento, sin embargo, había otros asuntos que resolver. Se volvió hacia el hombre en la cama.

\- ¿heridas de batalla? -

\- Despedida por fuego de cañón en Emsdorf en el continente, - dijo Jeremy. Su color era anormalmente alto, como si tú viera fiebre. - Allá en los sesenta. - Emmett asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó a la mesa llena de botellas de medicina de todas las formas y tamaños. No había una medicina en el mundo que le devolviera a un hombre las piernas, una vez perdidas.

\- ¿Ella te dijo que estaba en el Regimiento vigésimo octavo de pie en las colonias? -

\- Ella lo hizo. - Apoyó la cabeza contra la almohada, como agotado. - Yo estaba en los Dragones Ligeros XV. Mucho más elegante que un soldado de a pie, hasta que, por supuesto, uno recibe un disparo fuera de un caballo. -

\- La batalla no es tan romántica como se piensa, - dijo Emmett. Recordó también su romanticismo juvenil del ejército. Había muerto rápidamente en la realidad de la comida en mal estado, funcionarios incompetentes, y el aburrimiento. Su primera escaramuza había destruido la poca ilusión que aún sobrevivía.

\- Nuestro regimiento fue formado recientemente, - Oates dijo, - y nosotros no habíamos visto acción. Muchos de los hombres eran sastres de Londres, que habían estado en huelga y tuvieron que unirse. Nunca tuvieron una oportunidad.

\- ¿Usted fue derrotado allí? - Oates sonrió amargamente.

\- Oh, no. Nosotros ganamos la batalla. Ciento veinte y cinco hombres muertos en mi regimiento, más de un centenar de caballos muertos, pero hemos ganado la batalla. Yo era el segundo a cargo.

\- Lo siento. - Oates se encogió de hombros. - Usted sabe tan bien como yo el salario de la guerra tal vez más que yo -

\- No voy a debatir ese asunto. Vine por otra cosa. - Emmett se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama. - ¿Está usted con ella? -

El otro hombre arqueó las cejas como divertido.

\- Soy Jeremy Oates, por cierto. -

No había nada que hacer, sino sacar la mano.

\- Emmett Saint Aubyn. -

Jeremy Oates le cogió la mano y se la estrechó, buscando en sus ojos como si buscara algo. Sus dedos eran tan delgados como ramas.

\- Encantado de conocerte. - Lo extraño era que parecía sincero. Emmett recuperó su mano.

– ¿Mi pregunta? - Jeremy Oates sonrió, sus ojos se cerraron mientras yacía sobre la almohada.

\- Amigos de la infancia. Jugábamos a esconder y buscar con su familia en nuestra sala de estar, le ayudé con sus lecciones de geografía, la escolte a su primer baile. - Emmett sintió una sacudida en algún lugar de la región del esternón ante las palabras del otro hombre. Tal vez eran las secuelas persistentes de aquel pinchazo agudo, pero no pensó que podrían ser los celos en lugar de eso.

Los celos. Nunca había sentido esa emoción antes. Es cierto que había estado furioso esta mañana al enterarse de que la señorita Hale ya se había ido a visitar a su misterioso galán.

Había venido aquí a la vez con la intención de hacerles frente y tirar al otro hombre, si era necesario, pero no se había detenido a examinar sus emociones. Ella es mía, su instinto le había dicho, y así había actuado él sin pensar. La comprensión ahora de su reacción fue un shock emocional e inoportuno.

\- ¿La amas? - Le preguntó.

\- Si, - Jeremy Oates dijo simplemente. - Con todo mi corazón. Pero no, yo creo, que no en la forma en que quieres decir.

Emmett se movió en la silla, incómodo con su necesidad de saber exactamente lo que el otro hombre decía.

\- Explícate.

Jeremy Oates sonrió y Emmett vio que alguna vez había sido un hombre apuesto, antes de que la enfermedad tallara líneas de sufrimiento en su rostro.

\- Rosalie es más querida que cualquier hermana de sangre que jamás haya tenido - Emmett entrecerró los ojos. El hombre podría decir que su relación con la la señorita Hale era fraternal, pero ella no estaba en realidad relacionada con él. ¿Cómo, entonces, podría ser su amistad tan inocente como él decía?

\- ¿Así que no se... hubiera casado con ella, incluso si esto no hubiera ocurrido? - Señaló con la barbilla a las desaparecidas piernas del otro hombre. La mayoría se... habría ofendido, pero simplemente Jeremy Oates sonrió.

-No. Aunque Rosalie me ha planteado la idea del matrimonio más de una vez. -

Esa fue una desagradable sacudida. Emmett se enderezó.

\- ¿Qué? - Y la sonrisa de Jeremy Oates se amplió, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que había subido la carnada.

\- ¿A qué estás jugando? - Gruñó Emmett.

\- Un juego de la vida y la muerte y el amor y el odio, - Jeremy Oates respondió en voz baja.

\- Estás delirando. -

\- No. - La sonrisa se desvaneció abruptamente. - Estoy hablando completamente en serio. Debes ocuparte de ella. -

— ¿Qué? — Emmett frunció el ceño. A veces, los inválidos se confundían por el dolor y por los medicamentos que tomaban para enmascararlos. ¿Jeremy Oates estaría flotando en alguna nube inducida por los medicamentos?

\- Prométeme que cuidarás de ella, - dijo el otro, y aunque su voz era débil, su tono sonó como el del fantasma buen oficial dando una orden - Rosalie es una mujer especial, alguien que debe ser apreciada por ella misma. Ella usa una máscara de practicidad, pero en el fondo ella es una romántica y propensa a angustiarse. No rompas su corazón. No voy a preguntarte si la amas-No dudo que usted lo sabe, pero prométeme te ocuparas de ella. Procura que todos los días de su vida sean felices Que darás tú propia vida por ella si es necesario. Prométemelo.

Y de repente Emmett comprendió. Sus emociones lo habían cegado a la realidad que estaba delante de él. Había visto esa mirada en los ojos de otros hombres antes, y sabía muy bien lo que significaba.

Así que le dijo con sencillez y sinceridad

\- Lo juro por todo lo que yo aprecio en esta vida, que yo me encargaré de ella, la mantendré a salvo, y haré todo lo necesario para hacerla feliz.

Jeremy Oates asintió con la cabeza.

\- No puedo pedir nada más. Gracias.

-¿_Cómo se atreve él? _Rosalie abrió la puerta del frente de la casa de Jeremy y estuvo fuera una fuerte necesidad de respirar aire fresco. Ella ya se había encargado de intimidar a Putley para que mantuviera la boca cerrada sobre la violenta invasión de la casa, pero ella estaba aún luchando con su propia reacción a las sospechas de Hope. ¡Y qué terribles sospechas eran! Insultantes tanto para Jeremy como para ella misma. ¿Cuándo le había dado jamás un motivo para pensar sobre ella de una forma tan cruel? Y cómo pensó que podía irrumpir dentro y dictarle a ella lo que debía hacer, ella no lo sabía. Rosalie golpeó el suelo con los pies, tanto para mantener el calor como para enfatizar su propia ira.

Había tres hombres merodeando en la calle

Dos muchachos flacos en irregulares capas de color marrón y un hombre más alto en color negro. El hombre más alto se volvió hacia el sonido que ella hizo con su zapateo en el piso. Su ojo derecho rodó hasta la esquina del zócalo, revelando más horriblemente la membrana blanca del globo ocular. Ella miró rápidamente al pobre hombre. Ella debería volver a entrar, pero todavía estaba enojada. Ella quería estar compuesta la próxima vez que viera a Lord Hope- lo mejor era decirle exactamente lo que ella pensaba de él.

Un carro de cerveza pasó, haciendo ruido sobre el empedrado, y uno de los hombres que merodeaban gritó algo al conductor. Detrás de ella, se abrió la puerta tan rápido que casi se cae para atrás dentro de la casa. Pero, unas manos fuertes la atraparon.

\- Te he estado buscando por toda la casa, - dijo Lord Hope. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella trató de apartarse, pero él la mantenía firme de sus brazos.

\- Yo quería un poco de aire. - Él la miró con incredulidad, y ella no podía dejar de observar cómo sus pestañas gruesas bordeaban sus ojos negros.

\- ¿En el frío? -

— Lo encuentro muy _refrescante, _— dijo ella, empujando una vez más sus brazos

para liberarse. — ¿_Podría _recuperar mi cuerpo? —

— No, — él susurró, dándole la vuelta para guiarla a bajar las escalas, su mano todavía agarraba uno de los brazos de ella.

— ¿Qué? — le demandó ella.

— No te dejaré ir, — dijo él. — Nunca. —

— Eso no es gracioso. —

— No pretende serlo, — dijo él exasperantemente mientras la llevaba a la calle.

— ¿En dónde está el maldito carruaje? —

— A la vuelta de la esquina, no hay lugar para estacionarse aquí. ¿Me está usted tomando el pelo, con lo de no dejarme ir?

\- Yo no hago chistes. -

\- Esa es la cosa más tonta que he oído, - dijo ella, y no demasiado alto. - Todo el mundo hace bromas, incluso las personas sin sentido del humor como tú. - Él tiró el brazo que aún le sostenía, por lo que sus senos golpearon contra el pecho de él. Duro.

\- Te aseguro - él gruñó en su cara, - que-

Pero entonces sucedió algo extraño. Ella sintió un empujón desde atrás de ella, un duro golpe en su costado. las manos De Lord Hope apretadas dolorosamente sobre sus brazos, y ella vio que él estaba mirando mortalmente por encima del hombro de ella.

\- ¿Qué? - Ella comenzó a decir. Pero él la empujó detrás de él, empujándola

hacia la casa en pocos pasos retrocediendo, mientras él tomaba su gran cuchillo de debajo de su abrigo.

\- ¡Ve adentro! - Y ella vio, espantosamente, que los tres hombres que merodeaban antes avanzaban sobre él. Su líder, el hombre con el ojo blanco, tenía un cuchillo en la mano, y había sangre en la hoja. Rosalie lanzó un grito.

\- ¡Entra! - Lord Hope volvió a gritar, y se lanzó sobre el líder. El hombre corpulento levantó el cuchillo ensangrentado para atacar al vizconde Hope. Pero Lord Hope le cogió la muñeca, deteniendo el golpe, aun mientras le cortaba en el vientre al atacante. El líder succionó su vientre y saltó hacia atrás, su camisa y chaleco estaban hechos jirones. Un segundo hombre, sin sombrero y calvo, envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de Lord Hope por detrás, encerrándolo en sus brazos. El hombre del ojo blanco sonrió y avanzó para atacar de nuevo. El vizconde gruñó y liberó su brazo izquierdo, justo a tiempo, bloqueando el cuchillo con su brazo. La hoja del cuchillo rebanó a través de su manga, y la sangre salió rociando en un fino arco a través de la calle.

Rosalie se cubrió la boca y se sentó de repente en los escalones de la casa. Puntos negros nadaban frente a sus ojos. Un hombre gritó y ella alzó la vista. El hombre calvo se había caído al suelo y se aferraba a su lado sangriento.

Lord Hope se enfrentaba con el líder de nuevo, mientras que el tercer hombre levantó su puñal por la espalda del vizconde. Rosalie intentó gritar una advertencia, pero no pudo. Era como si se encontrara en una pesadilla. La garganta le funcionó, pero ningún sonido salió. Ella sólo podía mirar con horror. El cuchillo descendió, pero el líder se tambaleó hacia atrás bajo el ataque feroz de Lord Hope, llevándose al vizconde con él, y perdiendo el cuchillo. Lord Hope de repente se volvió, arrastrando el líder con él, y empujó al hombre hacia el atacante detrás de él. Ambos hombres cayeron al suelo en una maraña de piernas y brazos. El líder estaba sangrando con un terrible corte en la cabeza y la oreja parecía estar colgando.

Lord Hope se enderezó y avanzó hacia el hombre caído con intención, y una calma mortal, como un lobo avistando una liebre herida. Llevaba una sonrisa guerrera, mientras se acercaba, salvaje y jubiloso. Su gran cuchillo se elevó, la hoja sangrienta ahora, también. Sus dientes al descubierto estaban blancos contra su piel morena. Los hombres en el terreno parecían más civilizados que él. Y luego, tan repentinamente como había empezado, todo había terminado. El hombre y su cohorte se pusieron de pie, cogieron el tercer hombre con la cara sangrando debajo de sus brazos, y se metieron por la calle, prácticamente en las narices de un grupo de caballos tirando de un carro pesado. El conductor gritó furioso. Lord Hope dio un paso corriendo con la tentación de perseguirlos, pero luego se detuvo. Envainó su cuchillo con su familiar mirada de disgusto. Se volvió hacia ella, su expresión todavía era salvaje, pero Rosalie podía ver su mano izquierda, goteando sangre en el suelo.

\- ¿Por qué no entraste en la casa? - él exigió.

Ella levantó la vista aturdida.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te di una orden. ¿Por qué demonios no la seguiste? -

La herida de él era lo único en que podía pensar ella. Ella levantó la mano derecha para coger la suya. Pero algo andaba mal. vio que su mano también estaba ensangrentada.

\- Rosalie! -

Ella frunció el ceño mirando hacia su mano, confundida

\- ¡Oh, sangre!

Y entonces el mundo dio un giro vertiginoso, y ella no supo nada más.

_**Continuará...**_


	10. Por favor no te vayas

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**CAPÍTULO NOVENO Por favor no te vayas**

— _Soy la Princesa Serenity, — dijo la dama cuando Espada Larga la puso_

_en el suelo — Mi padre es el Rey de esta tierra, pero allí está una malvada_

_bruja que vive en las montañas cerca de aquí. La bruja le dijo a mi padre_

_que si él no le pagaba anualmente un tributo, ella lo destruiría a él y a su_

_reino. Mi padre pagó el tributo el año pasado, pero este año se rehusó. La_

_bruja envió al dragón a secuestrar a mi padre y llevárselo a ella. Cuando_

_yo partí con un grupo de caballeros a rescatar a mi padre, el dragón vino_

_los mató a todos excepto a mí. —_

_La Princesa Serenity puso una pequeña y blanca mano sobre el brazo de_

_Espada Larga._

— _La bruja asesinará a mi padre por la mañana si yo no lo recato. ¿Podría_

_ayudarme? —_

_Espada Larga miraba de la cabeza del dragón a la blanca mano en su_

_manga, y dentro de los ojos azules de la Princesa Serenity, pero él ya había_

_decidido su respuesta aún antes de que ella hubiera hablado._

— _Yo la ayudaré... —_

_**de EspadaLarga**_

\- ¡Rosalie! - Emmett gritó de nuevo, a pesar de que sabía que ella no lo podía oír.

Ella se había desmayado, cayendo sobre su lado izquierdo en las escaleras. Una mancha de sangre del tamaño de la palma de su mano se revelaba sobre su lado derecho, y la visión lo llenó de terror irracional. Había visto mucha más sangre en la batalla, había visto heridas horribles, hombres sin brazos ni piernas, cuerpos despedazados y nunca perdió la compostura. Sin embargo, le temblaban las manos cuando llegó hasta ella. Sintió la tela mojada contra sus dedos, la sangre estaba empapando sus faldas, y por un momento él se quedó inmóvil, temeroso de que se estuviera muriendo. Sus ojos marrones miraban a través de una máscara de sangre, opacos y sin vida. Ya era demasiado tarde.

No, no, esta mujer no podía morir. Él no lo permitiría.

Él la agarró contra su pecho y se volvió hacia donde ella había dicho que el carro estaba esperando.

No confiaba en esta área; los atacantes, quienesquiera que fuesen, sabían que él estaba aquí. Tenía que llevarla lejos. Necesitaba llevarla a su casa. Allí él podía cuidarla y atenderla, y estaría a salvo. Salió corriendo pasando casas, el corazón latía en su pecho. Ella gimió y agarró su chaleco, pero no abrió los ojos.

¡Ahí está! Vio el coche Blanchard, dobló la esquina y corrió hacia él, gritando una orden al cochero. Vio los ojos del hombre ampliados en la cara asustada del lacayo, y saltó en el carro sin esperar por los escalones.

\- ¡Vamos! - Gritó, y el carro se puso en marcha, y el cochero apresuró los caballos.

Él la abrazó en su regazo y la miró a la cara. Era como la harina blanca, tan blanca que pequeñas pecas que nunca había notado antes se destacaban en sus mejillas. Oh, Dios, no dejes que esto suceda. Le apartó un mechón de pelo de sus ojos, pero su mano estaba ensangrentada, y él sólo manchaba de escarlata en su sien. Maldita sea. Tenía que determinar la gravedad de la herida.

Emmett metió la mano bajo la chaqueta y sacó su cuchillo. El carro se balanceaba, ya que dobló una esquina, y él se apoyó con los pies y los codos. El cuidado con que cortaba el vestido, la enagua y la camisa, desde el bajo en su cadera hasta la parte superior del cuerpo, tanto en la espalda y en frente. Tiró el tejido lejos y vio la herida. Era un corte de dos pulgadas a su costado justo en su espalda, cruda y fea contra la extensión de su piel pálida y suave. Los asesinos habían ido apuntando hacia él y la habían cogido a ella en su lugar mientras él la sostenía frente a sí mismo, un involuntario escudo.

La sangre fresca fluía roja clara y brillante desde la herida. La tela se había pegado, y él le había reabierto la herida cuando se la había apartado.

Él maldijo en voz baja y cortó una franja de sus enaguas, enrollando el algodón y presionando contra su herida. Él cubrió con su otro brazo los hombros de ella, y la sostuvo contra su pecho localizando la cabeza de ella bajo su barbilla. Ella era tan suave, tan pequeña en sus brazos, y él podía sentir la sangre que empapaba el arrugado vendaje, mojando sus dedos.

— Vuelve, — él le susurró.

Afuera, las casas y los almacenes pasaban. Estaban haciendo buen tiempo, pero, aun así no estaban en su casa todavía. El cochero gritó algo, y todo el carruaje se sacudió fuertemente. Emmett se deslizó por el asiento, estrellándose contra el lateral dolorosamente tratando de amortiguar el movimiento con su cuerpo.

Rosalie se quejó.

— Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Maldita sea. — Él le acarició el pelo rubio de nuevo con la mano que la sostenía y presionó su boca abierta contra la frente de ella, murmurando, - Espera. Aguanta. -

El carruaje se detuvo, y él estaba con Rosalie en sus brazos antes de que el criado tuviera la puerta completamente abierta.

\- ¡Date la vuelta! - Le espetó al hombre boquiabierto.

Emmett saltó del carro, consciente de que Rosalie estaba casi desnuda de cintura para arriba.

Él subió saltando las escaleras de la casa -mientras que el mayordomo abría la puerta.

\- Envía por un doctor, - le dijo al mayordomo que abrió la puerta. - Y voy a necesitar agua caliente y ropa de la señorita Hale en su habitación también. -

Empezó a subir las escaleras, pero fue bloqueado por San Aubyn que venía bajando.

\- ¡Rosalie! - La cara de hombre mayor, naturalmente roja palideció. - ¿Qué le has hecho a mi sobrina? -

\- Ella fue apuñalada, - respondió secamente Emmett. Solamente la preocupación en la voz del otro hombre le impedía golpearlo para hacerlo a un lado. - No por mí. -

— ¡Querido Dios! —

— Déjeme pasar. —

St. Aubyn retrocedió y Emmett pasó a su lado, aumentando los pasos tan rápidamente como era posible. La habitación de Rosalie estaba dos pisos arriba.

Él podía escuchara su tío jadeando tras él. Mientras Emmett alcanzaba la habitación, la puerta se abrió y su doncella retrocedió hacia la cama.

— El Señor tenga clemencia, — murmuró la mujer. Ella era una mujer que lucía capaz, parecía organizada, pequeña, pelirroja y robusta.

— Su señora ha sido apuñalada, — Emmett le dijo a ella. — Ayúdeme a bajar su vestido.

— ¡Ahora, venga aquí! — St. Aubyn le gritaba desde la puerta. — ¡Usted no puede hacer eso!

— Ella está sangrando, — dijo Emmett bajo, e intenso. — Yo debo sostener el vendaje mientras la doncella trabaja. O ¿permitirá usted para preservar la modestia de su sobrina, permitir que ella sangre y muera?

St. Aubyn tragó pero no dijo nada, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Rosalie.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza a la criada, y St. Aubyn se volvió fuera con un murmullo y cerró la puerta mientras ella comenzaba a quitarle el vestido a Rosalie.

Un caballero debería mirar a otro lado desvestía a Rosalie, pero Emmett hacía mucho que no era un caballero. Se quedó mirando como la criada Sus senos eran altos y redondos, y sus pezones de un bello color rosa. La criada deslizó la camisa por sus piernas, y él miró posesivamente a su femenino triangulo, tan vulnerable, tan dulce, cubierto por un oscuro vello dorado. Esta era su mujer, y él había fallado en protegerla. La criada puso el cobertor sobre el pecho de Rosalie y un brazo, dejándole su lado derecho desnudo para que él pudiera presionar el ahora empapado trapo contra la herida.

— ¿Dónde está el maldito doctor? — gruñó él.

Ningún sonido salía de los labios de Rosalie mientras la criada la movía. Estaba en un sueño profundo.

— Prenda el fuego en la chimenea, — le ordenó a la criada.

— Si, milord. — Ella corrió hacia la chimenea y acumuló carbón sobre las brasas allí.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? — él le preguntó cuándo ella regresó a la cama, necesitaba distraerse a sí mismo mientras algo más pasaba.

— Quick, milord, — dijo ella.

— ¿Cuánto hace que trabaja para su señora? — Su mente corría en círculos, como un ratón atrapado en una jarra de vidrio. ¿Dónde estaba el doctor? ¿Cuánta sangre habría perdido? ¿Habría parado de sangrar?

— Cinco años, milord, — Quick respondió. — He servido a la señorita Hale desde que ella vino.

— Un largo tiempo, entonces, — dijo él ausentemente. Puso el dorso de su mano contra la mejilla de Rosalie. Todavía estaba tibia. Todavía vivía.

— Si, milord, — susurró la criada.. — Ella es una señora tan dulce. —

La puerta se abrió y varios lacayos llegaron con telas y agua caliente. Uno de ellos era Henry, miró con el ceño grave a su señora inconsciente.

— ¿Han enviado ya por el médico? — Emmett le preguntó a él.

— Si, milord, — replicó él. — Fue enviado de inmediato ustedes llegaron, y Lord Blanchard ha ido abajo a esperarlo

Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

— Pásame esas telas nuevas ahora.

— ¿Se pondrá ella bien, milord? — Henry le preguntó mientras le pasaba la tela.

— Dios, espero que así sea, — Emmett replicó.

Él reemplazó el trozo de enagua con el paño limpio. La herida solo estaba rezumando ahora. Eso al menos era bueno. Cerró los ojos. Si él todavía creyera en la oración, estaría de rodillas en estos momentos.

Una conmoción en la escalera le hizo levantar la cabeza. Un hombre alto y delgado con una peluca gris empolvada entró en la habitación, seguido de cerca por St. Aubyn. El médico dio una mirada completa a Rosalie y luego se volvió a Emmett.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- No se ha despertado de su desmayo, - dijo Emmett. - Sin embargo, la hemorragia se está desacelerando.

\- Bueno. Bueno. ¿Una herida de arma blanca, me dijeron? - El médico se acercó. -

¿Puedo?

Emmett abandonó la venda, y el médico la levantó, dando murmullos de aprobación.

\- Sí. Si, ya veo. Sólo unos pocos centímetros y no creo que profunda, creo. Bueno. Vamos a cerrar, mientras que ella todavía duerme. Tráiganme el agua.

Esto último lo dijo a Henry, que trajo una vasija de más.

Emmett le dio su lugar al médico, era raro sentirse inútil.

El médico echó agua sobre la herida y limpió la sangre.

\- Necesito ver donde coser.

Tomó una aguja que ya estaba enhebrada de su bolsa.

\- ¿Puede mantener los bordes juntos? - Le preguntó a la criada.

Ella palideció.

\- Yo lo haré, - murmuró Emmett. Él pellizcó suavemente la herida cerrada.

\- Ah. Bueno. - El médico insertó la aguja en la carne de Rosalie.

Emmett hizo una mueca cuando la sangre brotó fresca alrededor del pinchazo de la aguja. Rosalie se quejó.

\- ¡Dese prisa! - le susurró al médico. Ver su dolor, lo desharía a él ahora.

\- La prisa deja cicatrices - Murmuró el doctor, cuidadosamente tirando del hilo sangriento a través. Él colocó el segundo punto, moviéndolo deliberadamente.

\- Cristo, - St. Aubyn murmuró.

Emmett levantó la mirada.

El rostro del usurpador estaba pastoso, y por primera vez, Emmett sintió lástima. —St. Aubyn miraba enfermo y con preocupación hacia su sobrina.

Emmett miró abajo de nuevo a donde el doctor de nuevo hurgaba dentro de la tierna carne.

— No hay necesidad para que haya tantos aquí. Todos ustedes pueden irse, excepto el Conde y Quick. —

Sonidos de pies saliendo por la puerta se oyeron.

— Uno más para cerrarla completamente, — dijo el doctor.

Rosalie se quejó de nuevo.

— ¿Puede sostener sus hombros? — Emmett le dijo tirantemente a la criada. — No la deje mover.

— Si, milord. — Ella se fue a la cabeza de la cama.

El doctor ató el nudo, despacio y cuidadosamente. Emmett miró ceñudo sus manos, urgiéndolo silenciosamente a que se apresurara.

— Eso es todo, — finalmente dijo el doctor, y cortó el hilo.

— Gracias a Dios. — Emmett sintió caer una gota de sudor por su rostro.

— Bien, ahora la vendaré, — dijo el doctor enérgicamente, — y ahora, está en las manos de Dios.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza y se quedó dónde estaba, mirando de cerca como el doctor hacía justamente eso. Él sacó una botella de alguna poción de su maletín, dio instrucciones de administrar la medicina cuando la paciente despertara, y entonces, se fue tan abruptamente como había llegado.

El usurpador lo siguió fuera de la habitación, presumiblemente para verlo en la puerta, y Emmett se volvió hacia Quick.

— Permítame que la ponga cómoda.

La criada asintió con la cabeza y trajo un vaso de agua dulce. Ella limpió y acarició con un trapo seco el área alrededor del vendaje mientras Emmett limpiaba el rostro de Rosalie.

Ella todavía no se despertaba, y él frunció el ceño mientras tomaba los pasadores de su pelo rubio y peinado que estaba apretado sobre la almohada. Por lo menos no se veía como si tú viera algún dolor.

\- Si ella permanece como lo está haciendo, milord, — dijo Quick. — Yo puedo quedarme aquí si…

— No, — dijo él suavemente, interrumpiéndola. —Yo me quedaré. Déjenos, por favor.

La criada lo miró indecisa por un momento, pero cuando Emmett la miró, ella hizo una reverencia profunda y abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Emmett desenfundó su cuchillo y lo puso en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama. Se quitó su peluca y la puso sobre una silla. Entonces se quitó sus botas y se subió a la cama. Con cuidado, tiernamente, él atrajo a Rosalie hacia él, su lado no lesionado contra el suyo.

Él apartó el pelo de su rostro, con sensación de impotencia. Toda su fuerza, toda su determinación, no importaban ni un ápice aquí. Eso fue hasta estar con Rosalie y la fuerza que ella tenía.

— Despierta, cariño, — él susurró sobre su pelo. — Dios, por favor despiértala.

Había algo cálido contra su lado. ¡Grande y cálido, y oh!

Tan agradable estar al lado.

Rosalie se movió un poco, con la intención de enterrar la nariz en esa calidez, pero algo cortó contra su lado.

\- Ouch. -

\- No te muevas.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la voz profunda, y por un momento ella simplemente se quedó mirando unos ojos negros enmarcados por gruesas pestañas negras. Él tenía unas pestañas muy bonitas, tanto que casi la hacían sentir celos. ¿Por qué un hombre debería tener…?

Su mente se paralizó con ese pensamiento y luego, con cuidado volvió sobre sus pasos. Un hombre. ..

Rosalie parpadeó a Lord Hope.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama?

\- Cuidando de ti.

Las palabras eran suaves, pero su rostro no lo era. Ella lo estudió perezosamente, demasiado cansada de alguna manera para levantarse. Él se había quitado la peluca, y el pelo de su cabeza rapada era apenas más largo que la barba en la barbilla. Estaba elegante y plana contra su cabeza. Ella quería tocarlo, para ver si tenía el pelo suave o espinoso. Las tres aves volaron sobre su ojo derecho, todas ellas similares, pero ligeramente todas diferentes. Y sus ojos de medianoche observaban su espalda, sus cejas se juntaron como con preocupación.

\- ¿Por qué necesitas cuidar de mí? - susurró ella.

\- Fuiste herida, - dijo él, - y fue mi culpa.

\- ¿Cómo? -

\- Había tres asesinos fuera de la casa de Jeremy Oates.

Ella recordó ahora, el hombre con el ojo blanco y a otros dos hombres más pequeños, merodeando.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaban allí?

\- Para matarme, - dijo él sombríamente.

Ella levantó una mano y trazó uno de los tatuajes de aves cerca de su ojo. - ¿Por qué alguien intenta matarte? ¿Lo sabes?

Él cerró los ojos ante su tacto.

\- No, no lo sé. Edward piensa que es alguien de nuestro pasado.

\- No lo entiendo. - La mano de ella cayó.

\- Yo tampoco. - Abrió los ojos, que ardían negros. - Todo lo que sé es que fue culpa mía que estés herida.

Ella frunció el ceño, todavía confusa.

\- ¿Pero por qué es tú culpa?

— Yo fallé en protegerte, — dijo él.

Ella levantó sus cejas reflexivamente.

— ¿Es que ese es tú trabajo? ¿Protegerme?

— Si, — dijo él. — Ese es.

Y él bajó su cabeza muy lentamente hacia ella. Ella lo vio acercarse, las aves estaban cada vez más cerca, y ella pensó, _Él va a besarme_.

Y entonces él lo hizo.

Sus labios eran mucho más suaves de lo que hubiera pensado, y se movían sobre la de ella con suavidad, pero con firmeza. La había besado una vez, pero ese tiempo había sido tan rápido que apenas había tenido tiempo de asimilar las sensaciones. Esta vez pudo. Sus mejillas con la barba incipiente raspaban las de ella, pero a ella no le importó.

Ella estaba atrapada en la sensación de su boca, el olor de su cuello caliente y masculino-y el sonido de su respiración volviéndose más rápida mientras la besaba. Él pasó la lengua perezosamente sobre sus labios, y ella estaba tan encantada que los separó, dejándolo entrar. Él entró en su boca, ella degustó al hombre, y luego ella se quejó en voz baja, sólo un poco, pero fue suficiente para que él se retirase.

— Yo te estoy lastimando, — dijo él, preocupado.

— No, — replicó ella, pero era ya muy tarde.

Él salió de la cama, llevándose con él toda su gloriosa calidez y su mágica boca.

Rosalie puso mala cara.

— Te enviaré tú doncella, — dijo él mientras se ponía las botas. — ¿Deseas alguna cosa? ¿Té? ¿Algo de sopa?

— Me gustaría algo de té, — replicó ella. Ella miró hacia la ventana, pero las cortinas estaban corridas. — ¿Qué hora es?

— Casi de noche, — dijo él. — Has estado dormida todo el día.

— ¿De verdad? — Qué extraño recordar la mañana y entonces nada en absoluto hasta el anochecer. Los pensamientos regresaron a su cerebro. — ¡tú estabas herido!

Él se volvió a mirarla.

— ¿Qué?

— tú brazo. Yo vi a uno de los hombres cortar tú brazo.

— ¿Esto? — Él retiró la manga de su abrigo para revelar una camisa rasgada y pintada de óxido.

— ¡Si, eso! — Ella tenía dificultades para sentarse ahora. — ¿Por qué no te la han visto?

Él presionó gentilmente su espalda atrás.

— Porque no es nada de cuidado.

— Tal vez no para ti—

— Silencio. — Su Mirada era bastante feroz. — Has tenido un día muy estresante, y tú herida te debe estar doliendo. Descansa ahora y vendré a verte cuando estés apropiadamente vestida.

Él salió de la habitación majestuosamente.

_¿Apropiadamente vestida? _Rosalie frunció el ceño y solo entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía ropa bajo los cobertores.

Oh, por Dios.

Fue después de las diez que Emmett fue a la Casa de Vale y comenzó a tocar la puerta. Era muy temprano para Vale haber regresado si es que él había salido a algún evento social, y muy tarde para él recibir si es que Vale estaba pasando como cosa rara, una noche en casa. Emmett tocó de nuevo de todos modos.

Edward era su único aliado más cercano que tenía, y en ese momento necesitaba un aliado. La puerta se abrió revelando la cara de un desaprobador mayordomo, cuya expresión se modificó solo un poco cuando vio al caballero que estaba golpeando.

— ¿Señor? —

Los hombros de Emmett pasaban al hombre. Que lo asparan si se quedaba en el escalón como un mendigo.

— ¿Está el Vizconde en casa?

Las cejas del mayordomo se levantaron.

— Lord y Lady Vale no están recibiendo esta noche. Quizás si usted—

— No voy a regresar mañana, — lo interrumpió Emmett. - O usted va a despertarlo donde quiera que esté, o Yo lo traeré por mí mismo.

El mayordomo se irguió y tomó aire con fuerza.

\- Si desea puede esperar en la sala de estar, milord.

Emmett entró en la sala indicada y pasó los siguientes diez minutos paseándose de un extremo al otro. Estaba a punto de dejarlo e ir a buscar él mismo a Vale cuando la puerta se abrió.

Vale entró bostezando y envolviéndose una bata sobre su cintura.

\- Por mucho que me alegra que has regresado del mundo de los muertos, viejo, Realmente debo insistir en que reservo mis noches en casa para mi esposa.

\- Esto es importante.

\- Así también lo es la armonía matrimonial. - Vale fue a una bandeja con una botella y vasos. Levantó la botella. - ¿Brandy?

\- Rosalie fue apuñalado esta mañana.

Vale hizo una pausa, decantador en mano. — ¿Rosalie?

Emmett ondeó una impaciente mano.

— La señorita Hale. Ella estaba en la vía de un intento de asesinato dirigido a mí.

— Buen Dios, — dijo Edward suavemente. — ¿Está ella bien?

\- Ella se desmayó y sangró abundantemente, - Murmuró Emmett, la imagen de Rosalie suave su lastimada piel todavía fresca en su mente. - Pero se despertó apenas hace una hora y parecía estar con su mente despejada.

\- Gracias a Dios. - Vale salpicó un poco de brandy en un vaso y bebió un trago. -

¿Y qué tan estrechamente relacionado estas con tú prima Rosalie? - Emmett le dirigió una mirada.

\- No tan cerca.

\- Me alegra oír eso. - Vale caer en una silla acolchada. - Espero que se recupere completamente de manera que puedas proponerle matrimonio. Porque yo te digo ahora, el matrimonio es verdaderamente un estado bendito, disfrutado por todos los hombres de buen sentido y la mitad debido a las destrezas del dormitorio.

\- Gracias por ese pensamiento tan edificante, - gruñó Emmett.

Vale saludó con su vaso.

\- No tiene importancia. Yo digo, no habrás olvidado como tratar a una dama en el dormitorio, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Oh, por Dios!

\- Has estado fuera de la sociedad refinada por años y años. Podría darte algunas indicaciones, si las necesitas.

Emmett lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Esto lo dice el hombre que tuve que salvar de una puta furiosa cuando teníamos diecisiete años?

Edward arrancó una carcajada.

\- ¡Dios mío, me había olvidado el incidente!

\- Yo no lo he hecho - murmuró Emmett. - Ella tenía un matón grande por proxeneta.

— Si, bien, pero su argumento fue el hecho que yo me rehusé a pagar el triple del precio cuando su proxeneta se presentó, no fue por las habilidades mías en la cama, - Vale señaló. - Incluso a los diecisiete años, yo podría haberte demostrado un truco o dos.

\- Edward - gruñó Emmett en advertencia.

Vale ocultó una sonrisa tras su vaso y luego se puso serio cuando lo bajó. - ¿Quiénes eran los asesinos?

Emmett se arrojó en una silla.

\- Tres rufianes, no muy hábiles en ello, creo. Ellos eran dirigidos por un hombre con un ojo blanco pronunciado.

\- ¿En serio? - Vale echó hacia atrás la cabeza para mirar al techo. - ¿Tenía alguna otra característica interesante que podría hacerle reconocible?

\- Alto, rápido, sabía cómo usar un cuchillo. - Emmett se encogió de hombros. - No hay mucho más, me temo. -

\- ¿El color de su cabello? -

\- Marrón. -

\- Ah. - Vale consideró por un momento. - Voy a enviar otra carta a Whitlock. Lo Necesitamos aquí.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Crees que el ataque contra mí esta de alguna manera relacionado con lo que pasó hace siete años?

\- Yo sí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Mira. - Vale se echó hacia delante en su silla, ya no era el aristócrata vago sino un hombre de intensa inteligencia - Me pareció que habíamos llegado a un punto muerto en la búsqueda del traidor de Spinner Falls y luego llegas a casa, y en el lapso de poco más de una semana, dos intentos se han hecho contra tú vida. ¡Esto es extraordinario!

\- Me alegro de llevar algo de alegría, - murmuró Emmett.

Vale ignoró el sarcasmo.

\- Estoy más convencido que nunca de que tienes importante información que, o bien exponga al traidor o lo hace vulnerable de alguna manera.

\- ¿Entonces has desechado por completo la idea de que Saint Aubyn estaba detrás de los ataques? – Emmett ya había llegado a esta conclusión, pero quería escuchar los pensamientos de Vale.

El otro sacudió la cabeza.

\- Blanchard es un charlatán pomposo, pero tiene suficiente cerebro para no cometer un atentado contra tú vida. Además, yo sé que no te gusta el hombre, pero jamás me pareció tan completamente carente de moral como para contratar a un asesino.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

\- Eso -

\- Además, ¿por qué Blanchard se arriesgaría a matarte cuando tú le diste a las malas lenguas tan encantadora carne la otra noche?

Emmett se giró para mirar a su amigo.

\- Yo me solidarizo contigo. - Vale se encogió de hombros. - Pero tienes que admitir que tú payasada en la pista de baile no hace nada para ayudar a tu causa.

\- Estamos hablando de Blanchard

Vale hizo un gesto con la mano, interrumpiéndolo-

\- Blanchard no es el punto. Nos estamos acercando al traidor de Spinner Falls. ¿Cómo?, no estoy seguro, pero debemos estar cerca, a juzgar por los ataques hacia ti. Si podemos lograr que Withlock venga aquí y así unir nuestras mentes, tal vez podamos resolver esto de una vez por todas.

\- Muy bien, - dijo lentamente Emmett. - Pero tal vez deberíamos enviar a un mensajero. Un jinete podría llegar a Escocia antes que el correo. ¿O prefieres ir tú mismo?

\- Vamos a enviar un mensajero con una carta. - Vale se levantó y se fue a hurgar en un escritorio como si tú viera la intención de escribir la carta en ese mismo momento. - Da la casualidad que yo no me quiero ir de Londres en este momento.

Emmett lo miró inquisitivamente y se sorprendió al ver un rubor subiendo por las mejillas de su viejo amigo.

\- Bella, Mi mujer está, ah, esperando el sexto vizconde Vale, - el otro hombre murmuró. - O tal vez simplemente a una honorable señorita, no es que me importe lo más mínimo en cualquiera de los casos. Yo sólo quiero un bebé con todos sus dedos de los pies y que no se parezca demasiado a su padre.

Emmett sonrió.

\- ¡Felicidades, hombre! -

Si, bueno. - Vale se aclaró la garganta. - Ella está un poco nerviosa por todo el asunto por lo que estamos manteniéndolo en silencio mientras podamos. ¿Me entiendes?

\- Por supuesto. - Emmett frunció el ceño. Bella parecía bastante sana, pero tantas cosas podían salir mal en un embarazo.

\- Y mientras tanto, - Vale, dijo como feliz de cambiar de tema, - mientras esperamos a Withlock, creo que es prudente hacer algunas averiguaciones con respecto a tus atacantes. Londres es un lugar enorme, pero no puede haber muchos asesinos con un ojo blanco para contratar.

\- Gracias, - dijo Emmett, y por primera vez en muchos, muchos años, sintió como un amigo estaba a su espalda.

Ahora bien, si sólo pudiera mantener a Rosalie segura.

\- Cuéntame una historia, - dijo Rosalie. Ella estaba en cama, era el cuarto día de estar en cama - descansando - y estaba aburrida más allá de la razón. Llevaba un vestido de día cómodo y se recostó contra sus almohadas, pero definitivamente ella estaba confinada a permanecer en cama.

\- ¿Qué clase de historia? - Lord Hope dijo más bien distraídamente. Él estaba en una silla junto a la cama, supuestamente para hacerle compañía, pero lugar de eso, tenía un montón de papeles de sus abogados, y estaba leyéndolos.

\- Podrías hablarme sobre la primera vez que hiciste el amor con una mujer, - dijo ella conversadoramente.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual ella estaba segura de que él no la había oído, y luego miró hacia arriba. Sus ojos negros brillaban, y ahora sabía que él la había escuchado.

-Todavía te estás recuperando, así que creo que puede ser que yo desee guardar esa historia para otro momento -

\- ¡Qué desilusión! - dijo ella, mirándolo tímidamente

Él se aclaró la garganta

\- Tal vez otro tema podría divertirte más

\- ¿Por ejemplo?

Él se encogió de hombros

\- ¿Te gustaría conocer sobre la vida militar? ¿O lo que Vale y yo hacíamos en el salón de clases? - Ella ladeó la cabeza.

\- Me encantaría conocer todas esas historias en algún momento, Pero ahora me estoy preguntando por el tiempo que pasaste con los indios.

Él volvió a mirar sus papeles, con una pequeña mueca entre sus cejas. - Ya te lo he dicho: yo fui capturado y convertido en esclavo. No hay mucho más de qué hablar -

Ella lo estudió, consciente de que sería de buena educación dejar el tema. La historia de cómo él fue capturado y llevado al campamento indio era desgarradora. Era evidente que no quería hablar acerca de su cautiverio. Pero ella también sabía, de alguna manera, sin explicación lógica-que estaba mintiendo. Había más, mucho más, en su historia.

Siete años valían la pena. El tiempo durante el cual él se había transformado de ser el muchacho risueño al hombre duro ante ella. Ella necesitaba escuchar como eso había sucedido, y quizás él también de alguna forma necesitaba contárselo.

— ¿Por favor? — preguntó ella suavemente.

Por un momento estuvo segura, que él se negaría. Entonces él puso los papeles abajo.

— Muy bien.

— Gracias.

Él se quedó mirando al espacio por un momento. Luego parpadeó y dijo,

— Si, bien. Gaho me deseaba porque ella necesitaba otro cazador para su familia. Debo explicarte que algunos indios tienen una interesante tradición. Ellos toman prisioneros de guerra o hacen redadas y luego les hacen una ceremonia para integrarlos a su familia. Así que yo tomé la posición que un hijo debería llenar en la familia de Gaho.

— ¿Entonces ella era tú madre adoptiva?

— Solamente en teoría. — La boca de Emmett se torció en una mueca. — Yo era, por propósitos prácticos un esclavo.

— Oh. — De nuevo ella pensó que debía haber sido terrible para su orgullo. — pasar de ser un vizconde y un oficial del Ejército de Su Majestad, a ser mirado como un esclavo.

— Ella me trataba lo suficientemente bien. — Él miraba pensativamente fuera de la ventana de su habitación. — Ciertamente mejor, de lo que nosotros tratábamos algunas veces a nuestros prisioneros de guerra. Y, desde luego, yo estaba feliz por no haber sido ejecutado. Pero, al final, solo era un esclavo, sin control sobre mi propia vida. — Por un momento él se quedó silencioso.

— ¿Cuáles eran tus deberes? — preguntó ella.

— Cacería. — Él la miró con su boca en una mueca. - Me enteré después de un tiempo que alguna vez el pueblo había sido mucho más grande, pero la tribu se diezmó con la enfermedad de algunos años antes. Donde antes había habido muchos hombres capaces para proveer de carne durante el invierno, ahora sólo había un puñado. Salí de cacería con el esposo de Gaho, otro hombre mayor que ellos llamaban Tío, y Sastaretsi.

Ella se estremeció.

\- Eso debe haber sido terrible, tener que cazar con el hombre que tenía la intención de causarte la muerte.

\- Cuidaba mi espalda en cada momento.

\- ¿Y trataste de escaparte? -

Bajó la vista hacia sus papeles.

\- Pensé en escapar constantemente. Todas las noches a medida que me ataban las manos y me estacaban a la tierra, pensé en maneras en que podría deshacer los nudos. Mis uñas volvieron a crecer, pero pronto me di cuenta que yo no sería capaz de sobrevivir por mucho tiempo por mí mismo. No al final del invierno cuando la carne era escasa y el pueblo entero estaba en peligro de morir de hambre. Ese país es enorme y salvaje. La nieve puede llegar a ser tan profunda y volverse una tumba para un hombre. Yo estaba a cientos de kilómetros en un territorio ocupado por los franceses. - Rosalie se estremeció.

\- Suena brutal. - Él asintió con la cabeza.

\- Hacía tanto frío que mis pestañas se congelaban cuando íbamos de caza. –

\- ¿Qué cazabas? –

\- Lo que encontráramos, - Dijo él. - Venados, mapaches, ardillas, osos –

\- ¡Oso! - Arrugó la nariz. - tú no lo comiste, ¿verdad? - Él se rió.

\- Se necesita algún tiempo para acostumbrarse, pero, sí, - Se abrió la puerta y los interrumpieron. Quick entró con una bandeja de té.

\- Aquí hay algo para usted, señorita. - Dejó la bandeja. - Ah, y una nota para usted, mi señor. - Le entregó un trozo de papel doblado a Lord Hope. Rosalie le miraba mientras tomaba un plato de té de rápido. Lord Hope frunció el entrecejo mientras leía, y luego arrugó el papel y lo arrojó al fuego.

— No son malas noticias, espero, — dijo ella ligeramente.

— No. Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. — Él dejó su silla. — De hecho, tú debes descansar por ahora. Debo salir por unos asuntos de negocios

— He descansado por cuatro días, — le gritó ella a la espalda de él. Pero él simplemente sonrió sobre su hombro y cerró la puerta detrás de él. — Estoy cansada de estar acostada en la cama, — se le quejó a Quick.

— Si, señorita, pero Lord Hope dice que usted debe permanecer otro día o más.

— ¿Cuándo comenzaron a escucharlo? — Rosalie murmuró infantilmente.

Pero Quick consideró la cuestión con solemnidad. - Creo que fue cuando se hizo cargo de Henry después de que fue herido, señorita. Y entonces El parecía saber exactamente qué hacer cuando usted fue lastimada. - La criada se encogió de hombros. - Yo sé que él no es oficialmente el conde, todavía, señorita, pero no es difícil tratarlo de esa manera.

\- Él parece haber caído de forma natural en el papel, - murmuró Rosalie. En la última semana, Lord Hope había supervisado su atención médica. Además, a partir de lo que podría decir por las cartas que él leía y las conversaciones que oyó de los criados, él parecía estar recibiendo informes de las distintas fincas y explotaciones Blanchard. Los informes que normalmente dirigían a su tío.

No había visto a Reggie tío desde la mañana después de que había sido atacado, y ahora -se preguntó más bien con aire de culpabilidad-cómo él lo estaría tomando. No importa que tanto el tío Reggie protestara, todo estaba cambiando a su alrededor. Debía ser duro para él. Aún más difícil dado que él tenía la idea que ella estaba sólo del lado de Lord Hope. Si fuera por ella, estaría en ambos lados. .. Si solamente ellos se lo permitiesen. Rosalie suspiró. Estaba cansada de estar tirada en cama, cansado de sólo escuchar las noticias y eventos en lugar de experimentarlos.

\- Yo me voy a levantar. - Quick se alarmó.

— Lord Hope dijo…

—Lord Hope no es mi dueño, — Rosalie dijo con altanería, y apartó las mantas. - Has que traigan el coche. - Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, ella estaba rodando por Londres de camino a casa de Jeremy. Ella no lo había visto desde el ataque, y estaba empezando a sentirse algo preocupada. Eva había enviado una nota todos los días y un grupo pequeño y encantador de flores, pero Rosalie no había recibido noticias de Jeremy. ¿Habría oído que había sido herida? En el momento en que el carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa de Jeremy, el cielo se había oscurecido, amenazando lluvia. Rosalie salió del carro y subió corriendo las escaleras de la casa de la ciudad para llamar a la puerta. Echó un vistazo a las nubes negras sobre su cabeza mientras esperaba, con el deseo que Putley se diera prisa. Cuando por fin abrió la puerta, la hizo pasar delante de él, diciendo

\- Buenas tardes, Putley. No me quedaré mucho tiempo. -

\- Un momento, señorita, - el mayordomo abrió la boca.

\- ¿Ah, sí, Putley, después de tanto tiempo, no puedes por lo menos fingir que me conoces? - Ella le sonrió, pero su sonrisa se le cayó de la cara tan completamente como si nunca hubiera estado allí. - La cara de mayordomo era gris.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Susurró.

\- Lo siento, - Dijo él y por una vez, sonaba triste. Lo cual sólo hizo que el pánico creciera en su pecho.

\- No. Déjame entrar, Déjame verlo. –

\- No puedo, señorita, - dijo el viejo mayordomo. - El sr. Oates ha muerto. Muerto y enterrado.

_**Continuará...**_


	11. Déjame ayudarte a olvidar tus penas

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO Déjame ayudarte a olvidar tus penas**

_El Caballo de la princesa Serenity había sido asesinado, y Espada larga no tenía_

_ninguno, por lo que se veían obligados a ir a la guarida de la bruja a pie. Todo ese_

_día iban de camino, aunque la princesa era pequeña y ligera, nunca se_

_tambaleó. Al caer la noche, llegaron al pie de la montaña, donde la bruja vivía._

_En la oscuridad, guiado sólo por la luz de la luna pálida, subieron la gran y negra_

_montaña. Extrañas bestias se movían en las sombras, y los pájaros tristes gritaban_

_en la oscuridad, pero Espada larga y la princesa siguieron adelante. Y mientras la_

_primera luz del amanecer se ponía sobre la cresta del pico de la montaña, ellos se_

_pararon delante del castillo de la bruja. ..._

_De Espada Larga_

— ¿Qué quiere usted decir con que ella salió? — Emmett le preguntó al mayordomo. Él estaba en el vestíbulo, acabando de regresar de su reunión de negocios. El hombre se encogió, pero se mantuvo firme con valentía suficiente.

\- La señorita Hale dijo que se iba a visitar al sr. Oates, milord. -

¡Maldita sea! - Emmett se volvió y corrió a la puerta, lanzándose a abrirla. El mozo de cuadra estaba llevando su caballo a la esquina. - ¡Oy! ¡Tráelo de vuelta aquí!

El chico levantó la vista, sorprendido, pero llevó al gran bayo cerca. Emmett saltó los escalones y montó en el caballo, obligando así al caballo al trote. Había visto la nota sólo por la tarde mientras estaba sentado con ella en su dormitorio.

Jeremy Oates había muerto dos días antes. ¿Por qué se habían tomar los padres de Oates tanto tiempo para escribir la escueta nota?, no tenía ni idea.

Sabía que debía sentir vergüenza por leer las cartas Rosalie, pero él quería protegerla mientras se recuperaba de esa herida de arma blanca terrible. Él había la intención de darle la noticia de la muerte de su amigo suavemente. Sostenerla mientras ella lloraba. ¡Maldita sea! Ahora su plan para amortiguar el golpe estaba en ruinas. Él instó al caballo a medio galope, remontando los carros y pasando peligrosamente rápido cerca de ellos y de los peatones. Cinco minutos más tarde, cuando dobló la esquina hacia la calle Oates, lo primero que vio fue a Rosalie que estaba, de pie en la parte superior de los escalones de la casa de Jeremy, parecía una niña abandonada. Él saltó del caballo y arrojó las riendas a uno de los lacayos que atendían el carruaje de ella. Luego, lentamente, subió las escaleras. Una gota de lluvia cayó gruesa, luego dos, luego un diluvio entero.

Quedaron empapados de inmediato.

Él tocó su brazo gentilmente.

— Ven a casa, Rosalie.

Ella levantó su mirada hacia él, el agua corría por su bello rostro.

— Él está muerto.

— Lo sé, — murmuró él.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó ella. — ¿Cómo puede estar muerto?, si yo justó lo vi el otro día, y él estaba bien.

— Vamos a casa. — Él comenzó a llevarla abajo por las escaleras. — Tú todavía estás delicada.

— ¡No! — Ella se liberó repentinamente y logró liberar sus brazos del agarre de él tomándolo por sorpresa. — ¡No! Yo deseo verlo. Tal vez ellos están equivocados. Ellos escasamente lo miraban después de todo. Quizás él solo esta… solo…— Ella se fue apagando, mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente. — Yo deseo verlo. — Ella comenzó a retroceder los escalones. Él se acercó suavemente detrás de ella y la alzó en sus brazos.

— tú necesitas ir a casa.

— ¡No! — Ella agitó sus brazos y lo golpeó—quizás a propósito, o accidentalmente, era difícil de decir. — Suéltame. ¡Déjame verlo!

Él no trató de seguir discutiendo con ella. En lugar de eso, bajó corriendo las escaleras resbalosas por la lluvia y se montó con ella en el carruaje.

— ¡A casa! — le gritó al cochero antes de adentrarse en el vehículo. El lacayo cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, y el carruaje comenzó a moverse. Él la arropó con sus brazos tratando de contener los movimientos de ella para evitar que se abrieran los puntos de su herida, pero ella había parado de luchar. Profundos sollozos sacudían su cuerpo. Él pegó su mejilla al cabello mojado de ella y le susurró

— Lo siento.

— Esto no es justo, — ella sacudió su cabeza.

— No, no lo es.

— Él era tan joven.

— Sí.

Murmuró él sobre su cabello, Acariciando suavemente su mejilla, sus hombros, y dejando que sollozara contra él. Su pena era incontrolable, infantil, salvaje y sin gracia, y esa primaria reacción de ella despertó algo dentro de él. Esta mujer era real. Nunca podría volver a ser la clase de caballero inglés civilizado que ella se merecía, pero ella era exactamente lo que él quería. Lo que él necesitaba. Ella era cálida y cariñosa, y estaba en su casa. Él la deseaba.

Así que cuando el carro por fin se detuvo delante de la Casa Blanchard -su casa- él la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó por las escaleras y entró a la casa como sus antepasados con sus novias. Pasó al mayordomo, criados, y criadas, y todos cayeron hacia atrás, dándole paso a él lo y a su premio.

\- Que nadie nos moleste - dijo, y luego subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de ella. El dormitorio principal-el utilizado por su padre y por todos los condes de Blanchard antes que él-habría sido mejor para lo que se proponía, pero el usurpador estaba utilizándolo, y

tampoco importaba de todos modos. Esto era sólo entre los dos y nadie más.

Llegó a la habitación y caminó dentro. La criada estaba allí, arreglando el vestuario.

— Déjenos, — le dijo él y ella lo hizo.

Él acostó suavemente a Rosalie en la cama. Ella todavía tenía el rostro enterrado en su hombro y estaba tan inerte como una muñeca de trapo.

— No, — dijo ella débilmente, él no sabía por qué protestaba, y muy posiblemente ella tampoco.

— Estás mojada, — le dijo él suavemente. — Necesito secarte. — Se quedó sin protestar cuando le desató el corpiño y su camisa, despojando la tela mojada de su cuerpo. Lo hizo sin pasión. Era importante que estuviera caliente y asegurarse de que ella no se había reabierto la herida. Cuando ella estuvo desnuda, tomó un paño del armario y le frotó todo el cuerpo, secando toda la humedad que tenía. Su piel era blanca y durazno, suave en toda su hermosa extensión. Él sacó las horquillas de su pelo y lo secó con la toalla, mirando mientras los hilos de oro rizado sedoso se enredaban en sus dedos. Una vez hecho esto, mojó una esquina de la tela en la cuenca sobre la cómoda y lavó la cara de ella. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, con los párpados y los labios hinchados, él sabía que ella no se veía muy bonita, pero a su pene eso no le importaba. Él estaba erecto desde que había entrado en la habitación.

Finalmente, retiró la colcha de su cama y, cogiéndola en sus brazos, la recostó sobre la cama y tiró de las sábanas sobre ella para mantenerla caliente. Fue sólo después de haberse quitado la chaqueta y empezado a desabrocharse el chaleco que vio el ceño fruncido de ella.

\- ¿Qué, - dijo ella en voz baja, - estás haciendo? -

Su pecho le dolía, Su corazón, sus pulmones y su pecho, todos ellos le dolían con cada aliento que tomaba. Ella sentía como si una parte de su mundo se hubiera roto y caído, nunca se recuperaría de nuevo. Jeremy estaba muerto.

Muerto, y ella ni siquiera lo sabría hasta que Putley le había soltado la noticia. ¿No debería ella haberlo sabido? ¿No debería ella ella haber sentido su muerte, en una parte fundamental de sí misma?

Ella fue capaz de pensar, desde dolor que sentía el aplastante, y miró a Lord Hope.

De alguna manera la había llevado a sus habitaciones y la había desnudado. Ella debería estar escandalizada, pero simplemente no tenía la voluntad de serlo. Y ahora... Y ahora parecía estar quitándose la ropa.

Ella lo miró fijamente, solamente un poco curiosa.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -

\- Desnudándome, - dijo, y eso ciertamente tenía sentido porque eso era lo que él hacía.

Él se quitó el chaleco y la camisa, y vio cómo se separaban de su cuerpo.

Sus brazos eran fuertes y dorados por el sol.

¿Habría usado camisas cuando había vivido con los indios?

Él se desabotonó el bajo de los pantalones, y ella lo miró mientras los tiraba fuera también. Sus pantaloncillos parecían una tienda de campaña sobre sus partes masculinas, y en cualquier otro momento ella estaría muy interesada con la vista, pero en este momento ella sentía. .. Nada.

O al menos casi nada.

\- ¿Pero por qué? - Pregunto Ella, e incluso en su triste estado, sabía que su voz había sonado como la de una niña pequeña.

\- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto él mientras se quitaba los zapatos y las medias

\- ¿Por qué te estás desnudando? -

\- Porque tengo la intención de estar contigo, - dijo, y se quitó los pantaloncillos Bueno, eso ciertamente era algo que ella no había visto antes. Su polla se levantó tan orgullosamente como un soldado, gruesa y redonda, y casi de un rojo púrpura, sobre todo en la cabeza. Ella parpadeó ante la visión. Entonces él fue caminando hacia ella, esa parte de sí mismo moviéndose con cada paso, y él se metió en la cama con ella. Él se reunió con ella y se sintió tan caliente. Tan caliente que era como un horno y ella suspiró un poco por lo bien que se sentía su cuerpo duro, y caliente sobre su piel fría.

Ella lo miró, muy de cerca, sus ojos negros a sólo unos centímetros de los suyos, y le dijo: -Él está muerto y nunca lo olvidaré.

\- Sí, lo sé, - él respondió

\- Me quiero morir, también.

Los ojos de él se endurecieron

\- No te lo voy a permitir.

Y él la besó. Su boca estaba caliente, también, y esta vez él no se hizo esperar sino que metió la lengua en su boca. Ella gimió un poco ante la sensación. Ella sabía a agua de lluvia y sal, y de repente no podía pensar en nada mejor que probar. Ella se aferró a su hombro, y sintió la piel desnuda, masculina, y le clavó las uñas. Si a ella no se le permitía morir, entonces ella iba a vivir y a olvidarse del resto del mundo por ahora.

En este momento, sólo había dos de ellos, juntos en esta cómoda cama.

Él empujó sus dedos a través de su cabello, agarrando la parte posterior de su cabeza, sujetándola mientras exploraba su boca con la lengua. Él entró y luego salió hasta que ella la atrapó y le chupó. Él hizo un sonido de aprobación.

Entonces él se dio la vuelta y se puso sobre ella, y Rosalie pudo sentir como el pelo de su pecho se pegaba al suyo y le hacía cosquillas y la excitaba.

Ella emitió un profundo sonido en su garganta, y él levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Te estoy lastimando?

— No. — Ella intentó atraerlo de regreso para que la besara, pero él permaneció quieto, resistiéndose a ella.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí. — Ella lo dijo irritada, porque extrañaba sus besos. Parecía como si él solo estuviera simplemente probándola. Entonces él se movió, cambiando de manera que una de sus piernas empezó a apartar las suyas. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con los de él, y pudo ver el rasgo en la esquina de su boca.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Si-i, — dijo ella, pero estaba distraída, sintiendo la lenta incursión de su muslo entre los de ella. Sus piernas se abrieron, admitiéndolo, pero él no se detuvo allí.

Continuó presionando abajo hasta que su muslo estuvo en la _cúspide misma de los muslos de ella_, hasta quedar enterrado contra su femenina carne, y ella lasapartó, quedando abierta contra él.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron.

Los ojos de él cayeron, las aves tatuadas miraban salvajes y paganas.

— ¿Te lastimo?— preguntó él con delicadeza.

— No… ¡oh!— Ella lanzó un grito ahogado porque él se movió y presionó, y de alguna manera la combinación fue simplemente divina.

— Haz eso de nuevo, — demandó ella.

Él sonrió abiertamente, sus dientes blancos contra su piel morena.

— Como desee mi dama.

Y él la besó mientras presionaba con su muslo. Ella abrió su boca ampliamente, esperando probar todo de él, esperando experimentar todo lo que él podría mostrarle a ella. Cuándo él después presionó hacia abajo, ella empujó hacia arriba, frotándose contra él, retorciéndose y empujando. Ella deseaba… _más._

Mucho más.

Ella apartó la boca de la él y lo miró a la cara.

— Ponlo en mí.

Él pretendió no verse sorprendido. — No todavía.

— ¿Pero por qué no? — Ella amplió sus piernas en una invitación. Podía sentir esa parte de él, presionando contra su muslo. — ¿No es eso lo que viene después? ¿No es eso lo que tú deseas?

— No todavía, — dijo él exasperadamente, y puso su boca contra la de ella de nuevo. Pero esta vez no se quedó allí. La acarició con su boca abierta, con sus suaves labios, mientras seguía la senda descendente sobre su garganta. Él deslizó su lengua sobre la parte superior de un seno y luego tomó su pezón en su boca.

Ella lanzó un grito ahogado. Sentía ese pequeño punto inflamado con el placer, cada dura succión daba un tirón a su centro. Ella se arqueó, agarrándose a su cabeza, sintiendo las cerdas de su corto pelo por debajo de sus palmas. Él se movió, deslizando su lengua en una vía hacia su otro seno, y probó ese pezón también. Al mismo tiempo, el muslo de él seguía presionando contra ella. Ella se arqueó hacia arriba. — Oh, por favor, ahora. —

— No todavía, — él susurró, su aliento soplando sobre su pezón húmedo y sensible. Él se levantó en los brazos rectos y llevó las dos piernas entre las suyas. Ella se extendió del todo ahora, ansiosa y esperando a la conclusión inevitable de ello.

Pero no llegó. Él extendió la mano para ponerse en posición, poniendo su pene contra sus húmedos pliegues. Entonces él se balanceó, presionando contra su punto más sensible.

Ella se retorció, jadeando, debajo de él. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? -

El rostro de él era sombrío, el arete en cruz brillaba debidamente en la esquina de su mandíbula. - Te estoy preparando-

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. - Estoy preparada. -

Sus labios se curvaron, no muy sonrientes. - No todavía. -

Se agachó y cogió su labio inferior entre los dientes, mordiendo con delicadeza mientras se mecía en su contra.

Y algo quemaba allí abajo. Una llama parpadeaba y quemaba, en constante aumento, extendiéndose a través del vientre de ella, amenazando con quemar fuera de control.

— Alto, — gritó ella, pero su voz fue ahogada por debajo de los labios de él.

Abrió su boca sobre la de ella Abrió la boca sobre la suya y se tragó todo su gemido de éxtasis.

\- Ahora, — dijo él cuando levantó la cabeza. - Ahora es el momento. Ponme dónde quieres que esté.

Él tomo la mano de ella y la llevó entre sus cuerpos, guiándola sobre su dura y hábil polla. Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su calor y luego ella retiró la mano.

Él la miró.

— Depende de ti.

Ella parpadeó.

— Pero yo no sé qué hacer

— ¿Lo deseas? — Gotas de sudor se destacaban sobre el labio superior de él. Ella se dio cuenta que él se había quedado muy quieto.

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios.

— Sí.

— Entonces—él le dio un codazo a su mano con sus caderas, su longitud se deslizó a través de los dedos de ella, y él medio cerró los ojos—

— hazlo.

Así pues, ello lo guió donde ella pensaba que debía estar, sintiendo la ancha cabeza deslizarse a través de sus pliegues, preguntándose, si esto era posible.

Ella lo miró, dentro de sus intensos ojos negros y por una fracción de segundo pensó si habría perdido la razón.

Entonces él se inclinó abajo y la besó en la frente.

— ¿Estás segura?

Y esa pequeña porción de ternura en él, la hizo decidirse.

— Sí.

Él no fue gentil, ni trató de ir lentamente. Él se empujó a si mismo dentro de ella, rápida y violentamente, y todo el cuerpo de Rosalie se arqueó por el dolor. Quemándola. Lagrimeando. Algo no estaba bien. Ella presionó sus palmas contra el pecho de él. — No.

Él la miró, su rostro en una mueca, las aves tatuadas volaban cerca de su ojo, salvajes, y él ya no se veía tierno. Se veía más bien como un conquistador.

— Demasiado tarde. Tú eres mía ahora.

Y sacó su pene lentamente, hasta que solo la cabeza permaneció dentro de ella, grande e intrusiva. — Te sientes tan suave, tan apretada alrededor mío, — él le susurró como poseído por un demonio. Su labio superior se había curvado en una muestra de erótica felicidad.

— Desearía permanecer dentro de tí para siempre. Deseo hacerte el amor por toda la eternidad.

Se metió de nuevo en ella, y aunque le dolía, no estaba tan mal como la primera vez. Él se inclinó y tocó la comisura de los labios de ella con la punta de la lengua. - Puedo oler tú sexo, y está caliente a mí alrededor. Tú me haces temblar de deseo.

Ella le tocó el rostro, trazando las aves húmedas con admiración. ¿Sería cierto?, realmente temblaba ¿Él por ella? Ella nunca soñó que pudiera afectarlo tanto.

Él cerró los ojos como si le doliera. - Estoy tratando de contenerme, tratando de ir despacio, pero no puedo. - Su cabeza cayó hacia abajo, su pendiente de cruz de hierro rozó el pecho de ella. - No puedo. -

Y luego él la penetró de nuevo, duro y rápido. Ella lanzo un grito ahogado por el impacto. Ya no dolía, pero no sentía el mismo placer que había sentido antes, cuando él había usado su muslo sobre ella para acariciarla.

Ella miró su rostro, duro e intenso sobre ella, y sintió deslizar su dureza nuevamente dentro de sí misma. Él estaba sobre ella y dentro de ella, dominándola físicamente, pero sin embargo, él parecía más vulnerable, y a ella eso le fascinó.

Su respiración era áspera, entrecortada y rápida, sus ojos estaban desenfocados y desesperados, en la boca se dibujaba en una línea de deseo. Su cuerpo parecía actuar por propia voluntad, como si él ya no controlara sus movimientos.

Ella levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Sus ojos se cerraron.

\- Rosalie. Rosalie. - dijo con intensidad.

Se inclinó y la besó salvajemente, sin control y desesperado, y ella le devolvió el beso, asombrada de que le hubiera llevado a este extremo.

Y de repente, se arqueó y se estremeció, su gran cuerpo convulsionando sobre el de ella. Hundió la cabeza en sus pechos y dio un grito ahogado, todo tembloroso.

Luego, la habitación quedó en silencio. Ella sintió su peso muerto sobre ella y escuchó el golpeteo de la lluvia golpeando la ventana. Ella debía moverse, hacer que se moviera, levantarse y hacerle frente a la tragedia.

Enfrentar su pérdida y su vida futura.

En lugar de eso, se quedó dormida.

Él se despertó con el sonido de un trueno fuera y la suave respiración de una mujer contra su lado. Cada músculo de su cuerpo, cada hueso y cada nervio completamente relajado. Entonces él sonrió antes de abrir sus ojos. Por primera vez en siete largos años, él sintió… paz.

Volvió su cabeza para mirar a la mujer a su lado. La mujer que le había traído tal alegría abrumadora.

Rosalie yacía durmiendo. Su dorado cabello en remolinos sobre su rostro. Sus dulces labios estaban ligeramente separados, sus cejas estaban juntas como si aún sueños llorara a su amigo. Él deseó suavizar esa pequeña ranura entre sus cejas, deseaba tomar su dolor y borrarlo, pero eso era algo imposible. Él no podía aliviar su dolor, pero podría asegurarse que nunca le hicieran daño de nuevo.

Ella era lo más importante para él ahora. Lo hacía sentir completo. Cuerdo y tranquilo. Él sabía que tenía que trabajar rápidamente en consolidar su posición.

Silenciosamente se deslizó fuera del cobertor y saltó de la cama. Se estiró y sintió el despliegue de su columna vertebral, y luego se agachó para recuperar sus calzoncillos del piso. No debió haber sido tan cauteloso como pensó, porque cuando se enderezó, unos ojos grises claro se encontraron con los suyos.

Él se quitó de nuevo los calzoncillos y fue hacia ella. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella parpadeó adormilada y entonces se ruborizó encantadoramente.

— Solo estoy… un poco adolorida. —

\- Lo siento. - Se sentó en la cama y le apartó el pelo de los ojos. - Quédate aquí y te enviaré a la criada con un baño caliente. - Una esquina de su boca se curvó hacia abajo con tristeza.

\- Eso estaría bien. –

\- Puedes pasar el resto del día en cama, - dijo él en voz baja. Sus ojos se apartaron de él.

\- Pero Jeremy...

\- Voy a averiguar los arreglos que su familia hizo, y donde lo enterraron. - Se inclinó para besarla con delicadeza en la mejilla. Ella le cogió la mano.

\- Gracias. -

Él asintió con la cabeza y se irguió, levantando sus pantaloncillos de nuevo. Él se los puso y se abrochó la solapa. Ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado encerrado aquí conmigo? - Él echó un vistazo al reloj en la repisa de la chimenea. - Un poco más de una hora y media. –

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! - Ella luchó por sentarse en la cama. Las sábanas se deslizaron hacia abajo a sus rodillas, dejando al descubierto sus dulces pechos. Ella las cogió de nuevo. - ¿Qué va a pensar Quick, o mi tío? - Él permaneció calmado en el acto de abrocharse el pantalón y la miró. Ella parecía tan joven, acostada contra la ropa de cama blanca, el pelo todo sobre ella, sus grandes ojos grises lo miraban seriamente. Ella acababa de perder a su amigo de la infancia. Tal vez ella no había pensado en eso antes como él. - Van a pensar que me he acostado contigo. - Ella quedó boquiabierta. - Tienes que irte de una vez. - Él apretó los dientes y cogió la camisa.

\- Rosalie –

\- ¡Date prisa! Rápido y podré hacer algo, si te vas ya. Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar una forma de evitar esto. Puede ser como si nunca hubiera sucedido- Emmett frunció el ceño, no le gustaba como sonaba eso en absoluto.

Francamente, le importaba un comino que pensaran, incluyendo a su tío, pero las mejillas de ella se habían puesto pálidas. Maldita sea, él no quería que ella se angustiara.

Se inclinó sobre ella, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera.

\- Voy a salir, pero yo no soy un jovenzuelo, para ser expulsado de tu cama, señora- Y la besó antes de que pudiera replicar. Duro y caliente, metiendo su lengua en su boca sin más preámbulos. Esta mujer era suya, y maldito si iba a dejar que ella lo dudara siquiera por un segundo después de que ya la había reclamado. Se enderezó y miró a los aturdidos ojos grises. - Este asunto está lejos de resolverse- Y recogiendo el resto de su ropa, salió de la habitación.

_**Continuará… **_


	12. Una reunión secreta

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**CAPÍTULO ONCEAVO Una reunión secreta**

_Desde las puertas del castillo vertieron cien guerreros feroces._

_Estaban vestidos con armaduras tan negras que no se reflejaba ninguna luz, y_

_daban sus gritos de guerra tan alto que el aire temblaba. Estos cargaron contra_

_Espada Larga._

_Se podría pensar que tal demostración de fuerza podría enviar a un simple mortal_

_a correr, pero él no. Espada larga se mantuvo firme y entero y blandió su pesada_

_espada._

_Su cuchilla brillaba bajo el sol, el sudor corría por su frente amplia, y los jefes del_

_mágico ejército cayeron como hojas en otoño. Durante una hora, luchó, y al final_

_de esa hora, no quedó un solo guerrero negro todavía con vida. ..._

_De Espada Larga_

\- ¿Y en realidad amenazó con llevarte a la cama de nuevo? - Eva preguntó la tarde siguiente, luciendo más animada de lo que había estado desde hace días.

\- No en tantas palabras, - Rosalie dijo lentamente. - Sin embargo, la implicación era que, sin duda- Ambas mujeres estaban en el coche de Eva, cabalgando hacia la residencia de la señora Postlethwaite.

\- ¡Qué emocionante! – Eva exclamó. - Parece como un juego de terror-

— Pero no es un juego de terror, — Rosalie replicó malhumorada. — Es mi vida. ¿Oh, qué voy a hacer, Eva? Yo me le _entregué _a él.

— ¡Oh, _entregar_! ¿Cómo puede uno entregarse a sí misma a un hombre, me pregunto?

Rosalie frunció las cejas.

— Yo no sé cómo más llamarlo. Ya no soy virgen.

— ¿Y qué si no? — Eva preguntó airadamente. — Es solo un poco de sangre y un _acto de cinco _minutos si mucho—

— Mucho más de cinco minutos, — Rosalie murmuró, ruborizada.

Eva hizo a un lado el comentario de su amiga ondeando una mano.

— En _cualquier _caso, no creo que eso deba decidir el resto de toda tú vida. —

— Pero, ¿si estoy embarazada?

— Altamente improbable después de una sola vez.

— Sí, pero—

— Y de todos modos, él definitivamente tomó ventaja de ti. Lo que quiero decir, es que ¡esto sucedió justo después que tú te enteraste de lo del pobre Jeremy!, Eso no fue para nada sofisticado, así que pienso realmente que eso no debe contar, — Rosalie entrecerró los ojos, insegura de lo que Eva quería decir con contar.

— Mira aquí, — Eva continuó, sin darse cuenta. —Se necesitan al menos un par de meses para que estés segura de eso. Aunque, he escuchado de damas que nunca lo supieron hasta el momento que ellas estaban meciendo el bebé en sus brazos. — Rosalie gimió.

— _Pero_, en cualquier caso, — Eva dijo precipitadamente, — no hay ninguna necesidad de tomar ninguna decisión justo ahora. Simplemente porque el hombre haya tomado tú virginidad no significa que él sea el dueño de toda tu vida. ¿Y qué tal que decidas tomar otros amantes?

— Pero yo no _deseo _otros amantes.

— Después de todo, ¿por qué tendrías que atarte a un solo hombre? ¡Podrías convertirte en una escandalosa y hermosa cortesana!

Rosalie suspiró. Eva parecía estar confundiendo el apuro de Rosalie con su propia vida desde que había dejado al Señor Graham. Aunque Rosalie había notado que _Eva _no había comenzado a tomar amantes y a vivir la vida de una matrona.

\- No quiero ser una cortesana escandalosa y gallarda, - Rosalie dijo en voz baja. - Y yo tengo que tomar una decisión, porque Lord Hope no es el tipo de hombre que se sienta a esperar que otros tomen sus decisiones. Él lo decidirá por mí si yo no lo hago pronto.

\- Hmm, eso plantea un problema. -

\- Sí, lo es. - Rosalie miró las manos en su regazo, tratando de clasificar sus sentimientos.

\- Me gustaría saber qué siente él por mí, o incluso si es capaz de sentir. -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -

\- Es tan frío a veces, Eva, como si cualquier gentileza que tuvo una vez, cualquier capacidad de amar, hubiera sido destruida por sus años en las Colonias. - Rosalie miró a su amiga a ver si ella entendía.

\- Tú no sabes si él puede amarte. -

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza tristemente.

Toda la animación de Eva pareció dejarla. - Es muy difícil decirlo, ¿no? Los caballeros no tienen los mismos pensamientos y objetivos que nosotras las damas. - Eva pensó por un momento y luego dijo: - Ni siquiera estoy segura de que ellos mismos saben cuándo aman a una dama o no.

Y ese era el problema, ¿no? Rosalie pensó malhumorada. ¿Cómo iba a comprender los motivos de Lord Hope, cuando ella no entendía al hombre mismo? ¿Había hecho el amor con ella porque se preocupaba por ella? ¿O por alguna otra razón, una más sutil, tal vez incluso simplemente por lujuria? Haciendo toda la situación más difícil fue su propio deseo. En el fondo, una parte de ella simplemente lo deseaba, incluso si él no sentía lo mismo. Y eso, ella lo sabía, era muy peligroso.

Corría el riesgo de sufrir un daño terrible si toda la emoción era solamente de su lado.

En ese momento, el coche se detuvo delante de la casa de la ciudad la señora Postlethwaite, y los pensamientos de Rosalie se dirigieron a otros asuntos. - ¿Ves el carruaje del señor Wheaton? - Ella miró arriba y abajo de la calle llena de gente. Dos carros más estaban detrás de ellos, y un par de fornidos hombres merodeando por la casa de al lado. Sus ojos se estrecharon, pero se veía que no tenían nada que ver con los matones que la habían atacado a ella y a Lord Hope, el otro día. Estos hombres estaban mucho mejor vestidos para alguna sola cosa.

\- No, - respondió Eva. - Pero él entrará por las cocheras para no llamar la atención para sí mismo.

Eso ciertamente tenía sentido. Esta era sólo la tercera reunión clandestina del Sociedad de Amigos de los Veteranos. Si no hubiera sido una reunión de la Sociedad, Rosalie probablemente no habría salido en absoluto, la muerte de Jeremy era muy reciente. Pero ella estaba allí por Jeremy en cierto modo. Había sido el quien le había presentado los pensamientos del Sr. Wheaton sobre los soldados y lo que sucedió con ellos después de que se retiraban del ejército de Su Majestad. Jeremy se había preocupado intensamente por los hombres que habían prestado servicios bajo sus órdenes. Él había querido que se retiraran con el dinero suficiente como para que no terminaran mendigando en la calle. Tan a menudo se veían esas criaturas en estado tan lamentable, aún con sus casacas rojas, lisiados o sin extremidades o algún ojo, sentados en las esquinas con una taza de metal en sus manos. Rosalie se estremeció. Se sentía segura de que Jeremy entendería su presencia hoy aquí. Ella descendió del carro con Eva y dieron sus nombres al mayordomo que contestó la puerta. En un momento, estaban siendo llevadas a una habitación pequeña pero limpia, y la Sra. Postlethwaite fue a saludarlas.

\- ¡Qué amable que nos acompañen, señorita Hale, señora Graham! – La señora Postlethwaite tomó sus manos y las apretó con delicadeza antes de llevarlas a un sofá.

Ella era una señora de mediana edad, siempre vestida de sombrío gris y negro, su plateado cabello recogido fuera de su cara en un nudo simple y cubierta con una gorra.

La señora Postlethwaite había perdido a su esposo, el coronel Postlethwaite, en una acción en el continente hacía unos años. Ella había quedado con una cómoda renta anual y el tiempo en sus manos, el cual ella había decidido utilizar para ayudar a los hombres que su marido había dirigido. Los hombres que había llegado a conocer a través de los años mientras ella siguió al coronel Postlethwaite en campaña.

Rosalie miró por la habitación mientras su anfitriona les llevó dentro. Además de la señora Postlethwaite, había una media docena de señores de mediana edad.

Rosalie y Eva eran las únicas damas en la sala, y Rosalie agradeció que su anfitriona hubiera hecho el favor de incluirlas en la sociedad.

La señora Postlethwaite sirvió té y galletas pequeñas y duras, y entonces el señor Wheaton entró en la habitación.

Él era un hombre joven de mediana estatura, su cabello castaño claro aplanado hacia atrás, simplemente sin polvo de ningún tipo. Como de costumbre, llevaba el ceño preocupado. La señora Postlethwaite había una vez contado que la señora Wheaton estaba mal de salud y había sido confinada a la cama por algunos años. Tener una esposa enferma y hacer frente a todas las empresas que ser miembro de Parlamento implicaba debía ser una carga pesada para el pobre.

El señor Wheaton llevaba un fajo de papeles en la mano, y los puso en una mesa antes de aclararse la garganta. La sala quedó en silencio. Él asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento de su atención y dijo: - Gracias, amigos, por venir hoy. Tengo algunos asuntos de importancia que me gustaría discutir sobre el proyecto de ley y los miembros del Parlamento creemos que podemos contar para votar en a su favor. Ahora, entonces... -

Rosalie se inclinó hacia adelante mientras el señor Wheaton esbozó sus planes, pero una pequeña parte de su mente pensaba en cómo a Jeremy le hubiera encantado estar aquí. Ella no había cumplido con su promesa.

Había muerto antes de que la propuesta del sr. Wheaton pudiera pasar. Ella le había fallado en eso, pero ella se comprometió a si misma que no dejaría la totalidad del proyecto. Ella haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para ayudar al proyecto de ley y a todos los soldados que habían luchado por Inglaterra. El proyecto de ley sería aprobado. Ella ayudaría.

Por Jeremy.

— El hombre que condujo el ataque hacia tí se llama Joe Cork, — Vale dijo esto mientras que tomaba asiento.

Emmett miró hacia arriba, desde el reporte de su abogado que estaba leyendo y miró a su viejo amigo. Él estaba en una pequeña salita de estar en la parte trasera de la casa Blanchard de la cual se había apropiado como su estudio.

Desde luego allí había un estudio oficial para el conde, pero el usurpador lo usaba por ahora, y los abogados de Emmett le habían aconsejado que tuviera paciencia. Así pues, este era su refugio temporal para los negocios. Él estaría condenado, si tenía que abandonar vivir en su propia casa.

— ¿Lo encontraste, entonces? — le preguntó a Vale.

Vale torció su boca en una mueca cómica.

— No exactamente lo que se dice encontrarlo, no. El sinvergüenza parece haber desaparecido. Sin embargo, varios maleantes le identificaron a partir de la descripción dada por mi hombre, Yorkie-

\- ¿Yorkie?

\- Digo, no conoces a Yorkie, - Edward se rascó la nariz. - Yo lo adquirí después, bien, después de Spinner Falls. Él fue mi ayudante personal en el ejército y ahora trabaja para mí como más que un arrogante ayuda de cámara-

\- Ah. - Emmett tocó el papel frente a él con el lápiz. - ¿Y cómo hace esto para corresponder con el asesino? -

Vale se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, Yorkie fue al que envié a hacer estas averiguaciones. Es sorprendente como él puede hacer hablar a la mayoría de los herméticos compinches. Pero parece que este Joe Cork ha volado de la jaula. No hay ninguno que lo haya visto durante varios días-

Emmett se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla.

— Maldita sea. Yo esperaba encontrar quien lo había contratado.

\- Es un revés, estoy de acuerdo. - Vale apretó los labios y miró al techo un momento. - ¿Ha pensado en contratar guardianes?

\- Ya lo hice. - Emmett se inclinó hacia adelante. - Pero no para mí. Para la señorita Hale. Ellos se acercaron demasiado a ella la última vez. Si la herida de arma blanca hubiera sido un poco más alta.. . - Él se calló, porque no le gustaba pensar en ello. Había soñado con la sangre de Rosalie en sus manos la noche anterior.

Las pobladas cejas de Vale se arquearon en su frente. - ¿Crees que van tras ella también, así como detrás de ti? ¿Seguro que si simplemente te mantienes alejado de ella estará a salvo?

\- Pero no tengo intención mantenerme alejado de ella, - dijo Emmett.

\- Ah. - Vale lo miró por un momento, y luego una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Así que es eso, ¿no? -

\- Eso, - gruñó Emmett, - no es de tú incumbencia.-

\- ¿En realidad? - Vale estaba sonriendo como un idiota ahora. - Bien, bien, bien. -

¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -

\- No tengo ni idea. A mí me gusta decirlo. Bien, bien, bien. Hace que suene poco Común y perspicaz.

\- No, tú no lo eres, - murmuró Emmett.

Vale no le hizo caso. - ¿Hiciste la pregunta ya? Soy bastante bueno en eso, yo me lo recuerdo a mí mismo. tuve tres mujeres diferentes que aceptaron casarse conmigo mientras no estabas. ¿Lo sabías? Algunos en realidad no lo hacen en el altar, pero eso es otro asunto que no viene al caso. Tal vez desees que te dé algunos consejos al respecto -

\- No quiero ningún consejo tú yo, maldito sea tú pellejo, - gruñó Emmett.

\- ¿Pero estás seguro que la chica aún se interesa por ti? -

Emmett recordó a Rosalie separando ansiosamente sus piernas para él, sus ojos bajos, su garganta impregnada con un sonrojo de deseo.

\- No creo que eso sea un problema.

\- Nunca se sabe, - Vale, dijo conversadoramente. - Esme me dejó por Carlisle Cullen, y el hombre no es tan guapo como yo

Emmett parpadeó.

\- ¿Estuviste comprometido con mi hermana?

\- ¿No te lo dije? -

\- No, no me lo dijiste.

\- Bueno, yo lo estuve, - Vale, dijo alegremente. - No es que haya durado mucho, una vez que Cullen puso sus fascinantes garfios sobre ella. Ahora, mi segunda novia me echó a cambio de un vicario.

Emmett lo miró. - Un vicario de cabello engominado- Vale asintió con la cabeza. - Te lo aseguro. Claro, así es como llegué a estar casado con mi dulce esposa, claro que en ese momento tú me podrías haber derribado con una pluma. Yo supongo que la señorita Hale no sabe nada de vicarios de pelo engominado, ¿verdad?

\- Por su bien, es mejor que no, - gruñó Emmett. Y en ese mismo momento decidió que este asunto no debería demorarse más con Rosalie. Él necesitaba una esposa. Y ella ya se había entregado a él. Era así de simple.

Y esta noche él se lo demostraría a ella.

En medio de la noche, Rosalie se despertó y abrió los ojos a una simple vela que brillaba en su dormitorio. Eso debería haberla sorprendido -asustado, incluso-, pero en lugar de eso permaneció en silencio y vio como Lord Hope asentaba la vela en una mesita junto a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - le preguntó Rosalie.

\- Vine a verte, - dijo él, igualmente prosaico. Llevaba una chaqueta rojo y negro, y su cabeza iba descubierta.

Él se quitó la chaqueta.

\- Eso parece ser un eufemismo, - ella observó.

Él se detuvo, con las manos en los botones de su camisa.

\- Tienes razón. - Y se sacó la camisa por la cabeza.

Por primera vez, ella sintió un atisbo de miedo. Él no le había sonreído. Se veía serio e intenso, como si realizara un deber sombrío.

\- tú no tienes que hacer esto, - ella susurro.

\- Parece que sí, - él respondió. Se sentó en una silla para quitarse los zapatos. - Pareces estar insegura de mí, de nosotros juntos. Me propongo asegurar que no queden dudas después de esta noche.

Ella se dio cuenta que él no mencionó el amor y ella sintió que una gran decepción pasaba a través de ella.

\- Seduciéndome no prueba nada, - dijo ella.

\- ¿No lo hace? - Su voz sonaba indiferente. - Eso está por verse. -

Ella lo miró un momento, mientras se quitaba las medias, calzones, y calzoncillos.

Parecía totalmente cómodo con su propia desnudez, pero ella sintió su rápida respiración. Cuando él se había acostado con ella el día anterior, ella había estado en estado de shock, sólo la mitad consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Ahora ella estaba despierta, sus sentidos demasiado alertas hacia él. Él se paró alto y orgulloso, su piel tenía una luz uniforme por todo el cuerpo. Sus brazos y los hombros estaban musculosos, como un obrero. Recordó que él le había dicho que había tenido que buscar su alimento. Tenía un pelo negro ensortijado sobre su pecho, pero no era espeso, y ella podía ver los puntos de color marrón oscuro de sus pezones.

Su mirada vagó hacia abajo, vio inevitablemente lo que había entre sus muslos. El cabello era espeso y negro allí, como para destacar su miembro, erguido audazmente. Estaba muy erecto, las venas de su pene sobresalían, la cabeza brillando por la humedad. El conjunto era hermoso y al mismo tiempo intimidante por su obvia intención.

Cuando alzó los ojos hacia él, la estaba mirando. Él asintió con la cabeza y se ahuecó a sí mismo.

\- Esto es para ti. Busca saciarte.

— ¿Y si yo no lo deseo?

— Entonces estás mintiendo.

Eso envió un torrente de ira a través de ella.

— Yo pienso que tengo la habilidad de saber cuándo deseo algo y cuando no.

Él negó con la cabeza.

— No en este caso. Tú eres novata haciendo el amor. No has experimentado sino una fracción de lo que puede ocurrir entre un hombre y una mujer.

Ella sintió un calor, y se sintió de repente mojada, pero todavía con la intención de ponerlo a prueba.

— ¿Y si me muestras todo eso, y aun así yo no sigo interesada, entonces desistirás?

— No. — Él caminó hacia ella, implacablemente confiado. — Tú te has entregado a mí. Esa escogencia ya ha sido hecha.

— ¿Pero por qué yo? — Ella realmente no entendía nada, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué ella? — ¿Tú me amas?

— El amor no tiene nada que ver con esto, — dijo él, y levantó las cobijas desde el cuerpo de ella. — Esto es mucho más básico que el amor. Tú me perteneces, y yo intento demostrarte ese hecho.

— Emmett, — dijo ella suavemente, usando su nombre por primera vez, odiando su voz suplicante. Ella estaba tan desilusionada con que esto no fuera amor para él. Ella estaba interesada en sus — más básicos— sentimientos. Ella deseaba su amor.

Él se montó a la cama y alcanzó la camisa de ella. Rosalie no se resistió, porque la verdad era que ella no podía hacerlo. Él estaba en lo cierto en una parte de lo que decía. Ella se le había entregado a él. Ella le pertenecía a él en una forma básica que parecía pasar por alto el amor por completo.

Y quizás, sólo quizás, ella deseaba mirar su rostro mientras él perdía el control por ella nuevamente.

Entonces, ya era demasiado tarde para analizar la situación y arrepentirse. Él había desnudado su cuerpo, y ella estaba ante él como un festín para un hombre hambriento.

Él se quedó mirando por un momento, sentado a su lado, sin moverse, solamente sus ojos vagando sobre ella. Rosalie sintió como sus pezones se erguían como si se mostraran por si mismos para él. Mientras el rostro del él tenía una expresión seria.

Estiró una mano y tocó su pezón derecho con solo un dedo.

Suave, delicada y devastadoramente.

Ella tragó, sintiendo el calor crecer en su centro.

— Eres tan hermosa, — dijo, su voz profunda y áspera. Formó un círculo sobre su pezón con su dedo, se sentía tan suave como si fuera una pluma, y ella tembló. — tú piel parece arder desde adentro, y es tan, tan suave. —

Su dedo comenzó a ondear hacia abajo, brillantemente trazando la curva debajo de su pecho y apenas rozando sobre la piel de su otro pecho. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente, la ligereza de su toque, haciéndola temblar con necesidad.

— Tus pezones son rosados, — él susurró, cepillando sobre la punta. Ella sintió sus pezones tan apretados que le dolían. — Pero de un profundo rosa mientras están erguidos. Me pregunto si se tornarán rojos como cerezas si los succiono. —

Ella cerró sus ojos, sintiendo ese único punto de contacto, tan ligero y tan erótico.

Esto no era lo que ella esperaba cuando él declaró sus intenciones. Ella creyó que él iba a actuar rápidamente, consumando su deseo con rápidos y duros movimientos. En lugar de eso, esto era una lenta y desapresurada seducción.

Su dedo continuó bajando sobre sus costillas, deslizándolo sobre su vientre, haciendo círculos en su ombligo. Ella contuvo el estómago porque el contacto le hacía cosquillas.

— Tan suave, — él canturreó. — Como terciopelo.

Él fue viajando más abajo, y toda la atención de ella estaba enfocada en ese dedo y a donde lo estaba dirigiendo.

— Abre tus piernas, — murmuró él.

Su corazón latió alarmado.

— Yo… Yo. . .

— Rosalie, — dijo él misteriosamente, — abre tus piernas para mí. —

Tal vez fue porque los ojos de ella estaban cerrados—si los hubiera abierto, ella lo habría visto mirándola tan íntimamente, que no habría sido capaz de hacerlo.

Pero lo hizo, ella abrió sus muslos.

Su dedo se adentró en su virginal vello, acariciándole a través de este. — Tan hermosa, tan dulce. Me pregunto qué sabor tendrás. — Y algo la tocó con ternura más debajo de su virginal vello, y ella sintió algo tan suave y húmedo que sin duda no era su dedo.

— ¡Emmett! — gritó ella.

— Shh, — él susurró, su aliento soplando a través de su carne húmeda y excitada — Calla, ahora.

Ella se mordió sus labios, sus manos agarrando ansiosamente la ropa de cama.

La lengua probaba sus pliegues, acariciando y lamiendo. Él estaba tan cerca que podía olerla y saborearla, y ella luchaba entre un consternado terror y un tembloroso deleite.

— ¿Te gusta esto? — murmuró él. Sus labios acariciándola con cada palabra.

— Yo... —

Él le separó los pliegues con los pulgares y sopló suavemente.

— ¿Te gusta, Rosalie?

— ¡Oh, Dios!

Él se rió entre dientes, como un demonio malvado, y dijo

— Yo creo que sí.

Y diciendo esto, agitó su lengua contra ella tan rápidamente, que ella no pudo pensar, ni retorcerse lejos. Aunque ella no deseara hacerlo. Él fue implacable, incansable y minucioso, enfocado por completo en ese único punto. Justo, cuando ella pensó que no podía tomar nada más—cuando su respiración estaba tan agitada—él abrió su boca alrededor de su botón y lo succionó fuertemente.

Rosalie presionó la cabeza atrás sobre la almohada, sus labios abiertos en un grito silencioso.

Él tiró de este, succionó de este pequeño pedazo de carne, sus manos grandes presionaban contra sus mulos, manteniéndolos firmemente abiertos, y ella no podía soportar la sensación. Las estrellas explosionaban dentro de ella, enviando destellos de placer a través de todo su cuerpo. Ella se sacudió una y otra vez, y luego sus extremidades se hundieron pesadamente con placentera relajación.

Ella abrió sus ojos para verlo como trepaba lentamente sobre ella. Primero su pecho y luego sus caderas presionando contra su recién sensibilizada carne, y entonces situó su peso sobre ella, apresando sus senos. Él apartó sus piernas fácilmente.

— Emmett, — ella aspiró.

Él la miró a los ojos mientras se deslizaba un poco hacia arriba, la ancha cabeza de su pene justo besando su entrada. Él flexionó sus caderas y comenzó a entrar en ella. Los ojos de Rosalie se estrecharon al sentir un pinchazo. Había pasado solamente un día desde que había perdido su virginidad.

— Rosalie, — susurró.

— duele, — dijo ella, su voz era apenas un susurro.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— Mantén tus ojos en mí

Ella los estrechó, mirando dentro de sus ojos. Él tenía una pequeña arruga dentro de sus espesas cejas.

Él empujó un poco.

Ella sintió el estiramiento de sus músculos interiores.

Él continuó presionando, ampliándola, penetrando en su carne. Entonces se hundió de repente y con determinado vigor y se enterró hasta la empuñadura. Ella sintió la presión de su pubis contra el de ella. La boca de él se adelgazó como si se controlara a sí mismo por sólo un pequeño hilo.

— Ahora, — le dijo. — Ahora, yo te haré el amor.

Se inclinó y la besó con la boca abierta, su lengua conquistando los labios, mientras su pene conquistaba la carne palpitante entre sus piernas. Se retiró y se deslizó nuevamente dentro de ella, más fácilmente esta vez, enganchándose a sí mismo un poco sobre el cuerpo de ella. Él la cogió por debajo de las rodillas y amplió sus piernas, situándose más profundo, acomodándose dentro de su cuerpo.

Ella gimió y se movió por debajo de él. Porque, a diferencia de la noche anterior, lo que él le hacía ahora comenzaba a sentirse muy bien. Más que bien.

Ella deslizó sus manos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, frotando el pelo corto y erizado allí. Ella se sentía llena, pesada, como si esperase algo. Él todavía la besaba, y ella mordió su labio, lo que provocó un gruñido de él. Él apresuró sus embestidas.

Ella agarró sus hombros, resbaladizos por el sudor, y se colgó a ellos, instándolo con la boca y las manos. Más. Más. Más.

Hasta que ella explotó, de repente y sin previo aviso, una explosión de felicidad, y de glorioso placer.

Ella hubiera gritado si su boca no hubiera estado llena con la lengua de él. Emmett se puso rígido y se alzó a sí mismo, y ella vio que él había alcanzado su punto también. Sus fosas nasales aleteando, los dientes apretados y al descubierto. Él empujó en casa por última vez, temblando, y luego dejó que su cabeza colgara, con los brazos rectos y sosteniendo la parte superior del cuerpo.

Inhaló profundamente.

Ella acariciaba los músculos de su espalda, deseando todavía sentir esta conexión.

Él levantó la cabeza y vio su rostro. Rígido. Sin concesiones. Y sin un rastro de lástima.

\- Tú eres mía - dijo.

_**Continuará…**_


	13. Una Proposición

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**CAPÍTULO DOCEAVO La proposición**

_Espada Larga y la princesa entraron por las puertas del castillo juntos, pero al_

_minuto de haber tocado el suelo, una enredadera espinosa saltó hacia arriba,_

_tan rápido como la luz de un rayo. Era tan alta y tan gruesa que crecía hasta un_

_seto espinoso y gigante, que rodeaba por completo al castillo impidiendo que_

_ninguna piedra pudiera ser visa. Espada Larga comenzó a cortar el set, pero tan_

_pronto como cortaba una rama, otra crecía en su lugar._

— _Es imposible! — lloró la princesa._

_Pero Espada Larga tomó un profundo aliento y corrió hacia el seto,_

_blandiendo su espada más rápido de lo que un ojo pudiera ver._

_Él cortaba tan rápidamente que la hoja de su espada brillaba al rojo vivo, y_

_mientras cortaba las quemaba también, así que no podían crecer de_

_nuevo._

_Un minuto más tarde, Espada Larga había cortado un camino a través del_

_mágico seto…._

_De Espada Larga_

\- ¿Sabías que Eva Graham ha dejado a su esposo? - Jessica preguntó mientras cortaba un trozo de pescado en la cena. Ella lo miró críticamente y le dijo: - ¿Crees que él ha tomado una amante? ¿O dos? Porque la mayoría de los hombres tienen una amante en un momento u otro, y creo que la práctica esposa simplemente no se da cuenta, ¿no crees?

King tomó un poco de su vino, sobresaltado un poco ante la idea de Jessica comparándose a sí misma, junto con - las prácticas- esposas. Estaban sentados en el comedor de su casa de la ciudad esta noche, un lugar sobre decorado con angelitos dorados y mármol rosa. Él no se molestó en responder a su pregunta, porque ella rara vez necesitaba ayuda de nadie en sus conversaciones. Esto era muy práctico, especialmente en las raras ocasiones en que cenaban solo ellos dos, pues no tenía necesidad de seguirle la conversación.

Y, en efecto, ella continuó después de tragar.

\- No puedo pensar en otra razón para que ella dejara al señor Graham. Él es muy guapo, y cada vez que lo veo, me felicita por mi apariencia, y me gusta un caballero que pueda expresar una frase bonita. – Ella trinchó su pescado y frunció el ceño. — ¿No veo porqué el pescado tenga que tener tantos huesos, no crees?

King, quién estaba contemplando como disminuir las posibilidades reducidas de Blanchard de mantener su título, miró hacia arriba más bien irritado.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Jessica?

— El pescado, — su esposa contestó inmediatamente. — Y sus huesos. Tienen tantos, que realmente no veo porqué, si ellos viven en el agua.

— Todas las criaturas tienen huesos. — King suspiró.

— Los gusanos no, — dijo su esposa. — Ni las medusas o los caracoles, aunque ellos tienen caparazones, lo cual yo supongo que son como los huesos, pero en la parte externa.

Él hizo una mueca. ¿Por qué ella siempre tenía que decir tonterías sin sentido?

— Pero no estoy segura que un caparazón sea exactamente lo mismo que un hueso en la parte interior. — Ella frunció el ceño adorablemente mirando hacia su merluza. — Y, en cualquier caso, yo todavía no entiendo por qué ellos deberían tener tantos y siempre esperando atorarse en la garganta.

— Absolutamente. — King renunció a intentar seguir la mente de su esposa y en su lugar bebió un poco de más vino. A veces le ayudaba a conseguirlo en medio de estas cenas. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido Hope al segundo intento de asesinato? Maldita sea, ¿por qué el hombre debía sobrevivir a dos intentos en tantas semanas y sin tener ningún rasguño?

\- ¿Crees que no se baña? - King hizo una pausa, su copa de vino a medio camino de sus labios.

\- ¿El pescado? -

\- No, tonto - Jessica gorjeó alegremente. - El Sr. Graham. Algunos caballeros parecen pensar que bañarse no es más que una tarea mensual o anual, incluso. ¿Crees que el Sr. Graham es uno de ellos? -

King parpadeó. - Yo.. -

\- Porque no puedo pensar por qué más Eva lo dejaría. - Jessica frunció el ceño. - Es muy

apuesto y más bien encantador, y yo no he oído ningún cuento sobre él, manteniendo una amante, y mucho menos dos, así que creo que debe ser por el baño, o mejor dicho, por no bañarse, ¿no crees?

Él suspiró.

— Jessica, querida, como siempre, me has dejado bastante perdido. —

— ¿Lo hago? — Ella le sonrió. — Pero yo no quería. ¡Y eso que tú eres considerado como uno de los conservadores más brillantes, también!

Su honda carcajada fue suficiente para enviar a un hombre menos fuerte en ataque de locura. Así pues, King se limitó a sonreír estrechamente a su esposa.

— Muy divertido, querida.

— Sí, ¿no es cierto que lo soy? — dijo ella complacida, y regresó a seguir partiendo su pescado. — Yo creo que la razón debe ser porque tú me amas. — King suspiró. Porque a pesar de su carencia de ingenio, su irritante conversación y su execrable estilo de decoración, Jessica estaba en lo cierto acerca de ese asunto.

Él la amaba.

Rosalie debería haber sospechado cuando Emmett se sentó a cenar con ella y su tío esa noche. Pero, por desgracia, ella estaba tan absorta en mantener su expresión suave que ni siquiera pensó en preguntarse qué estaba haciendo él allí. Así que cuando él hizo su pedido de pescado, ella casi se atragantó con el vino.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho? - Rosalie lanzo un grito ahogado cuando ella recuperó el aliento.

\- Yo no estaba dirigiéndome a usted, - dijo el detestable traidor.

\- Bueno, usted seguro que tendrá que consultar conmigo sobre este asunto finalmente, -Dijo ella con aspereza.

Un músculo de la mandíbula de Emmett se tensó.

– Lo dudo -

\- No - gritó el tío Reggie.

La cabeza de Rosalie giró hacia su tío en estado de alarma. Su rostro tenía el color del vino tinto.

\- Por favor, no te excites –

\- No es suficiente que deba tener mi título, sino que ahora desea tomar a mi sobrina también

Tío Reggie le gritó. Golpeó un puño sobre la mesa, haciendo saltar la plata.

\- Yo no he aceptado la propuesta de Lord Hope, - Rosalie dijo con dulzura.

\- Pero usted lo hará, - dijo Emmett, aplastando la poca paz que ella pudiera haber adquirido.

\- No amenace a mi sobrina - gritó el tío Reggie.

Los labios de Emmett se adelgazaron.

\- Yo no la amenazaba, me limitaba a exponer un hecho. -

Y ellos se callaron de nuevo. Realmente, ella podría no haber estado en esa habitación por toda la atención que ellos le prestaban. Ella parecía un viejo hueso por el que dos perros fueran a luchar. Rosalie suspiró y dio un sorbo a su vino de nuevo, dándole una subrepticia mirada a Emmett. Él la había dejado la noche anterior, un poco después que hubieran hecho el amor, y ella no lo había vuelto a ver en todo el día.

Esta noche él llevaba la peluca empolvada y un abrigo rojo vino que hacía lucir a su piel bronceada y a sus oscuros ojos y cejas exóticamente elegantes.

La cruz de hierro se balanceó contra su barbilla cuando inclinó su cabeza burlonamente hacia su tío. Le parecía que estaba viendo a un pirata, pensó decididamente Rosalie.

Él captó la atención de ella y le guiñó un ojo. El resto de su rostro se mostraba impasivo, y eso fue tan rápido que ella pensó que lo había imaginado.

¿Realmente él deseaba casarse con ella? La sola idea envió un extraño tirón de calidez a su centro.

El tío Reggie dijo

— Usted solamente desea casarse con mi sobrina para reforzar su afirmación de que usted no está loco. ¡Se trata de otro plan para robar mi casa y mi título!

Bueno, eso fue sin duda amortiguador. Rosalie miraba fijamente su copa de vino. Ella no lloraría ante estos dos bufones.

El labio superior de Emmett se curvó en una mueca mientras se inclinaba hacia su tío.

-Esta es mi casa. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? El título, la casa, el dinero, y, Sí, ahora Rosalie. Son todos míos. Usted los tiene en la punta de los dedos, y todos se están deslizando lejos de usted, viejo. Eso es por lo que usted está tan enojado.

Rosalie se aclaró la garganta.

\- No sé si alguno de ustedes se ha dado cuenta, pero yo estoy sentada justo aquí. -

Emmett levantó una ceja, sus ojos negros brillaban.

\- ¿Y le importaría unirse a esta conversación? ¿Quizás listar una o dos razones del porque una unión entre nosotros es inevitable? - ¿Cómo se atrevía? La amenaza era implícita, que él le informaría a su tío Reggie que se había acostado con ella, si ella se oponía a su propuesta.

Rosalie levantó su mentón, dirigiendo sus comentarios hacia su tío Reggie, aunque ella todavía sentía la mirada de Emmett sobre ella.

— Estoy segura que Lord Hope estaría dispuesto a ofrecer algún tipo de compensación por tú administración del condado, Tío.

Una esquina de la boca de Emmett se arqueó mientras murmuraba,

— Touché. — Pero el tío Reggie rugió

— ¡Primero me condenaré antes de aceptar ayuda de este papagayo!

Rosalie suspiró. Los caballeros podían ser tan extraordinariamente tercos algunas veces.

— Eso no sería una ayuda, Tío; sería una especie de compensación por años de servicio al título. En realidad, es muy lógico.

Emmett se sentó hacia atrás en su silla, observándola especulativamente.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que le daré algo a este usurpador de mi título? —

— Bien, lógico o no, yo no lo aceptaré. — Tío Reggie corrió hacia atrás su silla con un _golpe._

— Te dejo, Sobrina, en compañía de este hombre que tú has escogido por encima de mí. — Y diciendo esto, dejó la habitación.

Rosalie miró hacia su plato, tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía por las palabras de su tío.

— Es un Viejo loco, — dijo Emmett en voz baja.

— Él es mi tío, — Rosalie replicó sin levantar la vista.

— ¿Y gracias a eso, yo debo recompensarlo por haber robado mi título? —

— No. — Ella finalmente inhaló y se encontró con sus ojos. — tú deberías darle una pequeña remuneración, porque eso sería algo correcto y honorable.

— ¿Y si a mí me importa un bledo el Honor? — preguntó él suavemente.

Ella lo miró, descansando en su silla, su mano en el tallo de su copa, haciéndola girar despreocupadamente. Pero ella sabía que él estaba lejos de estar despreocupado.

Él la había manipulado hasta este lugar, había llevado esta confrontación tan hábilmente como un maestro de ajedrez acorrala a su oponente reina. Y _¿por qué no? _una pequeña parte de ella le susurró. Si ella era la esposa de Emmett, ella estaría en una posición mucho mejor para instarlo a que votara por el proyecto de ley del Sr. Wheaton.

Y podría presionar por las concesiones a su tío antes que rendirse.

Rosalie se reclinó en su silla, imitando la pose de él.

\- Entonces podrías hacerlo por mí.

\- ¿Podría? - Dijo él. La contempló, como si sopesara la valía de ella frente a su propio orgullo.

— Sí, — dijo ella firmemente, — podrías. Podrías también ofrecerle a tío Reggie residencia permanente aquí en esta casa, en el caso de que recuperes tú título.

— ¿Y cuál sería el beneficio para mí ante este gesto magnánimo?

— Tú sabes muy bien cuál sería el beneficio que tendrías. — dijo ella, cansada de repente de este juego.

— No juegues conmigo. — Él tomo un sorbo de su vino y bajó la copa con firmeza. — Ven aquí.

Ella se levantó e hizo un rodeo a la mesa y se paró frente a él. El corazón de Rosalie latía rápido y duro, pero intentó regular su respiración. Intentó no mostrar cuán desesperadamente él la afectaba.

Él alejó su silla de la mesa y abrió sus piernas.

— Más cerca. — Ella se situó entre las piernas de él, casi tocándolo, la sangre agitada en sus oídos. Él la miró como un guerrero conquistador. — Bésame. —

Ella inhaló y entonces se inclinó, localizando una mano sobre su hombro. Sus labios rozaron los de él, y ella no podía controlar su temblor. Se enderezo y lo miró.

— Más, — dijo él.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

— No aquí. Los sirvientes regresarán pronto para limpiar.

— ¿Entonces dónde? — Sus párpados cayeron perezosamente. — ¿Y cuándo? —

En respuesta, ella le tendió la mano, porque no confiaba en su voz. Su acción iba en contra de todo lo que siempre le habían enseñado acerca de cómo una mujer debería comportarse. Ella se había estado diciendo que esto estaba mal. Que sólo la conduciría a la tristeza y a la desgracia. Pero su corazón parecía decirle lo contrario, y no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir. Jeremy estaba muerto. El tío Tío Reggie había dejado claro su disgusto con ella, y Eva estaba muy enredada en su propia vida en este momento.

Lo que la dejaba dependiendo sólo de sí misma.

Él puso su mano entre las suyas, y ella le dio un suave tirón para hacerlo levantar. Ella lo llevó a la sala sin decir nada. El vestíbulo estaba desierto; al tío Tío Reggie no le gustaba a los sirvientes rondando durante la cena. Ella pasó rápidamente por las escaleras, consciente de los pasos de Lord Hope, constantes y casi siniestros detrás de ella, pero ella no miró hacia atrás.

Lo condujo a su propia habitación y entonces hizo una pausa al lado de la puerta.

— Espera aquí, — dijo ella, y se deslizó dentro. Quick estaba en su cuarto, como cada noche esperando para ayudarla a alistarse para la cama.

— Eso será todo, — dijo ella a la criada. — ¿Y, Quick?

La doncella se volvió hacia ella.

— ¿Señorita?

— Asegúrate que no ves nada en el pasillo.

Los ojos de Quick se ensancharon, pero era una vieja y muy buena criada como para hacer comentarios. Solo hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Rosalie tomó un profundo aire y fue hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Él estaba afuera, apoyado contra la pared, esperando pacientemente.

— Entra, — dijo ella, y él se enderezó.

Ella se paró en el umbral, alta y recatada e invitándolo dentro de su habitación.

Él ya había estado allí antes, desde luego, pero no invitado por ella.

Y eso, hacía toda la diferencia.

Él podía sentir su pulso acelerado en la sien y más abajo en la base de su polla. Ya estaba erecto, ya estaba listo para ella, pero se movió lentamente. El lobo nunca debía asustar al siervo, hasta que estuviera listo para saltar.

Ella se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el fuego, revolviéndolo con un palo.

— ¿No te desvestirás? — Su mano podría estar firme, pero su voz era alta y temblorosa.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? — preguntó él, con su voz profunda.

— Oh. — Ella dejó a un lado el palo y alcanzó los lazos de su vestido.

— No. — En dos zancadas él estuvo a su lado, deteniendo sus manos. — ¿Por qué tú no me desvistes?

Ella lo miró, su rostro ruborizado, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes. Él quería morder el labio para sí, quería cogerla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama, como un jefe militar con un premio. Pero necesitaba que ella viniera a él, por su propia voluntad. Es cierto él la había coaccionado, pero ella le había conducido hasta aquí. Él había tomado ese pequeño fragmento de libre albedrío de su parte.

Rosalie puso su mano en su chaqueta, lentamente, con cuidado empujándola hacia atrás sobre sus hombros.

Él movió los brazos para ayudarla a quitarle la prenda, pero por lo demás, simplemente miraba. Como un joven oficial del ejército de Su Majestad, él había estado en los burdeles de Londres y el Nuevo Mundo.

Había probado los favores realizados por las cortesanas. Sin embargo, la visión de esta bien educada mujer quitándole el abrigo era mucho más erótico que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera visto en un burdel.

Ella dobló el abrigo y cuidadosamente lo hizo a un lado. Luego se puso de puntillas y le quitó la peluca. Él se pasó las manos sobre su cabeza, cepillando los rastros incipientes de su cabello.

— Debo confesar que me puse triste el día que cortaste tú cabello, — dijo ella en voz baja.

Una media sonrisa curvó la boca de Emmett.

— ¿Prefieres que luzca esa melena salvaje? —

— No. — Ella puso sus suaves palmas sobre la cabeza de él — Pero tal vez un poco más de cabello que esto. Tú pelo largo ablanda un poco tú aspecto. Nunca me imaginé realmente que lo fueras a cortar del todo. Sin él, tú luces tan… despiadado.

Pero él era despiadado. ¿No sabía eso ella ya? Él no dijo las palabras, simplemente observaba mientras ella inclinó la cabeza sobre los botones de su chaleco. Los únicos sonidos de la habitación eran la respiración de ella y la caída de la tela sobre los botones de hueso. Llegó al final y empujó el chaleco de los hombros. Dejó a un lado el chaleco y dudó por un momento, mirando a la extensión de su camisa blanca. ¿Se estaría arrepintiendo? Sólo dos días antes, esta mujer había sido virgen, y ahora estaba él exigiéndole que lo desnudara. Él debía tener compasión de ella.

Él tomó su mano y la llevó a su pecho.

\- La camisa es lo siguiente creo yo. -

Ella comenzó en los botones sin hacer comentarios, aunque su aliento iba más rápido. El roce de sus dedos, incluso con el lino fino entre su piel y la de ella, era una tortura. Ella soltó el último botón, y él alzó los brazos para que pudiera sacar la camisa sobre su cabeza.

Ella se humedeció los labios y lo miró tímidamente por debajo de las cejas. -

¿Todo? -

\- Todo. -

Él asintió con la cabeza, inhalando como si estuviera preparándose a sí misma, luego alcanzó la caída de su pantalón. Él puso sus manos sobre sus hombros mientras ella trabajaba, viendo la parte superior de la cabeza de ella en lugar de dónde tenía las manos. Ella se arrodilló para tirar hacia abajo los pantalones, y él salió de sus zapatos y de las medias también. Cuando llegó a sus calzoncillos, le temblaban las manos.

\- ¿Estás asustada? - preguntó él.

Ella hizo una pausa y lo miró.

— No.

Y él tuvo que apretar la mandíbula. Esa franqueza, aquellos ojos grises por encima de sus pecosas mejillas, mirándolo inocentemente, sin malicia o encubrimiento, estuvieron a punto de hundirlo.

Ella le quitó los calzoncillos, y los echó a un lado, estaba completamente desnudo ahora.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? - preguntó ella.

Él la miró, arrodillada a sus pies, la cara tan cerca de su cruda erección y varios pensamientos vinieron a su mente, pero al final, él le tendió la mano a ella.

\- Ven aquí.

Ella se levantó, apoyando su mano en la suya, y él la llevó a la cama. Él apartó las mantas y se acostó de espaldas, apoyado en varias almohadas. Él la atrajo a su lado así que ella estaba sentada en la cama, su vestido agrupado en torno a las piernas dobladas.

\- Siéntate cómoda.

\- Yo lo estoy. -

Él quería sonreír, pero encontró que la rigidez de sus músculos se lo impidieron.

\- Entonces tócame

\- ¿Aquí? - Ella puso la palma de su mano en el pecho de él, moviendo los dedos por el pelo del pecho.

— Sí. — Él observaba su rostro mientras ella lo exploraba, rodeando un pezón. Lo miraba intensa y solemnemente, como una pequeña niña dominando una puntada de costura.

— ¿Son igual de sensibles que los míos? — preguntó ella.

Él medio cerró los ojos.

— Son sensibles.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino más abajo, siguiendo el trazo del vello de su cuerpo más abajo de su ombligo. Aquí ella dudó otra vez, mirándolo insegura. Él esperó, sin provocarla más. Lentamente ella dejó correr sus dedos sobre su vello púbico, acercándose más y más a su polla. Cuando finalmente lo tocó—tan delicadamente, tan suavemente—él soltó un suspiro.

Los ojos de ella miraron su rostro, viéndolo mientras ella trazaba hacia arriba de su eje. Él le sostuvo la mirada, aunque deseaba cerrar los ojos ante la sensación de esos dedos calientes sobre su carne. Cuando ella alcanzó la cabeza de su polla, lo miró debajo de nuevo, inclinándose más cerca como si estuviera fascinada.

— Es tan dura, — murmuró ella, rodeando el casco. — ¿No duele? —

— No. — La boca de él se torció. — No tanto mientras está eventualmente calmado.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron.

— Quieres decir que siempre está así hasta…— Se echó a reír tontamente- era eso o gritar.

\- No. No, ah, desaparece después de un poco si no hay estimulación. -

\- Estimulación. - Sus cejas se juntaron mientras miraba los dedos envolviendo sobre su longitud.

\- La visión de una bella mujer, el sonido de su voz, el tacto de su mano, - Dijo él.

\- ¿Cualquier mujer bonita? - Ella frunció el ceño.

Ah, eso no era divertido, no con su polla en sus dulces y pequeñas manos, así que él torció la boca en una mueca.

\- Unas más que otras. -

\- Hmm. -

Él se aclaró la garganta.

\- Puedes acariciarlo. - Ella tentativamente frotó con los dedos. - Con más firmeza, murmuró el, y envolvió la mano sobre la suya para mostrarle.

El trajo las dos manos sobre su polla, con suficiente fuerza para mover la piel sobre la carne de piedra por debajo, y luego hacia abajo otra vez. Él le soltó la mano.

Ella lo hizo de nuevo.

— Si-ii eso es, — él siseó.

— ¿Te gusta esto? —

— Dios, Sí. —

Ella trabajó en él, y él yacía como un pashá recostado en las almohadas, permitiéndole que ella le diera placer. Él la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, su pelo remilgado todavía en su recogido, su expresión seria, y la vista sorprendentemente cruda de su polla entre sus manos desnudas. Y él podría haber dejado que ella lo completara pero entonces ella se acercó más y tocó con un dedo la punta de su pene, donde el claro líquido había comenzado a gotear. Él era fuerte y todavía tenía un poco de fuerza de voluntad, pero no estaba hecho de piedra.

Él se dobló hacia arriba, agarrándola por la cintura—ignorando su sobresaltado grito—y la retorció dejándola mirando el frente de la cabecera de la cama.

— Quédate allí, — le ordenó con voz gutural.

Gracias a Dios ella obedeció sin preguntar qué era lo que iba a hacer, porque él no iba a durar mucho en cualquier caso. Ella estaba sobre sus rodillas, y él simplemente levantó su falda sobre sus caderas. Él recorrió sus manos sobre su dulce trasero, disfrutando la sensación de su carne sedosa.

— Abre tus piernas para mí, — dijo él, y ella amplió su postura con un jadeo.

Él la tocó allí, entre sus muslos donde ella era tan suave, y tan tierna. Le apartó los húmedos pliegues, revelando su centro brillante. Él la escuchó gemir. Eso era lo que él deseaba, su mujer, inclinada y húmeda esperando por él. Tomó su pene en su mano y lo guió él mismo dentro de ella.

¡Diablos! Ella estaba tan apretada y tan resbaladiza. De repente Emmett sintió la humedad en sus ojos, y los cerró para que ella no pudiera verlo. Esto solo era apareamiento, un buen y estupendo polvo, nada más. Pero incluso mientras trabajaba su carne dentro de ella, él sabía que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo.

Todo acerca de ella—su esencia, sus sentimientos, su cálido cuerpo, y sus pequeños jadeos —significaban algo más para él. Ella estaba en su casa y él había regresado a ella. Empujó esa idea extraña a un lado mientras empujó el resto de su longitud dentro de ella.

Él tomó la cabecera de la cama a ambos lados de los brazos de ella y la encerró dentro de su abrazo. Ella se estremeció, y de alguna manera ese pequeño movimiento fue la gota final.

Él comenzó empujar, duro y rápido, la sensación de su cuerpo resbaladizo en torno a él, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza, enviándolo completamente fuera de control. Ella arqueó sus caderas, haciendo retroceder las de él, y él se inclinó hacia delante mordiéndole nuca hasta mantenerla firme. Ella dio un grito, alto y sin ayuda, y luego su vulva se flexionó sobre él, ordeñando su polla mientras ella se corría.

Él gruñó dentro de su garganta y sintió explotar sus pelotas mientras se liberaba a sí mismo dentro de ella. Aún entonces, él no se detuvo y se mantuvo dentro de ella mientras la llenaba con su semilla.

Cuándo finalmente se hizo a un lado, cada hueso de su cuerpo estaba líquido.

Sólo tuvo la suficiente fuerza mental para acomodarla contra su pecho y acurrucarla contra él.

Y entonces él se quedó profundamente dormido.

Su dormitorio estaba casi negro, cuando Rosalie se despertó. Ella se había quedado dormida completamente vestida. Volvió la cabeza y vio el resplandor de las brasas en la chimenea y luego sintió como ella estaba bajo Emmett.

Cuidadosamente, y en silencio, ella se levantó de la cama. Él estaba tendido desnudo sobre las sabanas como si tuviera todo el derecho. Ella sonrió con cierta tristeza. Probablemente él diría que esta habitación y la cama también le pertenecían.

Rosalie sacudió sus faldas y salió de la habitación. Sin duda, estaban muy arrugadas y no le gustaría encontrarse con nadie en los pasillos, pero debía ser pasada la media noche y ella no creía que le fuera a pasar.

Más abajo del pasillo estaba la habitación del tío Reggie,

Un poco más abajo de la sala era la habitación del tío de Reggie, la rendija por debajo de la

puerta oscura. Ella sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento porque se habían separado en una nota amarga en la cena. ¿Podría él alguna vez llegar a un acuerdo con la reaparición de Emmett? ¿La perdonaría por las decisiones que había hecho y haría en el futuro?

Había vivido en esta casa desde hace años, y ella no tenía necesidad de una vela, incluso en la casi totalidad oscuridad. Ella se encaminó hacia la escalera principal y se deslizó hacia abajo como un ratón. En el nivel principal, un lacayo pasó por la sala de abajo, abriéndose paso hacia la cocina y a los cuartos de los sirvientes. Rosalie se detuvo en la escalera, esperando pacientemente, y luego descendió en silencio una vez que había desaparecido en las profundidades de la casa. Se detuvo en el comedor para encender una vela en las brasas de la chimenea, y luego ella siguió hasta la sala azul.

Aquí ella dejó la única vela en una mesa pequeña. Se sentó en un sofá frente a la puerta y apretó los pies debajo de ella en el asiento.

El retrato de Emmett estaba directamente delante de ella. Rosalie apoyó el mentón en la mano, mirándolo. Todas esas noches, sentándose con él, soñando con que el hombre detrás de los ojos sonrientes fuera en realidad así. Y ahora ella lo sabía. Ella lo conocía, había sido su amante, y él no era nada como ella lo había imaginado en sus fantasías de niña.

Él era duro, a veces cruel, impulsado a obtener lo que quería, era desesperante y frustrante. También era inteligente, cuidando de los que él consideraba como suyos-como Henry –complejo, desconcertante y un exquisito amante.

Él era un hombre apasionado.

Aun si esa pasión no era por ella, ella lo admiraba.

Rosalie miraba dentro de esos ojos negros, tan físicamente similares y tan espiritualmente apartados del hombre vivo. El matrimonio con él no sería fácil. De hecho, había muchas posibilidades de que se convirtiera en un desastre. Pero para salvar al Tío Reggie, ella tendría que correr el riesgo.

La puerta de la salita de estar se abrió y Emmett entró, inconscientemente cerca de su imagen pintada. Sólo llevaba pantalones y una camisa. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella, y entonces se dio la vuelta para ver qué era lo que ella había estado mirando.

Estudió el retrato de sí mismo por un largo momento antes de volver a mirarla.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Él caminó hacia ella, sus ojos nunca la abandonaron. Cuando estaba directamente frente a ella, se detuvo y le tendió su mano.

— ¿Deseas casarte conmigo, Rosalie?

Ella puso su mano en la de él.

— Sí.

_**Continuará...**_


	14. Un reencuentro y una Boda

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**CAPÍTULO TRECEAVO Una sorpresa y una Boda**

_Ante Espada Larga y la Princesa se presentó una gran torre negra—que_

_guardaba al castillo. Espada Larga avanzó_

_Con cautela hacia la torre, la princesa detrás de él, pero la torre permanecía_

_siniestramente silenciosa._

_Una única y gran puerta de madera se alzaba en la fachada de la torre, su_

_superficie estaba cicatrizada y carbonizada como si hubiera sobrevivido a una_

_terrible batalla. Espada Larga dio un tirón abriendo la puerta, y detrás de él la_

_princesa Serenity_

_Lanzó un grito ahogado._

_Dentro de la torre, su padre el Rey, estaba atado con cadenas. Alrededor del Rey_

_volaban tres dragones, cada uno más grande que el último. Y el dragón más_

_pequeño era dos veces más grande que el dragón que había matado_

_Espada Larga justo el día anterior…._

_de Espada Larga_

La tierra recién removida ya estaba escarchada encima, dura, y congelada.

Rosalie se inclinó y puso su puñado de margaritas de San Miguel en la tumba. Todavía no había una lápida, simplemente un marcador de madera. Las palabras de Jeremy Oates habían sido toscamente garabateadas en él.

— Voy a casarme con él, — ella le susurró al lamentable rótulo.

Las palabras fueron llevadas lejos por el viento, azotando a través del pequeño cementerio. Como para enfatizar su pena, el día estaba nublado y gris. Los padres de Jeremy habían escogido enterrarlo en un pequeño cementerio fuera del propio Londres. Ni siquiera estaba en un terreno de la familia. Quizás ellos habían pensado esconderlo tan lejos de la vía, que pudieran olvidarlo también. Jeremy le hubiera sonreído y le habría recordado que un pequeño cementerio era tan bueno como una gran Catedral, cuando uno se moría.

Rosalie sacudió su cabeza y cerró fuertemente los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

A Jeremy no le habría importado, pero a ella sí. Esta no era la forma de recordar a un buen hombre. Ella cerró sus ojos por un momento, simplemente recordándolo, y las lágrimas regresaron de todos modos, ya sea que ella las deseara o no. Cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos de nuevo, su rostro estaba frío y húmedo, y su cabeza estaba empezando a dolerle, pero extrañamente se sentía mejor. Ella limpió sus lágrimas y miró hacia la puerta del cementerio.

Emmett estaba inclinado contra la pared de piedra allí, esperándola pacientemente. El viaje hasta aquí había tomado cerca de una hora, y él no había hecho ninguna protesta. A pesar de que él no había visitado su cuarto en cerca de una semana, ella había accedido a casarse con él, Emmett se aseguraba de atenderla cuando podía. Desde luego, él era un hombre muy ocupado. Diariamente consultaba con sus abogados acerca de la finca y de su título, y se reunía con su amigo Lord Masen muy a menudo también.

Rosalie frunció el ceño. Ella no estaba muy segura acerca de lo que discutían, pero ella se alegraba de que ellos parecieran haberse recuperado de su inicial animosidad.

Se arrodilló a tocar la congelada tierra sobre la tumba de Jeremy una última vez y entonces se levantó y sacudió sus manos. En la primavera le traería algunas semillas de lirio del valle para plantarlas aquí. Eso podría acompañarlo. Rosalie comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia el carruaje y a Emmett. El pequeño cementerio estaba tristemente abandonado, el camino de piedra cubierto de mala hierba. El viento sopló sobre sus faldas contra sus piernas, y ella tembló mientras se acercaba a Emmett.

— ¿Terminaste? — Él puso su mano bajo el codo de ella para mantenerla firme

— Sí. — Ella miró su severo rostro. — Te agradezco por haberme traído.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— Fue un buen hombre.

— Sí, él lo fue, — murmuró ella.

La ayudó a entrar al carruaje y luego se montó tras ella, tocando contra el techo para señalarle al cochero que arrancara. Ella miraba fuera de la ventana mientras se alejaban del cementerio, y entonces lo miró.

— ¿Todavía buscas un matrimonio por licencia especial?

— Me gustaría estar casado ya cuando tenga que ir ante el parlamento, — dijo él. — Si eso te molesta, podemos planear un baile de celebración para el año nuevo. — Ella asintió con la cabeza. Después de la pasión de su seducción, el sentido práctico de sus planes para su matrimonio se estaban ligeramente amortiguando.

Recordó las palabras de Eva acerca de que un caballero llenaba una posición con su elección de esposa. ¿No era eso lo que ella misma estaba haciendo? Emmett la necesitaba como su esposa para que pudiera convencer a los demás que estaba cuerdo. Nathan necesitaba de Eva como su esposa para mejorar más su carrera. La única diferencia era que Eva había creído que su marido la amaba.

Rosalie no tenía tales ilusiones.

Se enderezó un poco y se aclaró la garganta.

\- Nunca me dijiste como finalmente escapaste de los indios. ¿Sastaretsi renunció a su odio por ti?

El aplanó su boca con impaciencia.

\- ¿De verdad deseas escuchar esa historia? Es aburrida, te lo aseguro.

Sus tácticas dilatorias sólo hicieron más aguda su curiosidad.

\- ¿Por favor?

— Muy bien. — él desvió la mirada y se quedó en silencio un momento.

— ¿Sastaretsi? — ella apuntó suavemente.

— Él nunca renunció a su odio por mí. — Emmett miraba fuera de la ventana, su nariz recta y su fuerte mentón de perfil contra el vidrio-los cojines rojos detrás de él. — Pero ese primer invierno fue duro, y todo lo que nosotros podíamos hacer era encontrar suficiente comida para alimentar a todo el mundo. Yo era un cazador de cuerpo sano, si no uno muy bueno al principio, así que creo que dejó a un lado su animosidad por un tiempo. Todos estábamos débiles por el hambre de todos modos. -

\- ¡Qué terrible! - Ella bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, examinando sus guantes de seda fina. Nunca había buscado por alimentos en su vida, pero ella había visto mendigos en la calle de vez en cuando. Ella trató de imaginar a Emmett con esa cara demacrada, esa brillante, y desesperada expresión en sus ojos negros.

No le gustaba la idea de él sufriendo tan terriblemente.

\- No fue divertido, sin duda, - dijo el. - Recuerdo una vez en la búsqueda de una osa. Ellos gatean en los árboles más grandes, en los agujeros de la madera, para dormir el largo invierno. El marido de Gaho me enseñó a buscar las marcas de garras en los troncos de los árboles que significaba que un oso estaba arriba. Después de que matamos al oso, ellos apartaron la piel y se comieron la grasa sin tener que esperar para encender un fuego y cocinar la carne.

\- Dios mío. - Rosalie arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

Él la miró.

— Yo lo odié también. La carne al vapor en el aire frío del invierno, y su sabor a sangre, y lo bebí de todos modos. Era vida. No habíamos tenido ningún alimento durante tres días antes de eso.

Ella mordió su labio y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento. -

— No lo hagas, — dijo él tranquilamente. — Yo sobreviví.

Él cruzó sus brazos contra su pecho entonces y se recostó contra los cojines, sus ojos cerrados como si durmiera, ella llegó a creer que tal vez lo estaba.

Ella inclinó la cabeza. Él había sobrevivido, y ella estaba feliz, verdaderamente, ¿pero a qué costo? Lo que había soportado lo había cambiado. Era como si hubiera pasado a través de un horno de fuego, quemando todas las partes de él que habían sido blandas o sentimentales dejando un endurecido fuego en el núcleo interno, impermeable al dolor o a los sentimientos, tal vez impermeable al amor también.

Ella se estremeció ante la idea. ¿Sentiría él algo por ella?

Pasaron el resto del viaje a la casa en el carruaje en silencio, y sólo cuando este desaceleró ante la casa Blanchard fue ella quien miró por la ventana.

Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

\- Hay otro carro bloqueando el camino. -

\- ¿De veras? - Emmett dijo distraídamente, sus ojos todavía cerrados.

\- Me pregunto quién podrá ser - reflexionó Rosalie. - Ahora un caballero está saliendo, y lleva de la mano a una señora muy elegantemente vestida. Ah, y hay un niño pequeño también. ¿Emmett? - Dijo ella aturdida porque de pronto él se había sentado y se volvió para mirar por la ventana.

\- Cristo, - él respiró.

— ¿Los conoces?

— Es Esme, — dijo él. — Es mi hermana.

Había soñado con este momento durante noches enteras durante su cautiverio: el día en que finalmente había de ver a su familia. El día en que vería a Esme.

Emmett lentamente bajó de su carro, dándose vuelta para ayudar a Rosalie a salir. El rostro de ella estaba muy emocionado, radiante de curiosidad, de asombro y alegría, como si ella reflejara todas las muchas emociones que él debería estar sintiendo ahora mismo. Él enganchó la mano por su codo y se acercó al pequeño grupo de personas reunidas en el escalón superior a la casa Blanchard. El hombre se volvió hacia ellos con una cara que parecía impasible desde esta distancia, pero era la mujer en la que Emmett se centró.

Ella sólo hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de su presencia y estaba volviéndose rápidamente. Su rostro se puso blanco, y luego una expresión de alegría entusiasta se extendió sobre ella.

\- Emmett - ella gritó, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. El hombre debía ser Cullen la tomó por debajo del brazo, desacelerándola, y por un momento Emmett sintió incrementar la ira en su pecho.

Hasta que vio porqué Cullen le instó a reducir la velocidad.

\- ¡Oh, dios! - Rosalie respiraba.

Esme estaba obviamente enormemente embarazada. Siete años atrás, había sido una joven madre y una novia. Ahora ella estaba casada con otro hombre y estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo. La había echado mucho de menos. Demasiado.

Él y Rosalie llegaron al final de la escalera al igual que Esme y Cullen llegaron a la calle. Esme se detuvo de repente, mirándolo fijamente, y luego tendió una mano, tocando su mejilla maravillada.

— Emmett, — ella tomó aliento. — ¿Emmett, eres tú?

Él cubrió sus dedos con su mano, parpadeando para ocultar la humedad en sus ojos. — Sí, soy yo, Esmi.

— ¡Oh, Emmett! — Y de repente ella se encontró dentro de sus brazos, y él estaba abrazándola torpemente cerca alrededor del grueso vientre. Se sentía tan dulce, su hermana pequeña, y cerró los ojos, simplemente sosteniéndola por un momento.

Ella se apartó al fin y le sonrió, la misma sonrisa que había tenido desde la edad de diez años, y luego frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Oh, para! Voy a llorar. Carlisle, tengo que entrar. -

Cullen se la llevó dentro de la casa, y Emmett y Rosalie los siguieron más tranquilamente. El chico seguía a su madre, pero le lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro. Y Emmett recordó a Seth cuando era tan solo un bebé, apenas capaz de caminar la última vez que lo había visto. Ahora estaba casi tan alto como su madre.

Y Emmett asintió con la cabeza al muchacho.

\- Yo soy tú tío.

\- Lo sé, - dijo Seth, volviendo a caminar junto a ellos a medida que avanzaban por el pasillo.

\- Tengo un par de pistolas que eran suyas.

las cejas de Emmett se elevaron.

\- ¿Las tienes?

— Sí. — El muchacho miró un poco avergonzado. — ¿Podría quedármelas?

A su lado, Rosalie sofocó una carcajada. Emmett le dirigió una mirada para reprenderla antes de dirigirse al muchacho.

— Sí, tú puedes.

Ellos estaban ahora en la sala de estar, y Rosalie los dejó para ordenar té y alguno otros tipos de refrescos.

— ¿Los indios te dibujaron esos pájaros alrededor de tu ojo? — Preguntó el muchacho.

— Seth. — Cullen habló por primera vez, aunque no dijo nada más, el muchacho bajó su cabeza.

— Lo lamento, — se disculpó Seth.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento.

— Sí, los indios tatuaron mi rostro.

Rosalie regresó en ese momento y se reunió con su mirada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de simpatía, y esa visión le calentó su pecho. Ella se sentó cerca de él y metió su mano bajo la de él.

Se aclaró la garganta y dijo

— Yo soy Rosalie Hale.

Él apretó su mano en gratitud. Esme se sentó un poco más derecha, más como un perro cazador ante la visión de un gallo.

— Tante Cristelle dijo que usted está comprometida para casarse con mi hermano.

Rosalie lo miró y entonces dijo brillantemente

— Sí. Nosotros esperamos tener una pequeña boda pronto. La Señorita Molyneux no nos dijo que usted venía. ¿Fueron ustedes esperados?

— Evidentemente no. — Esme frunció los labios. - Yo escribí, por supuesto, para decir que íbamos a venir, pero la carta debe de haber ido por mal camino. Carlisle tiene negocios que atender en Inglaterra, y yo esperaba poder visitar a Tante. Así las cosas, nosotros la dejamos totalmente sorprendida con nuestra llegada a Londres, y luego ella nos sorprendió con la noticia que Emmett estaba vivo.

\- Maravillosas noticias. - Rosalie sonrió.

\- Sí. - Esme lanzó una mirada rápida y curiosa entre él y Rosalie. - Lo siento, pero ¿no está usted relacionada con el conde actual de la casa Blanchard? -

\- El usurpador, - gruñó Emmett.

— Yo soy su sobrina, — Rosalie dijo.

— Y mi futura esposa, — Afirmó Emmett.

— Hmm. Acerca de eso, — Esme murmuró. - Tante, dijo que sólo has estado en casa por menos de un mes.

Rosalie se agitó a su lado.

\- Me temo que Emmett quedó perdidamente enamorado de mis pies.

Esme fruncía el ceño ahora, lo que irritó a Emmett. ¿Siete años de diferencia y su pequeña hermana pensaba que podía decirle cómo vivir su vida? Abrió la boca pero sintió un fuerte codazo en el costado. Sorprendido, miró a Rosalie, que lo miraba severamente. Como si de alguna clave femenina se tratara, la conversación derivó a temas más ligeros entonces.

Cullen explicó sus relaciones de negocios entre Boston y Londres, y Esme contó la historia de cómo se habían conocido y lo que había pasado desde la ausencia de Emmett, sus noticias eran un poco diferentes de lo que había oído de Tante Cristelle, pero era maravilloso oír su voz.

Emmett permitió que el flujo de la conversación fuera sobre él, se contentó simplemente con quedarse sentado y escuchar a su hermana y a Rosalie. Ésta era su familia ahora.

Por último, Esme se declaró cansada, y Cullen saltó para ayudarla a levantarse de su asiento.

Mientras las damas se despedían, Cullen se volvió a Emmett y dijo en voz baja

\- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto a casa. - Emmett asintió con un gesto. ¿Él estaba ahora en casa, no era así?

– Escuché que atravesaste el bosque para traer al grupo de rescate a quienes fueron capturados.

Cullen se encogió de hombros.

\- Era lo único que podía hacer. Si hubiera sabido que te habían capturado con vida, te habría buscado hasta que te hubiera encontrado.

Era un voto fácil de hacer, siete años después del hecho, pero la cara de Cullen era grave, sus ojos serios y bien intencionados, y Emmett supo lo que el otro hombre quería decir.

— Tú no lo sabías, — dijo él, y le extendió su mano. Cullen la agarró y la agitó firmemente.

— Bienvenido a casa.

Y Emmett sólo pudo asentir de nuevo y mirar hacia otro lado, para no perder la compostura por completo.

Emmett escoltó a Esme y a su familia a la puerta principal, y luego regresó a la salita de visitas para encontrar a Rosalie vertiéndose otra taza de té. Él caminó hasta la repisa de la chimenea, se detuvo para ojear a una pequeña pastora ¿habría pertenecido a su madre? -se dirigió a la ventana. Al mismo tiempo, sintió la mirada de Rosalie sobre él. Ella puso su taza sobre la mesa a su lado y lo miró.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? -

Él frunció el ceño por la ventana.

\- ¿Por qué crees que algo está mal? -

Ella levantó sus cejas.

\- Perdóname, pero pareces inquieto. - Él inhaló, mirando un estruendoso transporte pasar abajo.

\- No sé. Tengo el respaldo de Esme, el respaldo de mi familia, pero algo todavía falta. -

\- Tal vez necesites tiempo para adaptarte, — dijo ella suavemente. — Has estado siete años lejos, viviendo un estilo de vida muy diferente, quizás solo necesitas establecerte.

— Lo que yo necesito es mi título, — gruñó él volviéndose hacia ella.

Ella lo miró pensativamente.

— ¿Y cuando tengas tú título y todo lo que viene con el estarás contento y tranquilo?—

\- Estás sugiriendo otra cosa? -

Ella miró a su taza de té.

\- Estoy sugiriendo que puede que necesites más que un título y dinero para ser feliz. -

Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás como si hubiera sido golpeado. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué ella le retaba ahora?

\- tú no me conoces, - dijo él mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. - No sabes lo que necesito, así que por favor abstente de especular, madame. – y salió dejándola allí.

Una semana después, Rosalie escondió sus manos temblorosas en los pliegues de su vestido de novia. Estaba muy elegante con un vestido precioso. Eva había dicho que el hecho de que ella estuviera teniendo una boda apresurada no significaba que no podía tener un vestido nuevo para ese día. Así que llevaba una preciosa seda tornasolada que cambiaba de verde a azul mientras ella se movía. Pero a pesar de la belleza de su vestido nuevo, ella no podía controlar el temblor de sus dedos.

Tal vez esto era normal el día de la boda, los nervios. Trató de prestar atención al obispo que los estaba casando a ella y a Emmett, pero sus palabras parecían ir junto a un flujo de sonidos sin sentido que zumbaban en sus oídos.

Ella esperaba que no estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

¿Estaba haciendo ella lo correcto? Ella aún no sabía ni cómo se puso de pie en el altar.

Y Emmett había prometido cuidar del tío Reggie, había prometido dejarlo vivir en la casa Blanchard sin importar el resultado de la lucha por el título. Ella había hecho que el tío Reggie estuviera seguro, y tal vez eso era motivo suficiente para casarse con ese hombre, aunque él no la amara.

Él no la amaba.

Rosalie frunció el ceño mirando el ramo de flores en sus manos. Ella quería un hombre que la amara por ella misma, pero se casaba con un hombre frío y calculador en su lugar. ¿Era eso suficiente?

Ella no estaba segura. Emmett no podría ablandar su corazón lo suficiente como para amarla. En las últimas semanas, parecía se había endurecido más que nunca, más centrado en su objetivo de alcanzar el título y el poder que iba asociado. Si jamás llegaba a amarla, ¿podría soportar este matrimonio?

Pero entonces Emmett volvió hacia ella y colocó un sencillo anillo de oro en su dedo y la besó con delicadeza en la mejilla. De repente, todo el asunto había terminado, y ya era demasiado tarde para un segundo pensamiento ni remordimientos. Rosalie respiró hondo y puso su mano sobre el codo de Emmett, sosteniéndose con más fuerza de lo que normalmente podría tener.

Él inclinó la cabeza más cerca de ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? -

— Sí. Bastante. - Una amplia sonrisa parecía estar congelada en su rostro.

Él la miró dubitativo, mientras que la conducía a través de la pequeña multitud de admiradores.

\- Iremos a casa pronto, y si lo deseas, puedes ir a acostarte. -

\- ¡Oh, pero tenemos el desayuno de la boda! -

— Y la noche de bodas, — él susurró en su oído. —No deseo que también te enfermes para disfrutar de ella.

Ella agachó la cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción. El hecho era que él no había hecho más que darle un beso casto en los labios desde su compromiso, y una pequeña parte de ella había comenzado a preguntarse si él ya había perdido el interés.

Evidentemente, no.

Él le ayudó a entrar en el carruaje ante los vítores de la multitud y luego entró a toda prisa. Él le sonrió cuando el coche se puso en marcha.

\- ¿Se siente diferente, estar casada? -

\- No. - Ella sacudió la cabeza, entonces el pensamiento de algo le llegó. - Aunque, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a ser Lady Hope, no sé si lo haré - Él frunció el ceño.

\- Deberías ser lady Blanchard. - Él miró por la ventana. - Y eso será pronto, también.

No había nada más que decir a eso, así que viajaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa. Muchos de los invitados ya habían llegado y estaban entrando en la Mansión, mientras Rosalie descendía del carro. Ella subió los escalones de la Casa Blanchard con Emmett, y un sentimiento raro.

Esta era todavía la casa de su tío, pero muy pronto sería de ella y de –Emmett solamente - si él recuperaba su título. Ella invertiría las posiciones con el tío Reggie, y ese pensamiento no era cómodo.

En el interior, el comedor estaba listo para una fiesta. Metros de tela rosado espumoso alineadas a la mesa, y por un momento Rosalie sintió como se habría horrorizado su tío Reggie con los gastos. Él ya estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, mirando más bien incómodo y triste. Se negaba a mirarla a los ojos.

Emmett se sentó al lado del Tío Reggie como era lo apropiado y entonces fue distraído por un invitado. Por un momento, Rosalie estuvo silenciosa.

— Está hecho, entonces, — dijo el Tío Reggie.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

— Sí. —

— No se puede volver atrás ahora. —

— No. —

Él suspiró pesadamente.

— Yo solo deseo lo mejor para tí, querida. Tú sabes eso.

— Sí, lo sé, Tío, — dijo ella suavemente.

— El sinvergüenza parece preocuparse por ti. — Él puso sus manos sobre la mesa y las miró como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho. — Yo he notado como él te mira algunas veces, como si fueras una joya y tú viera miedo de perderte. Yo espero que él te trate así. Espero que seas realmente muy feliz.

— Gracias. — Rosalie sintió sus tontas lágrimas—tan cerca a la superficie durante todo ese día—brotar de sus ojos.

— Pero si acaso él no lo hace, — dijo su tío en voz baja, — tú siempre tendrás un lugar conmigo. Nos podemos ir de esta maldita casa, y encontrar otra por nosotros mismos.

— Oh, Tío Reggie. — Ella tomó aliento en una risa que fue más como un sollozo. Mí muy querido, querido tío Reggie, así desaprobara su elección, todavía estaba reacio a abandonarla por completo. Ella estaba secándose los ojos con un pañuelo cuando con Emmett tomó la silla al lado de ella. Él le frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te ha dicho él? —

— Shh. — Rosalie miró a su tío Reggie, pero él ya estaba hablando con Tante Cristelle. — Él ha sido muy amable.

Emmett gruñó, sin parecer del todo convencido.

\- Es un fanfarrón de edad.

\- Él es mi tío y yo lo amo, - Rosalie dijo con firmeza.

Su nuevo marido simplemente gruñó.

El desayuno era largo y suntuoso, y cuando finalmente terminó, Rosalie estaba lista para una siesta. Pero se levantó y se preparó para decir adiós a sus invitados.

Cerca del final de la línea estaban Edward y Bella Masen, los vizcondes Vale. El vizconde empezó a hablar con Emmett, y por un momento Rosalie y lady Vale se quedaron juntas y solas.

\- Está muy contento con esta unión, - Lady Vale dijo en voz baja.

Rosalie miró, sorprendida.

\- ¿el vizconde Vale? -

La otra mujer asintió con la cabeza.

\- Ha estado muy preocupado por Lord Hope. Todo este asunto de tu esposo regresando con vida ha sido un shock para él-un golpe bueno, por supuesto, pero un choque, al fin y al cabo. - Rosalie levantó las cejas.

\- Está preocupado por la forma en que Lord Hope ha cambiado.

— Él es oscuro, — Rosalie murmuró.

Lady Vale asintió con la cabeza.

— Eso es lo que Edward me dijo. En cualquier caso, él está muy contento de que usted haya consentido en casarse con Lord Hope.

Rosalie no estaba segura de que decir sobre eso, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

La Vizcondesa vaciló un momento.

— Yo me pregunto... —

Rosalie la miró de frente.

— ¿Sí? —

La otra mujer parecía un poco avergonzada.

— Me pregunto, ¿si podría darle un bastante inusual presente de bodas?

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Es un trabajo, de verdad si no lo desea, por favor dígalo así no más, y yo no lo sacaré a discusión.

Rosalie estaba ahora intrigada.

— Dígamelo, por favor.

— Es un libro, — Lady Vale replicó. — Se me dijo hace algún tiempo por una amiga que usted encuaderna libros como un hobby.

— Sí

— Bien, esto ha sido algo de un proyecto mío, — Lady Vale lo dijo casi tímidamente. — Es un libro de cuentos de hadas que originalmente pertenecía a Lady Esme y a su marido.

Rosalie se inclinó hacia delante.

\- ¿Perteneció a Emmett? -

Lady Vale asintió con la cabeza.

— Esme lo encontró el año pasado, y me preguntó si podía traducirlo—estaba en Alemán. Una vez que lo traduje, se lo entregué a una amiga para que lo transcribiera, y me preguntaba ¿si a usted le gustaría unirlo para mí? O quizás para Esme. Se lo daré eventualmente cuando ella pueda tenerlo para sus propios hijos. ¿Me ayudará?

— Desde luego que sí, — Rosalie murmuró, tomando las manos de la otra mujer. Se sentía llena de un delicioso placer, como si Lady Vale le hubiera dado de alguna manera un pase de entrada a la familia St. Aubyn.

— Estaré feliz de hacerlo.

— Rosalie luce encantadora, — Nate dijo mientras se acercaba a Eva después del desayuno de bodas.

— Sí, lo está, — Eva replicó sin mirar en su dirección. — No me había dado cuenta que habías sido invitado a la boda.

Ella estaba parada justo dentro de las puertas frontales de la Casa Blanchard, esperando por su coche mientras se acercaba. A pesar de asegurarse de no mirarlo, estaba muy consciente de su abrigo azul profundo y sus pantalones de montar, el blanco de su peluca y la tela almidonada de su cuello lo hacían lucir muy bien de hecho. Ella era quizás la única en darse cuenta que el remate de ese abrigo en particular, se estaba deshilachando y necesitaba repararse.

Se había olvidado de señalárselo a su ayuda de cámara antes de abandonarlo, y aparentemente nadie más en esa casa lo había notado.

Su atractivo rostro se oscureció.

— ¿No me habías visto? Podría jurar que te vi mirando por donde me encontraba en la iglesia.

Ella sonrió forzadamente.

— ¿Tal vez pensaste que todo el mundo te estaba mirando? Tal vez porque eres un joven y ambicioso miembro del parlamento.

Nathan apretó los labios y se limitó solo a decir, — Es una buena unión. Rosalie parecía muy feliz.

— Hmm. Pero apenas han pasado tres horas.

— tú cinismo te va a enfermar.

— Oh, eso es cierto. Tú preferirías una mujer que pretenda fingir felicidad. — dijo ella dulcemente.

— En realidad, yo prefiero una mujer que sea realmente feliz y no que solo lo pretenda, — dijo él.

— Entonces quizás deberías poner más atención a tú mujer, — ella le gritó.

— Es eso. - Se acercó a ella, casi tocando su hombro con el pecho, hablando en voz baja e intensa. - ¿Regresarías de nuevo si prometo un viaje al teatro o al ballet? ¿Tal vez traerte dulces y flores?

\- No me pintes como una niña pequeña.

\- Entonces dime lo que deseas, - dijo entre dientes, con el rostro normalmente agradable retorcido con la ira. - ¿Qué hice yo que estaba tan mal, Eva? ¿Qué haré para que vuelvas? Porque los chismes están en un frenesí sobre tu partida. Mi reputación, mi carrera no puedo tomar mucho más de esto. -

\- ¡Oh, tú carrera! - ella comenzó.

Pero él la interrumpió, algo que nunca había hecho antes.

\- ¡Sí, mi carrera! Tú sabías cuando te casaste conmigo que yo era un político de carrera. No actúes haciéndote la inocente ahora.

\- Sabía que tenías una carrera, - dijo ella en voz baja. - Lo que no sabía era que Consumía tu vida, tú corazón, hasta el punto que no había lugar para una mujer. -

Él bajó de nuevo los ojos hacia ella.

\- No sé lo que quieres decir.

\- ¿No lo sabes? - replicó Eva. - Bueno, tal vez deberías pensar un poco, entonces.

Y ella salió por la puerta antes de que él pudiera responder-o antes de que ella pudiera estallar en lágrimas.

_**Continuará…**_


	15. Se acabó la luna de miel

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**CAPÍTULO CATORCEAVO Se terminó la Luna de miel**

Al ver a Espada Larga y a la Princesa, los tres dragones volaron hacia ellos,

extendiendo sus enormes garras, y arrojando fuego por sus mandíbulas.

Espada larga se preparó y blandió su poderosa espada.

¡Chaca! El más pequeño dragón cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor por una herida

mortal en su pecho. Sin embargo, los dragones que quedaban se separaron y lo

atacaron por ambos lados. Espada larga redujo a uno que estaba detrás de él

cuándo sintió el rastrillo de las garras de fuego en su espalda. Él se volvió,

cayendo sobre una rodilla.

El último dragón, más grande que el resto de los dragones gritó en señal de triunfo

y se abalanzó sobre él para terminar de matarlo. ...

—_de Espada Larga_

Por la noche el tiempo se redujo, Rosalie era un manojo de nervios. Ella ya no era virgen, así que tal vez ella no debería estar nerviosa—después de todo, ¿a qué debería temerle? Pero a pesar de su familiaridad física, sentía de alguna manera que conocía menos a su marido ahora de lo que lo conocía semanas atrás.

Tal vez uno jamás entendería realmente a un hombre, incluso después de que lo había aceptado dentro de su cuerpo. Era un pensamiento triste a tener en su noche de bodas, y Rosalie frunció el ceño quitó las perlas que colgaban de sus orejas.

Los pendientes habían sido de tía María, y se preguntó lo que esa mujer eminentemente práctica hubiera pensado de su matrimonio. ¿Habría aprobado a Emmett? A ella no le habría gustado la forma prepotente con que había tratado el tío Reggie, eso era cierto. Rosalie sintió un poco de remordimiento.

¿Habría sido el día de hoy un enorme error?

En ese pensamiento, Emmett entró en la habitación. Rosalie despidió a Quick con una palabra suave. Ella se había mudado a las habitaciones de la condesa, sin usar desde que la madre de Emmett las había ocupado. El tío Reggie aún tenía la posesión de la habitación del conde, al menos de nombre-Él había salido de la casa esa noche. Rosalie medio había esperado que Emmett aprovechara la ausencia de su tío para asumir el control de la habitación principal. Pero no fue así.

De nuevo él la sorprendía.

Él caminó hacia ella vistiendo solamente sus pantalones de montar y una camisa bajo una bata de dorado profundo. Eso, junto con el arete balanceándose cerca de su mentón y los tatuajes de las aves volando lo hacían lucir como un exótico príncipe. Uno de esos que podían apoyarse en montañas de almohadas de seda mientras era atendido por un harem de oscuras bellezas. Rosalie evitó ese desagradable pensamiento. Ella no era la belleza de un harem.

Quizás por eso su voz sonó un poco dura cuando ella dijo,

— Hay un poco de vino y galletas y algunos dulces en la mesa que está junto a la chimenea. ¿Te gustaría que te sirviera un vaso?

— No. — Él sacudió lentamente su cabeza mientras avanzaba hacia ella. — No estoy sediento de vino.

— Oh. — Oh, Dios mío. Ella debería hacer algún comentario sofisticado, alguna cosa que lo hiciera pensar que era más que una ingenua mujer sin mucha experiencia.

Un lado de su boca se torció hacia arriba, y ahora la miraba más como un peligroso y exótico príncipe. Rosalie retrocedió un paso y su trasero golpeó contra la cama.

— ¿Nerviosa? — preguntó él, sonando como si estuviera tratando de parecer inocente y fallando abismalmente.

— No, — dijo ella, y la honestidad obligó a modificar de inmediato su declaración. — Bueno, Sí. Sí, estoy algo nerviosa. No soy realmente del tipo seductor.

— ¿No?

— No, — dijo ella casi con aspereza. — Soy práctica y sencilla, y nunca he tenido caballeros aglomerándose a mí alrededor.

Él arqueó una ceja, algo, qué con los tatuajes y todo, le hacía lucir realmente diabólico. - ¿Ningún pretendiente, o admirador, ningún amante prostático desesperado?

Ella hizo una mueca.

\- Me temo que no. Soy sólo una joven normal inglesa. -

— Gracias a Dios, — dijo él, y de pronto estaba tan cerca que ella podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, incluso a través de su camisa y su bata. - Me alegro de que ningún otro hombre vio tu dulce interior. Creo que podría tener que matarlo si hubiera habido otro hombre. -Dijo él ligeramente, pero Rosalie se estremeció con el trasfondo oscuro de su lenguaje. ¿Estaba simplemente seduciendo a una nueva esposa en su noche de bodas, o estaba hablando de algún tipo de verdad? ¿Estaba realmente atraído por ella? ¡Oh, cómo deseaba que lo estuviera! Ser deseaba simplemente por sí misma y no por otra razón era un desesperado deseo en su interior. Pero ella se apartó de la idea, cuando él inclinó la cabeza, bajándola de forma que pudo poner sus labios justo en la unión de su hombro y el cuello. La sensación era a la vez extraña, y en parte delicada, y erótica por otra parte.

Ella sintió realmente un escalofrío desde la punta de su hombro hasta la unión de sus muslos. ¡Dios mío, si podía hacer esto con sólo un beso en el hombro, por el amor de Dios, ella no tenía ninguna esperanza! ¿Cómo podía ella estar en igualdad en este matrimonio si su simple toque la convertía en un charco de añoranza? No podría hacerlo. Iba a tener que llevar a su chica ordinaria-de maneras inglesas- de una mano y darle la vuelta de alguna manera. Ella no sería capaz de decirle que lo amaba, pero sin duda podía demostrárselo con su cuerpo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se acercó a su esposo. Deslizó sus manos a lo largo de su bata de seda, sintiendo el calor que desprendía por debajo su cuerpo. La última vez él le había ordenado que lo desvistiera. Esta vez ella no esperaría sus instrucciones.

Comenzó a bajar la bata por sus hombros. Él seguía besándola en su cuello, pero emitió un pequeño gruñido en su garganta, al sentirla en acción.

Ella echó mano de todo su coraje, y continuó desabotonando su camisa, feliz de ver de nuevo la expansión de su pecho. Él tenía un pecho adorable, ancho y musculoso, y todavía bronceado en un café oscuro. Ella lo urgió a levantar sus brazos y le sacó la camisa.

Tal vez fuera porque ella estaba tratando de ir despacio, para seducirlo, pero esta vez sintió Algo en su espalda que la última vez no estaba. Tiró la camisa a un lado junto a la bata y movió las manos alrededor de su espalda. Tenía protuberancias allí.

Qué extraño. Eran casi como si…

Él tomó sus manos y las alejó de su espalda, sosteniéndoselas entre sus cuerpos mientras la besaba apasionadamente. La lengua de él invadiendo su boca, ella la atrapó con sus labios y la succionó. Él soltó sus manos, y ella las deslizó sobre su pecho, glorificándose en el placer de sentir su piel. Ondeó sus manos más abajo y alcanzó la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

A ciegas buscó los botones, ese trabajo se volvió más difícil cuando Emmett comenzó a acariciarle los pechos con las manos.

Ella rompió el beso, jadeando.

— Me distraes haciendo eso.

— ¿Qué?, ¿esto? — preguntó él inocentemente, y pellizcó sus pezones.

— ¡Oh! — Ella consiguió abrir los dos primeros botones en el bajo de su pantalón e insertó sus dedos en el interior, rozando la carne dura.

Emmett murmuró en voz baja, luego, abruptamente, la dejó que bajara sus pantalones y calzoncillos. - Vamos a continuar con esto en la cama. –

Él retrocedió hacia la cama, llevándola junto a él, y luego se acostó contra las almohadas. Ella subió a su lado, situándose sobre las rodillas. Él estiró los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

El vello bajo sus brazos era negro y tupido, y sus antebrazos se abultaron con la flexión de sus músculos.

Rosalie sintió como se calentaba su vientre ante la vista. Ella bajó sus ojos. Su pene estaba recto ahora pero no totalmente erecto. La última vez que habían hecho el amor, él la había dirigido en su exploración. Bueno, ahora, pensó, ella deseaba hacer solamente lo que deseara.

Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y acarició un poco sobre su polla, y esta se balanceó en reconocimiento.

Ella sabía que a él le gustaba un toque firme—ya se lo había mostrado antes-. Ella lo rodeó justo sobre la hinchada cima, midiendo el ancho con su pulgar y su dedo índice.

Él se movió por debajo de ella.

— Ven aquí.

Entonces, ella se arrastró encima de él, este hombre gigante le pertenecía ahora, y cuando ella se acercó a su rostro, lo tomó entre sus palmas y lo besó. Tal vez sus experiencias pasadas podrían haberlo vuelto un hombre duro, en ocasiones cruel, pero ella se regocijó de ellas, si lo habían traído a casa vivo. Así que ella lo besó profundamente, moviéndose contra él, y él la acomodó como le gustaba, desplazando sus piernas sobre las caderas de él a cada lado de su cadera de tal forma que quedara sentada sobre él. Ella se corrió hacia atrás y lo miró con una pregunta silenciosa y Él asintió con la cabeza.

— Cabálgame. —

Ella se elevó y se quitó la camisa para estar tan desnuda como lo estaba él. Esta era la consumación de su matrimonio, y ella deseaba unirse a él de la misma forma, desnuda ante Dios. Cuándo bajó nuevamente, sus pliegues húmedos se unieron a su dureza.

Ella lo miró.

— Esta vez lo harás tú. Colócate dentro de mí. — Él encontró sus ojos y puso su mano entre ellos, allí abajo, rozando contra ella.

— ¿Así? — preguntó él, y ella sintió el primer empuje, su estrechez iba cediendo mientras la cabeza entraba en ella.

— Sí, justo así, — ella susurró, completamente cautivada por lo que él hacía.

Los labios de él se tensaron.

Ella se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, agarrándolo de los hombros, entonces él empujó hacia arriba y de repente estaba totalmente adentro. Estaban unidos completamente. Vinculados por sus cuerpos y por los votos que habían hecho. Ella se estremeció un poco ante aquel pensamiento, y sus ojos se encontraron. ¿Sentiría él también la importancia de ese momento también? Ella no podía estar segura, sus ojos eran negros y sin fondo, imposibles de leer.

— Cabálgame, — dijo él otra vez.

Y así lo hizo. Ella se levantó con cuidado, dejándolo deslizarse desde sus profundidades y luego empujando nuevamente hacia abajo, jadeando mientras la rellenaba. Él tenía los ojos bajos, el labio superior ligeramente levantado mostrando los dientes. Él puso las palmas sobre sus pechos con sus grandes manos, moviendo rápidamente los pulgares sobre los pezones, y ella reprimió el impulso de cerrar los ojos. Esto era importante. Este era un acto de sagrada importancia, y ella quería estar al tanto de cada instante.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, moviéndose contra él, y aceleró su paso. Estaba tan cerca ahora de alcanzar esa horrible felicidad. Podía sentir su cuerpo Podía sentir su cuerpo apretando mientras cabalgaba hacia su liberación.

Su polla estaba dura y resbaladiza, y ella giró sobre él, rechinando los pliegues contra él complaciéndose a sí misma incluso mientras le complacía. Él arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos entrecerrados y ella se lanzó hacia adelante para lamer su pezón y él gimió. Ella observó como sus inteligentes ojos negros se desenfocaban.

Lo vio cuando abrió su boca y gritó. Se arqueó debajo de ella, su cuerpo formando un arco tenso, y ella se aferró a los hombros de él para mantenerse en su sitio incluso mientras ella sufría un espasmo, inundando su vientre de dulce placer.

Ella cayó contra su pecho subiendo y bajando, con la boca abierta, y probó la sal sobre su piel incluso mientras otra ola la golpeaba. Cerró los ojos y hundió la cara contra su fuerte cuello.

Había sido casi perfecto.

Ella estaba contra él, sobre él, y sintió su pecho subir y bajar por debajo de ella. Podría quedarse aquí para siempre, perdida en esta felicidad posterior al acto, pero con el tiempo el mundo exterior se entrometería. Así que ella hizo la pregunta que había estado reteniendo desde que él se quitó la camisa.

\- ¿Cómo te hiciste las cicatrices en la espalda? –

Él debería haberse dado cuenta que ella las había visto en medio de su seducción, pero no obstante su pregunta fue un shock inesperado. Por un momento, él consideró ignorarlo o incluso fingir que no sabía lo que ella estaba preguntando. Pero ellos estaban casados ahora. Ella lo había visto muy pronto-y lo vería por muchos años por venir, si Dios quiere.

Así que se preparó y le dijo:

\- Te lo diré una vez, pero no quiero volver a hablar de ello otra vez. ¿Entendido? -

Él pensó que ella iba a hacer un mohín o, peor aún, se iba a sentir herida por su tono cortante, pero ella simplemente lo miró con aquellos grandes ojos grises.

\- Muy bien. ¿Puedo ver? -

Él frunció el ceño, mirando lejos, pero luego, abruptamente, se dio la vuelta de manera que su espalda fuera para ella. Rosalie abrió la boca y luego se quedó en silencio.

Cerró los ojos, imaginando lo que ella vio. Él se había mirado en el espejo una vez y sólo una vez - su espalda era una masa de cicatrices. Finas y blancas, talladas por el bronceado de su piel. Las más gruesas, eran cicatrices enrojecidas, las que ella había sentido antes, acordonaban su espalda desde la mitad hasta la derecha de la cadera.

Ella preguntó,

— ¿Cómo te sucedió esto? —

Él se volvió hacia ella, con sus ojos todavía cerrados.

— Fue el Segundo invierno que pasaba con la familia de Gaho.

— Cuéntame, — dijo ella simplemente, y él abrió los ojos para ver que ella lo estaba mirando. Su rostro estaba sin revestimiento, pura y hermosa, su pelo dorado todavía peinado hacia atrás. Ella cubrió sus pechos con las sábanas, pero sus blancos hombros todavía se revelaban.

\- tuvimos más alimento al llegar la primavera. - Inclinó la cabeza para concentrarse en las cortinas. – Los osos y los ciervos estaban más delgados por el invierno, pero eran más fáciles de cazar. Y las mujeres reunieron las bayas y las verduras de los bosques y campos, una vez que las cosas verdes empezaron a crecer.

\- Las cosas iban mejor, - dijo Ella en voz baja. No había impaciencia en su voz, a pesar de que él estaba evitando la razón de esta historia.

\- Estos fueron mejores, Sí, - dijo él. - Y yo debería haberlo estado, también. Había mucho finalmente que comer después de un invierno de hambre. Sin embargo, los veranos pueden ser muy calientes en esa parte del mundo. Calientes y húmedos y creo que la combinación infiltraron mis pulmones. Me puse muy enfermo con fiebre y purga. Gaho y las otras mujeres de su familia me atendían, pero hay días de los que no tengo ningún recuerdo.

— Que horrible, — Rosalie dijo, enlazando sus dedos con los de él. — Pero sobreviviste.

— Sí, pero casi no lo hago, — dijo él. — Y luego. . . — Extraño, él podía sentir el sudor comenzando en su espalda con solo ese recuerdo. Respiró profundamente, peleando con las náuseas que subieron a su garganta. Estaba tan avergonzado de ese evento.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —

Él respiró.

\- Gaho había salido del campamento para asistir a una ceremonia. Ella fue con sus dos hijos y sus esposas y su marido. Yo estaba demasiado enfermo para viajar. Sólo yo, un hombre un poco viejo, una mujer esclava, y Sastaretsi quedamos atrás. Dijo que tuvo una discusión con el jefe de la tribu a la que Gaho y su familia se fueron a visitar, pero creo que él se quedó solo para matarme. -

Rosalie se quedó en silencio, pero ella apretó sus dedos.

Emmett cerró los ojos, tratando de mantener la voz firme, recordando el horror de estar en poder de otro.

— El que yo estuviera vivo había herido profundamente el orgullo de Sastaretsi. Él lo había tomado como una afrenta personal que yo no hubiera sido torturado hasta la muerte para su mayor gloria. Cuando estuvimos cerca de morir ese invierno, Creo que esperó su momento debido a que la tribu necesitaba otro buen cazador. Pero cuando me puse enfermo aquel verano, él vio su oportunidad.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? - Pregunto Ella.

\- Él vino por mí en la noche. Yo estaba atado y todavía débil por la fiebre. Yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad, pero luché de todos modos. Yo sabía que estar en sus garras sería fatal.

\- ¿Pero él te cogió a pesar de tú resistencia? - Pregunto Ella en voz baja.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Las palabras parecían atoradas en su garganta, y su pecho le dolía como si no pudiera respirar. La sensación de las manos de otro hombre en el cuello, a sabiendas de que no era suficientemente fuerte como para separarlo. De repente, él olía a grasa de oso caliente, amarga y fuerte.

Imposible. Lo estaba imaginando. Nadie se unta con grasa de oso en Inglaterra. Sin embargo, Sastaretsi lo hizo en aquella tierra tan lejana. El hedor se hacía más espeso en su nariz esa noche.

\- Emmett - oyó llamar a Rosalie. - Emmett, no es necesario seguir adelante. -

\- No, - él lanzo un grito ahogado. - No. Voy a decir esto una vez y nunca más. - Se tumbó por un momento, sólo para respirar, tratando de sacar el olor de la grasa de oso de su nariz. A continuación, dijo - Él me tomó y me ató a una estaca, y me golpeó. Una y otra vez. Él rompió palos contra mi espalda, tallando largas líneas en mi carne, y cuando me desmayaba, él me despertaba para empezar todo de nuevo.

Se quedó en silencio, Ella puso sus dos manos alrededor de las suyas.

\- Tenía la intención de matarme. A torturarme hasta que yo le rogara y luego quemarme vivo.

\- Pero tú no estás muerto, - dijo Rosalie. Ella sonaba urgida.. - Has sobrevivido. -

\- Sí, he sobrevivido, - dijo él. - Yo sobreviví al negarme a emitir un sonido. No importaba lo que me hacía, no importaba cuanto me golpeaba o hacía correr mi sangre, me quedé en silencio. Y luego un milagro ocurrió.

Él miró a su protectora esposa. Nunca debería haberle dicho esta historia, nunca debería haberle permitido escuchar la oscuridad que había sufrido, la vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -

\- Gaho y su familia regresaron, - contestó Él, simplemente, las palabras de ninguna manera transmitirían lo extrañado que se había sentido ante ese evento. - Ella me dijo más tarde que había tenido un sueño. En el sueño, una serpiente estaba luchando con un lobo, y la serpiente había hundido sus colmillos en el cuello del lobo. Ella dijo que esa era la voz de su padre que le dijo que la serpiente no debía ganar. Cuando se despertó ella acortó el festejo y volvió a casa.

\- ¿Qué hizo ella? - le preguntó Rosalie.

La boca de Emmett se retorció.

\- Ella me salvó de la muerte. Me liberó, me dio agua, lavó y vendó mis heridas, y en la mañana del día siguiente, me dio un cuchillo y me dijo que hiciera lo que debía.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tenías que hacer? -

\- Matar a Sastaretsi, - contestó el. - Yo estaba débil, sufriendo por la pérdida de sangre y por la enfermedad, pero tenía que matarlo. Él sabía lo que iba a hacer, incluso sin la autorización de Gaho, yo no podía dejarle vivo - y aunque él pudo haber huido en la noche, en lugar de eso se quedó a pelear conmigo. -

\- Y ganaste, - dijo Ella.

— Sí, gané, — dijo él, sin sentir para nada regocijo.

Ella suspiró y se apoyó contra su hombre.

— Me alegro. Me alegro de que hayas matado a Sastaretsi. Estoy feliz de que hayas sobrevivido.

— Sí, — dijo él suavemente. — Así como yo.

Si él no hubiera sobrevivido, ella no estaría en sus brazos justo ahora. Eso al menos era bueno.

Emmett cerró los ojos y sintió la suave calidez de su esposa, la esencia de mujer y flores alrededor de él.

Escuchó su respiración nivelada y profunda como si ella se hubiera dormido, y dio gracias de que podía vivir este momento, a esta mujer.

Tal vez hizo todo lo que antes había valido la pena.

\- Madrugaste para ser un hombre recién casado, - Vale, dijo alegremente una semana después. - Tal vez tuviste demasiado sueño la noche anterior. – Carlisle Cullen, caminando al otro lado de Vale, resopló. Los tres hombres se paseaban por una moderna calle de Londres para disuadir a los fisgones, su rápido paso, se debía a que el viento estaba muy frío.

Emmett frunció el ceño a los dos. Era una hermosa mañana, y había dejado a su nueva esposa durmiendo en su cálida cama de manera que pudiera venir consultar con estos dos bufones.

Y ellos ni siquiera apreciaban su sacrificio.

\- Podemos darte un poco de ayuda, si es necesario - continuó Edward, tan insensato como siempre, - en las maravillas de la felicidad conyugal. Por lo menos yo puedo. - Miró a Cullen como preguntándole.

\- Como yo puedo, - replicó el Americano. Su boca estaba recta, pero algo en él hizo parecer que se estaba riendo.

\- Me alegro de oírlo teniendo en cuenta que estás casado con mi hermana, - replicó Emmett con poco de filo en su voz.

La expresión de Cullen no cambió, pero su cuerpo parecía más tenso.

\- Tú no debes preocuparte de como cuido de Esme. -

\- Es bueno saberlo. -

\- Ahora, Ahora, - Vale, dijo con un dulzón tono de voz que recordaba repugnantemente al de una niñera de guardería. – yo ya le di una paliza por cortejar a Esmi. -

Emmett levantó sus cejas.

— ¿Lo hiciste?

— Él no lo hizo, — Cullen fue diciendo, aunque Vale asintió con la cabeza felizmente. — Lo lancé por las escaleras.

Vale apretó los labios y miró hacia el cielo.

\- No recuerdo muy bien, pero me doy cuenta cómo tú recuerdo sobre ese evento se ha vuelto brumoso.

\- Ahora, mira, - Cullen comenzó tranquilamente, con un hilo de diversión en su voz.

\- Señores, - dijo Emmett, - tenemos que llegar al meollo de la cuestión, ya que es en realidad sólo una semana después de mi boda y mi encantadora esposa realmente me espera para que la atienda.

\- Muy bien. - Cullen asintió Con la Cabeza, serio ahora. - ¿Qué has descubierto desde que te vi por última vez, Edward?

\- Hay rumores de que tanto el traidor de Spinner Falls era un noble y que su madre era francesa, - Vale, dijo rápidamente.

Cullen ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Y de dónde sacaste esa información? -

\- Withlock, - dijo Emmett, Vale le había contado sobre la reunión que habían tenido tiempo atrás. - El primer trozo de información que tenía le llegó de un colega Francés, el segundo…

\- Él lo consiguió de King, - Vale, dijo, - aunque él no se dignó a compartir la información conmigo hasta el mes pasado. -

Cullen lo miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué no? -

Vale parecía avergonzado.

\- Creo que, por mi culpa, - dijo Emmett. - Mi madre era francesa. -

\- Por supuesto. - Cullen asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sin duda pensó que si ya estaba muerto, no tenía sentido poner en duda a mi nombre, - Emmett dijo secamente. - Pero como sucede que no estoy muerto..

\- Ahora tenemos que pensar en otra cosa que entre los sobrevivientes había una madre francesa, - Vale, dijo sombríamente. - Porque quien quiera que sea debe ser el traidor. -

\- Pero no hay nadie más, - dijo Cullen.

Emmett hizo una mueca.

\- Si estás sugiriendo que soy yo -

\- No seas ridículo, - Cullen rompió. - Basta con escuchar. No eres tú, yo, Vale aquí, Withlock, keylor, Ateara, Embry Call, y Clearwater-He hablado con todos ellos. -

\- Sí. - Vale, dijo. - Y todos son de Londres y, probablemente, tenían antepasados corriendo en los azules al momento de la invasión romana.

\- Thornton, Horn, Allen, Uley y Craddock están muertos, - Cullen continuó, - pero nosotros los investigamos a fondo. Ninguno de estos hombres tenía madres francesas. Simplemente no hay nadie que haya sobrevivido quien podría ser el hombre.

\- Entonces, tal vez se trataba de alguien asesinado, - Emmett dijo en voz baja. - A pesar de que no tiene sentido. -

\- ¿Quién más tenía una madre francesa? - Vale preguntó.

\- Clemmons tenía una cuñada francesa, - Cullen, dijo, pensativo-.

\- ¿Él? - Vale miró. - No tenía ni idea. -

Cullen asintió.

\- Él lo mencionó una vez. La esposa de un hermano menor, pero ella está muerta. -

\- No se ajusta en todo caso, - Emmett dijo con impaciencia. - No a menos que la fuente de Withlock fuera inexacta.

Cullen negó con la cabeza.

\- Tenemos que hablar con Withlock, ver si tiene algún recuerdo, - dijo Emmett.

\- yo envié a un mensajero a él hace algunas semanas, - Vale, dijo. - Pero el hombre no ha respondido. -

Emmett gruñó. Withlock era conocido como un recluso, pero ellos necesitaban sus recuerdos, también.

Tal vez tendría que llevar a Rosalie de viaje a Escocia.

Pero primero existían asuntos más urgentes que atender.

\- Pienso defender mi caso ante el comité especial del Parlamento mañana - Dijo el a los otros dos. - Para que yo pueda recuperar mi título como el conde de Blanchard. Y me gustaría su ayuda.

Vale levantó una ceja.

\- tú la tienes, por supuesto, pero ¿qué tienes en mente? - Emmett miró sobre ellos para asegurarse de que nadie estaba prestando atención especial a su conversación y luego dijo: - Tengo una idea...

Rosalie expuso sus herramientas de encuadernación de libros con cuidado. Ella siempre estaba emocionada al comenzar un nuevo proyecto. Le gustaba la anticipación de tomar ya sea un viejo y desmoronando libro y ponerlo en orden o tomar lo que era esencialmente un fajo de papeles y convertirlo en un hermoso libro. Era casi un arte, de verdad. Y para ser justos a ella le gustaban sus herramientas y materiales. La diferencia de tamaño de sus carpetas perfectamente alineadas, las agujas en su cajita, los carretes de hilos alineados a lo largo del borde superior de su mesa de trabajo. Más tarde vería a través de sus suministros de papel cual era más bonito para la tapa superior, pero por el momento ella sólo estaba interesada en el corte, plegado y costura.

Tarareó en voz baja para sí misma mientras trabajaba, muy contenta, y así fue que con alguna sorpresa escuchó el reloj en el pasillo y se dio cuenta de que era casi la hora de la cena.

Pasos y voces masculinas sonaban en la sala, y ella ladeó la cabeza, escuchando la voz de su marido. Levantó la vista cuando la puerta de su pequeño salón se abrió.

— Ah, Aquí estas, — Emmett dijo mientras caminaba dentro.

Ella sonrió, porque parecía que no podía dejar de sonreír como una tonta al ver a su marido. Todos los días desde que se había casado con él, se hallaba más cautivada por él-y el conocimiento de eso la incomodaba. Él todavía no decía que también la amaba, y pocas veces le mostraba su afecto, excepto en la intimidad de su dormitorio. Tal vez eso era normal en un matrimonio de la alta sociedad. Tal vez hasta el más caballero tenía problemas para expresar afecto.

Dios, eso esperaba ella.

Rosalie miró ciegamente a su mesa de trabajo.

— ¿Disfrutaste tú visita con Lord Vale?

— Disfrutar, no es exactamente la palabra apropiada. — Él se instaló al lado de la mesa. — ¿Qué es esto?

— Un libro que estoy uniendo para Lady Vale. — Ella lo miró. — Es para tú hermana. Aparentemente, tú niñera lo leía para ustedes cuando eran niños.

— ¿De veras? — él se inclinó sobre el hombro de ella, estudiando las páginas que estaba cociendo. — Diablos. Es el cuento de Espada Larga — Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Ese era mi favorito.

— Entonces quizás debería hacer un libro para nosotros también— Rosalie dijo ligeramente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Bueno. . . — Ella miró hacia abajo sus manos, siguiendo cuidadosamente los dibujos del tejido de su falda. — Para nuestros hijos, naturalmente. Estoy segura que te gustaría leerles el libro que te gustaba cuando eras niño.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Si así lo deseas.

Rosalie frunció su nariz, frunciéndola con fuerza para evitar las estúpidas lágrimas.

Estúpida de ella sentirse herida por el tono displicente que él usó. Ella tomó aliento — ¿De qué hablaste con Lord Vale? —

— Sobre mi título, — dijo él. — Intento recuperarlo mañana, si tú recuerdas.

— Desde luego. — Ella se ocupó de sus herramientas. Él sonaba tan seguro, pero los rumores de su locura todavía corrían por las calles de Londres.

— Y una vez que la obtenga, esta casa será solo mía.

— Espero que no olvides que mi tío Reggie y yo permaneceremos aquí también. — Ella trato de decir esas palabras suavemente.

— No seas tonta. — él frunció el ceño.

— No soy tonta, — dijo ella, tirando de su hilo fuertemente. — Es solo que . . . —

— ¿Qué? — él preguntó duramente.

Ella hizo a un lado su trabajo y lo miró, tomando una profunda respiración. — Estás tan obsesionado con recuperar tu título, tu dinero, tus tierras, todo lo que perdiste, claro que yo lo entiendo, pero hay algo más que eso que tu puedes pensar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó él, su rostro anguloso y afilado.

Rosalie levantó su mentón.

— ¿Has pensado acerca de lo que harás una vez te conviertas en el Conde? —

— Manejaré mis haciendas, atenderé mis tierras e inversiones. — Él ondeó impaciente la mano. — Que otra cosa sugieres que haga?

Ella puso una mano sobre su mesa de trabajo, agarrando el borde. ¡Él podía ser tan intimidante cuando estaba enojado!

— Podrías hacer muchas cosas buenas como Conde…

— Y esa es mi intención, — dijo él.

— ¿La es? — La voz de ella sonó fuerte, y eso ya no le importaba. Él estaba desestimándola a ella y a sus pensamientos con una mano. — Porque todo de lo que te he oído hablar es de tu casa, tu dinero, tus tierras. ¿Has pensado en cómo será tú vida una vez tú ya tengas todas esas cosas? ¿Te sentarás en la Cámara de los Lores? Serás capaz de votar los proyectos de ley ante el parlamento, incluso ser un campeón para los tuyos si lo deseas.

— Me estás hablando como a un niño, Rosalie, — él se enojó. — ¿A dónde intentas llegar?

— Hay un proyecto de ley que se presentará mañana, — dijo ella antes de que pudiera perder su coraje—El proyecto de pensión para los veteranos del Sr. Wheaton. Proporcionaría a los soldados del Ejército de Su Majestad una pensión, así ellos no tendrán que mendigar en las calles.

Él agitó una mano desdeñosamente.

— Yo no tengo tiempo para eso ahora.

Ella cerró de golpe la mano por sobre su escritorio, haciendo que el libro se deslizara al suelo. Él se volvió, mirándola con asombro.

Rosalie se irguió.

\- ¿Cuándo tendrás el tiempo, Emmett? ¿Cuándo? -

\- Ya te lo dije, - dijo Él con frialdad. - Después de que asegure mi título. -

\- Entonces, ¿en ese momento de repente empezarás a preocuparte por los demás? ¿Es eso? - Ella había empezado a temblar. Esta discusión ya no era sobre el proyecto de ley del Sr. Wheaton. De alguna manera se había convertido en algo más grande. - Dime, Emmett, ¿me amas?

Él inclinó la cabeza, mirándola con recelo.

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas ahora?

Ardientes lágrimas picaban sus ojos, pero ella los mantuvo abiertos, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Porque creo que has mantenido tus emociones bajo tan estrictas riendas durante tanto tiempo que ya no sabes cómo liberarlas. No creo que puedas cuidar de otros en absoluto.

Y diciendo esto, ella lo dejó solo en la habitación.

_**Continuará…**_


	16. Libertad a precio de sangre

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**CAPÍTULO QUINCEAVO Libertad a precio de sangre**

_La princesa se encogió de miedo, pero a pesar de que Él tenía una rodilla en_

_tierra, Espada Larga no se inmutó._

_El cargó contra el dragón con el acero de su espada._

_Una vez, dos, tres, él blandió su poderosa_

_espada, y cuando por fin el polvo se había despejado y_

_todo quedó en silencio otra vez, allí estaba el gran_

_dragón, moribundo a sus pies. Y mientras la bestia moría,_

_su forma cambió hasta que una bruja horrible apareció en su_

_lugar, porque era la malvada bruja misma quien había asumido la forma de un_

_dragón._

_¡Bueno! La princesa estaba muy satisfecha, te lo puedo decir._

_Ella se apresuró a liberar a su padre el rey._

_Cuando le fue dado a conocer que había sido Espada Larga por él mismo quien_

_derrotó a la malvada bruja,_

_el Rey se mostró feliz de hecho por dar a su única_

_hija como recompensa._

_Y así fue que Espada Larga se casó con una princesa real. ..._

_De EspadaLarga_

Era bien pasada la medianoche cuando Emmett se reunió con ella en su cama. Rosalie se quedó inmóvil, fingiendo dormir. Era su deber de esposa que lo dejara hacerle el amor a ella, si así lo deseaba, pero sin duda ella no tenía ningún deseo en este momento. No cuando habían discutido. Él probablemente la odiaba ahora por las contundentes cosas que hubiera dicho, pero ella tenía que decirlas.

Se había casado con un hombre que sólo pensaba en sí mismo.

Así que ella miró hacia la oscuridad y respiró de manera uniforme y lentamente, dentro y fuera, sin ningún problema, como si estuviera en un sueño profundo. Ella escuchaba mientras se desvestía-el susurro de la tela, un murmullo suave se oyó cuando chocó con algo-, y ella nunca se había sentido tan sola en su vida.

El apagó la vela, y la cama se hundió y se sacudió mientras se subía. La ropa de cama se apretó sobre su hombro mientras él las tiraba sobre sí mismo, y luego se quedó quieto. Ella se quedó en la oscuridad. Los minutos pasaban, y durante un rato pensó que podría haberse dormido.

Pero entonces, él dijo, - Rosalie. -

Ella no se movió.

El Suspiro.

\- Rosalie, sé que estás despierta. -

Ella mordió su labio. Le pareció bastante tonto seguir fingiendo dormir, pero si se lo

Reconocía Ahora, sería una admisión de que ella había fingido en primer lugar.

\- Yo sé que te he decepcionado, - Emmett dijo en voz baja. – Sé que probablemente no soy el tipo de hombre que hubieras querido para ti misma, si hubieras tenido la elección.

Ella apretó los dedos en la colcha, pero todavía no dijo ni una palabra.

\- Pero yo soy el hombre que tienes, y eso es definitivo. Tú sólo tendrás que tomar lo mejor posible. – Él estuvo un momento en silencio. - Y si no puedes ser feliz conmigo esta noche, ¿crees que podrías al menos venir a tenderte junto a mí? Maldita sea, me he acostumbrado a abrazarte mientras duermo.

A medida que él tiraba sus ramas de olivo, aunque no era el discurso más elocuente que jamás había oído hablar, si tiró de su corazón de todos modos. Además, ella había sido la única que había iniciado la discusión anterior. Ella había sido la que eligió casarse con un hombre que sabía que no era perfecto. Por derecho, debería ser ella la que extendiera su

mano en señal de paz. Rosalie se dio la vuelta y se recostó contra él.

\- Eso está mejor. - él bostezó y envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella, acercándola. - Eres tan

suave y cálida. - Se quedó en silencio un momento, su respiración cada vez más profunda, y luego añadió adormilado, - Y me gusta el olor de tú cabello. -

Su respiración se hizo más sonora, y Rosalie supo que estaba dormido, pero ella aún estaba despierta.

Ella escuchó sus latidos del corazón, lento y fuerte debajo de su oreja, y el sonido tranquilizador de su respiración. Y supo, de repente y por completo, que lo amaba, este extraño hombre iracundo y exótico. ¿Sería su amor suficiente para ambos?

Ella reflexionó sobre la pregunta por lo que pareció un largo rato, pero ella todavía no tenía las respuestas cuando al fin se quedó dormida.

Ella se despertó al sentir unas manos cálidas deslizándose por su espalda, fuertes y firmes, moviéndose hacia abajo, llegando al bajo de su camisa. Ella se volteó boca abajo dándole la espalda en su lado de la gran cama, enrollándose dentro de las cobijas simulando que todavía estaba dormida. Podía sentir su húmedo aliento contra su cuello. Él metió uno de sus brazos debajo de ella; mientras el otro le acariciaba el trasero. A lo largo de toda su espalda, él se sentía como una presencia grande y cálida, rodeándola y protegiéndola. Se sentía arropada por su calor y su esencia.

En el mundo entre los sueños y el despertar, lo sintió moverse contra ella, su dura erección insistente, demandante. Rosalie suspiró un poco, enterrando su rostro en la almohada. El cuarto estaba gris con la llegada del alba, y ella lo deseaba—lo necesitaba—aunque él solo sintiera deseo físico por ella. Ese pensamiento la hizo sentir triste, y lo hizo a un lado, esperando sentirlo solamente a él, sin pensar y sin preocuparse.

Él enganchó las manos bajo las rodillas de ella, haciéndolas enrollar hacia adelante, abrió sus piernas y se movió dentro del espacio que hubo creado. Ahora él se sentía más grande, su erección presionaba contra su trasero, caliente e insistentemente. Se deslizó un poco hacia adelante de tal forma que su pene descansara contra su carne femenina. Ella estaba húmeda, y él pertenecía justo allí. Perfecto, como si siempre hubiera sido parte de ella. Su polla se deslizó a través de sus pliegues, la cabeza golpeando sobre su clítoris. Ella jadeó, de repente abrumada por la sensación. Si solamente él la amara también, esto sería perfecto. Pero ella no debía pensar en eso.

Su mano acarició su cadera y se deslizó hacia su parte delantera, acariciando su pelo ensortijado, tocándola justo allí. Desde atrás, retiraba su polla en una caricia lenta, sensual y se introducía nuevamente en ella, creando la mejor de las sensaciones.

Ella gimió, enroscando sus dedos con la mano de él que descansaba junto a la mejilla. De repente fue demasiado para ella, la nitidez del deseo que sentía, se mezclaba con el nuevo conocimiento de su amor hacia él. Unas lágrimas agridulces pincharon sus ojos.

Él le apretó los dedos y empujó un poco, se sintió espantosamente grande en esta posición. Ella abrió la boca y emitió un grito silencioso, mientras arqueaba la espalda un poco, sintiendo la sal de sus lágrimas en su lengua.

Él iba lento pero insistente, empujando constantemente, llenándola gradual y devastadoramente. Ella levantó una pierna un poco y la enganchó sobre la pantorrilla de Emmett, y de repente él entró hasta su empuñadura, con toda su longitud estirándola. Ella levantó la cabeza contra el pecho de él en total sumisión. Él besó su cuello con la boca abierta, inmóvil y grande dentro de ella.

Movió su mano, extendió sus dedos sobre su feminidad y su dedo medio presionó

con exquisita precisión en su sensitivo clítoris.

Rosalie arqueó las caderas hacia él.

— Emmett.

— Calla, — murmuró él contra su cuello.

Retiró su polla, su carne tirando contra las paredes del núcleo de ella, y empujó

duro. Ella tuvo que poner una mano contra la cabecera de la cama para evitar deslizarse. Él se retiró y empujó de nuevo y ella gimió.

— Calla, — le susurró, seductiva e invisible detrás de ella. Mientras sentía la áspera y húmeda lengua deslizándose sobre su cuello.

Emmett sacudió en su interior de nuevo. Constante, implacable. Cada movimiento sorprendente en su propia forma. Ella cerró los ojos, mordiéndose su labio. Deseaba empujar hacia atrás. Quería tirar contra él y obligarlo a ir más rápido hasta explotar.

Deseaba gritar a los cuatro vientos su amor por él. Pero esa conocida mano se enterró en la unión de sus muslos abrazándola, encarcelándola a fin de poder darle placer a su antojo.

Se enterró de nuevo dentro de ella, presionando las caderas de tal forma que ella

sintió la presión de sus bolas contra su humedad, hasta sentirse ampliamente estirada y a la espera de su siguiente movimiento.

— Por favor, — ella susurró con voz entrecortada.

— Calla. — Él tomó el lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes y lo mordió en advertencia, mientras se retiraba y chocaba contra ella nuevamente. Su aliento se quedó atrapado, y

su corazón se detuvo—quizás se había roto.

Él se retorció dentro de ella, grande, masculino, demandante y nuevamente deslizó su dedo contra su hinchado clítoris, frotando y presionado. Ella no lo podía soportar. Estaba a punto de estallar, separada en mil fragmentos que nunca se podrían unir de nuevo en esta vida. Ella nunca sería la misma otra vez.

-Rosalie

Sacudió la cabeza, sollozando en la almohada, presionando su mejilla contra

sus manos apretadas.

\- Rosalie, - le canturreó, profundo y seductor en su oído. - Rosalie, ven por mí. -

Y ella hizo, llorando, temblando, su cuerpo caliente y necesitado de más. Necesitándolo, aunque él no la necesitara.

Él usó su polla dentro de ella como un ariete. Empujando, golpeando duro, y de repente chispas de puro placer estallaron en el cuerpo de ella, viajando a través de sus venas, iluminando sus miembros, brillando como un sol en su interior.

Él le mordió el hombro y se estremeció con fuerza contra ella, y ella sintió inundaciones de fuego dentro de sí, uniéndose y mezclándose con su luz, combinándose para convertirse en un infierno.

El sol brilló a través de las ventanas cuando se despertó más tarde. Rosalie yacía tendida y observaba como Emmett se lavaba la cara en la vasija del tocador. Se había puesto los pantaloncillos, pero nada más todavía, y los músculos de la espalda se flexionaban mientras se movía, haciendo ondular las cicatrices.

\- Todavía no me has dicho cómo lograste escapar de tú cautiverio, - dijo Ella en

voz baja.

¿Qué importaba un poco más? Rosalie no lo sabía. Tal vez no, pero ella todavía necesitaba saber.

Se volvió, sorprendido, ante el sonido de su voz.

\- Estás despierta. -

\- Sí. - Llevó las cobijas hasta la barbilla. Hacía calor, y la cama olía ligeramente a sus olores íntimos combinados. Rosalie más bien deseaba poder pasar todo el día en ella y nunca tener que enfrentarse a sus realidades. Justo aquí, Justo ahora, ella podía fingir que tenía un amoroso matrimonio. - ¿Me lo dirás? - Pregunto Ella en voz baja.

Él hizo frente al tocador de nuevo y ella pensó que se negaría. Él tomó una navaja y una tira de de cuero y empezó a afilarla. Rosalie había notado que, aunque tenía un ayuda de cámara muy competente, a Emmett le gustaba vestirse la mayoría de las veces él mismo. Tal vez no había llegado a acostumbrarse todavía a tener un criado personal.

\- Muchos cautivos de los indios nunca regresan a sus hogares, - Dijo Él en voz baja. -Ellos mueren en cautiverio no porque sus amos sean muy fuertes, sino debido a que los prisioneros ya no intentan escapar. -

\- No lo entiendo, - dijo Rosalie.

— Algunas veces, — dijo él silenciosamente, — el prisionero se convierte en un verdadero miembro de la familia. Puede tomar una esposa e incluso tener hijos con ella.

Rosalie se quedó paralizada.

— ¿Tomaste una esposa india? —

Él enjuagó la navaja de afeitar en la vasija de agua y se volvió hacia ella.

— No. Pero no era porque yo no pudiera tenerla. -

\- Dime, - ella susurro.

Él inclinó la cabeza y se afeitó la zona próxima a la oreja con movimientos cortos, con cuidado. Ella podría haberlo imaginado, pero a Rosalie le pareció que él se tomó demasiado tiempo en continuar.

-Después que Gaho salvó mi vida por segunda vez, se volvió más bien cariñosa conmigo, -ya sea debido a mí o debido a su sueño, no estoy seguro. Pero, en todo caso, ella asumió que debería estar incluido y viviendo entre ellos, y ella sabía que, si yo tuviera una esposa y una familia, tendría razón para no tratar de escapar. -

\- Ella quiso decir atarte a ella misma, - dijo Rosalie.

Él asintió y golpeó la navaja de afeitar lentamente contra el lavabo de porcelana. Exactamente. Pero Gaho tenía un problema. Sus dos hijas ya estaban casadas, y aunque a veces los hombres de su tribu tomaban una segunda esposa, nunca las mujeres tomaban un segundo marido.

\- ¡Qué injusto! - Rosalie dijo secamente.

Una sonrisa cruzó su cara y desapareció.

\- No fue mi idea. -

\- Hum. -

Se volvió hacia el espejo de al tocador y le dijo: - yo dediqué el siguiente invierno a recuperarme de mi enfermedad y de mis lesiones. En la primavera, Gaho me tomó y tatuó mi rostro con la imagen de uno de sus dioses. Ella atravesó mi oreja y me dio uno de sus pendientes propios. De esta forma ella manifestaba que yo era un buen cazador, y parte de su tribu, y que ella me valoraba. Luego envió un mensaje a otro grupo de indios con los que quería hacer amistad. Ella trató de concertar un matrimonio entre la hija de un guerrero y yo.

Ella vio el músculo de la mandíbula flexionarse.

\- De esta manera, las dos bandas podrían hacer las paces y convertirse en aliados. -

\- ¿Era una joven bonita? - Rosalie le preguntó antes de que pudiera detenerse.

\- Muy poco, - le replicó, - pero ella era muy joven, todavía no tenía dieciséis, y yo no quería casarme con ella. Yo no quería una esposa e hijos que me unieran más firmemente a Gaho y a su banda. Quería regresar a casa - esa era la única cosa en la que pensaba. -

\- ¿Qué hiciste? -

\- Encontré una manera de hablar con la chica yo mismo. Estaba prohibido en teoría, pero ya que estábamos supuestamente en el cortejo, los ancianos miraron hacia otro lado. Descubrí que la niña ya tenía un novio secreto, un esclavo como yo, pero de otra tribu. Después de eso, fue sencillo. Yo le di al otro hombre todo lo de valor que tenía, las pieles y pocas chucherías que había ahorrado en dos años de cautiverio. La noche siguiente, mi futura esposa desapareció con su amante. -

\- Eso fue amable, - dijo Rosalie.

\- No. - Se echó agua en la cara y se limpió el resto de la espuma. – La bondad tenía muy poco que ver con eso. Yo estaba decidido a escapar. Decidido a volver a casa y recuperar la vida que debería haber sido la mía. Si hubiera sido obligado a casarme con esa chica, hubiera sido fácil relajarse en esa vida. Convertirse en miembro de la familia Gaho de verdad. Nunca ver Inglaterra otra vez. - Tiró el trapo que había usado para secar su rostro y la miró. Sus ojos estaban negros y descarnados. - De hecho, fue por mí culpa que Gaho y su banda entera fueron masacrados.

\- Qué? - Rosalie susurró.

Él asintió, torciendo la boca amargamente.

\- Me tomó cinco años reunirlos fondos suficientes para que cuando se presentara la oportunidad, poder escapar. En mi sexto año, un comerciante francés comenzó a visitar el campamento, y poco a poco, le convencí para que me ayudara a huir, a pesar de que significaba arriesgar su propia vida. Caminamos durante tres días por el bosque hasta llegar a su campamento. Y allí me enteré de que los enemigos de Gaho estaban planeando atacar a su banda. Yo estaba medio muerto de hambre y cansado, pero puedo decirte que me encontré corriendo de nuevo hacia la villa. Regresé corriendo a salvar a la mujer que me había salvado. -

Se miró las manos, flexionando los dedos.

\- ¿Qué encontraste? - Rosalie preguntó, porque tenía que terminar de oír esta terrible historia

\- Yo llegué demasiado tarde, - DIJO Él en voz baja. - Todos estaban muertos, jóvenes y ancianos, el campamento era solo ruinas humeantes. Busqué a Gaho. Di la vuelta los cuerpos, buscando en cada cara ensangrentada. Tú no lo entiendes. - Cogió el cuchillo y lo miró un momento, tanto tiempo que ella pensó que nunca podría terminar. A continuación, dijo Él en voz baja, - La banda que atacó a Gaho y a su familia era la misma con la que ella había tratado de hacer las paces cinco años antes. En la que yo debía

casarme con un miembro.

Rosalie inhaló, sin decir nada, simplemente le miraba.

\- Si yo la hubiera querido, yo hubiera aceptado ese matrimonio. Yo habría asegurado para su aldea la seguridad. No lo hice. Yo tenía sólo un objetivo durante todo el tiempo que

pasé en su familia-Volver a casa. Nada era más importante. - Él deslizó el cuchillo en la vaina de la cintura. - Después de haber enterrado a Gaho, pasé meses vagando por el bosque, eludiendo a los indios y a los franceses por igual hasta que Llegué a territorio

británico. Y a cada paso del camino, me recordaba que yo había sacrificado a Gaho y a su familia por esta libertad.

\- Emmett -

\- No. - El la Miró bruscamente. - Querías saber, así que vamos a terminarlo. Yo tenía muy pocos fondos y ningún amigo. Al llegar a un puerto, yo fui contratado como cocinero en un barco para pagar mi pasaje de regreso a casa.

\- Estabas enfermo y con fiebre cuando llegaste, - ella susurro.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— Yo viví de carne seca y bayas durante meses en el bosque. En el momento en que llegué a la civilización, yo era sobre todo piel y huesos, y el pasaje en un barco no es particularmente nutritivo. Contraje una enfermedad de los marineros y tenía fiebre cuando atracamos en Londres. -

\- Tienes suerte de haber sobrevivido, - dijo ella sobriamente.

\- Me vi obligado, - dijo el. - Yo no iba a morir sin ver de nuevo mi hogar. Y me hice un juramento cuando puse un pie en ese barco: Esta era la última vez que yo iba a servir a otro hombre. Yo Nunca permitiré que me capturen de nuevo, nunca seré encarcelado a la voluntad de otro. Moriré antes de que permita que vuelva a ocurrir. Porque si lo hago, Gaho habrá muerto por nada. ¿Entiendes? -

Ella lo miró fijamente, de pie muy orgulloso y alto. Las cicatrices de su cautiverio estaban grabadas en su espalda, sus años de encarcelamiento ilustrado por los tatuajes en el rostro. Él siempre las llevaría con él, no importa dónde fuera, no importaba lo que hiciera. No había manera de que pudiera olvidarse de su cautiverio o su promesa de no someterse a la voluntad de otro. Él era un hombre duro, y su voluntad era de hierro.

Él asintió Con La Cabeza.

\- Ahora ya lo sabes. -

Ella tragó saliva, sintiéndose un poco mal, pero no quería parecer débil ante él. - Sí,

ahora lo sé. -

Él le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación.

Rosalie miró a su alrededor, aturdida. Su historia había sido aún peor de lo que

Había esperado, porque ahora ella tenía muy claro que: Emmett nunca se permitiría amar.

¿Qué había poseído a Rosalie para hacerle contar esa historia? Emmett corrió bajando las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo. ¿Qué era lo que ella deseaba de él? ¿No había sido un atento esposo y un amante sensible? ¿Qué más necesitaba ella? Y ¿por qué precisamente hoy traía todo esto a colación? Sentía como su vientre se retorcía en nudos, y lo frotó distraídamente mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo.

Necesitaba su mente aguda y clara, despejada de trastornos emocionales. Esta noche debería enmendar su abrupta salida-llevándole las flores que Jeremy había dicho que le gustaban. Pero ahora tenía una cita con sus abogados para ir con su petición a la comisión especial, y ese era un compromiso al que él no podía faltar.

Emmett estaba descendiendo la escalinata de su casa, su mente todavía ocupada con pensamientos de Rosalie, cuando oyó que le llamaban. Se volvió y vio una visión de su pasado.

Jasper Whitlock se dirigió hacia él, llevando las cicatrices de la tortura ritual india en el rostro. Emmett se estremeció.

\- Horrible, ¿no es verdad? - Whitlock dijo con voz áspera y ronca. Emmett lo estudió. La mejilla derecha de Whitlock estaba marcada por las cicatrices de heridas de arma blanca y de palos ardiendo. Un parche negro en el ojo le cubría la vista de un ojo.

Emmett había visto como asesinaban los indios a los que capturaban, dos veces una después de Spinner Falls y nuevamente en su cuarto año con la banda de Gaho. Su marido había desaparecido durante un mes un verano y luego volvió con un guerrero enemigo que había capturado en una redada. El hombre había tardado dos días en morir.

\- ¿Usted gritó? - Pregunto él.

Whitlock negó con la cabeza.

\- No. –

\- Entonces usted fue un prisionero digno, - dijo Emmett. - Si no hubiera sido rescatado, usted habría sido torturado hasta la muerte finalmente. Entonces los hombres de la tribu habrían cortado su corazón del cuerpo, y todos habrían comido un pedazo pequeño del mismo a fin de llevar su coraje en sus propios cuerpos y usarlo la siguiente vez que lucharan. – Whitlock echó atrás la cabeza y se rió, el sonido era áspero y oxidado.

\- Nadie ha hablado con tanta franqueza de mis cicatrices en mi propia cara. - Emmett señaló, sin sonreír. - Son insignias de honor. Tengo lo mismo en la espalda. –

\- ¿De veras? -

Whitlock lo miró pensativo.

\- Usted debe haber sido un terco hijo de puta para sobrevivir durante siete años en cautiverio. –

\- Podría decirse eso. - Emmett ladeó la cabeza. - ¿Ha ido a ver a Vale ya? –

\- De hecho, lo hice, y él dice que usted podría tener una tarea pequeña para mí. –

\- Buen hombre. - Emmett sonrió. – En realidad, tengo dos favores que pedirle. Permítame decirle qué necesito hacer…

LORD KING subió a su carruaje y golpeó SU bastón contra el techo para alertar al conductor. Luego se sentó y sacó un libro de memorias del bolsillo de su abrigo. La mayoría de su lado era un poco delgada, pero no tenía dudas de que fácilmente votarían en contra del ridículo proyecto de ley de pensiones de veteranos de Wheaton.

El gobierno no podía permitirse pagar borrachos y gentuza que mentía todos los días sólo porque una vez tomaron chelines del rey. Sin embargo, nunca estaba de más tener cuidado. Se pasó la lengua por el pulgar y dio la vuelta a la primera página en el libro y empezó a estudiar su discurso en contra del proyecto de ley. Tan absorto estaba en los puntos que iba a discutir, de hecho, que pasó algún tiempo antes de que notara el carruaje se dirigía a Hyde Park.

Lord King frunció el ceño y se puso en pie, golpeando contra el techo del carro.

\- ¡Pare el carro! ¡Detenga el carro, le digo! Usted va en la maldita dirección equivocada. - El carruaje se detuvo a la orilla de la carretera y se detuvo. King se preparó para darle al idiota cochero una reprimenda.

Pero antes de llegar a la puerta del coche, esta fue bruscamente abierta y una

cara familiar lleno la puerta.

\- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? - King rugió.


	17. Westminster

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**CAPÍTULO DIECISEISAVO Westminster**

_Así Espada Larga vivió con la princesa y su padre en el castillo real,_

_y sus días estaban llenos de riqueza y alegría._

_La comida era rica y abundante, su ropa abrigada y suave,_

_él no tenía que no luchar contra los duendes o demonios,_

_y la princesa era una compañía muy agradable._

_De hecho, Espada Larga dedicaba más tiempo a viajar con la princesa,_

_comer con ella, y pasear por los jardines del castillo,_

_la dulzura de su placer lo convirtió, hasta el punto que él deseaba_

_pasar todos los días y las noches con ella para siempre._

_Pero él sabía que no podía ser. Sus años en la tierra estaban llegando a su final,_

_y el Rey Goblin pronto exigiría su regreso..._

_de Espada Larga_

La severa arquitectura gótica de Westminster Hall le daba un aire conservador muy admirado por la mayoría de los miembros más antiguos del parlamento. Una esquina de la boca de Emmett se curvó mientras se acercaba a las imponentes puertas del recinto.

Había venido aquí a menudo en su juventud, acompañando a su padre cuando se sentaba en la Cámara de los Lores. Era extraño entrar ahora, sabiendo que él venía a defender el título en poder de su padre-un título que debería haber pasado a él sin ningún tipo de disputa.

Él enderezó los hombros y sacó la barbilla cuando entró en el recinto. Se le ocurrió pensar que eran los mismos movimientos que solía hacer justo antes de una batalla. Esto, también, era una batalla, pero debería luchar con su ingenio. Emmett se dirigió a través de la gran sala abovedada, pasando bajo la atenta mirada de la de los ángeles que se alineaban en los aleros, y siguió a un oscuro pasaje posterior.

Este conducía por un tramo corto de escaleras y una serie de puertas de paneles oscuros. Afuera había un funcionario vestido sobriamente. El criado se inclinó ante Emmett.

\- Ellos están esperando dentro, mi señor. - Emmett asintió

\- Gracias.

La habitación pequeña y oscura en la que entró estaba escasamente amueblada. Cuatro filas de bancos de madera frente a una mesa de madera grande. Al lado de la mesa había una sola silla alta. La habitación estaba ruidosa con las voces de los hombres, los bancos estaban casi llenos.

Había veinte miembros de este selecto Comité de Privilegios, nombrado por la Cámara de los Lores para resolver la cuestión de su título. A medida que Emmett encontraba un asiento, el presidente del comité, lord Travers, se levantó de donde había estado sentado con el tío de Rosalie en la primera fila. Él vio a Emmett, asintió con la cabeza, y se fue a parar delante de la silla alta.

— ¿Mis Señores, podemos empezar? —

La sala poco a poco se calmó, aunque el silencio total no se logró, debido a que varios miembros continuaron murmurando, y un señor de edad avanzada estaba rompiendo nueces en el rincón, aparentemente ajeno a los procedimientos en torno a él.

Lord Travers asintió con la cabeza, hizo un breve, y seco resumen del caso ante el comité, y luego llamó a Emmett.

Emmett respiró hondo, con los dedos en movimiento para tocar dónde su cuchillo por lo general colgaba de su costado antes de recordar que lo había dejado en casa. Se levantó y caminó hacia el frente de la sala y se enfrentó a sus compañeros. Las caras que le devolvían la mirada en su mayoría eran de edad. ¿Lo entenderían? ¿Todavía sentirían compasión? Tomó aliento.

\- Señores, me presento ante ustedes para abogar por el título de mi padre, mi abuelo, mi bisabuelo, y su padre antes que él lo tuviera. Les pido por lo que sólo es mío por nacimiento. Ustedes tienen los documentos que acreditan mi identidad. Eso, creo yo, no está en discusión. - El hizo una pausa y miró a los hombres sentados en el juicio de él. Ni una mirada particularmente simpática. - Lo se discute es lo que mi oponente pretende afirmar: que estoy loco. - Eso hizo que varios señores fruncieran el ceño y juntaran las cabezas. Emmett sintió en su hombro cuchillas de contracción nerviosa. La táctica que él estaba tomando era arriesgada, pero calculada.

Dejó que las murmuraciones cesaran y luego alzó la barbilla. - No estoy loco. Lo que soy es un oficial del ejército De Su Majestad, que ha visto tal vez más que su cuota justa de combate y dificultades. Si estoy loco, entonces cada funcionario que haya visto la batalla, a quienes alguna vez regresaron a casa faltándole un miembro o un ojo, que alguna vez han soñado durante la noche con los gritos de la sangre y la guerra, está loco también. Me avergüenza y avergüenzan a cada hombre valiente que ha luchado por este país. - Las voces habían crecido más fuertes ante su afirmación, pero Emmett alzó la voz para ser escuchado durante el murmullo. - Concédanme, pues, mis señores, lo que es mío y sólo mío. El título que pertenecía a mi padre. El título que, con el tiempo, descenderá a mi hijo. El condado de Blanchard. Mi condado.

Había algunos ceños fruncidos y voces que se alzaron con el argumento que él hizo mientras iba camino de regreso a su asiento. Mientras Emmett se sentaba, se preguntó si él habría ganado la recuperación de su título, o si lo habría perdido para siempre.

James Gigandet, el duque de Lister, estaba en camino a la Cámara de los Lores, pero hizo una pausa en las escaleras de su casa de la ciudad para dar a su secretario algunas instrucciones adicionales.

\- Se me ha acabado la paciencia. Dile a mi tía que, si no puede mantener las cifras, entonces debe contratar a alguien que sepa leer y escribir para que lo haga por ella. Hasta entonces, no tengo la intención de darle cualquier cantidad de dinero adicional en este trimestre. Una negativa de algunos servicios de los comerciantes pueden ayudar a que tenga más cuidado con su asignación. –

\- Sí, Su Señoría. – El secretario hizo una profunda reverencia. Lister se volvió para bajar sus pasos hacia el carruaje.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba. En lugar de eso se detuvo tan bruscamente que casi pierde el equilibrio. Esperándolo en el fondo había una mujer pequeña, hermosa en un vestido de color verde brillante. Lister frunció el ceño.

\- Madeleine, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? - La mujer empujó su pecho hacia fuera, poniendo en peligro la seda de su corpiño.

\- ¿Qué qué estoy haciendo aquí? - Detrás de él, Lister escuchó una tos seca. Se volvió a ver a su secretario mirando con sus saltones ojos a su amante.

\- Entre y asegúrese que su gracia no tenga intención de salir por la puerta principal, - Lister le ordenó. El secretario pareció un poco decepcionado, pero se inclinó y entró. Lister comenzó a bajar las escaleras. – Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no debes visitar mi residencia familiar, Madeleine. Si éste es un intento de chantaje… -

— Intento de chantaje! Oh, eso me gustaría!, Me gustaría demasiado, sin duda, — Madeleine replicó algo oscuramente. - ¿Y qué hay de ella? - Lister siguió el dedo índice con el que Madeleine señalaba para encontrar a su otra amante... ..

\- ¿Demeter? Explícamelo, porque no entiendo. - La dama rubia muy elegantemente vestida, ladeó una magnífica cadera y cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

\- ¿Y qué crees que iba a hacer? –Continuó -He recibido esta carta, - agitó una misiva de aspecto elegante, en su mano - diciendo que tú me necesitabas inmediatamente y que por favor viniera aquí, de todos los lugares, si yo sentía algún afecto por tí después de todo. -

Lister se irguió. Sus antepasados habían luchado en la batalla de Hastings, él era el quinto hombre más rico de Inglaterra, y era conocido por su mal genio. Dos de sus amantes apareciendo a la vez en el umbral de su propia casa, por supuesto, era algo desconcertante, pero para un hombre de su experiencia, y estatus, y. ..

\- ¿Y qué diablos pasa aquí? - Evelyn, la más estridente de sus amantes, exclamó volteando por la esquina. Alta, de pelo negro, e imponente, ella lo miró con la misma pasión salvaje que por lo general endurecía su vientre como un hierro. – Si esta es tú forma de darme mi despedida, James, te arrepentirás, recuerda mis palabras. - Lister se estremeció. Odiaba cuando Evelyn lo llamaba por su nombre de pila. Él abrió su boca y no estaba del todo seguro de qué decir, algo que nunca le había ocurrido antes en su vida. Esta experiencia estaba ominosamente cerca de uno de esos sueños terribles, que incluso un hombre de su prestigio tenía de vez en cuando. Las pesadillas en las que se ponía de pie para dirigirse a la Cámara de Los Lores y miraba hacia abajo para ver que no llevaba puesto ni siquiera sus pantaloncillos. O la pesadilla en el que todas las amantes de uno de alguna manera se las arreglaban para estar en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo- y en su casa, nada menos.

Lister sentía el sudor deslizarse grasientamente por la espalda. Por supuesto, estas no eran todas sus amantes. Si lo fuera, su última luz o amor hubiera estado aquí, y.

.. ella... Un faetón dio peligrosamente vuelta a la esquina, impulsado escandalosamente por una sofisticada mujer, y un muchacho de librea con un extravagante color púrpura y dorado estaba detrás de ella. Todo el mundo se volvió para mirar. Lister observaba enfocando la vista con el fatalismo de un hombre que está ante un equipo de despido. Francesca dirigió los caballos hasta detenerse con un ademán. Su hermosa boca como un capullo de rosa se abrió.

— ¿Queeee ce'eez eztooo?— gritó ella con un agudísimo acento francés. — ¿Su Gracia, está burlándose de su pobre y "petite" Francesca? —

Hubo una larga y desagradable pausa. Y luego Evelyn giró y lo miró peligrosamente.

\- ¿Por qué ella tiene un nuevo faetón? - Fue en ese momento, cuando las voces estridentes de cuatro menospreciadas mujeres se elevaron sobre él, el Duque de Lister vio a un hombre de sombrero a través del extremo de la calle. El hombre llevaba un parche en el ojo. Lister parpadeó.

Seguramente estaba equivocado... Pero ese pensamiento fue expulsado de su mente mientras las mujeres se acercaban peligrosamente en torno a él.

Definitivamente La Casa de los Lores tendría que esperar.

Emmett miró alrededor de la habitación, tratando de juzgar su permanencia, pero era casi imposible. los lores todavía hablaban con avidez entre sí, con uno o dos lanzando miradas curiosas hacia él. Ninguno le sonrió. Emmett cerró los puños sobre las rodillas. El usurpador tomó su lugar ante la mesa y se aclaró la garganta. Él comenzó a hablar, pero su voz era tan baja que varios señores le gritaron para que hablara más alto. Reginald hizo una pausa, visiblemente tragando, y comenzó de nuevo con una voz más fuerte, pero un poco inestable.

Y de repente Emmett sintió lástima por el hombre. Reginald estaba en su sexta década, era bajo, corpulento, el enrojecido hombre no era un buen orador.

Emmett recordaba muy poco del hombre. ¿Habría venido a la cena de Navidad con su esposa alguna vez cuando él estaba en Cambridge? No podía recordar.

El hecho era que Reginald simplemente no había sido importante. Probablemente habría sido una relación distante ya que era poco probable que heredara el título, ya que Emmett era joven y saludable. Qué sorpresa debió haber sido cuando recibió la noticia de que se había convertido en el conde de Blanchard.

¿Habría celebrado La supuesta muerte de Emmett? Emmett ni siquiera estaba seguro de que podría mantenerse en contra del hombre. Convertirse en el conde de Blanchard había sido probablemente el punto más alto en su vida. Reginald había tartamudeado al terminar. No tenía realmente mucho que decir en primer lugar, su petición básica era que él tenía el título y por lo tanto era el conde.

El presidente asintió con l cabeza, y el tío de Rosalie volvió a sentarse con evidente alivio. Lord Travers se levantó y solicitó una votación.

Emmett sintió la sangre en sus oídos, tan fuerte que en un primer momento no oyó el veredicto. Luego lo hizo y una amplia sonrisa dividió su rostro.

-... este comité por lo tanto, recomienda a nuestro Rey Soberano, Su Majestad Jorge III, que Emmett Eleazar St. Paul Aubyn reciba el título que le corresponde como el conde de Blanchard. - El presidente continuó con la letanía de otros títulos de Emmett, pero él ya no escuchaba. El triunfo fue inundando su pecho. El lord sentado a su lado le dio una palmada en la espalda, y el hombre detrás de él se inclinó sobre la mesa diciendo: - ¡Bien hecho, Blanchard. -

Querido Dios, se sentía bien ser tratado por su título finalmente. El presidente de la Cámara vino hacia abajo donde Emmett estaba. Los hombres a su alrededor se apretaban cerca, ofreciendo sus congratulaciones, No pudo evitar sentir un poco de cinismo en su repentina popularidad. Había pasado de ser un loco a uno de los hombres más influyentes en el reino. Rosalie tenía razón. él tenía gran poder, ahora ese poder lo podía utilizar con buenos resultados si lo deseaba. Sobre las cabezas de la multitud, vio a Reginald junto a la puerta. Ahora estaba solo, su poder se había ido. Reginald atrajo su atención y asintió con la cabeza.

Fue un gesto elegante, un reconocimiento de la derrota, quería ir a él, pero fue impedido por la presión de los cuerpos. En ese momento, Reginald ya había salido de la habitación.

El comité comenzó a retirarse, y Lord Travers vino a ofrecer a Emmett sus felicitaciones.

\- ¿Todo está listo, entonces? Haré que el secretario elabore el documento del comité oficial con la Recomendación que se enviará a Su Majestad.

\- Ah. En cuanto a eso, - Emmett comenzó, pero se armó un revuelo en la puerta. Un alto, y rubicundo hombre de ojos azules sorprendentemente grande entró en la habitación.

\- ¡Su Majestad! - exclamó Lord Travers. - ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita? -

\- ¿Vamos a firmar un papel, o no? - replicó el Rey Jorge. - ¡Qué habitación tan pequeña y lúgubre que es este sitio! – luego se dio la vuelta y examinó a Emmett. — ¿Es usted Blanchard? —

— Yo soy. — Emmett se inclinó. — Es un honor conocerlo, Su Majestad.

— Capturado por los salvajes, o algo así nos dijo Sir Jasper Whitlock, — dijo el Rey. — ¿Umm es una buena historia de la que se encuentra obligado a hablar, No? Estaríamos más que complacidos en la Corte, si por favor nos acompaña una tarde a tomar el té y nos cuenta toda la historia. Traiga a su señora esposa también. - Emmett se defendió con una sonrisa y se inclinó de nuevo.

\- Gracias, Su Majestad.

\- Entonces, ¿dónde está esa Recomendación? - preguntó el rey, mirando a su alrededor como si fuera a aparecer de la nada.

\- ¿Usted ha venido a firmar la Recomendación? - Lord Travers preguntó con leve asombro. Al tiempo que hizo chasquear los dedos con urgencia hacia el criado de la puerta. - Walters, vaya a buscar un lápiz y papel, si usted puede volando. Tenemos que preparar la recomendación del comité para la firma de Su Majestad. - El funcionario salió de la habitación a la carrera.

\- Y también traigan el escrito para que Lord Blanchard pueda sentarse en la Cámara de los Lores de inmediato, - dijo el rey con alegría. Hizo una seña a un empleado. - Lo teníamos ya elaborado, por si acaso. –

\- Su Majestad está bastante preparada, Ya veo -, dijo lord Travers algo secamente. - Si yo hubiera conocido los planes de Su Majestad, habría tenido algunos papeles ya listos. Tal como están las cosas, vamos a tener que trabajar rápido, me temo. –

\- ¿Oh, Sí? – El rey alzó las cejas.

\- En efecto, señor, -, dijo Lord Travers sombrío. - La Cámara de los Lores está reuniéndose en este instante para votar un proyecto de Ley. –

\- ¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? - lord King rugió. Era el Colono, Carlisle Cullen, subiendo a su coche como si tú viera todo el derecho. - Lo siento, - dijo el otro. - Pensé que se había detenido para darme un paseo. –

\- Qué - King miró por la ventana. Estaban casi en las afueras de Londres. - ¿Es

esto un robo? ¿Se ha usted apoderado de mi carruaje? –

\- Nada de eso. – Cullen se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, recostándose un poco en el asiento, con sus largas piernas ocupando condenadamente buena parte de la habitación. - Yo sólo vi que el carruaje se detuvo y pensé en pedir un

aventón. No le importa, ¿verdad? -

— Yo tengo que atender una sesión en la Casa de los Lores en el Palacio de

Westminster. ¡Desde luego que me importa!

— Entonces usted debería haberle dicho a su cochero, — dijo Cullen exasperadamente, — que nos dirigimos en la dirección opuesta.

Una vez más, King levantó su bastón y golpeó el techo de su carruaje.

Diez minutos más tarde, después de una ridícula discusión con su cochero, quién parecía haber perdido totalmente su sentido de la orientación, King de nuevo se sentó.

Cullen sacudió su cabeza tristemente.

— Es difícil encontrar ayudantes competentes en esta época. ¿No cree que su cochero está borracho? —

— Eso o se volvió loco, — King gruñó. Al ritmo que iban, la sesión podría muy bien estar por terminar cuando llegaran al Palacio de Westminster. Él agarró su memorándum con las manos sudorosas. Este voto era uno muy importante— demostraría su habilidad para encaminar y dirigir el partido.

— Yo he estado pensando en preguntarle algo, — Cullen arrastró las palabras, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. — ¿A quién se refería usted cuando le dijo a Sir Jasper Whitlock que el traidor de Spinner's Falls tenía una madre francesa?

La mente de King se quedó totalmente en blanco.

— ¿Qué?

— Porque he estado buscando en mi cerebro, y el único veterano de Spinner's Falls que tenía una madre francesa, que yo recuerde es Emmett St. Aubyn, — Cullen dijo. — Claro, ¿su hermano también, no es así? Teniente Vladimir Maddock. Un valiente soldado si mal no recuerdo. ¿Quizás él le escribió a usted acerca de algún otro soldado cuya madre fuera francesa? —

— Yo no sé de lo que usted está hablando, — King dijo secamente. — Yo nunca le he dicho a Whitlock nada acerca de soldados con madres francesas. — Cullen se quedó silencioso por un momento, mirándolo fijamente.

King sentía el sudor humedecer sus axilas.

Entonces Cullen dijo suavemente,

— ¿No? Qué extraño. Whitlock recuerda vívidamente esa conversación.

— Quizás él estaba bebido, — King espetó.

El Colono sonrió como si le hubiera revelado algo condenatorio y dijo suavemente,

— Tal vez. Sabe algo, yo no había pensado en su hermano Thomas por un muy largo tiempo.

King humedeció sus labios. Él estaba muy acalorado. El carruaje se sentía como una trampa.

— ¿Era su hermano mayor, cierto? — Cullen preguntó con mucha suavidad.

_**Continuará...**_


	18. El triunfo del espiritu

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**CAPÍTULO DIECISIETEAVO El triunfo del espiritu**

_A medida que el final de su año en la tierra se acercaba, Espada Larga se sentía_

_más y más deprimido hasta la princesa Serenity temía por su vida. Sin embargo, a_

_pesar de que estaba distraído y taciturno, en su cuerpo permanecía sano y_

_fuerte. Ella decidió entonces que el problema debía residir en su mente, y para_

_averiguar el asunto, ella le preguntaba continuamente, tanto de día como de_

_noche. Así que había irritado tanto a su esposo que al final él no podía hacer_

_nada más que confesar su historia. La forma en que él había hecho un muy mal_

_negocio con el Rey Goblin. Cómo él podía permanecer en la tierra solamente por_

_un año a menos que pudiera encontrar a alguien para ocupar su lugar en el reino_

_de los duendes por su propia voluntad. Y que si Espada Larga no podía encontrar_

_un sustituto, él sería condenado a trabajar para el Rey Goblin por toda la_

_eternidad..._

_De Espada Larga_

— Westminster es muy masculino, ¿no es cierto? — Eva reflexionó, mientras se detenían y miraban alrededor del gran salón.

— ¿Masculino? — Rosalie se quedó mirando el alto techo abovedado, casi negro, por la edad. - No sé lo que quieres decir con masculino, pero yo creo que le vendría bien una buena limpieza. –

\- Lo que quiero decir con masculino, - dijo Eva, enganchando el brazo con el de Rosalie, - es que es aburrido, prepotente y demasiado serio para ser notado por simples mujeres de familia. - Rosalie miró a su amiga, que lucía elegante como siempre en un traje a rayas color morado oscuro y marrón. Ella sólo se había quitado la capucha de piel, pero sus mejillas lucían sonrosadas por el frío exterior, y la expresión de sus ojos mostraban una agresión que Rosalie no estaba segura de que tuviera algo que ver con la arquitectura del Palacio de Westminster.

\- Se trata de un edificio, Eva.

\- Exacto, - dijo Eva. - Y todos los edificios, por lo menos los grandes, tienen una especie de sentido espiritual sobre ellos. ¿Alguna vez te dije sobre el frío que sentí en la pasada primavera en St. Paul? bastante misterioso. Sentí un escalofrío por toda mi espalda.

\- Tal vez estabas parada en un corredor con ventanas, - dijo Rosalie prácticamente. Habían llegado al final de la sala y llegado a un pasaje. – ¿En qué dirección ahora? -

— A la derecha, — Eva dijo con decisión. — La izquierda lleva a la Galería de Patrimonio Común Desconocido, así que la derecha debe ser la vía a la galería para los Lores.

— Hmm. — Esto parecía más bien un azar, pero como Rosalie nunca había visitado el Parlamento antes y Eva sí, ella la siguió. Y Al final resultó que, ya sea por suerte o por accidente, Eva tenía toda la razón. Giraron derecho por un pasillo estrecho que conducía a una serie de puertas dobles. Al lado había una escalera que llevaba hacia arriba. Una vez en la parte superior, cada una de ellas dio al siervo de espera dos chelines y fueron admitidas en el lado de las damas de la galería de visitantes. Debajo de ellos había una sala con bancos de niveles dispuestos a ambos lados más bien como el coro en una catedral.

Los bancos estaban cubiertos con cojines rojos. Entre las filas de bancos había una larga mesa de madera, y al final de la sala estaban varias sillas individuales. La galería colgaba sobre la sala y recorría los tres lados.

\- Pensé que estaban ya en la sesión - susurró Rosalie.

\- Están, - replicó Eva. Rosalie examinó los miembros nobles de la Cámara de los Lores.

\- Ellos no parecen lo están haciendo mucho. - Y no lo hacían. Algunos hombres vagaban por la cámara o charlaban en pequeños grupos. Otros descansaban en los cojines, más de uno cabeceando. Un caballero se encontraba al final y parecía estar hablando, pero el ruido en la sala era tan fuerte que Rosalie no podía oírlo. Algunos de los señores parecían estar abucheando al pobre.

\- El proceso de gobierno puede ser oscuro para el ojo inexperto, - dijo con altanería Eva.

\- Ese, lord es Phipps, - Rosalie exclamó con espanto, habiendo finalmente identificado al orador.

\- No luce muy bien exponiendo el proyecto de ley del Sr. Wheaton. - Porque Lord Phipps era el campeón del proyecto de ley para veteranos en la Cámara de los Lores. Él era un bondadoso hombre, pero estaba un poco seco y soso y, como era obvio Ahora, no estaba siendo un particular buen orador.

\- No, no, - dijo Eva, tenuemente. - Él es tan dulce cuando llega a las reuniones. Se sentó y me dijo todo acerca de su gato jengibre una vez. - Le salen lágrimas en los ojos cuando habla de su difunta esposa, - dijo Rosalie. - Un hombre agradable. - Ambas vieron como un señor con una peluca completa y larga y vestido de negro y dorado al final de la sala gritó en vano llamando al orden. Alguien arrojó una cáscara de naranja.

\- Oh, querida, - Eva suspiro. Hubo una conmoción en las puertas, pero desde la galería en voladizo de la habitación, Rosalie no pudo al principio ver quién había entrado por debajo de ellas. Luego Emmett entró en la habitación, y su corazón le dio una especie de salto doloroso. Era tan hermoso, tan dominante, y parecía más lejos de ella que nunca. Emmett se dirigió directamente al hombre en la silla mientras las cabezas se giraron para seguir su entrada.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? — preguntó Eva. — Un Par del Reino tiene que tener una citación judicial del rey para unirse al parlamento.

\- Debió haber ganado el título de nuevo, - Rosalie dijo en voz baja. Ella se alegró por Emmett, pero se preocupó por su tío Reggie. Que debía estar aplastado. - ¿Tal vez él consiguió un permiso especial? –

\- Del mismo rey, - dijo una voz masculina desde el pasillo que separaba la sección de señoras del resto de la galería.

\- Nate - gritó Eva. El Sr. Graham asintió con la cabeza a su esposa.

\- Eva. - Él caminó por el carril cerca de ellas. - Está todo en Westminster. A Emmett se le ha dado el título y el condado por el mismo rey Jorge-él en realidad vino a Westminster para hacerlo.

\- Pero ¿cómo pudo sentarse en la Cámara de los Lores hoy? - le preguntó Eva. El Sr. Graham se encogió de hombros.

\- El rey dio a conocer su citación judicial, al mismo tiempo. –

\- Bien, - dijo Rosalie. - Entonces podrá votar el proyecto de ley del Sr. Wheaton. - sería su voto a favor o en contra del proyecto? El par del vestido de negro y dorado estaba llamando llamando al orden.

\- El noble Conde de Blanchard va a hablar ahora sobre este tema. - Rosalie lanzo un grito ahogado y se inclinó hacia delante. Emmett se levantó y puso una mano sobre la mesa en el centro de la habitación. Se detuvo un momento en que la Cámara calló y luego dijo:

\- Señores, este proyecto de ley ha sido explicado ampliamente por el noble lord Phipps. Es para prever el bienestar de los hombres valientes que sirven a este país y a Su Majestad, el rey Jorge, con su valentía, su fuerza de trabajo, y a veces sus propias vidas. Hay quienes valoran este servicio a la ligera, que consideran que los soldados de esta verde y gloriosa Isla son inferiores para merecer una pensión digna en su edad avanzada. - Un lord gritó:

\- ¡Escuchadle! -

\- Tal vez estas personas creen que la carne molida rancia y arenosa y las gachas son un banquete. Tal vez estas personas piensan que marchar treinta kilómetros por el barro bajo la lluvia es un paseo de placer por el jardín. –

\- ¡Escuchadle! Oírle - Los gritos eran cada vez más frecuentes.

\- Tal vez estas personas encuentran relajante estar frente a los cañones. Disfrutan encuentros en el galopar de la caballería. Encuentran que los gritos de los hombres muriendo son música para sus oídos. –

\- ¡Escuchadle! ¡Escuchadlo! –

\- Tal vez, - Emmett gritó por encima del griterío, - estas personas aman la agonía de ver cortados sus extremidades, la pérdida de un ojo, o la aplicación de torturas como estas. - Y Rosalie se cubrió la boca con horror mezclado y orgullo. Para su última palabra, Emmett arrojó de su cuerpo su chaqueta y el chaleco y sacó su media camisa con sus brazos, revelando su espalda. Un repentino silencio cayó sobre la sala mientras Emmett giraba en su sitio, la luz reflejada sobre las feas cicatrices serpenteando a través de su piel bronceada. En el silencio, el sonido del lino siendo rasgado sonó fuerte mientras Emmett arrancó el resto de la camiseta y la tiró al suelo. Levantó una mano, extendida y dominante.

\- Si esa persona está en esta sala, que vote en contra de este proyecto de ley. - La sala estalló en aplausos. Cada Par del Reino se puso de pie, muchos seguían gritando, - ¡Escuchadle! ¡Escúchalo! -

— ¡Orden! ¡Orden! — El par con las túnicas de dorado y negro llamaba en vano.

Emmett seguía en pie, su pecho desnudo, con la espalda recta en el centro de la sala, mostrando con orgullo las cicatrices que ella sabía le habían avergonzado. Miró hacia arriba y captó su atención. Rosalie se puso de pie, aplaudiendo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Él asintió hacia ella imperceptiblemente y luego fue distraído por otro compañero.

\- Él ganó, - gritó el Sr. Graham. - Van a votar, pero creo que es una mera formalidad. su tío ya no puede votar con los Lores, y King y Lister no han aparecido. - Eva se inclinó hacia él.

\- Debes estar decepcionado. - El Sr. Graham negó con la cabeza.

\- He decidido que King no es el líder que quiero ser siguiéndolo. - Él miró tímidamente a Rosalie. - Estoy casi seguro de que él estaba detrás de la escena en el Baile de la señorita Molyneux. En cualquier caso, tengo la intención de votar por el proyecto de ley del Sr. Wheaton. –

\- Oh, Nate - Eva gritó, y le echó los brazos impropiamente mal en su cuello. Rosalie miró hacia abajo, sonriendo mientras Eva y el Sr. Graham se abrazaban.

\- ¡Señor! Señor - un siervo llamaba. - Los Caballeros, no se permiten en el lado de las damas de la galería! - el Sr. Graham levantó la cabeza sólo ligeramente.

\- Ella es mi esposa, maldita sea. - Y mientras mirando de una manera más romántica a los ojos de Eva, añadió, - y mi amor. - Y él la besó de nuevo.

Esto fue demasiado para las emociones ya sobreexcitadas de Rosalie. Se encontró secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Con el fin de dar a sus amigos más privacidad y recobrar la compostura, se deslizó de la galería, en silencio bajando la escalera de servicio.

En el oscuro pasillo abajo, Se detuvo, inclinándose un poco contra la pared. ¿Por qué él lo había hecho? Anoche había dicho que nunca jamás quería hablar de sus cicatrices de nuevo. Entonces ¿por qué revelarlas a un cuarto lleno de extraños? ¿Era que el proyecto de ley significaba mucho para él-o... un, pensamiento maravilloso le pasó por la mente, ¿lo había hecho por ella después de todo? Rosalie se sentía egoísta, quería que su razón para apoyar el proyecto de ley pudiera ser ella. Las vidas de tantos soldados estaban en juego.

Tal vez lo había hecho simplemente en consideración a los veteranos. Pero entonces todavía estaba esa mirada le había dado a ella. .. ¡Oh, ella no debía leer demasiado en una sola mirada! Mientras que ella había estado en silencio contemplando todo esto, los lores se habían calmado, pero ahora rugían de nuevo, y ella se dio cuenta por los gritos que decían - ¡Blanchard! ¡Blanchard! - que Emmett llevara todo el día exponiendo el proyecto de ley del Sr. Wheaton. Su corazón estaba casi desbordante.

Se volvió a ciegas a regresar a la galería, pero al hacerlo tropezó con una forma masculina de gran tamaño. Rosalie miró con una sonrisa de disculpa en su cara, pero esta murió cuando ella vio al hombre que había empujado. - ¡lord King! -

El Par se veía horrible. Su rostro estaba pálido de un blanco verdoso, y brillaba con sudor. Había estado mirando la puerta cerrada de los Lores, pero al hablar, se dirigió a ella y sus ojos parecieron centrarse y luego se enfriaron.

\- lady Blanchard.

\- AL VERDADERO conde de Blanchard - Vale-gritó, no un poco borracho, mientras sostenía una espumante jarra de cerveza. - ¡Blanchard! ¡Blanchard! - Whitlock, Cullen, y la mayoría del resto de la taberna en ese lugar de mala muerte se sentaron a vitorearlo. Vale había estado en esa pequeña, habitación llena de humo bebiendo ya dos veces. Ellos estaban en una cabina en la esquina, la mesa estaba marcada y picada por numerosos clientes anteriores.

La camarera era rolliza y bonita y había en un primer momento, obviamente, tenido grandes esperanzas de estar con ellos. Ahora, sin embargo, después de media hora de esfuerzo concentrado, ella había dedicado sus grandes encantos hacia una mesa de marinos sentados a su alrededor. Emmett no podía dejar de pensar en lo diferente que su seducción habría terminado hace siete años con Vale.

\- Les agradezco. Les agradezco a todos. - Emmett iba sólo en su segunda cerveza a pesar que Vale lo instaba a beber más. Todavía tenía un temor persistente de no estar completamente alerta, tal vez un rezago de sus años de cautiverio. - Sin su ayuda hoy, señores, esta habría sido una tarea mucho más difícil. Por lo tanto, para Whitlock, que tan hábilmente desvió a cierto duque y solicitó la presencia de otro caballero de alto rango en Westminster. –

\- Huzzah - gritaban los clientes de la taberna, la mayoría de los cuales no tenía idea de lo que se celebraba, Incluso la camarera agitó la falda. Whitlock se limitó a sonreír e inclinó la cabeza. Emmett se volvió a Vale. - ¡Para Edward, quien dio el voto decisivo para aprobar proyecto de ley para veteranos del señor Wheaton! –

\- ¡Huzzah! - Vale. se sonrojó, el color corriendo por encima de su cara de perro apaleado Por supuesto, que podría haber sido la cerveza también.

\- Y a Cullen, quien retrasó la principal oposición al proyecto de ley - Cullen también inclinó la cabeza ante los vítores de la multitud, aunque sus ojos seguían siendo graves esperó hasta que los asiduos de la taberna alrededor se habían calmado y vuelto hacia sus propios asuntos, y luego dijo:

\- Hay algo que todos debemos saber sobre King -

\- ¿De qué se trata? - De repente, Vale no parecía ebrio

\- Él niega lo que le dijo a Whitlock que la madre del traidor era francesa - Donde otro hombre podría chisporrotear en protestas, Whitlock simplemente levantó las cejas.

\- En efecto -

\- ¿Por qué iba a mentir sobre tal cosa? - Emmett dejó su jarra de cerveza, deseando no hubiera bebido ni siquiera eso. Estaban cerca de algo aquí, podía sentirlo

\- Tal vez su primera declaración fue una mentira, - Cullen dijo en voz baja

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Vale preguntó

\- Cuando le dijo a Whitlock que la madre del traidor era francesa Emmett todavía se pensaba muerto, King no arriesgaba nada con lanzar las sospechas sobre él. Además, él sabía que era muy probable que Whitlock nunca revelaría esa información —la noticia sería demasiado angustiosa para Vale de aceptar. Entonces, ¿para que crear problemas cuando el hombre que había sido el traidor ya estaba muerto? — Whitlock asintió con la cabeza.

— Eso es cierto. Estuve muy cerca de nunca decírselo a Vale. Pero empecé a pensar, que la verdad, aunque fuera amarga, era mejor que la mentira.

— He hiciste una muy Buena cosa, también, — Cullen dijo. — Porque cuando Emmett retornó, King se vio entonces arrinconado en una esquina. ¿Debía continuar con esa mentira e implicar a un hombre ahora vivo? O ¿debía llamar a Whitlock mentiroso? De cualquier forma, él necesitaba dirigir las sospechas fuera de sí mismo rápidamente.

— ¿Entonces tú piensas que King es el verdadero traidor?, — dijo Emmett en voz baja. — ¿Por qué?

— Piensa en esto, — Cullen se incline hacia delante. — Cuando Vale le hizo la pregunta a King, el hombre recibió un disparo, —pero no faltamente.

Según entiendo fue una herida superficial. A continuación, se fue de Londres y se encerró en su finca cerca de Portsmouth. Cuando Whitlock lo interrogó, le dijo una mentira para prevenir más interrogatorios. Y recuerda esto: el hermano mayor de King era Vladimir Maddock—Teniente Maddock de la Vigésima Octava tropa de A pie.

— ¿Crees que pudo asesinar tanta gente solo por obtener un título? — Vale frunció el ceño.

Cullen se encogió de hombros.

— Sin duda es una razón para traicionar al regimiento. ¿No es eso algo que hemos estado buscando todo este tiempo — un motivo para traicionar a la Vigésima Octava tropa? Yo estuve haciendo preguntas por ahí— King era el hermano menor. Tomó el título poco después de la muerte de Maddock. De hecho, Maddock falleció después de que su padre pasó a mejor vida, pero parece ser que nunca escuchó las noticias sobre la muerte de su padre. Fue asesinado en Spinner's Falls antes de que pudieran llegar a él.

— Todo esto está muy bien, — Whitlock intervino, su voz ronca y profunda. — Hemos establecido por qué King habría traicionado el regimiento, pero todavía no veo como él pudo haber cometido el acto de traición. Solamente los oficiales que marchaban en el Regimiento veintiocho conocían nuestro destino. Era el secreto mejor guardado, precisamente para evitar una emboscada.

Emmett se movió.

— Solamente los oficiales del Regimiento Veintiocho— y los superiores que ordenaban su ruta.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? — Vale se volvió hacia él con entusiasmo.

— King fue un ayudante de campo del General Elmsworth en Quebec, — Emmett dijo. — Si Maddock no le dijo a él la ruta—al fin y al cabo, ellos eran hermanos—entonces no debería haber sido muy difícil descubrirla. Elmsworth pudo habérselo revelado privadamente él mismo.

— Él habría tenido que hacer llegar la información a los franceses, - señaló Whitlock.

Emmett se encogió de hombros, empujando fuera su jarra de cerveza del todo.

— Él estaba en Quebec. ¿Recuerdas? Allí había un hervidero de tropas francesas que habían capturado, Ciudadanos franceses, e indios que apoyaban ambos lados. Era un caos.

— Pudo haberlo hecho fácilmente, — apuntó Cullen. — La pregunta ahora es ¿si en realidad él lo hizo? Nosotros hemos hechos suposiciones y conjeturas pero no tenemos hechos reales.

— Entonces nosotros tendremos que encontrar las evidencias, — Emmett dijo en tono grave, — ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Los otros hombres asintieron con la cabeza. — De acuerdo, — dijeron ellos al unísono.

— Por el descubrimiento de la verdad, — Vale dijo, y levantó su jarra.

Todos ellos las levantaron y las chocaron juntamente, solemnizando el brindis.

Emmett brindó por el sentimiento con el resto. Vació su vaso y lo lanzó hacia abajo

sobre la mesa. - Y por ver el balanceo del traidor en la horca, malditos sus ojos. -

\- ¡Muy bien! -

\- Otra ronda de mí cuenta, - Emmett pidió.

Vale se inclinó cerca de él, Emmett sintió la cerveza en su aliento. - ¿No debería un recién hombre casado como tú estar en casa?

Emmett frunció el ceño.

\- Iré a casa pronto.

Edward movió sus abundantes cejas.

\- ¿tuvimos una pelea con la señora?

\- No es asunto tú yo maldita sea - Emmett ocultó su rostro con su jarra de cerveza, pero cuando la bajó, Vale seguía mirándolo a él y sin pestañear. Y si no hubiera sido por la cerveza, Emmett, probablemente no habría dicho: - Ella piensa que yo no sé cómo atender mis asuntos, si es necesario que lo sepas.

\- ¿No sabe que tú te preocupas por ella? - Cullen le preguntó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Maravilloso. Tanto él como Whitlock habían estado escuchando como un par de beatas de lo ajeno.

Whitlock se movió.

\- Ella tiene que saberlo, hombre. -

\- Vete a casa, - Vale, dijo solemnemente. - Vete a casa y dile que la amas.

Y por primera vez Emmett comenzó a pensar que el consejo romántico de Vale podría... -

-Justo podría- ser correcto.

_**Continuará...**_


	19. El Traidor de Spinner s Falls

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHOAVO El Traidor de Spinner´s Falls**

_Ahora, aunque la Princesa Serenity se había casado_

_con Espada Larga como una recompensa para salvar a su padre,_

_ella había, en los muchos meses que había vivido con él,_

_llegado a amar a su esposo profundamente._

_Al oír su terrible destino, ella se quedó callada y retraída,_

_Contemplando en silencio lo que esta_

_noticia significaba para ella. Y, después de muchos largos paseos_

_Por el jardín del castillo, ella tomó una decisión:_

_ella se ofrecería al Rey Goblin en lugar de Espada Larga._

_Y así, la noche antes de que Espada Larga fuera a regresar al reino_

_De los duendes, la princesa_

_Serenity drogó el vino de Espada Larga. Mientras su marido dormía,_

_Ella lo besó con ternura y luego_

_salió al encuentro del Rey Goblin. ..._

_De Espada Larga_

Siete años de planificación. Siete años de movimientos cuidadosos sobre un tablero de ajedrez gigante. Algunos de ellos tan infinitamente pequeños que hasta sus enemigos más inteligentes habían estado ciegos a su verdadero significado.

Siete años que deberían haber culminado en convertirse en primer ministro y el líder de hecho del país más poderoso de la tierra. Siete años de paciente espera y deseando en secreto.

Siete años destruidos en una tarde por un hombre-Emmett .

Había visto el conocimiento en los ojos de Cullen, cuando él había mencionado a Vladimir.

Pobre, pobre Vladimir. Su hermano nunca había sido hecho para la grandeza.

¿Por qué debería tener el título Vladimir cuando se le serviría mucho mejor a él? Pero ahora esa vieja decisión había vuelto a acosarlo.

Edward Masen vizconde de Vale, Emmett St Aubyn Conde de Blanchard, Carlisle Cullen, y Jasper Withlock. Todos en Londres a la vez, todos poniendo sus cabezas juntas. King pudo leer la escritura en la pared. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo arrestaran.

Y todo porque St. Aubyn había vuelto a casa. Miró a través del carro la casa de la esposa de su enemigo. Rosalie St Aubyn, condesa de Blanchard ahora, de soltera Hale.

La pequeña Rosalie Hale estaba sentada frente a él atada y amordazada. Sus ojos estaban cerrados sobre el paño atado a la boca. Tal vez ella dormía, pero lo dudaba.

Él realmente nunca le había prestado mucha atención a ella antes, tal vez se fijó en que era una Buena anfitriona en las fiestas políticas de su tío.

Ella era bastante agradable a la vista, él suponía, pero ella no era una mujer increíble. Difícilmente el tipo de mujer que un hombre podría elegir para morir.

Él lanzó un gruñido y miró por la ventana. La noche estaba negra con escasa luz de luna, y él no podía entender dónde podrían estar Él, dejó caer la cortina Sin embargo, él sabía que por el número de horas que habían viajado que debían estar cerca de su finca en New Hampshire. Le había dicho a Blanchard que esperaría hasta el amanecer y él lo haría, el barco que había dispuesto para recogerlo en Portsmouth no vendría hasta las ocho. Podía esperar hasta el amanecer y no más, antes de huir al punto de reunión preestablecido En primer lugar a Francia y luego tal vez Prusia Oriental, o incluso las Indias. Un hombre puede cambiar su nombre y comenzar una nueva vida en los rincones más remotos del mundo. Y con el capital suficiente, incluso podría hacer su fortuna una vez más. Si había suficiente capital.

Terriblemente estúpido - él pudo ver eso ahora- atar la mayor parte de su dinero en inversiones. Oh, eran buenas inversiones, inversiones sólidas que producirían un retorno sano, pero eso no era muy bueno para él en este momento, ¿verdad? Tenía un poco de dinero, y había tomado la joyería que Jessica tenía en la casa de la ciudad, pero no era tanto.

No lo suficiente para empezar de nuevo, como él quería. Miró a la niña frente a él, midiendo su valor. Ella era su última jugada, la última oportunidad de tener con él una pequeña fortuna. Por supuesto que nunca había arriesgado su vida, su fortuna, por ninguna mujer, y mucho menos por esta pálida niña, pero esto realmente no era un juego ¿verdad?

La verdadera pregunta era si Blanchard tenía suficiente afecto por su novia como para rescatarla por una pequeña fortuna... Y de paso perder su vida también.

Era bien pasada la medianoche en el momento que Emmett regresó a la casa Blanchard. La celebración con Vale, Withlock, y Cullen se había prolongado durante más horas y terminó en una taberna de mala reputación que Vale juró fabricaba la mejor cerveza en Londres. Por lo tanto, era más bien encomiable que viera al hombre que acechaba en las sombras por las escaleras después de todo.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo ahí? - Emmett le puso la mano en el cuchillo, dispuesto a sacarlo si fuera necesario.

La sombra se movió y se fusionó con la de un niño de no más de doce años.

\- 'E, dijo que uté me daría un chelín. -

Emmett miró de arriba abajo la calle en caso de que el muchacho fuera una distracción.

\- ¿Quién? -

\- Un lord, lo mismo que uté. - El muchacho extendió una carta sellada.

Emmett buscó en su bolsillo y le arrojó al niño un chelín. El muchacho se escabulló sin decir una palabra. Emmett elevó la carta hacia arriba. La luz era demasiado tenue para ver mucho, pero se dio cuenta de que no había inscripción en el exterior de la carta. Subió los escalones y se fue al interior, señalando al lacayo bostezando en el pasillo. Rosalie probablemente estaba en cama por el momento, y anhelaba estar al lado de su suavidad caliente, pero la rareza de la extraña misiva le intrigó. Él fue a la sala de estar, iluminada por algunas llamas del fuego, y abrió la carta. La escritura a mano en el

interior estaba garabateada y parcialmente manchada como si se hubiera sellado a toda prisa:

_No seré colgado._

_Tráigame las joyas Blanchard. Venga solo a mi casa de campo. No le diga a __nadie. _

_Esté aquí para la primera luz del alba. Si usted viene después de la luz, o si_

_viene con amigos, o si viene sin las joyas, encontrará a su esposa muerta._

_Yo la tengo._

_Royce King_

Emmett había llegado casi a la última línea mientras corría a la puerta del salón.

\- Usted - le gritó al criado asustado. - ¿Dónde está tú señora?

\- Mi señora no ha regresado todavía esta tarde.

Sin embargo Emmett ya estaba saltando por las escaleras. Este asunto era imposible. Ella debería estar aquí. Tal vez ella había pasado sin ser vista por el lacayo. La nota era una broma. Llegó a su habitación y abrió la puerta.

Quick se puso en pie de una silla junto a la chimenea.

\- ¡Oh, mi señor, ¿qué pasa? -

\- ¿Lady Blanchard está aquí? - demandó el, aunque él podía ver que la cama estaba hecha y todavía vacía.

\- Lo siento, mi señor. Salió esta tarde, para visitar el Parlamento, y no ha vuelto. -

Querido Dios. Emmett se quedó mirando la carta en la mano. Yo la tengo. La casa de campo King estaba a horas de distancia, y el amanecer llegaría pronto.

Habían estado viajando durante horas. Rosalie puso rígido su cuerpo, preparándose mientras el transporte pesadamente giraba en una esquina. Ella no podía usar las manos, lo que dificultaba quedarse dormida porque estaban atadas a la espalda, y tenía miedo de que, si era arrojada al suelo, se golpearía el rostro. Ella dudaba mucho que el Señor King se molestaría en atraparla.

Se retorció un poco, tratando de trabajar con los dedos, pero fue inútil. Ella sintió el dolor en donde el cable había cortado las venas, pero nada más. Se acordó de Emmett diciéndole cómo había caminado durante días en los bosques del Nuevo Mundo con las manos atadas. ¿Cómo había soportado tal tormento? El dolor debió de haber sido intenso, el temor de que podía perder sus manos, terrible. Ella deseaba ahora que pudiera haber dicho algo cuando le relató sus experiencias, transmitirle su solidaridad más elocuentemente.

Decirle que lo amaba.

Cerró los ojos, mordió duro sobre la mordaza de tela de peluche en su boca. Ella no permitiría que este hombre terrible viera su miedo, pero ella quería, ¡oh cómo deseaba! -

haber sido capaz de decirle a Emmett que lo amaba. No estaba segura de por qué necesitaba decírselo. Quizás a él no le importaba, -probablemente no le importaría. Él había demostrado afecto y pasión, pero nada más, nada que pudiera llamarse amor. Tal vez ya no tenía la capacidad de sentir amor romántico. Le parecía a ella que, con el fin de sentir el amor verdadero y duradero, una vez-en-la-vida-si-uno-fuera-afortunado el amor verdadero, uno debía estar preparado para dejarse caer. Para entregarse por completo a la otra persona si era necesario. Ella sabía que podía hacer eso, pero Emmett no se dejaba amar.

Y aun así eso no parecía importarle. Rosalie había descubierto que su amor no tenía que ser correspondido con el fin de que prosperara. Parecía que su amor era muy feliz de crecer e incluso florecer en la ausencia total del suyo. No había manera de controlarlo.

El carruaje se sacudió, y Rosalie no fue lo suficientemente rápida para abrazarse ella misma del todo. Su hombro golpeó el lado dolorosamente.

\- Ah, - dijo el Señor King. Era la primera vez que hablaba en horas. - Estamos aquí. -

Rosalie estiró el cuello, tratando de ver por la ventana, pero todo lo que ella podía ver estaba negro. Ellos tomaron una curva, y ella se preparó con sus pies contra el piso.

Y entonces el coche se detuvo.

La puerta fue abierta por un criado, y Rosalie trató de captar la atención del hombre para tal vez ganar su simpatía. Pero él mantuvo su mirada fija hacia abajo, a excepción de un vistazo a lord King. No habría ninguna ayuda por ese lado.

\- Ven, milady, - lord King dijo algo antipático, y tiró de ella sobre sus pies.

Él la empujó delante de él, fuera del carro, y por un momento ella temió que se cayera de cabeza por las escaleras. El lacayo la agarró del brazo para sostenerla, aunque al igual a toda prisa la dejó ir. Rosalie lo miró y vio un gesto débil entre las cejas. Tal vez existía esperanza de ayuda de él después de todo.

Pero no había tiempo para examinar el asunto, porque Lord King marchaba hacia ella empujándola hacia una gran mansión. Incluso en la oscuridad podía ver que era un enorme edificio con una sola luz en una de las ventanas más bajas. Cuando se acercaban a las puertas de entrada, una se abrió de golpe y un siervo antiguo se hizo a un lado, sosteniendo un candelabro que parecía demasiado pesado para su delgada muñeca.

\- Mi señor. - Inclinó la cabeza, su expresión serena suficiente para que Rosalie se preguntara si Lord King a menudo llevaba atadas y amordazadas-damas a su puerta.

Su captor no hizo ningún reconocimiento del mayordomo, sino que la arrastró por las escaleras y dentro del pasillo.

Fue sólo después de que habían pasado al viejo criado que el hombre se aclaró la garganta y dijo: - La señora está en la residencia, mi señor.

Lord King se detuvo tan repentinamente que Rosalie tropezó con sus propios pies. Él distraídamente la sostuvo mientras que miró al mayordomo.

\- ¿Qué? -

El anciano parecía imperturbable a la ira de su amo. - lady King llegó ayer por la tarde e incluso ahora está arriba durmiendo.

Lord King frunció el ceño al techo como si pudiera ver a su esposa en la cama varios pisos arriba. Obviamente la presencia de su esposa en su casa de campo era una sorpresa. El corazón de Rosalie saltó un poco con optimismo cauteloso. Lady King no era conocida por su inteligencia, pero seguramente ella protestaría al ver a su marido llevando condesas a casa secuestradas.

Si era que a Lady King se le permitía alguna vez verla. Por ahora, Lord King la estaba llevando al trote rápidamente hacia la parte posterior de la casa. Se dirigió por un pasillo oscuro, tan angosto que tuvo que empujarla delante de sí mismo, porque no se ajustaría a los dos al tiempo... Esto terminó en un empinado tramo de escaleras que caía en espiral en las profundidades de la mansión. Rosalie sentía el sudor deslizarse en la parte baja de la espalda mientras descendía. Los escalones eran de piedra desnuda, muy gastados y resbaladizos. Una caída aquí podría romperle el cuello. ¿Era eso lo que pretendía Lord King? ¿Podría él matarla por una cierta venganza extraña porque Emmett había triunfado en su terreno en el parlamento? pero entonces, ¿por qué llevarla hasta llegar a su casa de campo meramente para asesinarla? Sin duda eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Rosalie se aferró a una esperanza minúscula, a medida que descendía más en las profundidades de la mansión. Ellos llegaron a un suelo de piedra irregular, por fin, y ella vio que era una especie de mazmorra. La casa de arriba debió haber sido construida sobre algún tipo de fortaleza antigua. King la apoyó contra una pared de piedra. Oyó el ruido metálico de cadenas y luego sintió el frío metal contra sus muñecas. Él se apartó y asintió con la cabeza.

— Esto la sostendrá hasta que el bastardo de su esposo venga a tomar su lugar. —

Rosalie tensionó, tratando de decir algo, cualquier cosa para llamar su atención, pero él simplemente se alejó, llevando la luz con él. Ella se quedó en la oscuridad fría y húmeda. Ella tiró con fuerza de la cadena, esperando que el anclaje pudiera estar descompuesto, pero se mantuvo firme. Y entonces ella sólo podía esperar, la cadena no le permitía sentarse. ¿Se moriría aquí, sola en la oscuridad? O ¿podría lord King o uno de sus siervos rescatarla? Pensó en Emmett, sus enojados ojos negros, sus manos seguras, su boca suave, y ella lloró un poco, preguntándose si alguna vez ella vería su amado rostro de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Ella sabía que no vendría por ella.

Él se lo había dicho ya. No se pondría él mismo en poder de otra persona nunca más.

Emmett deslizó sus muñecas contra el cuello del caballo sudoroso. Él se inclinó sobre el animal, con las manos a cada lado del cuello de la bestia, una rienda en cada mano. Él había cambiado a su caballo dos horas atrás, cuando había empezado a cansarse, arrojando una suma exorbitante a un posadero somnoliento para obtener su mejor caballo. El caballo era un animal de huesos grandes, no agradable de presencia, pero tenía resistencia.

Resistencia y velocidad eran lo único que importaba ahora.

Las alforjas abultadas atadas a la espalda. Ellos llevaban consigo una pequeña fortuna -cada pedacito de oro que pudo encontrar en la casa, así como las joyas de su madre. Había pegado una pistola en cada tapa de bolsillo antes de que él cabalgara fuera de Londres, aunque fue sobre todo su velocidad la que disuadió a los salteadores.

El paso del caballo, le sacudía con cada paso de sus grandes piernas, pero a Emmett ya no le importaba. Los brazos, piernas y el trasero le dolían, sus manos estaban dormidas, sus dedos estaban ateridos de frío, y aun así instó a la bestia a seguir. Cabalgó a través de la noche negra, como el infierno-, sin preocuparse de los agujeros potenciales o barreras invisibles en el camino, poniendo en peligro tanto el cuello del caballo como el suyo propio.

No importaba. Si no estaba en Sussex en la puerta de King por la madrugada, ese loco mataría a Rosalie, y él ya no tendría una razón para vivir de todos modos. Era irónico, de verdad. Todo este tiempo que había pensado sólo en lo que había perdido y nunca en lo que había ganado. Había deseado el título, sus tierras, su dinero, cuando todo el tiempo ellos no significaban nada sin ella a su lado. Aquellos calmados ojos grises le miraban con curiosidad, sin mostrar miedo e ilusión alguna en cuanto a quién era él.

Esa dulce y divertida sonrisa, y en otros casos su expresión agria cuando ella lo amonestaba por comportarse como un asno.

La erótica sorpresa en su rostro cuando él entraba en ella, su boca abierta por la sorpresa. ¡Dios! ¡Oh Dios! Él estaba a punto de perderla. Emmett sintió las lágrimas quemando sus mejillas.

El alba llegaría pronto. Urgió a su castrado caballo, escuchando el roce de la respiración agitada del mismo, y sus propios latidos del corazón en los oídos, sabiendo que era demasiado poco, demasiado tarde. Él no iba a llegar a tiempo. Él mataría a ese mal nacido por el asesinato de su esposa. Tomaría su revancha con su sangre y su dolor y luego terminaría todo esto él mismo.

Si ella estaba muerta, ya no tendría nada por lo que vivir.

_**Continuará…**_

No suelo poner comentarios después de los capítulos, pero esto para mi es notable, para quienes siguen esta historia desde Tentación Americana, han pasado 78 Capítulos para llegar hasta aquí… el infame traidor de Spinners Falls… ¿Cuál será el desenlace de esta historia? Ya lo veremos


	20. No viviré en un mundo donde tu no estés

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVEAVO No viviré en un mundo donde no estés**

_La Princesa Serenity viajó toda la noche. Mientras los primeros rayos_

_de sol bendecían la tierra, ella se dirigía al lugar donde un año atrás_

_había conocido a Espada Larga._

_Era un lugar árido, desprovisto de árboles y de hierba._

_La princesa miró a su alrededor, pero no podía ver_

_ninguna otra cosa viviente. Justo cuando ella empezó a_

_preguntarse si habría venido en vano,_

_apareció una grieta en la tierra seca._

_Que crecía más y más hasta que el Rey Goblin salió_

_de las profundidades de la tierra._

_Sus ojos brillaban de color naranja brillante a la vista de ella,_

_y él sonrió con dientes amarillos mientras le decía,_

_\- ¿Y quién es usted? - - Yo soy la princesa Serenity, - replicó ella._

_\- Y he venido para tomar el lugar de mi marido en el reino de los duendes... -_

_de Espada Larga_

Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, y ella había perdido la noción del tiempo. Podía haber estado aquí parada por minutos o por horas, sus brazos tiraban dolorosamente detrás de ella, sus ojos esforzándose inútilmente en la oscuridad.

De vez en cuando se había quedado dormida a pesar del dolor y el miedo, pero cuando su cuerpo se hundía hacia adelante, con los hombros tiraba de las cadenas en sus muñecas, y ella se despertaba sobresaltada. Al principio había pensado que el calabozo estaba en silencio también, pero mientras ella estaba allí, comenzó a escuchar cosas. Pequeños Crujidos. El roce de una pinza pequeña contra las piedras. El lento goteo de agua en alguna parte. Normalmente, en la oscuridad, y completamente sola, los sonidos la asustaban más. En cambio, ahora eran casi reconfortantes. Ella no estaba segura de que hubiera podido mantener su sano juicio, si su carcelero también le hubiera tapado los oídos, así como la visión.

Finalmente oyó pasos, distantes pero más cercanos cada vez. Se enderezó, tratando de parecer serena y tratando de ser valiente. Emmett había sido valiente en cautiverio así que ella podría también. Ella era una condesa. Ella no se iría llorando a la muerte. La puerta del calabozo se abrió y ella se estremeció fuera de la luz de la linterna.

— Rosalie. —

Oh, querido Dios, no podía ser. Ella entrecerró los ojos y vio los anchos hombros de su marido bloqueando la luz de la linterna. Estaba sin sombrero, las botas llenas de barro y rayadas, y llevaba una alforja llena en un hombro. Ella tiró hacia adelante, con la garganta trabajando, tratando de decir algo. Para advertirle.

Lord King había despotricado durante casi una hora cuando ellos entraron en el carruaje sobre la venganza que le causaría a Emmett.

\- No la toques, - lord King dijo, y Emmett se apartó. Detrás de él estaba Lord King, con una pistola apuntándole con firmeza a Emmett.

\- Aquí está. Puedes ver que ningún daño le ha pasado a ella. Ahora, dame el dinero. - Emmett no miraba al otro hombre. Sus ojos estaban en los de ella, ardientes, negros, y peligrosos.

\- Quítale la mordaza. –

\- Ya has... - Emmett volvió la cabeza y golpeó a lord King con una mirada.

\- Quítasela. - Lord King frunció el ceño, pero dio un paso hacia adelante, manteniendo sus ojos en Emmett. El buscó a tientas, con una sola mano, el paño atado a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de ella, y luego el nudo cayó. Rosalie escupió el trapo arrugado de su boca.

\- ¡Emmett, él desea matarte! –

\- Cállate, - lord King dijo.

\- No. - Emmett dio un paso hacia el otro hombre, aparentemente ajeno al arma de fuego levantada entre ellos. Se quedó mirando a Lord King un momento, luego miró a Rosalie, un músculo flexionando en su mandíbula. - ¿Te ha hecho daño? –

-No, - ella susurro. - Emmett, tú no puedes hacerlo. -

— Silencio. — él sacudió su cabeza ligeramente y casi con una sonrisa. — Estás viva. Eso es lo único que importa.

— Ella está viva y yo deseo el dinero, — Lord King dijo impacientemente.

— ¿Qué garantía puede darme que ella se irá libre? — Emmett la miraba como si estuviera memorizando sus rasgos.

Rosalie sintió como el hielo comenzaba a formarse en su centro.

— Emmett, — ella susurró, suplicante ahora.

— Mi esposa está en esta residencia, — Lord King dijo. — Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. Pondré a Lady Blanchard bajo su cuidado y las enviaré a ambas a Londres. Ya mandé a un criado a traer a Adriana aquí.

— ¿No tiene intención de llevar a su esposa con usted? - Los ojos de Emmett estaban horriblemente suaves, y aunque él hablaba al otro hombre, su mirada nunca dejó la de ella.

\- ¿Por qué debería? - lord King replicó con impaciencia. La comisura de la boca Emmett hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo podía él encontrar algo de esto divertido?

\- ¿Un cierto sentimentalismo, tal vez? –

\- No tengo tiempo para el sentimentalismo o su ingenio, - lord King rugió. - Si usted quiere que su esposa viva para ver el amanecer… -

— Muy bien. — Emmett tiró las alforjas a los pies de Lord King justo en el momento en que Lady King aparecía en la puerta del camino a la mazmorra.

— ¿Por qué, milord, no me dijiste que teníamos invitados?, — Lady King exclamó como si ser levantada antes del alba para recibir invitados en el calabozo fuera perfectamente normal. No parecía notar que su esposo apuntaba una pistola hacia uno de sus— _invitados_. —

Ella dio un paso para entrar en la mazmorra, pero el rudo lacayo a su lado la previno.

— Mejor no, miladi. Está muy sucio allí abajo.

Lord King asintió con la cabeza al hombre. A pesar de las palabras del lacayo, su verdadera razón para detenerla debía ser para que no estuviera demasiado cerca de Emmett.

\- Me gustaría que lleves a lady Blanchard a Londres, querida, - lord King dijo. - Ella está enferma y Lord Blanchard y yo tenemos asuntos que discutir. - Llegó detrás de Rosalie con una mano y abrió las cadenas de sus muñecas. El corazón de Rosalie se hundió.

\- Emmett, no puedo dejarte aquí. - Lord King dio una mirada dura a Emmett

\- No me importa, pero ya sabes la alternativa. -

La boca de Emmett se adelgazo.

\- Déjame hablar con ella. –

\- Como quieras. -

Emmett se inclinó sobre su oído, su rostro contra el suyo. Las manos de Rosalie seguían atadas detrás de su espalda. Ella quería que estuvieran libres para poder tocar y sentir su amado rostro.

\- Debes irte con Lady King, - Le susurro en su oído. Sintió que las lágrimas calientes desbordarse por sus ojos.

\- No. No, dijiste que nunca te pondrías a merced de otro hombre de nuevo.

\- Me equivoqué. - Su aliento llevaba una risa silenciosa que sopló contra su mejilla. Él Olía a caballo y a cuero y a su marido. - Entonces yo estaba muy mal. Yo fui un tonto y superficial, y yo casi no me di cuenta de eso a tiempo. Estuve a punto de perdiste. Pero no lo hice. –

\- Emmett, - sollozó ella

\- Shh, - Él le susurró. - Tú me preguntaste si yo te amaba. Yo te amo. Te amo más que a la vida misma. Nada importa en este mundo, sino que tú vivas. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? ¿Puedes vivir? - ¿Qué podía decir ella? Él se estaba sacrificando, ella lo sabía. Sacrificándose a sí mismo por ella y él quería que ella simplemente caminara fuera de esta habitación y lo dejara aquí. ... Ella negó con la cabeza, su garganta hinchada por el dolor.

Él tomó su rostro entre sus palmas y la miró fijamente, y por primera vez desde que regresó de las colonias, ella vio al risueño muchacho del retrato en sus negros ojos. Ellos la miraban, confidentes y con un sugerente brillo travieso.

— Sí, tú puedes, — dijo él en esa baja, y profunda voz que ella amaba tanto. — Hazlo por mí. Vive por mí. —

— Te amo, — ella susurró, y vio el júbilo en sus ojos.

Ella se volvió, tambaleándose, y se fue de ese infierno. Lord King dijo algo, y Lady King balbuceó y gorjeó, pero ella no oyó nada de eso, porque se iba dejando a Emmett atrás. Se volvió una vez más en la puerta y miró sobre su hombro. Emmett estaba arrodillado al lado de la pared de piedra donde había estado encadenada ella. Vio que había tres anillos de hierro colocados en la pared de piedra. Ella había estado encadenada a la del medio, pero ahora eslabones de hierro estaban enhebrados a través los dos anillos exteriores. Los fuertes brazos de Emmett estaban extendidos a lo ancho, y Lord King estaba viendo como el lacayo corpulento sujetaba las cadenas en sus muñecas.

El frío suelo de piedra debía de haber estado duro contra las rodillas de Emmett, y ella sabía que las cadenas eran dolorosas, pero él la miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

Sonrió mientras sus brazos eran encadenados en una cruz.

Cuando se había escapado de su cautiverio, muchos meses atrás ahora, él había jurado que nunca se dejaría capturar con vida de nuevo. Se había jurado a sí mismo que moriría antes de ser tomado de rehén por un enemigo. Y él había querido cumplir ese voto, de verdad. Pero ahora Emmett rompía esa promesa.

Estaba arrodillado a los pies de su enemigo, con los brazos extendidos a lo ancho, encadenado a la pared, impotente, y sin embargo sintió alegría. Nada de eso importaba, siempre y cuando Rosalie estuviera viva. Podría enfrentar esto y peores cosas, siempre y cuando ella viviera. King se inclinó y abrió las alforjas. El Collar de Zafiros Mater's, brilló a la luz del farol. King gruñó y recogió las joyas.

\- Muy bonitas. - Las piedras de color azul oscuro brillaban mientras las examinaba. - Son las joyas Blanchard, si no me equivoco. - él le sonrió abiertamente a Emmett.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

— No se equivoca.

— Muy buenas joyas, en verdad. — King empujó el collar en la bolsa de cuero y comenzó a atar los cordones mientras hablaba con el bruto del lacayo. - Vea que mi caballo está listo y mi bolsa ha sido bajada. El barco llegará en dos horas, y tengo que estar lejos para reunirme con él a tiempo. - Por primera vez, el gigante criado mostró signos de pensamiento independiente. Vaciló, mirando a Emmett.

\- ¿Y él? - King miró con frialdad al lacayo.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo. - El hombre cambió de un pie al otro.

\- Pero, verá, me van a culpar. –

\- Qué? –

\- Por lo que le suceda a él. - El mayordomo hizo un gesto con la barbilla en la dirección de Emmett. - Usted desaparecerá y yo tendré un aristócrata muerto en mis manos, y al primero que van a estar mirando voy a ser yo. - Emmett sonrió. El hombre tenía razón.

\- Oh, por Dios, - King estalló justo cuando la puerta de la mazmorra fue abierta y lady King entró con Rosalie detrás de ella.

¡Cristo! Emmett se lanzó contra sus cadenas, pero los enlaces de hierro lo mantuvieron en su sitio. King giró hacia la puerta, su arma apuntando a Rosalie.

\- Sal - Emmett le ordenó. Rosalie lo miraba, su dulce rostro en testaruda determinación. Él tiró de la cadena con todas sus fuerzas y sintió un leve aflojamiento. King se volvió hacia él cuando las cadenas sonaron. La luz del farol se reflejaba en el cañón de la pistola en la mano. King la levantó mientras Emmett le enseñaba los dientes en desafío.

\- No - gritó Rosalie. Lady King se abalanzó sobre su marido.

\- ¡Royce! ¿Has perdido la cabeza? –

\- Rosalie - Emmett se lanzó de nuevo, y el anillo de hierro que sostenía su muñeca derecha salió disparado desde la pared.

King se balanceó hacia él con la pistola, pero Lady King estaba allí, y Rosalie, maldita sea, se arrojó sobre el hombre.

El arma explotó con un trueno ensordecedor, haciendo eco en las paredes de piedra y en el techo. Por un momento, todos quedaron congelados.

— Rosalie, — Emmett susurró.

Ella lo miró con los ojos desconcertados, y levantó una mano hacia él. Rastros de sangre resbalaban por sus dedos.

Ella había quedado prácticamente aturdida por el disparo de la pistola, pero Rosalie seguía oyendo la enojada voz de Emmett en sus rugidos. Sonaba como un león enfurecido, como un Arcángel de fuego bajando del cielo para provocar venganza contra los mortales. Él saltó hacia adelante, con la mano derecha libre extendida hacia Lord King. La cadena chilló contra el anillo de hierro, y él echó hacia atrás, los dedos agarrando la manga de Lord King.

\- Dios mío - Lord King exclamó. Él cayó contra Rosalie, agarrándose a su brazo. Eso fue un algo incorrecto. Emmett rugió y se abalanzó de nuevo. El otro anillo de hierro también estalló desde la pared. Estuvo sobre Lord King de un solo salto, tirando al hombre lejos de Rosalie. Lady King gritó. Emmett golpeó al otro hombre en la cara con un chasquido horrible, y Lord King cayó al suelo. Emmett lo siguió hasta el suelo de piedra, de rodillas por encima de él, su puño cerrado se dirigió una y otra vez en el rostro de Lord King.

-Deténgalo - lady King aferró el brazo de Rosalie. - Va a matar a Royce.

Él debería hacerlo también. Emmett no mostró señales de detención, a pesar de que el otro hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de resistirse.

— Emmett, — dijo ella. — ¡Emmett!

Él se detuvo abruptamente El pecho agitado, sus manos, con sangre, colgando a los lados y las cadenas todavía colgando de sus muñecas. Rosalie se acercó a él y vacilante tocó su pelo corto y negro.

— Emmett.

Él se volvió de pronto y apoyó su rostro contra el vientre de ella, sus grandes manos agarrando sus caderas.

– Él te hizo daño. –

\- No, - dijo ella, acariciándole la cabeza amorosamente, sentía su calor bajo sus palmas. - No. La sangre era suya. La bala debió haberlo alcanzado en alguna parte. No estoy herida.

\- Yo no podría soportarlo, - dijo Él contra su vientre. - Yo no podría soportar que estuvieras herida. –

\- Yo no lo fui, - ella le susurró. Tomó sus manos, grandes y golpeadas, en las de ella y se lo llevó arriba. - Estoy entera y segura. Me has rescatado. –

\- No, - dijo El mientras se levantaba. - Yo soy quien es rescatado. Yo estaba perdido y roto, y tú me salvaste. - Se inclinó y le susurró en los labios, - Tú me has redimido. – Él la atrajo hacia sí, y ella vino voluntaria, y alegremente, a los brazos del hombre que amaba. Y que también la amaba a cambio.

_**Continuará… **_


	21. La Leyenda de los cuatro soldados

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**CAPÍTULO VEINTEAVO La Leyenda de los cuatro Soldados**

_A las palabras de la princesa, el rey Goblin echó atrás la cabeza_

_y se echó a reír hasta que su pelo verde agitó todo sobre su cabeza._

_\- Usted será una adición deliciosa a mi colección zoológica mi querida._

_\- Él le tendió la mano caliente. La princesa Serenity puso su_

_propia mano pequeña y blanca sobre la palma de la_

_mano del rey Goblin. En ese mismo momento, Espada Larga_

_apareció a todo correr._

_\- Deténgase - gritó cuando los vio._

_\- ¡Paren esta cosa tan terrible! Yo no sabía lo que mi esposa_

_tenía la intención de hacer, pero cuando me desperté en la oscuridad_

_y encontré que se había ido, sospeché lo peor._

_He corrido toda esta noche para evitar esto. -_

_\- Ah, - suspiro el Rey Goblin. - Pero usted llegó demasiado tarde._

_El pacto entre su esposa y yo_

_ya ha sido acordado y sellado._

_No hay nada que pueda hacer._

_Ella me ha dado todos los derechos a mí.. . . —_

_de Espada Larga_

\- ¿Qué le ocurrirá a Lord King? - Rosalie le preguntó más tarde-mucho más tarde, ese mismo día. Ella estaba sentada en su tocador, en camisa, cepillándose el cabello. Observaba a Emmett desde el espejo. Él descansaba en la cama, su bata cayendo libre y revelando su pecho desnudo. Se había quitado los zapatos y las medias, pero aún llevaba los pantalones. Ella casi lo había perdido hoy, y el horror aún estaba cercano a la superficie. Si hubiera sido a su manera, ella se habría convertido en su sombra todo el día, sólo para verlo respirar. Pero habían tenido que partir temprano por la mañana.

Emmett se habían ocupado de llevar a lord King a la cárcel, y ella había hecho una agotadora jornada de regreso a Londres en compañía de una angustiada Lady King La pobre mujer no tenía ni idea del carácter asesino de su marido, y además parecía que ella realmente amaba a ese hombre horrible. Rosalie había pasado el viaje tratando de consolarla. Como resultado de todo esto, ella sólo había podido reunirse con Emmett, poco después de la cena, cuando él la había abrazado a toda prisa y se excusó para bañarse. Tenía el cabello todavía húmedo por el baño, ella podía verlo, y quería tocarlo, pero se contuvo, sintiéndose inexplicablemente tímida.

\- Va a ser acusado de traición y asesinato, - dijo él. – Y cuando lo encuentren culpable, él va a la horca. –

\- ¡Qué terrible para Lady King! - Rosalie se estremeció un poco, colocando el cepillo con cuidado en el tocador.

\- ¿Realmente informó a los franceses de los movimientos de tú regimiento solamente para matar a su hermano? -

Emmett se encogió de hombros, haciendo que su bata se abriera más ampliamente.

— Probablemente le pagaron también, pero creo que la razón principal era para poder robar el título de su hermano. –

\- Qué hombre tan terrible. –

\- En efecto. -

Rosalie giró en el taburete para mirarlo en su totalidad.

\- Yo nunca te di las gracias por lo que hiciste para ayudar a pasar el proyecto de ley del Sr. Wheaton. –

\- Tú no tienes que darme las gracias, - le replicó en voz baja. - Los hombres a los que beneficiará esa ley son soldados. Mis hombres. Debería haber estado más interesado en el proyecto de ley desde el principio, en lugar de preocuparme únicamente por mí mismo. - Ella se puso de pie, caminando hacia él.

\- Tú lo habías perdido todo. Había una razón por la que estabas enfocado en lo que era necesario tener otra vez. –

\- No. - Él negó con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado, un músculo endurecimiento la mandíbula. - Pensé sólo en el dinero y las tierras y mi título. No tuve en cuenta lo que era realmente importante hasta que fue casi demasiado tarde. - Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se metió en la cama para sentarse a su lado y arrastró los dedos por su pecho.

\- ¿Y qué es eso? - Él se volvió y cogió su mano, por donde comenzaba.

— Tú. — Él besó las yemas de sus dedos, mirándola seriamente con sus ojos tan oscuros que estuvieron cerca de asustarla. — Tú. Solamente Tú. Me di cuenta de eso mientras cabalgaba hacia la finca de King—lo comprendí y supe que era demasiado tarde. Dios, Rosalie. Cabalgué por horas pensando que estarías muerta antes de que yo llegara allí. —

— Yo pensé que no vendrías, — admitió ella.

Él cerró los ojos en agonía.

— Debiste haber estado aterrorizada. Debiste odiarme. —

— No. — Ella unió su mano con la de él, la levantó y le besó los nudillos. — Nunca podría odiarte. Yo te amo. —

En un súbito movimiento, él la agarró y le dio la vuelta de tal forma que quedó situado encima de ella. Su posición era dominante y agresiva. Ella debería sentirse asustada, pero no le tenía miedo de ninguna manera. Emmett se inclinó cerca de ella, quedando nariz con nariz.

— No digas eso a menos que tú realmente sepas lo que significa. No habrá vuelta atrás – no habrá regreso – una vez que tú seas realmente mía. No está en mi naturaleza dejar ir lo que quiero cuando lo tengo en mis manos. Pisa suavemente.

Ella enmarcó su rostro con sus palmas.

—No debo pisar suavemente. Quiero ir corriendo y saltando. Voy a gritarlo desde los tejados. Te Amo. Te he amado desde que te desplomaste en el té de la fiesta. Antes de eso, realmente, desde que yo era una niña y vi ese pícaro retrato tuyo en el Salón Azul.

Te Amo, Emmett. Te amo con todo mi corazón -

Él le tapó la boca con la suya, tragando sus palabras. Ella deslizó sus manos hacia arriba, disfrutando de la suavidad de su pelo por debajo de sus manos. Él estaba vivo. Ella estaba viva. La alegría la atravesó, y amplió sus piernas debajo de él a modo de invitación.

Afortunadamente, él parecía tener la misma idea.

Arrancó la boca de ella, jadeando, mientras examinaba entre sus cuerpos.

\- Eres mía. Para siempre, Rosalie. -Él se levantó un poco y tiró de los faldones de su camisola. La arrancó y luego ella sintió su pene caliente contra sus pliegues. Se metió en ella, una, dos veces, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro, pero se quedó inmóvil entonces. Su cabeza cayó y se estremeció. - Rosalie. -

Ella se estiró lentamente, sensualmente.

\- Dios mío, no, - murmuró. - Rosalie... -

Ella envolvió una pierna por encima de sus pantorrillas y la otra altasobre la cadera de él.

\- ¿Hmm? -

Ella apretó internamente.

La carne de él saltó dentro de ella.

– ¡Cristo! -

— Haz eso de nuevo, — murmuró ella, inclinando la cadera contra la de él. Él pesaba sobre ella—y ella no podía desplazarlo-, pero si podía moverse en una especie de ondulación, lo cual ella hizo.

\- Vas a matarme, - susurró él, bajando la frente sobre la de ella.

\- ¿De verdad? - Ella deslizó las manos dentro de su bata, acariciando su espalda desnuda.

— Sí, — dijo gimiendo. — Y moriré siendo un hombre muy feliz. —

— Entonces, permitámonos morir juntos, — susurró ella contra sus labios.

Entonces ella lo besó, fue una delicada caricia, ligera y dulce, los labios de Rosalie

se apartaron un poco, tratando de mostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, porque ella verdaderamente ya no tenía más palabras para decírselo. Y quizás él así lo entendió. Porque lanzó un pequeño gemido ahogado, moviendo sus manos para enmarcar el rostro de ella. Levantándose a sí mismo para verla mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella. Se retiró y empujó dentro nuevamente, apenas un poco, el movimiento fue pequeño y controlado, el efecto devastador para los sentidos. Ella lo miró mientras le hacía el amor, este era el hombre que amaba, el hombre que había ofrecido su vida por la de ella. Sus facciones tal vez eran duras y sombrías, los tatuajes de aves exóticas y malintencionadas, pero su boca era dulce, y sus ojos mostraban una ternura que la hizo arquearse hacia arriba contra él.

— Rosalie, — él susurró, y comenzó a moverse más rápidamente.

Ella se agarró a él, apretando sus músculos internos, sintiendo su aliento acelerado mientras lo miraba expectante. Él se levantó un poco más alto sobre ella, y luego se movió hacia abajo, golpeando justo su punto más sensible. Y Rosalie se rompió en dos. Repentinamente, sin previo aviso. Gritando, sacudiéndose y llorando, presionándose a sí misma hacia arriba con urgencia hacia él, siempre mirando esos implacables ojos negros. Un calor profundo la atravesó, aparentemente sin final.

— Rosalie, — gimió él. — ¡Dios! ¡Rosalie! —

Y diciendo esto, convulsionó sobre ella, sintiendo un escalofrío mientras la inundaba con su semilla. Sacudiéndose, sus ojos negros se ampliaron desesperadamente, mientras su boca se torcía como si estuviera en una agonía.

Lentamente cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza sobre su pecho que se elevaba para tomar aliento.

Ella deslizaba sus dedos sobre la espalda de él en pequeños y fatigados círculos, su cuerpo satisfecho, y su mente tranquila.

Emmett levantó la cabeza y la besó, su boca tomó posesión de la de ella, y la lengua se introdujo profundamente. Ella se arqueó de nuevo, impotentemente, con los nervios todavía a flor de piel.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró... — Te amo, Rosalie. Ahora y para siempre. Yo te amo. —

Ella sonrió. — Y yo te amo. Ahora y para siempre. — Esto era como un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo pacto. Y para sellarlo, ella lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó nuevamente.

— Entonces él ha sido Condenado, — Carlisle Cullen, dijo en voz baja casi un mes después.

\- Condenado y programado para ser colgado al comenzar el nuevo año, - replicó igualmente Emmett en voz baja. Los caballeros estaban parados en un grupo a un lado de la habitación azul, pero las damas no estaban demasiado lejos, y ellas tenían un oído terriblemente agudo. El tema no era apropiado para ese día.

\- Le está bien merecido, - Reginald San Aubyn el tío de Rosalie dijo, y no en voz baja. Vio como Edward levantaba las cejas y se ruborizó.

– Yo les he dicho, que nunca hubiera apoyado al hombre si hubiera sabido que había asesinado a su hermano, y menos aún si era un traidor a la Corona. Buen Dios.

— Ninguno de nosotros lo sabía, — gruñó Withlock. — No es su culpa, hombre.

— Ah. — Reginald se aclaró la garganta, luciendo sorprendido. — Bueno, gracias.

Cullen se inclinó para decir algo más y Emmett reprimió una sonrisa. Durante el último mes, se había acostumbrado a tener — al tío Reggie— por el lugar, y aunque no podría decirse que el otro hombre se inclinaba en una reverencia hacia él aún, ellos se estaban llevando bastante bien.

Lo había ayudado que Reggie tenía bastante habilidad para manejar el dinero, haciéndolo crecer a pasos agigantados. Sin embargo, él le habría asignado ese cargo a Reggie, aunque hubiera sido el viejo más gruñón y cascarrabias existente. Él había sido como un padre para Rosalie y ella lo amaba. Finalmente, eso era lo único que importaba.

Emmett miró hacia donde las otras mujeres estaban reunidas en un nudo, en uno de los sofás.

Rosalie estaba con ellas, sonriendo por algo que Lady Alice, la esposa de Withlock había dicho.

Llevaba un vestido de rosa pálido esta noche, y su pelo brillaba como el oro por la luz de las velas. Los Zafiros Blanchard brillaban en el cuello, pero incluso ellos, lucían apagados frente a la luminosa belleza de su rostro.

Si hubieran estado solos, se hubiera acercado a ella, levantándola para llevarla en sus brazos a la habitación, con el fin de demostrarle una vez más cuán profunda su devoción era. Tenía la sensación de que la urgencia de la necesidad de convencerla de su amor por ella, nunca le pasaría. Respiró hondo.

Pero ahora ellos tenían invitados, y él no tendría a Rosalie para él solo hasta dentro de muchas horas todavía.

Emmett miró a Esme, sentada en el medio del sofá, tan redonda como una naranja. Advirtió que Cullen lanzaba frecuentes miradas hacia donde se encontraba, y tuvo que aprobar que tal preocupación fuera porque estaba muy enamorado de su hermana.

Lady Withlock-Alice-estaba un poco apartada, aunque todas las damas la incluían en la conversación y Tante Cristelle estaba entronizada en una silla dorada.

Lady Bella vizcondesa de Vale sentada junto a Esme en el sofá erguida, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios delgados.

Una risa femenina hizo desviar sus ojos a otro sofá, donde la señorita Katherine Cullen estaba sentada.

De pie con rigidez a su lado había un joven en una sencilla ropa de color negro, su cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás.

\- Creo que voy a tener un nuevo cuñado el año que viene - murmuró Cullen junto a Emmett.

Emmett gruñó.

— Esme dice que era un lacayo en tú hogar.

— Efectivamente. — Cullen miró nuevamente a su esposa. — Pero Garrett ha pasado el último año aprendiendo sobre mis negocios en las Colonias. Su cabeza para las cifras es increíble. He estado pensando que como Esme y a mí nos gustaría pasar un período prolongado de tiempo en Inglaterra, lo pondré a cargo de los almacenes en Boston.

Emmett enarcó las cejas.

\- Él parece joven para el trabajo. -

\- Lo es, - replicó Cullen. - Pero dentro de pocos años... – Él se encogió de hombros-Por supuesto, ayudaría a mantener el negocio de la familia.

Emmett volvió a mirar a la pareja cerca del sofá. Las mejillas de la señorita Cullen estaban de un brillante rosa, y Garrett no había quitado los ojos de su rostro desde que entró en la habitación.

-Entonces tú apruebas esa unión.

— Sí, lo hago. — La boca de Cullen se arqueó. - No es que mi opinión sea importante. Confío en que Kate está tomando la decisión correcta en la elección de un marido. -

Un aumento repentino de la voz de las señoras hizo a Emmett volver la cabeza.

Rosalie estaba inclinada hacia delante, colocando un paquete en el regazo de Esme.

\- ¿Qué hacen ahora? - se preguntó Cullen a su lado.

Emmett negó con la cabeza, mientras sentía una sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro, al ver la mirada emocionada de Rosalie.

— No tengo ni idea.

Los caballeros, continúanhablando acerca de ese horrible traidor de nuevo, — Tante Cristelle comentó a nadie en particular. Rosalie los miró. Ellos estaban reunidos en una esquina, y Lord King siempre era un tópico frecuente de discusión, pero sin embargo Emmett se veía más alegre esta noche. La atrapó mirándolo y le devolvió un lento guiño que hizo que el calor inundara sus mejillas.

¡Dios Mío! Ahora no era el momento para estar recordando lo que le había hecho justamente esa mañana Apresuradamente se volvió hacia Esme.

— Ábrelo, Por favor. —

— No había necesidad de hacer regalos, — dijo Esme, pero se veía un poco emocionada. Rosalie había aprendido durante el pasado mes que su cuñada era bastante agradable debajo de su formidable exterior.

— En realidad, es uno para Lady Vale, Lady Withlock y para mí también. Pero tú debes verlo. Oh, ahora ábrelo.

Esme levantó la tapa de la caja. Adentro había cuatro libros encuadernados, cada uno con un color diferente. Uno era azul, uno amarillo, uno lavanda, y uno rojo.

Esme miró a Rosalie.

\- ¿Qué son? -

Rosalie negó con la cabeza. - Mira dentro de alguno. -

Esme eligió el azul y lo abrió. Y luego lanzo un grito ahogado. - Oh. Oh, Dios mío. Yo casi lo había olvidado.

Ella miró de Bella a Alice a Rosalie.

\- ¿Cómo...? -

Tante Cristelle se inclinó hacia delante. - ¿Qué es esto? -

\- Es La leyenda de los cuatro soldados, el libro de cuento de hadas que mi niñera solía leernos a Emmett y a mí cuando éramos niños. Perdóname. - Esme se enjugó los ojos con los dedos. - yo le di el libro original a Bella para que lo tradujera. -

\- Y lo hice, - Bella dijo con su voz firme. - Y cuando terminé, le di la traducción a Alice para que la transcribiera. Ella tiene una escritura muy elegante.

Alice se ruborizó. - Muchas gracias. -

\- Ella me devolvió las hojas de los documentos- e hizo cuatro copias, pero por un largo tiempo yo no sabía qué hacer con ellas, - dijo Bella. - Cuando Emmett se casó con Rosalie, le pedí a ella enlazarlos en un libro. Pero yo no tenía idea de que ella había hecho cuatro libros. -

Rosalie sonrió. - Cada una de nosotras trabajamos en él, así que pensé que todos nosotros debíamos tener un libro de los cuentos de hadas como un recuerdo.

— Muchas gracias, — Esme dijo suavemente. — Gracias, Bella y Alice, y a ti también, Rosalie. Este es un maravilloso regalo. — Ella acunó el libro azul contra su pecho y miró hacia donde estaban los caballeros.

— Por mucho tiempo, todo lo que yo tuve fueron los recuerdos de Emmett, y este libro era uno de los mejores. Ahora lo tengo a él de regreso de nuevo. Estoy tan agradecida. —

Rosalie tuvo que secarse los propios ojos. Emmett estaba de vuelta, y ella también estaba muy agradecida por ello.

La puerta de la sala de estar se abrió en ese momento, dejando al descubierto la forma magnífica del mayordomo.

\- La cena está servida, milord. -

\- Ah. Bueno, - dijo Emmett. Se acercó a donde Tante Cristelle estaba sentada y se inclinó ante ella. – yo sé que no está bien que un caballero escolte a su esposa al comedor, pero como nosotros todavía estamos recién casados, ¿podría yo ser dispensado sólo por esta vez? —

La anciana lo miró con ojos azules acerados, pero luego se suavizó. - Bah. Tonto chico. Pero como hoy es el día de Navidad, después de todo, yo te perdono. -

Ella agitó la mano hacia él. – Toma a tu esposa. Todos ustedes, tomen a sus esposas. ¡Y usted-le torció un dedo a un alarmado tío Reggie - puede escoltarme! -

Emmett ofreció su brazo a Rosalie mientras sus invitados se reunían para ser conducidos a la mesa. Ella puso los dedos en su manga, y él inclinó la cabeza hacia la suya.

\- ¿Te he deseado una Feliz Navidad, ya, señora?

\- Lo hiciste, - dijo ella. - Varias veces. Pero no me canso de escucharlo. -

\- Y me temo que nunca voy a cansarme de decirlo. - Sus ojos de obsidiana bailaban. - Ahora o en el futuro. Así que déjame decirlo una vez más, el primero de muchos más: ¡Feliz Navidad, mi amor! Feliz Navidad, mi amada Rosalie. –

Y diciendo esto la besó.

**Epílogo**

_A las palabras terribles del Rey Goblin, Espada Larga cayó de rodillas ante él. _

_Sacó su espada mágica y la puso en el suelo a los pies del Rey Goblin y le dijo:_

_\- Yo te daré mi espada, a pesar de que signifique mi propia muerte, _

_si sólo le permites a mi esposa que se marche. -_

_El Rey Goblin se quedó mirándolo, sus sorprendidos ojos de color naranja casi_

_expulsados de la cabeza._

– _¿Usted perdería la vida por esta mujer? -_

_\- Con mucho gusto, - fue la respuesta sencilla de Espada Larga._

_El Rey Goblin se volvió hacia la Princesa Serenity. _

_\- Y usted, usted ha decidido sacrificarse_

_para toda la eternidad por este hombre? -_

_\- Ya se lo he dicho, - replicó la princesa._

_\- ARGH - gritó el Rey Goblin con frustración, tirando de su pelo verde. - Entonces_

_esto es verdadero_

_¡Amor, que cosa tan terrible! -Porque yo no puedo tener nada que hacer contra_

_una fuerza tan poderosa como el amor verdadero. – Él se inclinó para recoger la_

_espada, pero siseó mientras el simple toque del metal quemó su malvada carne. -_

_¡Bah! ¡Incluso la espada está teñida por el amor! ¡Este es un giro muy insatisfactorio_

_de los acontecimientos! -_

_Y el Rey Goblin, provocado más allá de la resistencia, desapareció de nuevo en_

_la grieta de la tierra de dónde venía._

_La Princesa Serenity se acercó y se arrodilló delante de su marido, que todavía_

_estaba de rodillas en el polvo._

_Ella tomó su mano y dijo: - No lo entiendo. Tú odiabas el Reino de Goblin, tú me lo_

_Dijiste así. ¿Por qué, entonces, trataste de evitar mi sacrificio? -_

_Espada larga levantó las manos de su esposa a sus labios y los besó uno a la vez. -_

_La vida sin ti sería peor que una eternidad en el Reino Goblin. -_

_\- Entonces, ¿me amas? - Ella susurró._

_\- Con todo mi corazón, - le replicó._

_La princesa Serenity se estremeció y miró el lugar donde el Rey Goblin había_

_estado. - ¿Crees que pueda regresar por nosotros? -_

_Espada larga sonrió. - ¿No lo has oído, mi dulce? Tenemos una magia tan_

_poderosa que puede derrotar al mismo Rey Goblin. Es nuestro amor por los_

_demás. -_

_Y él la besó._

_**FIN.**_

_**Llegó el momento de finalizar esta aventura, para quienes han leído mis comentarios saben que inicié Tentación americana el año 2012 dejándola abandonada en su sexto capítulo, este año una chica me envió un mensaje preguntando si continuaría la historia.**_

_**Cualquiera diría que era obvio que no lo haría si ya casi habían pasado 8 años, a veces se necesita una pequeña chispa que encienda una luz, en ocho años no había vuelto a leer estos libros, recordaba a grandes rasgos lo que sucedía, fue emocionante ir enterándome de lo que sucedía a medida de adaptar el original, debo reconocer que recién en Licencioso pecador recordé quien era el traidor.**_

_**Me encanta ver que disfrutaron estos libros tanto como yo, muchas gracias por su paciencia y por ayudarme a darme cuenta que nunca es tarde para retomar una tarea pendiente, ni siquiera 8 años después.**_

_**Mis eternos agradecimientos a la Autora original de la saga Leyenda de los cuatros Soldados**_

_**Elizabeth Hoyt por cada uno de los cuatro maravillosos libros**_

_**Tentación Irresistible, Seducir a un pecador, Domar a un salvaje y Desear a un Demonio.**_

_**Y a Stephanie Meyer por crear a sus personajes de Twilight que en mi mente calzaban perfecto en esta historia.**_

_**Agradecida de quienes leyeron las 4 adaptaciones, sé que muchos de ustedes les encanta solo leer sobre Bella y Edward, pero a mí y sé que a muchos de ustedes según las visitas a las otras historias sé que les apasiona Esme & Carlisle, Emmet y Rosalie y mi pareja favorita Alice y Jasper.**_

_**Infinitas gracias.**_


End file.
